pócima de amor
by kasai shinju
Summary: Una pócima que ha traido mas desgracias que virtudes, amores raros, lios por todos lados, consecuencias, pasados extraños y amores que luchan por salir a la luz, sentimientos encontrados. Wiiii ya van mas de 90 reviews, gracias a todas las que estan haciendo posible esta historia y vamos por mas, jejeje.
1. Chapter 1

**Volví. Otra historia nueva, jejeje algo extraña se llama pócima de amor, espero que les guste, va a haber itahina, Sasuhina, narusaku, naruino, shikatema shikaino, gaasaku, gaahina, leeten, nejiten, y todas las parejas que les gusten y que a mí me gustan jeje, espero que les guste y pues. Es en un principio una entrevista así que no se confundan, son cosas cotidianas y es UA jeje :p**

**Nadie tiene mi vida **

-**Doctora-** Muy bien señorita, estamos en una entrevista para comprobar una cosa, por favor sea sincera y responda con total confianza a lo que vamos a preguntar, le prometo que nada de lo que nos diga saldrá de aquí y solo queremos estudiar los comportamientos.

**Paciente 1**. Mi nombre, Hinata Hyuga, mi ocupación, bibliotecaria, vida amorosa, creo que un zorrillo tiene más suerte que yo. Está bien, esta es mi vida, graduada de la preparatoria a punto de entrar en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de konoha, konoha high school. Actualmente para pagar mis estudios, era un pobre bibliotecaria y como siempre he sido tímida siempre mi ropa es la típica mata pasiones, suspire, eso no era vida, y apostaba lo que quisieran a que nadie tenía una vida como la mía, en la cual, no había "galanes" en puerta, los pocos que había, creían que solo querías acostarte con ellos.

**Paciente 2**. Soy Haruno Sakura, estudiante de medicina y a punto de entrar a la universidad de konoha, no me considero bonita, pero tampoco soy fea, tengo buenas calificaciones, soy buena en deportes, mi ocupación actual, mesera, tenía que encontrar algo con que pagar la escuela de medicina, pero solo un restaurante me había dado trabajo, no tenia novio desde hace mucho y el idiota de mi jefe intentaba algo conmigo, eso era repugnante teniendo en cuenta de que era un hombre de 120 kl, si me preguntaban, nadie ninguna chica en el mundo tenía mi vida, solitaria y aburrida, sinceramente suponía que me quedaría sola el resto de mi vida.

**Paciente 3**. Hola que tal, soy Ino Yamanaka, y déjenme decirles que en este mundo solo existen dos tipos de mujeres, las que son afortunadas y encuentran al amor de su vida en un santiamén y las que son como yo, que encuentran a alguien que solo quiere jugar con ellas, es frustrante eso, digo no soy fea, soy inteligente, estoy por entrar a la universidad de konoha, o sea que soy joven, rubia de buen cuerpo, a que hombre no le gustaría eso, bueno yo sé a quienes, a los idiotas que se creen mejor que una, y solo dejan que patanes mal nacidos lleguen y te ronden, no soy muy afortunada en cuestiones amorosas, pero definitivamente, no le deseo a nadie mi mala suerte en el amor, espero que mas chicas puedan ser felices, pero nadie absolutamente nadie tiene una vida como la mía.

**Paciente 4 .** ¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Tenten, soy una chica bastante agradable, me gustan los deportes y soy muy dada a practicar cosas que no son para una mujer, algunos chicos incluso me llaman el mejor amigo de cualquiera, si, mi vida amorosa es como un partido rugbi, me golpean, me acribillan, no meto ningún punto y al final termino en el hospital, literalmente claro, a veces me pregunto si habrá más chicas como yo, pero luego me pongo a pensar, claro que no hay chicas como yo, todas son bonitas, femeninas, les gustan cursilerías como las novelas rosa etc. Etc. Aunque deseaba que ahora que entrara a la universidad me fuera mejor, pero no parecía que fueran a escuchar mis ruegos, todo mundo creía que era una chica marimacha y que solo pensaba en el ejercicio y no en mi imagen, a veces me gustaría ser como todas y dejar de tener mala suerte en el amor.

**Paciente 5.** Mi nombre, Temari Sabaku no, actualmente en primer cuatrimestre de la universidad, me considero una mujer hecha y derecha, no soy fea, tengo un buen físico, pero al parecer mi carácter asusta a los chicos, a veces pienso que no necesito una pareja, pero luego veo a las tontas femeninas que caminan por ahí contoneándose con zapatillas y demás y digo, que bueno que no soy así, pero es difícil, no ser tomada en cuenta, y más cuando creen que solo por mi apariencia de chica mala, rompo corazones a diestra y siniestra, aunque mis hermanos influyen un poco, ninguno deja que alguien se me acerque y por un lado se los agradezco, pero por otro quisiera matarlos, pero también me pongo a pensar si alguien tendrá la misma situación que yo y después respondo en medio de un grito, claro que no, todas son felices femeninas y estúpidas, nadie pasa lo mismo que alguien tan agresivo como yo.

**Paciente 6.** Karin uzumaki, ese es mi nombre, pues actualmente soy soltera y déjame decirte que mi última relación fue un asco, odie por completo a mi ex novio ya que el muy maldito solo quería llevarme a la cama, créeme cuando te digo que todas son más felices en una relación que yo, ahora pienso muy seriamente en meterme de monja y digo, porque no hacerlo, es más fácil dedicar tu vida a lo que sea, menos a un montón de hombres inmaduros con hormonas en la cabeza, es triste, y frustrante saber cuando alguien es feliz al lado de su pareja y tu no lo puedes ser, porque siempre tienen que tener un defecto, siempre, pero bueno.

**Doctora **, viendo a las pacientes en distinto tiempo . Si pudiera pedir un deseo ¿Cuál sería?

**H**. pediría alguien que me valorara por lo que soy y que no intentara quitarme la ropa a la primera.

**S.** solo pido a alguien que me quiera y me trate bien.

**I.** que se preocupe por mí y me diga lo linda que soy.

**Tt.** Que no me llamara marimacho solo porque amo los deportes, y que compitiera conmigo que hiciera actividades como algún deporte, o peleas no sé, pero que los hiciera conmigo.

**Te.** Definitivamente pediría a alguien que me tratara mejor y que no creyera que soy agresiva o que no le temiera a mis hermanos, porque se pueden ver malos, pero son un encanto y mas Kankuro, aunque Gaara si es peligroso.

**k.** pediría a alguien que no intentara acostarse conmigo a la primera cita, que fuera caballeroso y que buscara mi felicidad y mi bien estar, alguien que solo quisiera estar a mi lado por el simple hecho de ser yo.

**Todas.** Porque definitivamente nadie tiene una vida amorosa como la mía, nadie sufre como yo lo hago y pues desearía solo por una vez, ser el centro de atención de esa persona especial.

**Doctora.** Bien señorita, es todo por hoy, gracias por cooperar con este nuevo estudio y pues, el tratamiento empezara después, nosotros la llamaremos y ya estará listo.

**Paciente 1.-** gracias a ustedes y me da gusto poder serles de ayuda.

**Paciente 2.-** al contrario muchas gracias a usted.

**Paciente 3.-** cuando quiera solo llámeme

**Paciente 4.-** claro gracias a usted también

**Paciente 5**.- no se preocupe, creo que soy yo quien debe agradecer

**Paciente 6.-** de nada, y gracias a ustedes también

**Hasta aquí, jajaja quejas, sugerencias, dudas aclaraciones ya saben que aquí estoy y que se los aclaro con gusto y más si no entendieron la idea, pero bueno gracias y espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueno al parecer no hay dudas con respecto a la historia, jejeje eso me agrada, de verdad muchas gracias a todas por seguirme en "estoy en konoha high ¿monster?" me dio gusto que les agradara la idea y pues, ahora pienso hacer otra, no sé si les guste, no es esta, claro, pero si la escribiré jejeje.**

**Esta es una nueva propuesta y creo que todas hemos pasado (me incluyo) en algo similar con respecto a la vida amorosa, por eso intentare llevarla de una forma en que se sientan identificadas y cómodas con la idea. No pretendo ofender a nadie que quede claro y pues como siempre, es sin fines de lucro y espero que les guste y más comentarios.**

**Mi vida amorosa.**

Me dirigía hacia la escuela, desde que me habían hecho esa entrevista no veía ningún cambio en mi vida amorosa, bueno teniendo en cuenta de que solo uso faldas largas, unos lentes de fondo de botella, aunque veo bien, solo lo hago para ocultar mi raro color de ojos, blusas de abuelita con encaje y todo, a veces me gustaría ser diferente, pero luego pienso, el que quiera estar conmigo que me quiera como soy, pero es imposible. Camine hasta el semáforo, y me detuve, estaba el rojo para los peatones, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca nadie me había invitado a salir y mucho menos es dado mi primer beso, tengo 19 años y soy virgen hasta de mente, jajaja, eso era gracioso. Se puso el verde y comencé a caminar.

- ¡AAAH!- me tire a un lado del camino y voltee a ver al conductor.

- fíjate tonta- me grito el automovilista que me había aventado su carro.

- lo… lo siento- el hombre solo me miro y comenzó a acelerar y yo, me quede en el suelo viendo mi mochila aplastada, lo bueno era que solo llevaba un cuaderno- Aww, esto será difícil- empecé a levantar mi mochila y a arreglar mi ropa, la verdad tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba en la vía publica.

- ¿estás bien?- levante la vista y ahí estaba el chico más guapo que haya visto en mi vida, cabello negro azabache, peinado en puntas, ojos negros, piel blanca, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una camisa blanca.

- etto… am- no podía hablar, estaba muy nerviosa, el muchacho lo había notado pero solo sonrió y me tendió la mano- gracias.

- no te preocupes, se mas precavida la próxima vez- sonrió de nuevo y se fue, basta Hinata, un chico como él nunca se fijaría en una cuatro ojos come libros como tú.

***pov de Sakura***

Me encontraba a punto de cruzar la avenida, pero a alguien se le ocurrió avanzar cuando estaba el verde para los peatones, definitivamente que ese tipo de personas me caían mal.

- ¡muévete!- grito y yo solo camine normal- aparte de fea, sorda- me voltee indignada y le patee el carro- ¿Qué te sucede estúpida?

- para que aprendas las leyes de tránsito, imbécil- camine de nuevo pero el sujeto se había bajado del carro.-

- mira idiota, no sé quién te creas, pero este carro vale más que tu estúpida vida- me azoto contra la capota- y tienes que pagar esa abolladura- restregó mi cara- ¿entendiste?- intente zafarme de él, pero no cedía, me moví un poco y al final patee su entrepierna con mi tacón- hija de tu….

- para que aprendas a no meterte con una mujer- una última vez escupí en el carro y me eche a correr- mal nacido- me mire al espejo, me había dejado una quemadura pequeña en la cara.

- ¿estás bien? – mire y un chico rubio de ojos azules como el cielo y una preciosa sonrisa me miraba- ¿te lastimo mucho?- yo negué y vi detrás de él, que aquel sujeto mal educado estaba inconsciente en el suelo y su carro estaba roto del cristal y algunos rayones- jeje. Yo lo hice- le sonreí- mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- era guapísimo- ¿y tú?

- Haruno Sakura- le tendí la mano, definitivamente debia bajar de mi nube, el era muy guapo, nunca se fijaría en mi- am, yo me tengo que ir.

- ¿ah? ¿Eh? ¡Oye, espera!- pero corrí, debia poner los pies sobre la tierra, definitivamente que era lindo, pero no me vería mas allá de una amiga si me quedaba a platicar con él.

***pov de Ino***

Me encontraba en el patio de la universidad, había llegado temprano y solo veía como iban llegando los demás alumnos, no sabía si me encontraría a alguien de la prepa, pero si esperaba con ansias conocer a algún chico lindo, a quien engaño, a pesar de que tenga la ropa más linda de mi armario, nunca conocería a alguien que valiera la pena.

- jajaja, mira a esa cuatro ojos- escuche que decía una chica y mire a donde estaba señalando, venia una chica de cabello negro azulado, largo pero lo traia en una trenza francesa, llevaba una falda larga hasta los tobillos, una blusa blanca con encajes y unos horribles lentes de fondo de botella. Abrazaba su mochila, aunque se veía sucia- ¡oye linda, te consigo un diseñador!- grito con burla y ella solo se encogió- no, mejor te regalo mi mochila- pobre chica.

- que chicas tan pesadas-vi una vez mas y ellas habían empujado a la pelinegra, lo cual hizo que sus lentes se cayeran.

- hmp, problemáticas- vi a un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, parecía una piña, pero era lindo, se acerco a la chica y se agacho a recoger sus cosas- ten cuidado- ella asintió y se levanto. Yo me acerque a ella.

- ¿estás bien?- ella se encogió y yo le sonreí- descuida, puedo ser bonita pero no soy una pesada- ella comenzó a reír bajo – soy Ino Yamanaka ¿y tú?

- Hinata Hyuga- estiro su mano y la estreche- gracias.

- no te preocupes, ven, de seguro eres de primero- ella asintió- yo igual, oye ese chico era lindo ¿verdad?- ella asintió de nuevo y comenzó a reír. Al menos había hecho una amiga.

***pov de Karin***

Estaba en el salón, ya habían llegado todos mis compañeros, así que solo faltaba el profesor, me preguntaba cómo era, pero decidí no prestarle atención, me sorprendió ver que ya habían los típicos grupitos formados, las populares de minifalda, rubias teñidas y con un CI bajo, estaban al final del salón, los chicos atractivos y populares estaban del otro lado, las personas normales como yo estábamos enfrente y los estúpidos graciositos estaba detrás de los normales y delante de las populares.

- buenos días jóvenes- vi y delante de mi estaba el profesor, era lindo- mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, y seré su profesor de literatura- voltee a ver alrededor y todas suspiraban, menos yo claro- bien, parece que no falta nadie así que…- se interrumpió ya que en a puerta habían dos chicos mas, uno de cabello morado claro, tenía unos dientes extraños, pero era simpático y otro de cabello negro, medio largo que caía sobre su cabeza- la clase empezó hace diez minutos jóvenes.

- lo sentimos, sensei, es solo que estaba imposible pasar haya abajo- dijo el peli morado y se sentó a un lado mío, lo mire un poco mas y él me sonrió, lo cual causo que yo me sonrojara.

- bien, seguimos, quiero que formen un circulo y se presenten- todos obedecimos y el se sentó en medio y miro a una chica de cabello rubio, amarrado en una coleta alta- empieza tu y de ahí hacia la derecha.

- mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto- ella sonrió y siguió otra chica.

- Hinata, Hyuga- hizo una reverencia y se encogió entre sus cosas, oí a las populares reírse de ella.

- Sakura Haruno- dijo una peli rosa- un gusto.

- Karin uzumaki- dije yo y vi de nuevo a estas chicas reírse.

- Tenten- dijo otra chica, era extraña tenía su cabello en dos cocos y usaba ropa holgada.

- ¿eso es un nombre?- pregunto una de las tontas- parece apodo.

****pov de Tenten***

Como siempre se habían reído de mí por mi nombre, eso era injusto, baje la vista y el profesor le dio la oportunidad a una de ellas.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- ella se levanto muy segura, cosa que los demás no hicimos.

- mi nombre es Chidori Len- dijo ella muy ufana.

- ¿eso es un nombre?- hablo la chica peli roja, Karin- creí que estabas chillando- la rubia la miro con ojos asesinos.

- la que sigue por favor- dijo el profesor y yo mire a la peli roja, le agradecí con la mirada y ella solo sonrió.

- mi nombre es Madoka- dijo otra de las chicas, solo que ella tenía el cabello negro.

- soy Hitomi un gusto conocerlas- me miro a mi y la peli roja- excepto a ustedes- el profesor solo la miro y yo me encogí mas en mi silla.

- Sasuke Uchiha- ese chico tenía el mismo apellido que el profesor y se miraban, aunque también me percate que miraba a la de cabello negro que estaba al lado de ino- un gusto- ella se sonrojo y bajo la vista.

- Naruto uzumaki- miro a Karin- hola Karin-chan- ella solo sonrió.

- Shikamaru Nara.

- Choji Akimichi- era gordito, pero parecía simpático

- kiba Inuzuka

- Shino Aburame- el era extraño. Pero se veía interesante.

- Sai Danzo- ese chico era sencillamente, extraño, pero me agradaba.

- bien, ahora que todos están presentados, solo me resta decirles, bienvenidos a la universidad konoha y pues disfruten su estancia aquí, ya que es de las más prestigiosas escuelas, los que tengan beca, aprovéchenla al máximo y los que tienen dinero, solo no reprueben- dicho esto, tomo su portafolio y salió del salón.

Así pasamos las horas, todos los profesores que entraba, se presentaban, pero nunca vi a alguien que me moviera el tapete, decidí salir al patio, ya que uno de los profesores nos habían invitado a conocer el gimnasio y los talleres que ofrecía la escuela, había oído que tenían karate y algunos otros de deportes, no me vendría mal alguno.

- ¡cuidado!- alcance a agacharme y mire como un balón de futbol pasaba por encima de mi cabeza- lo siento, ¿te lastime?- mire y era un chico de cabello negro con corte de jícara, tenía unos ojos negros enormes y una simpática sonrisa- soy Rock Lee- me tendido la mano y yo la acepte.

- Tenten- el sonrió.

- lindo nombre- eso me hizo sonrojar- ¿te gustaría ser parte del equipo?- yo lo mire- el de chicas claro.

- Lee, apresúrate- mire y detrás de él estaba un chico de cabello castaño largo, con ojos de color perla, hermosos he de admitir y tenía el ceño fruncido – deja de coquetear y vámonos- yo me sonroje y el igual.

- espérame Neji-kun- volteo a verme- nos vemos Tenten- yo asentí, me gustaba el tal Neji. Iba pensando en lo guapo que era y en lo simpático que era Lee, cuando sonó mi celular.

- ¿diga?

- Tenten-san, soy la doctora Tsunade, la de la entrevista pasada.

- oh sí, claro, en qué le puedo ayudar- conteste mientras me sentaba.

- vamos a necesitarla a usted y conocerá a las otras entrevistadas- asentí- también necesitamos que venga con todas las ganas de someterse a este programa y la solicitamos mañana a las 5 de la tarde.

- ¿Dónde la veré?

- en el mismo lugar de la entrevista, le daré las indicaciones, necesito que apunte ya que una vez que termine colgare, ¿entendido?- afirme y saque mi cuaderno y un bolígrafo- mañana a las 5 de la tarde, es necesario que venga sola y si viene acompañada que sea de una chica, también necesito que no haya comido nada al menos en tres horas, sin aretes, ni pulseras, no oro, no plata, no quiero perforaciones- negué yo no me hacia eso- el cabello lo quiero suelto, una tarjeta de crédito- enarque una ceja- también necesito su identificación, o la autorización de sus padres, quiero que venga con ropa de deportes- no hay otra cosa en mi guardarropa- y que pida permiso hasta las 11 de la noche, ya que este proceso lleva tiempo, lo demás se lo explicare una vez que venga- asentí- hasta luego.

- ok, debo estar demente para aceptar esto- mire el cuaderno, no sabía que me iban a dar, pero al menos te pagaban por darles información.

**Hasta aquí. No sé si les haya gustado, pero supongo que esta creíble, no van a ser bonitas ni llamativas de la noche a la mañana, pero se irá dando situaciones jejeje, espero que les guste y nos vemos, luego con la otra historia que pienso escribir y subir jejeje chaito.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien volvemos, me da gusto que haya algunas lectoras que dejan su huellita y pues, como son pocas jejeje, no importa las que haya y yo soy feliz, de todos modos seguiré con la historia y pues ya veremos qué onda, jajaja, por cierto, este cap. Es narrado al principio por Tenten **

**La pócima de amor.**

Llegaba al establecimiento, en donde me habían entrevistado, no había nadie afuera supuse que me había estafado, mi madre decía que esa doctora tenía fama de apostadora y estafadora, por lo tanto no debia confiar en ella, suspire, en verdad que caí, todo lo que hacía por llamar la atención de algún muchacho, a veces me sentía patética, esperando que alguien me quisiera de buenas a primeras, inconscientemente a mi mente llego el chico de cabello café que había visto el día de hoy, era guapo y me recordaba a alguien aunque no sabía a quién.

- hola, ¿estás esperando a la doctora?- mire y era esa chica, Karin, no sabía que ella también la conocía- que bueno que nos volvemos a ver- me sonrió y le correspondí.

- si, aunque estaba pensando que era la única- ella sonrió de nuevo- ¿y tu estas aquí por?- ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- había visto el anuncio, sobre que te daban dinero por responder unas preguntas y decidí entrar, pero la doctora me dijo que después me llamaría y lo cumplió y estoy aquí- saco una tarjeta de crédito- ¿sabes para que la quiera?- yo negué y ella se encogió de hombros y la guardo- me da gusto saber que estas aquí- abrí los ojos- me daba pena presentarme sola otra vez.

- que bueno, espero que podamos ser amigas- dije y nos sonreímos.

- etto… ¿están esperando a la doctora?- mire y era la chica de faldas largas, hablando de su falda esta era enorme, llegaba a sus pies y tenia color negro, era bonito el diseño, pero su blusa definitivamente la arruinaba, asentí- que bueno- sonrió aliviada y nos miro- son… ustedes estaban en la escuela hoy ¿verdad?- asentimos y ella sonrió- que alegría, creí que estaría sola- poco a poco fueron llegando más chicas, entre ellas estaba la peli rosa de la mañana, la rubia que estaba con Hinata y una chica rubia de cuatro coletas, ella se veía algo peli grosa, pero parecía simpática.

- bien, están todas ¿verdad?- nos volteamos asustadas, detrás de nosotras estaba la doctora Tsunade, una mujer con fama de ser muy vieja, pero que parecía de 36 años, era hermosa y al parecer tenia a muchos hombres tras sus huesos- bien síganme, todas traen su tarjeta de crédito ¿cierto?- todas enseñamos las tarjetas y ella nos las arrebato y comenzó a acariciarlas como si fueran el objeto más preciado del mundo.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!- vimos y era otra mujer de cabello corto y negro- no haga eso frente a las chicas- la doctora recobro la compostura y se acomodo el traje- yo soy Shizune, mucho gusto- asentimos- muchas gracias por ayudarnos y pues, las tarjetas, son para comprar las cosas que serán necesarias para ustedes- todas nos miramos y pusimos cara de qué demonios- les explicare, vengan conmigo- la seguimos y entramos a una parte del laboratorio que al parecer ninguna había visto- bien, digamos que nosotros somos una compañía dedicada a sacar lo mejor de una mujer- asentimos- por lo cual, no tenemos mucho éxito, ya que a veces nos confunden con médicos de estética- bajo la vista- en realidad somos psiquiatras y analizamos el comportamiento- asentimos- en realidad no fueron escogidas al azar, llevamos al menos tres semanas vigilándolas – todas asentimos- de verdad que son un fracaso en eso del amor- a todas nos cubrió un aura negra- pero no se preocupen, tenemos la solución perfecta, cada tercer día estaremos mandando una muda de ropa y formas de combinarla, cambiaremos algunas cosas de su guardarropa, y sobre todo su confianza.

- ¿la confianza?- pregunte- ¿y cómo harán eso?- ella nos enseño un frasco con un liquido rosa.

- con esto- levante una ceja- se que dirán que es algo raro, pero esto, es una pócima de amor, no sirve para ir y dársela al chico en cuestión, es para que ustedes la consuman y despidan amor- yo fruncí el ceño. Eso de despedir amor, como que no iba conmigo.

- ok, perdí mi tiempo- dijo la chica llamada temari,- nos veremos, doctora, quiero mi tarjeta- la doctora se la dio a regañadientes y ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, yo quería seguirla, pero también quería intentar eso- ¿vienen o me voy sola?- las demás comenzaron a seguirla menos la peli negra, ella parecía que estaba determinada.

- yo…. Yo la…. Qui…. Quiero – Shizune abrió los ojos- no tengo nada que perder- dijo con simpleza y tomo la botellita- qué… ¿Qué tengo que hacer con ella?- la doctora y Shizune sonrieron.

- solo bebe un trago, pequeño por toda la semana- ella asintió y lo guardo en su ropa- gracias- ella les sonrió, era linda y si ella se atrevía, por qué yo no.

- yo también- y así se reunieron todas, aunque Temari, era más renuente, pero al final asintió.

- gracias, en serio gracias. Necesitamos poner en marcha este proyecto y gracias a ustedes se hará realidad.

***pov de Hinata***

Llevaba tres días bebiendo un trago de esa pócima y la verdad no me sentía diferente, pero por alguna razón me gustaba como se veían mis ojos. Eso era extraño, no le di importancia, baje las escaleras y vi a mi padre junto con mi primo y mi hermana, desayunando.

- buenos días Hinata-sama- yo asentí a la sirvienta y ella me puso un plato y un vaso con jugo.

- buenos días padre- el asintió me miro y luego volvió a mirarme- ¿sucede algo?

- es que no tartamudeaste- yo me sonroje, a veces papa era cruel- lo digo en broma, me da gusto ver que no tartamudeas- yo le sonreí, a pesar de que éramos de dinero, a mi no me gustaba aparentarlo, por eso procuraba nunca dar el nombre de mi padre ni donde trabaja, así como no revelar que en realidad trabajo en la biblioteca porque la señora que lo atiende, me deja leer- te ves diferente- yo lo mire- no lo sé hay algo extraño en ti- sonreí – a ya se, es que no traes esos horribles lentes- yo me sonroje, a él no le gustaba que los usara, porque decía que ocultaba nuestros ojos, característicos de los Hyuga- te ves mejor—yo le sonreí, a lo mejor si debia dejarlos.

- bien, me voy a la escuela-dijo neji-nisan, éramos primos, pero él era un poco distante en la escuela- Hinata-sama vaya con cuidado- me dedico una sonrisa y se fue, yo solo suspire.

- por cierto, ne-san- mire a Hanabi- ¿te irás con esa blusa tan fea?- mire mi blusa y si era fea, era color mamey con una falda negra- ven conmigo, tengo algo que te puede quedar- mi padre solo levanto una ceja y nos miraba, yo solo me encogí de hombros mientras era arrastrada por mi hermana-la falda es linda, pero no me gusta esa blusa- comenzó a buscar en su guardarropa y saco dos camisas y una playera de tirantes negra- bien escoge la camisa, azul o blanca- mire la blanca y ella asintió, no me dejo salir hasta que me puse ambas prendas y me prestó unos zapatos de piso- te ves linda- yo me sonroje, a veces hanabi-chan era extraña.

Salí de la casa, me había tomado un traguito de esa pócima extraña, suponía que de algo tenía que servir, el nuevo atuendo, pase a la cafetería donde acostumbraba comprar una dona y un chocolate antes de la escuela, pero era extraño se había abierto la puerta y todos miraban, yo me extrañe de seguro había entrado alguien millonario.

- buenos días Thomas- el muchacho volteo a verme y abrió los ojos- lo de siempre por favor.

- ¿Hinata?- yo asentí y el sonrió- te ves diferente- yo solo me sonroje un poco y el preparo mi pedido- aquí esta- me dio las cosas y un papelito yo camine a la puerta y cuando vi era una notita con un teléfono y decía "llámame" voltee a verlo y me hizo la seña, yo solo sonreí y Salí. Era extraño, pero aun así no me sentía diferente, aunque la gente parecía decir lo contrario, llegue al paso peatonal donde casi me arrollan, pero estaba el verde. Decidí pasar libremente cuando alguien freno haciendo que el carro quedara a centímetros de mi, abrí los ojos y mire al sujeto, era el mismo de la vez pasada.

- ¡oye tu! Fíjate por donde…. Vas- me miro de arriba abajo y yo solo comencé a caminar de nuevo- oye linda, lo siento- seguí caminando y él me alcanzo unos pasos más adelante- escucha, que te parece si te llevo en mi auto- lo mire, pero decidí seguir- espera, espera, por favor, permíteme acompañarte, fui un idiota y no debí hacer eso- yo me solté de él y seguí caminando- ¡espera!

- ah mira, aquí estas- me detuve, frente a mi estaba un chico peli rojo con unos ojos aguamarina muy lindos, tenía sus ojos delineados y en la frente el símbolo del amor, escrito en japonés- te estaba buscando- me abrazo por los hombros y me pego a su pecho- ¿sucede algo? – le pregunto al muchacho, quien lo veía con los ojos como platos- ¿mi novia te hizo algo?- yo me sonroje, ese chico era algo mentiroso, el otro negó y subió a su auto y yo seguí al lado de este muchacho- ¿te encuentras bien?- lo mire, era guapo, muy guapo he de decir.

- si, gracias- me solté de él y comencé a caminar hacia la escuela, eso había sido extraño.

- hina-chan- mire y venia mi amiga Ino y a su lado Sakura- te ves fabulosa ¿Qué te hiciste?- yo solo me encogí de hombros- ¿saben? He tomado la pócima y no me siento diferente, pero algo curioso paso hoy, le preste atención. Alguien me invito a salir.

- bien por ti Ino-puerca- dijo Sakura enseñando la lengua- a mí también me invitaron a salir y me dieron un chocolate- nos enseño su barra de chocolate-

- a mi me dieron un número telefónico- les enseñe y ellas abrieron los ojos- y hoy alguien casi me atropella y todavía me dijo que me acompañaba- me iba sonrojando cada que repetía lo que había pasado- pero no me siento diferente.

- eso es porque, el cambio no es físico es mental- dimos un brinco al ver a Shizune-san aparecer d ella nada- perdonen si las asuste- yo solo suspire- pero bueno, de verdad que da resultado, se ven lindísimas, a comparación de la primera vez que nos vimos, en serio chicas, tenían un aspecto patético- Ino se enojo y corrió a patadas a Shizune-san, por lo cual Sakura y yo reímos, era gracioso verlas, y mamas porque parecía que Ino-chan lanzaba fuego por la boca.

- hola- volteamos y había un chico de cabello rubio largo, con flequillo largo, tenía una sonrisa muy amplia- am, hola, soy Deidara- yo me hice a un lado y puse a Sakura delante de mi- ¿ustedes como se llaman?

- yo soy Sakura- le extendió la mano y el la tomo- ella es Hinata, pero es algo tímida- yo solo lo salude con la mano- ¿y se te ofrece algo?- el solo sonrió y nos tendió una tarjeta.

- quería ver si, podrían aceptar salir conmigo, bueno no salir- se puso un poco rojo- más bien, me gustaría que fueran a escucharnos tocar- Sakura y yo nos miramos- tenemos una banda y tocamos todas las noches en esa dirección- leí la tarjeta decía "la boca del diablo"- no es nada del otro mundo- se apresuro a decirnos- entenderé si no van, pero de verdad me gustaría que fueran- yo asentí, no creo que a mi padre le molestara. Además llevaría a neji-nisan

- está bien- dijo Sakura y yo asentí- gracias por invitarnos- lo dejamos ahí y seguimos caminando, cuando una de las populares paso al lado de nosotras y me empujo- ¡oye que te pasa!

- ups, no la vi- dijo con fingido arrepentimiento, me iba a poner de pie cuando el mismo peli rojo de hacia unos minutos me tendió la mano- ¡Gaara-kun!- el no le contesto, solo se aseguro de levantarme.

- ¿estás bien?- yo asentí y él me extendió su mano, aunque no sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero tenía una sonrisa de lado muy linda- Sabaku no Gaara- yo le tome la mano, era el hermano de Temari-chan, le sonreí.

- discúlpame por mi comportamiento de hace rato- el solo se encogió de hombros, me descubrí a mi misma viéndolo más de la cuenta, ya Hinata, qué pensara de ti- am, gracias, otra vez- él se fue y yo solo me quede viéndolo desaparecer.

- ¡eres una picarona!- me puse roja ante el comentario de Sakura- pero no te culpo, esta guapo- todo el día había sido así, todos los chicos que pasaban nos miraban de mas y eso me ponía algo nerviosa, por no decir incomoda, pero no entendía que había pasado, llego el momento de la última clase, la del profesor Itachi, ayer me había enterado de que él y Uchiha-san eran hermanos, por lo cual me sorprendí bastante.

- muy bien, hagan parejas y lean las hojas que les pasare- yo me iba a levantar cuando el volvió a hablar- no, mejor yo los acomodo- asentimos, aunque los demás a regañadientes- muy bien Haruno, Uzumaki- mi amiga solo sonrió tímida y fue hacia él- Yamanaka, Nara… Akimichi, Tenten, Len- ella le mando una mirada a Sasuke, que el ignoro- Uchiha- Sasuke bufo molesto y espero a que ella fuera hasta él- Hyuga, Sabaku no- yo me estremecí, el se levanto y tomo asiento a un lado mío- Inuzuka, Aburame- ellos se sentaron juntos y no hablaron- Madoka y Hitomi- yo solo vi como Karin torcía la vista- Karin y Sai- ellos se reunieron – bien están formados, ahora sí, no quiero escuchar ruido en lo que queda de la clase, van a leer- nos paso una hojas- van a identificar al autor, el periodo, el año y sobre todo, de que trata, en qué consiste y que quiere decir el autor, porque varias obras tienen metáforas- yo asentí y me dispuse a leer las hojas que me había pasado.

- ¿tu apuntas o lees?- mire a Gaara, el tenia su bolígrafo en las manos y su libreta en el pupitre.

- como tu gustes- le dije, el solo me quito las hojas, como eran 12 hojas me dio la mitad y se dispuso a leer, se veía que era un muchacho muy inteligente.

- Hyuga- me sobresalte y mire al profesor- ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- asentí y me puse de pie, todo el salón nos miraban a mí y al profesor salir, pero no dijeron nada, le mande una mirada a Gaara-kun y el solo sonrió de lado y siguió leyendo.

- ¿Qué sucede profesor?- el metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- hoy te vi a ti y a Haruno, platicar con un tipo rubio- yo hice memoria, se refería a Deidara-kun, asentí- no sé que les haya dicho, pero no le hagan caso- fruncí un poco el ceño- es que ese sujeto es… es un timador- yo asentí, el profesor parecía nervioso, pero no sabía por qué- así que, sea lo que sea que les haya dicho, declina- ya asentí y entre de nuevo al salón.

Había terminado la hora y ya nos disponíamos a ir a casa, les había contado lo sucedido a las muchachas y ellas al igual que yo, se preguntan el por qué de la decisión, pero seguíamos sin hallar una respuesta satisfactoria. Llegue a mi casa y vi a mi primo y mi hermana.

- buenas tardes- ellos asintieron- ¿Qué hacen?- ellos señalaron la tele y yo solo suspire- ¿Dónde está mi padre?- Hanabi señalo la puerta del despacho y yo camine hasta allí, necesitaba pedirle permiso para ir a ver a Deidara-kun- ¿padre? ¿Puedo pasar?- abrí la puerta y el estaba sentado en el escritorio, tenía la cara metida, literalmente en la computadora- ¿estás bien?- el asintió, se separo de la pantalla y me miro- quería pedirte permiso- el levanto una ceja- es que quiero ir a ver a un amigo que tiene una banda- en realidad no era mi amigo, pero quería salir un rato- ¿por favor?- le sonreí un poco y el solo suspiro

- es la primera vez que me pides permiso para algo- yo asentí- que vaya Hanabi y Neji contigo- asentí de nuevo- ¿tienes una hora de llegada?- negué, miro su reloj- ya son las seis de la tarde- se rasco el puente d ella nariz- los quiero aquí a las 12:30, no mas ¿quedo claro?- yo asentí y le sonreí- vete de una vez.

***pov de Sakura***

Estábamos todas juntas, incluida la hermana de Hinata, era extraña, pero me agradaba, era curioso ver como todos se aglomeraban para ver a esa banda, yo nunca había escuchado de ellos.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!- miramos hacia allí y todas las chicas se amontonaban, eso era un crimen, nos juntamos, pero solo alcance a ver a Deidara-kun- ¡MIRENLO, AHÍ VIENE!- yo mire a las muchacha si todas se encogieron de hombros.

- oye- mire al primo de Hinata- ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama?- todas miramos y no la encontramos- ¡Hinata-sama!- pero ella no respondía.

- ¡Neji-nisan!- la vimos y estaba entre la multitud de chicas que se aglomeraban frente a la banda- ¡ayúdame!- el castaño se estiro hasta ella, pero no la alcanzo.

***pov de Hinata***

No era posible, me acercaba a ver y las fans de estos chicos me habían tirado, que injusto era, comenzaba a ponerme de pie cuando una mano apareció en mi campo de visión, levante la vista y ahí estaba Deidara-kun, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- creí que no vendrían- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- están- mire y no las vi- de seguro me han de estar buscando.

- ¿han? – yo asentí- ¿hay más?- volví a asentir y el sonrió- eso me da mucho gusto- `por alguna extraña razón me sentía vigilada, mire a mi alrededor y todas las chicas que hacían bola en la entrada, me miraban de manera amenazante.

- Deidara, muévete, está por iniciar el concierto- yo voltee, esa voz me era conocida, pero cuando voltee ya no había nadie.

- bien, es hora de irme- me guiño un ojo- espero verte adentro- yo sonreí y fui en busca de mis amigas, cuando choque con alguien.

- lo siento- mire, solo había chocado con su pecho y no me atrevía a verlo a la cara, que tal si se enojaba y me gritaba de cosas.

- no te preocupes Hyuga- levante la vista y ahí estaba Sasuke-kun- no sabía que te gustaran este tipo de eventos- yo solo baje la vista, me gustaba estar con él y desde la primera vez que nos habíamos topado él era muy amable conmigo, bueno al menos conmigo- ¿vienes sola?- yo negué.

- vine con mis amigas, mi primo y mi hermana- el asintió y miro alrededor- aunque ahora no los encuentro- sonrió de lado, parecía que estaba tramando algo- ¿Uchiha-san es fan de esta banda?- él se quedo pensando y al final asintió.

- son conocidos míos- yo asentí- ¿quieres que entremos? A lo mejor tus amigas y el dobe están adentro- yo asentí y él me tomo por el codo, se sentía tan bien estar con él- ah mira, ahí están- yo mire en su dirección y ahí estaban mis amigas, junto con Suigetsu-san, Shino-kun, kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun y mi primo Neji, nos acercamos y todos se quedaron callados cuando nos vieron- ¿Qué les pasa?- todos negaron y yo fui con mis amigas.

- bien…. ¿Cómo están todos?- oímos y en el escenario estaba un muchacho de cabello naranja, muy animado, todos gritaron que bien, todos excepto yo- parece ser que hay cupo lleno- todos rieron y el siguió- les agradecemos el que hayan venido y….

- Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan- miramos y era Deidara- esta es para ustedes- yo me sonroje y vi como mi primo y Sasuke-kun se ponían delante de mí, eso era extraño- pero antes déjenme presentarles a nuestro grupo- el chico de cabello naranja lo golpeo y tomo el micrófono.

- no le hagan caso- todos reímos- bien, en la batería, Hidan- un muchacho de cabello blanco levanto sus batucas y nos hizo una seña obscena con su dedo medio- bajo, Konan- ella nos sonrió, era muy linda- bajo, Deidara- el comenzó a mandar besos- teclado, Nagato- el chico levanto sus manos, se me hacia guapo con su cabello oscuro y largo, aunque sus ojos eran extraños- saxofón, Kisame- el chico tenía un raro color azul, debia estar enfermo o algo- vocalistas, su servidor- el hizo una reverencia- e Itachi- todas nos descolocamos menos los chicos, apareció el mencionado, sostenía un micrófono, pero no veía al público, asesinaba con la mirada a Deidara-kun, con razón me había dicho que no viniera.

- Itachi-sensei- lo mire, y me senté, era extraño descubrir que tu profesor era un cantante en un bar.

**Hasta aquí, perdonen el que no haya actualizado tan pronto, pero ya ven, estoy en exámenes finales y pues ya no me queda mucho tiempo, según jejeje, nos vemos la próxima **


	4. Chapter 4

**Seguimos. Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho, continuamos con esta historia tan rara y el principio es narrado por Hinata, para que no se me confundan ¿sale? Bueno pues, como siempre es sin fines de lucro y espero que no esté ofendiendo a nadie, cuando se trata de describir a personitas que cuidan más su aspecto que otras. **

La noche pasada había sido la mejor, entre encontrarme con Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun, descubrir que mi profesor es cantante en un bar y luego regresar a casa en compañía de mis amigas, definitivamente había sido lo mejor que me ocurriera en toda mi vida. Iba rumbo a la escuela, la verdad es que me habían sucedido cosas muy extrañas desde que habíamos tomado la dichosa pócima, pero seguía sin ver cambios en mí, aunque mi padre y Neji-nisan insistían en que me veía diferente. Llegue a l cafetería como todas las mañanas y ahí estaba Tomas, le sonreí y él me entrego una bolsa de papel, adentro venían mi café y mi dona de siempre, pero después me entrego otra bolsa, yo levante una ceja y él me sonrió, dentro había una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

- ¿y esto?- él se encogió de hombros

- es por ser cliente frecuente- sonreí de nuevo y me iba a dar la vuelta- ¡oye Hinata!- lo mire y el parecía sonrojado, algo extraño, tenía fama de Casanova- es que… bueno… yo quería… quería saber… si tu- me acerque a él, casi no entendía lo que decía, con razón Hanabi-chan casi me ahorcaba cuando yo tartamudeaba- si tu… quisieras… salir conmigo- lo mire- ya sabes… cine… palomitas… cena…- enumero y levanto ambas cejas.

- am… no… no lo sé- el me miro de manera suplicante- es que… no sé si me dejen tarea – el bajo la vista, genial mi primera cita y pongo una excusa- te llamare si hay algún cambio- el sonrió y yo salí de ahí.

Camine hacia la avenida, pero esta vez mire a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, y también me cercioré de que no hubiera maniacos en un carro último modelo, dispuestos a arroyarte y después decirte cosas lindas, pero al parecer no había así que más calmada, me encamine a cruzar la avenida, cuando un auto se detuvo frente a mí, rodé los ojos, eso no era justo, pero me sorprendí cuando de ese vehículo había salido Itachi-sensei.

- sube- abrí los ojos- ¿no me oíste? Sube, te llevare a la escuela- estaba serio, bueno siendo sinceros nunca le había visto bromear, asentí y camine hasta su auto, lo mire una vez más- se nos hace tarde Hyuga- asentí y me metí, era bonito su carro, era un BMW convertible de lujo, color negro- abróchate el cinturón-asentí y el arranco, su auto era veloz, pero en lo personal prefería caminar- escucha Hyuga, sobre lo ocurrido ayer- yo lo mire, estaba sonrojado y por alguna razón se me hizo lindo- no comentes nada, tú y tus amigas no hablen de esto- asentí- si el director se entera me matara- volví a asentir, y me puse a recordar lo ocurrido.

Flash back****

- Itachi-sensei- lo mire, y me senté, era extraño descubrir que tu profesor era un cantante en un bar.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- escuche que Ino-chan gritaba, comenzó a chiflar- ¡yo conozco a ese hombre!- Sasuke-kun sonrió con burla e Itachi-sensei bajo la mirada, estaba molesto.

- ¡vaya! ¡El integrante más seguido tiene su propio club de fans!- todos estallaron en carcajadas- ¡vamos Itachi! Un saludo a tus fans- él se acerco al escenario e hizo una reverencia- que escueto- dijo el peli naranja- ¡bien, damos inicio con esta canción! ¡Break up!- empezó a tararear, el chico de piel azul cambio su saxofón por una trompeta.

Lalala...lalala...

Maketakunai to sakenda mune no  
koega kikoeta daro  
Tsuyogatte tachimukau shika nainda.

Dare demo naisa kimi no banda yo  
nige dashicha ikenai  
yuzurenai ashita wo kakete yarunda.- empezaba Itachi-sensei, debo admitir que cantaba muy bien.

te no hira wo mitsumete  
tsuyoku nigirishimetara  
kokoro ni chikara ga narase dasu.

Get break up!, To break up!  
atarashi figther hontou no hajimarisa  
kimi wo, kimi wo koete yukunda  
konobasho kara  
It's time to go!

Koeijou mou muri da yo nante  
hizaga furuero toki  
kimino koto shinmjiru hitomi kanjite

Tewatasu you ni yuuki wo kureta  
nakamatachi ga iruyo  
kaze no naka kimi no namae wo yonderu

Chingau monogatariga  
kimi tachi koro ha hajimaru  
tobira wa hirakihijimeteiru

Get break up! to break up!  
wakiagaru power kimi wa mou kizuteiru  
yume wo, yume de hotto kenai yo kanaenakutcha  
it's time to go!

Get break up!, To break up!  
atarashi figther hontou no hajimarisa  
kimi wo, kimi wo koete yukunda  
konobasho kara  
It's time to go!

Get break up! to break up!  
wakiagaru power kimi wa mou kizuteiru  
yume wo, yume de hotto kenai yo kanaenakutcha  
it's time to go!

Todos aplaudimos ante la interpretación, nunca había escuchado de ellos y no sabía que el sensei cantara tan bien, Sasuke-kun se sentó a un lado mío, me ponía nerviosa su cercanía, pero prefería enfocar mi atención en el sensei, volvieron a cambiar sus instrumentos.

- Sasuke-kun- el volteo a verme, me ponía nerviosa- ¿Cómo se llama el de cabello naranja?- volteo a mirar y ese chico estaba aplaudiendo, mientras empezaba la otra canción.

- su nombre es Yahiko- asentí- y Konan es su novia- abrí los ojos, pues si hacían muy bonita pareja- ¿Por qué?- yo lo mire y negué.

- ¡bien! ¡¿Están listos para más de Akatsuki?!- todos asintieron y yo solo me limite a ver lo ocurrido- esta canción es de Itachi, solo de él, Shine- se puso al frente del micrófono, Hidan comenzó con la batería y después llego la guitarra.

I never really feel quite right and i don't know why, all i know is something's wrong  
every time i look at you, you seem so alive  
tell me how you do it, walk me through it, i'll follow in every footstep  
Maybe on your own you take a cautious step  
till you wanna give it up, but all i want is for you to  
shine, shine down on me  
shine on this life that's burnin' out  
I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right  
and i act like i don't know why  
i guess a reaction's all i was lookin' for  
when you look through me, you really knew me, like no one else ever looked before  
Maybe on your own you take a cautious step  
till you wanna give it up, but all i want is for you to  
shine, shine down on me  
shine on this life that's burnin' out ( i know , i know, know yougot somethin' )  
shine, ( shine it on me ) shine down on me ( i want to feel it)  
shine on this life that's burnin' out  
Solo  
Maybe on your own you take a cautious step  
till you wanna give up, but all i want is for you to  
shine, shine down on me ( just show me something )  
shine on this life that's burnin' out ( you give me something that i've never known )  
shine ( if you could show me the way ) shine down on me ( i wantto know what's going on in your life )  
shine on this life that's burnin' out ( don't you know i want you to )  
shine, shine down on me, shine on this life that's burnin' out.

Estaba maravillada, el sensei cantaba más que bien, era un genio no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y llego un momento en que su mirada y la mía coincidieron, pero ni así la aparte, hasta que la canción termino.

Todos estallaron en aplausos y chiflidos, aunque aun no quitaba la mirada de la del sensei, el tampoco lo hacía, nos miramos por largo rato, hasta que el mismo Yahiko se colgó del cuello de él.

Fin flash back***

Me sonrojo ante el recuerdo, de verdad que verlo ahí, de pie en un escenario, con pantalones negros, camisa de cuadros y azul con negro, su cabello igual que siempre, pero con collar de púas y las uñas pintadas de negro; era algo que aun no podía superar, mire de reojo y ahora estaba vestido con un traje negro, la camisa pulcramente planchada, debajo de su saco, también planchado, sus uñas estaban despintadas y no parecía tan joven como ayer, que lo había visto cantar.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves Hyuga?- voltee la vista y el comenzó a reír, llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela, aun era temprano, por lo cual no habría nadie que viera que había llegado con el sensei, Salí del carro y me pare a un lado de la puerta, el estacionamiento de los profesores era más amplio que el de los alumnos, a pesar de que los profesores eran menos- muy bien ¿lista para ir al salón?- yo asentí y me di la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero él me corto el paso.

- ¿sucede algo sensei?- el negó, se inclino y beso mi mejilla derecha, yo abrí mucho los ojos y el siguió caminando como si nada, mire su ancha espalda perderse en la entrada al salón de maestros.

****pov de Sakura **

Caminaba por los pasillos, cuando me tope con Naruto, ese chico me agradaba, aunque el parecía verme solo como su mejor amiga, además de que tenia a media población femenina detrás de él, la otra mitad era de Sasuke-kun. El llego corriendo hasta mí y empezó a hablar como poseso, la verdad yo había aceptado lo de la pócima de amor, para atraerlo a él y han venido todos, menos él.

- ¿sucede algo Sakura-chan?- yo negué- que te parece que salgamos- abrí los ojos y sonreí - es que necesito que me ayudes a estudiar- mi sonrisa se borro y estampe mi puño contra su cabeza- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!- dijo haciendo un puchero, yo me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

- que te ayude alguien de tus amigas- dije con orgullo- de todos modos yo también tengo que estudiar- seguí caminando y entonces sentí como su mano se cernía sobre mi muñeca y me hacia girar hasta pegarme por completo a él- Na… Naruto ¿Qué haces?- el no respondió, me miraba a los ojos, sus profundos y hermosos ojos azules.

- me gusta verte celosa, Sakura-chan- abrí mucho los ojos y el beso mi frente- te veo en tu casa a las seis, nos vemos- me quede ahí parada como tonta, reaccione solo cuando recordé que Naruto había dicho que me vería a las seis en mi casa.

- ¡NARUTO!

***POV DE TENTEN***

Miraba hacia las canchas, desde que había entrado aquí, tenia mas amigos, al menos las chicas no eran crueles conmigo y Lee, me apoyaba a seguir entrenando, aunque también me decía que fuera más tenaz, me retaba a hacer las cosas, y eso me agradaba, veía a lo lejos al genio Hyuga, ese chico había captado mi atención desde que entre, pero el que pasaba más tiempo conmigo era Lee, me había sorprendido saber que era primo de Hinata, ellos dos eran tan opuestos, Hinata era tierna, muy cariñosa y sobre todo te sonreía por todo y Neji era, callado, frio, y no podías verle una sonrisa a menos que desearas que el mundo se acabara, definitivamente el era el chico perfecto para todas, con sarcasmo claro.

- ¡Tenten!- mire y era Neji- necesito que me acompañes a dejar esto- asentí y deje mi mochila a un lado.

- ¡espera Neji!- vi a Lee- Tenten, por qué no mejor me ayudas a supervisar a los alumnos, en lo que nosotros regresamos- asentí- es que esto es muy pesado- volví a asentir y me fui de ahí, Neji y Lee se veían algo tensos, pero preferí no darle importancia.

- ¡cuidado!- voltee solo para recibir un golpe en la cara con un balón, todo se volvió negro- ¡lo siento!- oí a lo lejos y sentí como unas manos me agarraban.

Desperté y estaba en una cama, mire bien y era la enfermería, al parecer había sido un golpe serio, mire a ambos lados, pero no había nadie, supuse que la doctora estaría afuera, me levante y un muchacho ingreso por la puerta.

- ¡oh! Vaya ya estas mejor- era guapo, era alto, tenía el cabello rojo, su piel era blanca y tenía unos profundos ojos verdes- perdona, no pretendía golpearte- lo mire y no entendí bien, aparte de que solo pensaba en lo atractivo que era- lo que sucedió es que estábamos jugando futbol y patee muy fuerte la pelota y te pego en la cabeza- asentí, ya me acordaba.

- jejeje- sonreí nerviosa y él se contagio- gracias por traerme a la enfermería.

- era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberte golpeado- dijo con una sonrisa- soy Taylor- me estiro su mano y yo abrí los ojos.

- soy… soy Tenten- dije tímida, por lo general los chicos se reían de mi nombre.

- lindo nombre- me dijo con una sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme- y dime Tenten ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?- lo mire y negué- bien, me gustaría compensarte por el golpe- me sonrió de nuevo.

- encantada- sonreí, el asintió y se preparo para salir, pero en la puerta se encontraba Neji.

- Tenten, tenemos entrenamiento con Gay-sensei- lo mire, el tenia el ceño fruncido, pero no me veía a mí, veía a Taylor.

- ¿es que Gay sensei la mando llamar?- dijo el peli rojo mirando a Neji- ese tipo no es tan entrometido- se veían el uno al otro- te espero en la salida- me dijo y se fue, definitivamente tenía que hablarlo con alguien.

- no iras a verlo- mire a Neji- tenemos que entrenar, ya viene el torneo y no pienso perder por tu culpa- se dio la vuelta y también salió.

- ¡ese Neji es un… un reverendo idiota!- enterré la cara en la almohada, tendría que salir y pronto.

***pov de Hinata***

Habían pasado al menos dos semanas desde el concierto y desde que Itachi-sensei me había besado la mejilla, la verdad es que desde entonces no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Gaara-kun y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos y de cierta forma llamaba mi atención, aunque me gustaba más Sasuke-kun. También había salido con Tomas y he de admitir que me divertí bastante, incluso planeamos salir de nuevo.

Sakura-chan estaba algo extraña, no se atrevía a mirar a Naruto- kun y siempre que lo veía lo golpeaba, eso era extraño, pero no importaba, me encontraba con rumbo al estacionamiento mientras leía un libro, Neji nisan me había dicho que el chofer de la familia vendría por nosotros y que nos vería en el estacionamiento.

- ¿Qué tanto lees Hyuga?- levante la vista y ahí estaba Sasuke-kun.

- yo… yo…- acorto la distancia entre nosotros- Sasuke… kun- me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, se acerco otro poco a mí, podía oler su perfume, me parecía que olía menta.

- Hyuga- lo mire y el puso sus manos en mis mejillas, el calor comenzó a apoderarse de mi cara- te digo un secreto- dijo en tono ronco y yo sentía que me derretía- tu…

- Hinata-sama- mire y mi nisan estaba parado junto a la puerta de la limosina- vámonos- no parecía darle importancia a la invasión de mi espacio personal, me solté de Sasuke-kun y prácticamente corrí a refugiarme en el carro- cuida tus manos Uchiha.

- cuida tu boca Hyuga- no se lo decía a mi nisan, me sonroje aun mas y todo se volvió negro, me desmaye.

**Hasta aquí, si quieren oír las canciones, son Break up es de Digimon, solo que no me acuerdo como se llama el grupo y la otra es shine, de Mr. big. Jajaja gracias por sus comentarios y por el apoyo que me brindan, en serio. Hasta la próxima.**

**Avances del sig. Cap. **

**¿Y dinos Hinata quien te gusta más? Gaara o Sasuke**

**Me debes un beso Hyuga- yo me sonroje.**

**Sakura-chan quieres ser mi novia?**

**Todo este tiempo hemos estado bebiendo una pócima mágica y ahora somos muy populares- dijo Temari-chan algo ebria.**

**Me has engañado todo este tiempo- dijo Sasuke-kun- crei que me amabas, mejor dicho, crei que lo que sentia por ti era genuino, porque eras diferente, veo que me equivoque.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Volví! , les quería hacer una pregunta, ¿quieren continuación de Estoy en Konoha high monster? Si es así, háganmelo saber, porque siendo sinceras se me ocurrió algo, pero no sé si a ustedes les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios y pues seguimos. Empieza Temari.**

Me acababa de despertar, la verdad es que había sido muy entretenida la función, aunque me sorprendió mucho saber que Hinata y Sasuke platicaban, aunque a Gaara no pareció gustarle. Salí de cuarto y baje las escaleras, eso de vivir en una gran mansión no es para mí, por lo cual le rogaba a mis padres que me dejaran vivir sola, pero no lo hacían.

Mire hacia la cocina y ahí ya estaba sentado Gaara, tenía la fama de ser el único que no dormía.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste?- me dijo en tono frio una vez que me senté a su lado, yo solo me encogí de hombros- oye – lo mire, estaba un poco sonrojado, y miraba para otro lado- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- yo sonreí y asentí, si Kankuro viera esto, estaría muerto de la risa- es… es sobre esa chica… Hyuga- asentí- ¿tiene novio?- escupí mi café y el frunció el ceño.

- jajaja, Gaara que cosas dices- me levante y pase mi brazo por su cuello y rasque su cabeza- eres un tonto, Hinata no tiene novio – se soltó de mi agarre mientras yo reía- déjame decirte que si quieres algo con ella, se lo digas ahora, porque ha pasado de ser el cero a la izquierda a ser una de las chicas mas lindas de la escuela- el asintió, la verdad es que desde que compramos esa dichosa pócima todo había cambiado, incluso para mí-

- Gracias Temari- se levanto de la mesa, dejo su tasa en el lavaplatos y se fue, yo suspire, mi hermano estaba creciendo.

- Gaara es tan tierno- dije- ¡espera que se lo cuente a Kankuro!- fui a buscar a mi otro hermano, esto lo tenía que saber.

***pov de Tenten***

Me encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, ayer me la había pasado genial con Taylor, habíamos ido a un restaurante cerca de aquí y después pasamos a ver la tienda de regalos en donde me compro un oso de peluche, fue tan dulce, tenía que contárselo a alguien.

- buenos días Tenten- mire y ahí estaba mi nueva mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuga- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- ella me miro con los ojos abiertos- ¡fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado!- ella sonrió y yo le conté todo lo que venía pensando- ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Le gusto?- dije con temor, ella lo pensó unos minutos.

- no soy la más indicada para responder eso, creo que si le preguntamos a Ino-chan o a Tomas- la mire y ella se sonrojo- un amigo.

- eres una picarona- comenzamos a reír y ahí venia Neji y Lee- oh no, estoy en problemas- ella miro a su primo y el la hizo a un lado.

- te dije que no faltaras a la práctica y lo hiciste- me miraba de manera amenazante.

- Neji, déjala, ella tiene derecho a divertirse- abogo Lee por mí.

- tiene el derecho de hacer lo que se le venga su regalada gana, pero no cuando tiene un compromiso con el equipo y con la escuela, si no le han enseñado que el deber es primero, entonces no se qué clase de familia tengas- dijo lo último mirándome por fin.

- Neji-nisan, basta- la miro y su ceño se relajo- ella me acompaño a comprar un libro ayer- el abrió los ojos y yo la mire a ella- es… es que… no… podía… pedírtelo a ti- el asintió y ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- después de que me salvaste de Sasuke-kun, regrese a buscarla a ella y me la lleve- dijo con una sonrisa y él pareció dudarlo.

- y que te pareció el libro hina-chan- ella me miro- espero que te haya interesado, yo lo leía mucho cuando era niña.

- es bueno que me recomendaras ese- el genio Hyuga no le quedo otra que asentir.

- Hinata-sama- ella lo miro- la próxima vez avíseme que esta con usted- ella asintió y Neji junto con Lee, se fueron.

- ¡Te debo una!- ella y yo comenzamos a caminar- gracias por salvarme del ogro ese- ella me sonrió de verdad que era una gran amiga.

***pov de Karin***

Caminaba hacia mi primera clase, de verdad que esto de la pócima funcionaba, pero quería probar otro nivel, les propondría a las chicas que fuéramos a un bar, quería probar suerte ahí, camine y me encontré con Hinata y Tenten.

- ¡quiero proponerles algo!- ambas me miraron y asintieron- que les parece ir a un bar, mañana en la noche.

- ¿mañana?- pregunto Tenten- ¿Por qué mañana?

- porque hoy es jueves y no me conviene llegar ebria a mí casa hoy y despertar cruda mañana- ambas rieron.

- fuera de mi camino, club de feas- mire y eran las populares, Hinata se escondió detrás de Tenten y yo fruncí el ceño- ¿no me oíste?- agarre a ambas chicas y las puse a un lado mío.

- si vas a pasar, puedes rodear, mira a la derecha hay espacio- señale- y a la izquierda hay espacio- dije y volví a hacer bola con las muchachas- como les decía ¿Qué tal si vamos?

- no se quien te creas- hablo de nuevo la chica- pero yo quiero pasar por aquí y voy a pasar por aquí- me empujo y ella se hizo paso, cuando Hinata la detuvo.

- es de muy mal gusto que usted agreda a mis amigas- dijo, en tono bajo, pero ella lo dijo- así que, solo por eso no la dejare pasar, puede rodear- la otra chica iba a protestar.

- ¿sucede algo?- llego el peli rojo amigo de ella.

- Gaara-sama- nos fulmino una última vez con la mirada y se fue, y a Hinata le temblaban las piernas.

- creí que no podría contenerla- cayó al piso.

- no te preocupes, eres una tigresa- reímos las tres.

****pov de Hinata***

Sentía aun la adrenalina, había sido solo palabras pero eso no significaba que no me diera miedo, nunca me había enfrentado a nadie, mis amigas estaba conmigo.

- ¿te sientes bien?- mire y Gaara-kun también estaba ahí, se me había olvidado- ven te ayudo a levantarte- le tendí la mano, la verdad es que Gaara-kun me agradaba- solo fue la conmoción- yo asentí y por alguna razón me sentí observada, mire a ambos lados y no había nadie.

- gracias Gaara-kun, nos retiramos- hice una reverencia y me fui con las chicas- estaría bien ir al bar donde toca Akatsuki- lo decía también porque quería ver a Itachi-sensei

- eres una pillina- me dijo Karin y terminamos riendo mientras íbamos al salón- te hare una pregunta confidencial y espero que seas muy sincera- asentí- ¿a quién prefieres mas a Sasuke o Gaara?- yo me sonroje, la verdad es que Gaara-kun era muy amable conmigo, pero por alguna razón, Sasuke-kun llamaba mas mi atención, a lo mejor porque fue al primero que conocí.

- eso….- mire a Karin y Tenten- es secreto- ambas bufaron y yo reí mientras me sentaba en mi lugar.

Me encontraba en la biblioteca, tenía que encontrar un libro sobre la historia del arte, aunque he de admitir que me sentía observada, otra vez, solo que esta mirada era diferente, la sentía molesta, mire de nuevo y no había nadie, así que tome otros dos libros, los deje en la escalera y fui mas al fondo, tenía que encontrar otro libro.

- ¿Por qué siempre los libros tienen que estar arriba?- subí y no logre alcanzarlo, subí otro peldaño y apenas mis dedos rozaron el lomo- no… lo alcanzo- una mano se estiro por encima de la mía, tomo el libro y me cargo como si fuera un costal- ¿eh?

- vaya que eres torpe Hyuga- me bajo y vi a Sasuke-kun- ¿Por qué no le pediste a alguno de los idiotas que te están mirando que te ayudara? – mire y algunos chicos estaban mirando hacia nosotros.

- gracias Uchiha-san- el levanto una ceja y yo tome el libro, pero me faltaban los que había dejado atrás- con permiso- pase a su lado y cuando llegue a la sección, unos brazos me abrazaron por la cintura.- a… a…. que… que… hace

- has estado muy fría conmigo, Hina-chan- susurro en mi oído, dios nunca me había pasado algo así- y siendo sinceros, te dije que te cuidaras- me dio la vuelta y se acercaba demasiado a mi- ¿recuerdas? – Se inclino hacia mi oído- me debes un beso Hyuga- me sonroje y él se aproximo mas a mí, puse el libro entre nosotros.

- lo siento Uchiha-san, pero tengo cosas que hacer- quite el libro y volví a pasar a un lado de él, el solo bufo molesto y yo seguí caminando, salí de la biblioteca con los libros y corrí, definitivamente que estaba mal de la cabeza.

- ¡no corras Hyuga!- Sasuke iba detrás de mí a pasos rápidos- no te voy a hacer nada- baje la velocidad y él se paró a un lado mío- discúlpame- negué él no tenía la culpa, la tenía yo por ser una inexperta en eso de las relaciones personales, odiaba eso- no, en serio discúlpame- tomo mi cara con ambas manos y me acerco hasta unir sus labios con los míos, abrí los ojos, eso no podía ser, Uchiha-san me besaba, solté los libros y pase mis manos por su cintura y las atore con su camisa, estaba sonrojada, la verdad es que nunca había besado a nadie, pero el solo presionaba sus labios con los míos- ¿me disculpas?- dijo una vez que se separo y yo voltee la vista y asentí.

- si… Uchiha-san- el sonrió y me volvió a atraer hacia él, esta vez no solo los presiono, sentí como acariciaba mi boca con la suya y como pedía permiso para entrar- Mm- sus manos ahora estaban en mi cintura y las mías se apoyaban en su pecho, era extraño ser besada por el chico más popular de la escuela, pero eso no quitaba que no lo disfrutara.

- nos vemos Hyuga- se separo de mí, me miro a los ojos y después me volvió a besar- adiós- yo me quede ahí, no podía ser, camine al salón de todos modos faltaba poco, cuando vi a Sakura-chan, ella me sonreía y yo solo vi todo negro.

***pov de Ino***

- ¡eres una picarona!- le grite a Hinata una vez que despertó- mira que besar a Sasuke- ella bajo la vista- jajaja, en serio que eres genial hina-chan- ella solo ladeo un poco la vista y en eso entro Kakashi-sensei al salón, todas suspiraron, menos Hinata y yo, no es que no se me hiciera atractivo, es que como profesor lo odiaba y no podía verlo de otra forma, al menos en el salón de clases.

- bien, saquen sus libros de historia- asentí, ahora veían porque lo odiaba, porque daba la materia más aburrida del mundo – Yamanaka- asentí- porque se le denomina siglo de las luces o ilustración- lo odiaba.

- am, porque- necesitaba ayuda y mire a Hinata, ella me sonrió.

- señorita Hyuga, responda la pregunta- ella pego un brinco en la silla y asintió.

- se… se…- carraspeo un poco- se le conoce como ilustración debido a que en ese siglo surgió un impacto intelectual- el profesor asintió- debido a la teoría gravitacional de Newton.

- bien Hyuga, siéntese- ella asintió y se sentó, dios esa chica sí que era inteligente- Yamanaka- lo mire de nuevo- tienes que juntar créditos extra- yo asentí y toda la clase se dedico a hablar de el siglo de las luces.

- ese profesor es un aburrido- dije en un susurro frustrado, Hinata solo sonreía y guardaba sus cosas- ¿no lo crees?- ella negó.

- Hyuga- llamo de nuevo el profesor- necesito hablar contigo.

- ese Kakashi-sensei que le irá a pedir- dije y camine a la salida, y ahí me tope con Sai- hola Sai.

- hola preciosa, hola fea- le dijo a Sakura una vez que estuvo al lado mío, yo reprimí una sonrisa mientras que Sakura apretaba los puños de manera peligrosa- venia buscando a Hyuga-san- le señale el salón- es que olvido este libro en la biblioteca.

- gracias Sai- mire y era esa aburrida materia de historia del arte, en realidad ella era muy estudiosa.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- miramos y venían tanto Uchiha Sasuke como uzumaki Naruto, ambas saludamos- y Hinata-chan-

- hablando con Kakashi sensei- vi como Sasuke fruncía el ceño, ¡algo es estaba cocinando aquí!

- por cierto Sakura-chan- ella asintió- tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

- ¿Qué es, Naruto?- él se acerco a ella- mide tu distancia- lo empujo un poco y Sasuke bufo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿eh? Espérame- le grite y me fui con él- te dejo ¡picarona! – Sakura se sonrojo y Naruto sonrió.

- yo también me voy- se acerco a Sakura tomo sus manos- felicidades- ella y yo abrimos los ojos y después Sai me alcanzo- harán linda pareja- yo sonreí.

- tienes razón.

***** Pov de Sakura***

Naruto me miraba fijamente, igual que Sai, había tomado mis manos entre las suyas. Todo estaba silencioso como si quisieran que solo lo escuchara a él, se veía tan lindo, con su camisa naranja y sus pantalones azul oscuro, sus tenis de un raro color naranja también con un remolino a ambos lados, en su cuello había un colgante verde y su cara estaba seria, pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo.

- Sakura-chan ¿quieres ser mi novia?- abrí los ojos y lo mire, el seguía serio- es la única forma que veo y conozco para que las demás chicas te dejen de molestar- esto era repentino, ok era más que repentino, sabía que la dichosa poción nos haría increíblemente atractivas, pero que el chico de mis sueños, desde que lo conocí en esa avenida, me dijera que fuera su novia, era extremo- ¿y? ¿Qué respondes?- vi en sus ojos mucha ilusión y como esta se iba apagando ante mi silencio- yo… yo… yo sé que soy… muy atrabancado, pero.

- si quiero- el abrió los ojos y yo sonreí si lo tenía conmigo ya no tenía que tomar la pócima- Naruto uzumaki si quiero ser tu novia.

- ¡GENIAL!- me abrazo y me beso, cosa que me tomo desprevenida- ¡lo siento Sakura chan!- sonreí y volví a besarlo.

**** Pov de Temari***

Miraba como siempre el paisaje, desde que habíamos tomado la pócima esa, tenia mas pretendientes, pero todos corrían por las hermosas miradas de mis hermanos, aunque eso ahora no me molestaba tanto, al contrario se los agradecía.

- oye- mire y estaba el vago de Shikamaru, era compañero mío, pero me caía mal- dile a tu hermano que no ahuyente a los chicos, los pobres ya no quieren salir del gimnasio- mire y Gaara tenía un bate apoyado en su hombro derecho y su mano izquierda se recargaba en su cintura, algo muy gay dirían otros, pero muchas dicen que es sexi.

- déjalo, Gaara quiere jugar- el frunció el ceño y después su cara tomo un tono azulado, supongo que le dio miedo- ¿Qué? ¿El vago estratega del equipo tiene miedo?- el levanto una ceja, sonrió de lado y camino de regreso a donde estaba mi hermano.

- ¡oye! ¡Gaara!- el menor de mis hermanos volteo a verlo- ¿Qué te parece un simple juego? si logro poncharte no jugaras hoy- el asintió, a veces Gaara era muy confiado y otras veces solo demostraba su talento.

- ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Kankuro y al lado suyo una de mis amigas, Karin- ¿reto a Gaara?- yo asentí- ¡esto se pondrá bueno! ¡Ven siéntate!- Karin asintió y se sentó.

- ¿Por qué es bueno?- nos pregunto- es menor que Shikamaru ¿no?

- SIP, el pequeño Gaara es un año menor que Shikamaru- dijo Kankuro- pero en la secundaria y la preparatoria el fue conocido como el demonio Sabaku no- ella asintió- es peligroso cuando tiene un bate.

- cállense- dije- Shikamaru va a tirar- miramos, uno de los compañeros de Shikamaru era el cátcher y el vago era el pitcher- mi dulce y pequeño hermano- me levante- ¡no seas muy duro con él!

- ¡no tirare tan fuerte!- respondió el vago y yo sonreí.

- ¡Shikamaru!- grito Kankuro- ¡ella se lo decía a Gaara!- Karin y yo comenzamos a reír ante la cara de indignación del vago- ¡suerte!

- ¡¿vas a tirar o no?!- dijo Gaara.

Shikamaru se preparo, tomo la pelota con ambas manos, parecía muy concentrado, mientras que Gaara solo apretaba el bate entre sus manos, Shikamaru se estiro, hizo sus movimientos, ridículos a mi parecer y lanzo.

- strike 1- grito el cátcher, Kankuro sonrió y yo solo baje la vista, Karin se comía las uñas. Volvió a preparar todo su ritual raro y lanzo de nuevo- strike 2-

- ok, se un poquito duro con él- dijo Kankuro desde su lugar, mi hermano solo asintió y Shikamaru lanzo de nuevo, esta vez Gaara le pego a la pelota haciendo que esta saliera volando por el jardín- ¡ese es mi Gaara!- el asintió, Shikamaru tomo otra pelota se la lanzo de nuevo y este volvió a golpearla- ¡así se hace!- el vago iba enojándose más y la lanzo de nuevo, Gaara al ver el coraje la regreso haciendo que esta le pegara en el estomago a Shikamaru- ¡eso le dolió!- canturreo Kankuro.

- ¡oh por dios!- dijo Karin para correr hacia el vago- ¿estás bien?- el asintió y se puso ambas manos en el estomago- ¡Gaara eres genial!- el solo asintió y miro a sus demás compañeros, todos se encogieron- espero que sea pronto la temporada- el sonrió de lado.

**** Pov de Karin***

Llego el viernes y fuimos al bar, como les había planteado y todas nos encontrábamos en una mesa apartada de la pista, la verdad es que no parecía que tuvieran ganas de bailar y a mí no me gustaba hacerlo.

- esto sabe delicioso- había dicho Temari mientras se bebía otra copa de una bebida llamada gintonic- quiero otra.

- se te va a subir- ella respondió que no y seguimos tomando, al poco rato ella ya estaba muerta de la risa y recargándose en la mesa- ¡te dije que se te iba a subir!- yo también estaba un poco mareada y ni se diga de Hinata, ya que ella estaba riéndose junto con Temari, Tenten se movía al ritmo de la música y Sakura le hacía acompañamiento, la única que parecía fresca era Ino- ¿y tú por qué no dices incoherencias?- le pregunte indignada y ella solo sonrió y levanto su copa.

- hola- vimos y era un grupo de chicos, no estaban nada mal- ¿quieren bailar?- yo negué y Hinata se puso de pie, Sakura y Tenten la acompañaron y fueron a la pista, donde la tímida Hinata no tenía nada de tímida.

- ¡ESA ES MI HINATA!- Grite mientras me reía- iré a bailar ¿vienes?- le dije a Temari ella asintió y ahora estábamos todas juntas en la pista, menos ino que se quedo coqueteando con otro chico.

- ¡estoy muy feliz!- dijo Temari mientras movía sus caderas, esa chica era una mujer muy sexi, aunque nadie los admitía y yo no lo haría en público, me tacharían de lesbiana- ¡todo este tiempo hemos estado bebiendo una pócima mágica y ahora somos muy populares!- dijo algo ebria y giro sobre sí misma- jajaja debería seguir con la pócima- uno de los chicos la tomo de la cintura y le dio otra vuelta, yo sonreí y me aleje de ahí, pero después me encontré con otro chico- oye ¿quieres bailar?- volteo y yo me atragante, era Neji Hyuga el primo de mi amiga Hinata- ¡Neji que sorpresa!

- lo mismo digo- dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- si tu estas aquí, supongo que también Tenten- yo asentí el suspiro-

- abajo, abajo ¡hasta abajo!- oímos y miramos solo para ver a Hinata moviéndose de manera muy sugestiva, tenía las manos en su camisa y la desabrochaba mientras movía sus caderas- ¡eso es nena! ¡Que se la quite!

- ¡Hinata-sama!- Neji me empujo y camino hasta ella- ¿Qué le sucede?- ella lo ignoro y para alivianar la situación corrí hasta ella.

- baila conmigo Karin-chan- me dijo y me tomo de las manos mientras me hacia girar- jajaja, ¡yupi!- yo sonreí, nunca en mi vida había bailado con una chica, pero si el ambiente estaba tan prendido y yo estaba mareada, qué importaba hacer una que otra locura. Tome la cadera de Hinata por detrás y bajamos.

- ¡Wow!- todos nos daban ánimos y nosotras estábamos cada vez mas juntas- ¡dios! ¡Hermosas! ¡Ten mi numero!- yo reí-

- ok es suficiente- neji cargo a Hinata, me tomo del brazo, llamo a su jícara y él se llevo a las otras- esto es demasiado- nos subió a su carro y todas íbamos aun algo grubis- ¿Qué dirá Hiashi-sama?

- cálmate nisan- él se atraganto con su saliva y yo reí como loca posesa.

****pov de Hinata***

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y delante de mi estaba Sasuke-kun, me miraba, parecía enojado, intente acercarme a él pero retrocedió, volví a estirar mi mano y él se hizo a un lado.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?- el abrió los ojos-

-Me has engañado todo este tiempo- dijo Sasuke-kun- creí que me amabas, mejor dicho, creí que lo que sentía por ti era genuino, porque eras diferente, veo que me equivoque.

- no Sasuke-kun- no sabía de que hablaba- ¿Qué hice?- el saco de su bolsillo un frasquito rosa y yo abrí los ojos.- ¡por favor! ¡Perdóname Sasuke-kun!- él se dio la vuelta y yo intente alcanzarlo- ¡duele!- mire y estaba en mi habitación, con mi pijama puesta y me encontraba en el suelo de mi habitación- fue un sueño. ¿Qué hago aquí?- mire la ropa que estaba en la silla y olía a alcohol y me acorde de todo- ¡por dios! No lo vuelvo a hacer- no me dolía la cabeza. Pero eso era demasiado vergonzoso.

**Hasta aquí, gracias por sus comentarios y este lo hice un poco más largo, por el cap. Anterior. Antes que nada, también me gustaría que me dijeran sobre konoha high monster, por si les interesa la segunda parte, por fis, y bueno es todo, gracias por leer nos vemos,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Volvemos. Qué bueno que les guste la historia es algo simpático, pero seguimos por aquí, gracias por sus comentarios, y pues no entretengo mas, seguimos. Empieza Hinata.**

Baje a desayunar como todos los días, después de haber estado durmiendo durante horas, hoy era sábado así que no importaba mucho, pero si era un poco extraño para todos, mire la mesa y ahí estaban mi padre, mi hermana y mi nisan, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y su ojo derecho estaba morado, ¿Qué le habría pasado?

- buenos días Hinata- dijo mi padre y yo asentí- fue interesante la fiesta de ayer ¿verdad?- sonreí un poco, mejor no le diría nada.

- muy interesante- en eso sonó mi teléfono- oh, ¿me permiten un segundo?- volví a salir de la habitación y conteste- ¿diga?

- Hinata-chan, soy Shizune, llamo para decirte que tienes que venir al edificio- asentí- necesito que vengas sola, tus amigas también ya vienen.

- ¿a qué hora?- mire y reloj, eran las 9:30.

- Mm, las cite a todas a las 10:30- tendría que comer algo por el camino- ¿podrás a esa hora?- le dije que sí y colgué.

- padre, tengo que salir- el levanto una ceja- es… es por tarea, veré a las chicas- el asintió y yo subí a cambiarme, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una blusa blanca sin mangas, un suéter azul y mis converse blancos- ya me voy-

- ¡espera Hinata!- mire a mi padre y venia con Neji-nisan- que te acompañe Neji- abrí los ojos con pánico- solo van a estudiar, el es mayor que tu a lo mejor les puede ayudar en algo.

- pe… pero se puede aburrir- dije en un vano intento por persuadirlo, pero era obvio que no lo lograría.

- yo iré con Hanabi a ver su escuela- dijo el- y necesito que estés vigilada- asentí- bien, los veré en la tarde.

****pov de Tenten ****

Estaba afuera del edificio donde habían sido nuestras entrevistas, la verdad es que ahora me vestia mejor, eso me dio gusto, tenia puestos unos pantalones azules con unas botas cafes, una playera blanca de cuello de tortuga y una chamarra café, mi cabello iba suelto y con una sencilla diadema.

- Tsunade-sama es la mejor- dije para mi, aunque en voz alta, pero Sali de mis pensamientos al sentir mi teléfono- ¿diga? Ah, Hinata-chan- mi mejor amiga me hablaba, aunque parecía algo inquieta- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Neji esta contigo!- mire a ambos lados, estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo- esta bien, hablare con Shizune-san y le dire- colgué- Jo.

- ¿Qué sucede Tenten?- me dice Karin, quien venia llegando- ¿Por qué la cara de felicidad?- dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

- lo que sucedes, es que Hinata-chan llamo para decir, que Neji esta con ella- la peli roja abrió la boca- y que tendremos que fingir que estamos estudiando- ella asintió.

- es pan comido- la mire con el ceño fruncido- Shizune dijo que necesitaba practicar los efectos de su nueva pócima- no me acordaba de eso, sonreí, Neji-kun seria un excelente conejillo de indias- ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- a las dos nos brillaron los ojos de manera amenazante.

- hola, chicas, ya llegue- dijo Hinata atrás de nosotras y a un lado suyo, se encontraba Neji, tenía el ceño fruncido, pero lo mas extraño era su ojo morado.

- ¿Qué te paso genio?- dice Karin- ayer que nos dejaste en casa no estabas asi- Hinata y yo miramos espantadas a Karin, ¿Neji fue quien nos saco de ahí?

- nada importante- miro el edificio- ¿Por qué estamos afuera de este edificio?- yo me encogi de hombros y lo mire de manera amenazante, cosa que el noto y retrocedió un poco- ¿Por qué me ves asi?- dijo con el ceño fruncido, yo solo sonreí.

****pov de Temari***

Estaba llegando al edificio en el que nos estrevistaban, aunque siendo sinceras no tenia ninguna intención de llegar, estaba cansada, me dolia la cabeza de tanto tomar y bailar anoche, por no decir que cuando revise mi teléfono hoy en la mañana, tenia cuatro mensajes de chicos que no recordaba, pero todos me decían lo linda y sensua que era mi forma de bailar. Eso era vergonzoso, tuve que borrarlos, ya que si Gaara o Kankuro los ven, llamarían a esos sujetos y les dirian mil y un cosas y al final buscarían donde viven y darles la paliza de su vida.

- ¡olvidalo! ¡no pienso ser modelo de experimentos de nadie!- oi que alguien gritaba, mire y ahí se encontraba el genio Hyuga con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo y alejando a Tenten y Karin de él- ¡no se acerquen! ¡Hinata-sama usted dijo que vendrían a estudiar!

- y es lo que haremos nisan- dijo con una sonrisita, algo extraño en ella, por lo general sus sonrisas son dulces, pero esta era algo cruel- no te lastimaremos.

- ¡mira! ¡el genio Hyuga tiene miedo!- el volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido y yo sonreí- eres un cobarde, debería llamar a alguien de tus amigos, para que viniera a rescatarte- parecía que lo había considerado, pero despues negó enérgicamente y al final se paro junto a la puerta.

- ¿piensan entrar o no?- todas sonreímos triunfales, Neji era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que necesitaba ayuda- bien y donde están los tubos de ensayo, las mesas de diseccion, etc. Etc.

- ¡Chicas! ¡que bueno que pudieron! ¿ah?- Shizune había hecho toda una serie de gestos, primero de la felicidad, despues paso al asombro y ahora estaba gritando como loca mientras agitaba las manos como si hubiera un incendio imagiario- ¿Qué hace un hombre aquí?

- Mi… mi padre no me dejo venir sola- ella asintió y volvió a gritar como desesperada- pero… pero el esta dispuesto a ayudarnos- se detuvo y miro a Neji, se fue acercando hasta que invadió por completo el espacio personal del chico.

- Mm. Alto, guapo, serio, se nota que no caería con cualquiera- todas lo miramos, alto si, serio también, pero a mi parecer no era tan guapo- parece ser que estas enamorado- todas abrimos los ojos y nos pegamos a la espalda de Shizune-san y miramos insistentemente a Neji, el se fue sonrojando y nos empujo.

- ¿saben qué?- lo miramos- me voy, Hinata-sama, llámeme en cuanto esta farsa termine y vendré por usted, según me quede con usted estudiando y nadie sabrá esto, ni su padre ni su hermana- ella asintió y el castaño salió corriendo-

- es tímido- dijo Shizune san- ¡pero muy guapo! ¿Qué es de ti hina-chan?- ella solo sonrió.

***pov de Hinata****

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana con Shizune-san hasta que tuve que llamar a Neji-nisan, la verdad es que el pobre aun se veía abochornado y me dijo que me esperaba en la esquina, sonreí, era algo orgulloso.

Pase el fin de semana en mi casa, con mi familia era reconfortante estar con ellos. Llegue a la escuela el día siguiente, tenía en mis manos la otra invención de la doctora Tsunade y esta consistía en un colgante con forma de corazón con una piedra roja en medio, era bonito y según alejaría a las chicas envidiosas.

- sí, claro – mire hacia el estacionamiento, procuraba no toparme con Itachi sensei, ya que él me ponía algo nerviosa- lo mejor es irme rápido.

- ¿te vas tan pronto Hyuga?- me paralice y mire atrás de mi, ahí estaba Itachi- sensei, venia caminando hacia mi- debo decir que es raro verte aquí, después de que me evitaras la semana pasada- se acerco a mi oído- o después del espectáculo que dieron en el bar- me puse colorada, se suponía que ese día no tocaba Akatsuki, por ser viernes- creíste que no lo veríamos- el comenzó a reír y yo solo baje la vista- por cierto, buen derechazo que le diste al genio Hyuga- me asuste, así que su ojo morado era por mi causa- nos veremos Hyuga- paso a un lado de mi y antes de pasar por completo puso un papel en mi mano, voltee a verlo y el ya iba cerca de la dirección.

- esto es extraño – dije para mí misma y Salí corriendo.

***pov de Sakura**

Estaba feliz, Naruto como novio es genial, siempre me escucha, me cuenta sobre él, me da detalles, y me hace sentir bien, pero ayer que hable con Tsunade-sama, sobre dejar la pócima, me dijo que sería imposible, que si él se había enamorado de mi por la pócima, dejarla solo haría que él me dejara, estaba confundida y asustada ¿y si perdía a Naruto por eso? Debería ser valiente y arriesgarme a dejarla y decirle la verdad.

- si eso hare, le diré la verdad- dije en voz alta.

- ¿a quién le vas a decir la verdad?- mire y atrás de mi estaba mi novio recién mencionado, traia un ramo de flores en las manos y me sonreía- buenos días ¿Cómo durmió mi princesa?- me sonroje ante lo dicho- ten son para ti- tome las flores, eran rosas muy lindas y tenían un papel rosa con un listo rojo- ¿te gustan?- asentí y lo bese, definitivamente si quería seguir con el amor de mi vida, debia quedarme callada.

- ¿sabías que te quiero?- él lo medito unos segundos.

- no, no lo sabía- comenzamos a reír mientras caminábamos al salón.

***pov de Karin***

Estaba sentada en la banca del gimnasio, en realidad no tenia clase, pero yo quería estar ahí y todo por una simple razón, Taylor, era guapo, de cabello rojo y largo, amarrado en una coleta baja, de piel blanca y ojos verdes, todo un adonis si me permiten decir, miro hacia acá y saludo, yo le respondí el saludo, pero él veía a alguien más, mire y mi amiga Tenten estaba también ahí, solo que inflando balones. Mi sonrisa se borro, no podíamos estar tras el mismo chico ¿o sí? Vi como él se acercaba a la bodega y entraba a ver a mi amiga, ella se veía muy feliz, incluso estaba sonrojada y el no apartaba la vista de ella.

- no… no… no puede ser- mire y ahora el tenia las manos de Tenten, me acerque a oír.

- y dime ¿no se pondrá celoso el capitán?- ella sonrió y negó- bien, pasare por ti a las 8 ¿de acuerdo?

- me parece bien, pero ya vete, tengo que terminar estos balones- el sonrió y ella igual- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- seguía mirando hacia ellos.

- si, parece ser que si- se acerco a ella, puso sus manos en sus mejillas y la beso, yo abrí los ojos a más no poder, me sentía traicionada- ups, me equivoque- sonrió y se fue, pero ni así me vio- ¡lánzala!- le dijo a uno de sus compañeros y yo solo me quede ahí.

***pov de Tente***

Me quede ahí unos segundos más, Taylor me había besado, e incluso me había invitado a salir, me sentía tan feliz, tenía que contárselo a alguien, mire los balones y me dispuse a terminarlos, aunque a veces volteaba a ver al peli rojo, el también me miraba y eso me hacía sentir feliz.

- bien, termine, ahora a ir por Hinata-chan- Salí corriendo y por alguna razón sentí un aura oscura, pero no le di importancia- ¡Hinata-chan!- la peli negra estaba sentada bajo un árbol y leía tranquilamente, claro hasta que aparecí- ¿Qué crees, que crees?- ella sonrió y yo le conté todo.

- ¿de verdad?- asentí y ella me abrazo- eso es genial Tenten-chan- se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos- estoy tan feliz por ti.

- hina-chan- me miro, ella se veía extraña- ¿Qué tienes?- bajo la vista- anda, puedes contarme, mínimo así te pagare el hecho de que siempre me escuches- ella sonrió.

- lo que sucede, es que soñé con Sasuke-kun el sábado antes de reunirme con ustedes- asentí- pero no era un sueño lindo, el me recriminaba un engaño y saco el frasco de la pócima- eso era malo- y entonces, hoy Tomas me invito a salir otra vez,- eso se veía aun mas grave- pero Itachi-sensei me dejo este papel en las manos, hoy en la mañana- abrí los ojos y tome el papel, decía "cine, hoy a las 8, no faltes, Pdo. Buen gancho" yo fruncí el ceño- es que él dice que yo fui quien le dejo el ojo morado a Neji-nisan- se puso roja y yo sonreí.

- pues, Mn… a qué hora te dijo Tomas- ella dijo que a las 6- supongo que podrás ir con los dos.

- no lo había pensado- dijo meditabunda- pero… en realidad, cuando salgo con Tomas, pues reímos por todo, paseamos y a veces llego tarde a casa- asentí- y no quiero imaginar que dirá Sasuke-kun cuando vea que Salí con su hermano y le negué dos citas a él- abrí los ojos, eso no me lo sabia- ¡no se qué hacer Tenten-chan!- me miro con angustia- estoy tan confundida- seguí pensando cuando alguien más grito.

- Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan- miramos y venia la peli rosa amiga nuestras- ¡ayúdenme!-hina y yo nos miramos y suspiramos.

- ¡chicas!- atrás venia Ino-chan y Temari-chan y justo detrás, Karin-chan- necesitamos hablar con Shizune-san- Ino y Temari se veían un poco de reojo, algo había pasado y Karin me miraba a mí, aunque no sabía por qué- esto se está saliendo de control.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- Hinata-chan las miraba a todas- ¡hablen!

- lo que sucede es que- empezó Temari- el vago me invito a salir hoy- yo asentí- pero Ino, quiere salir con él- mire a la rubia y ella cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a patear el suelo- pero hay un chico con el que yo quiero salir- asentimos- pero ahora Ino no me deja- miramos a la chica y ella solo veía para otro lado.

- ella quiere salir con Kakashi-sensei- todas abrimos la boca, bueno al menos la mía llego hasta el suelo- pero él me pidió que fuéramos a buscar algo y yo no me negué- miro a temari y ella echaba chispas por los ojos- pero ahora es ella, la que quiere evitarme la salida.

- Kakashi-sensei- dijo Hinata, miramos y no había nadie- ¿de casualidad no te dijo que irían por un regalo?- ino asintió y mi amiga solo se puso pálida- oh no- la miramos confundida hasta que se desmayo

- ¡Hinata!- mire a las chicas y después respire- muy bien, eso es con ellas, ¿Qué pasa contigo Sakura-chan?- la peli rosa se sonrojo y yo levante una ceja.

- lo que sucede…. Es que…- todas asentimos y ella se fue haciendo pequeña- noquieroterminarconnaruto- todas la miramos- sientoqueloestoyengañandoalt omaresapocimaquenosivedenada - dijo tan rápido que ninguna le entendimos

- a ver frentona, cálmate y habla despacio- dijo ino y ella asintió-

- no quiero terminar con Naruto- todas asentimos- siento que lo estoy engañando al tomar esa pócima que no sirve de nada, bueno si sirvió, lo trajo a mi- asentimos y ella cambio su semblante a uno triste- pero que tal si dejo de tomarla y él se va- asentimos de nuevo, eso era un buen punto- hoy quería decirle la verdad, pero después de pensar en eso me arrepentí.

- pues, tendremos que ser precavidas- dijo temari- Sakura, no le digas nada, al menos hasta ver que tan afectado esta por la pócima- asintió- Ino- ella la miro- tu saldrás con el vago y yo iré con Kakashi-sensei- ella abrió los ojos y asintió- les diremos que teníamos otro compromiso y que mandamos una representante- ella asintió- Tenten- yo solo sonreí- sigue con tu plan.

- a mi no me parece buena idea- miramos y Karin estaba con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué sucede Karin-chan?- pregunte y ella solo bufo y salió de ahí- ¡Karin-chan! – Pero ella no volteo- ¿Qué le pasa?

- por su mirada deduzco que le sucede lo mismo que a Temari y yo- dijo ino mirando por donde se fue la peli roja- aunque es raro.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Hinata recién despertaba- ¿Dónde estoy?- nos vio- lo siento, no pretendía desmayarme

- no importa- sonreímos y nos abrazamos- por cierto, ¿harás lo que te sugerí?- ella lo medito un poco y asintió- genial, que te parece si hacemos cita doble, Itachi-sensei, Taylor, tu y yo- asintió.

****pov de Karin**

No tenia porque enojarme con Tenten, ella fue mi primera amiga, desde que entre aquí y aun así preferí enojarme con ella, me sentía fatal, pero que podía hacer, el único chico en el que me fijaba y tenía que estar enamorado de ella, aunque eso no evitaba la forma en la que me sentía, al contrario lo hacía más grande, ¿Cómo es que el está enamorado de ella y no de mi?

- soy una mala amiga- dije y baje la vista- soy una pésima amiga, no puedo hacerle esto ella y menos cuando fue ella la que más me apoyo- sentía lagrimas en mi rostro.

- ¡hey! ¿Por qué lloras zanahoria?- mire y Suigetsu estaba a un lado de mi- vamos, puedes confiar en mí- el estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estábamos en la parte más alta de la escuela, tenía dos posibilidades, contarle lo que sucedió o largarme- ¿no confías en mi?

- mi silencio que te dice- el sonrió y negó, lo mire- Suigetsu- el asintió y yo me lance a besarlo, pase mis brazos por su cuello, aunque él no correspondía, estaba dispuesta a lograr algo, al menos olvidar el incidente, me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y me restregué contra el- ayúdame a olvidar- él seguía mirándome, puso sus manos en mi cintura- por lo menos esta vez- roce mis labios con los suyos- por favor- le suplique, el asintió y me dejo en el piso para comenzar a besar mi cuello- gracias.

****pov de Temari***

Estaba afuera de la escuela esperando a Kakashi-sensei, la verdad es que románticamente hablando, no me interesaba, pero el mismo me había pedido ayuda con un regalo, no me dijo para quien, pero todo se había estropeado cuando el vago me invito a salir delante de Kakashi-sensei. Y por lo mismo, desistió de decirme quien era la afortunada, aunque aun no sabía que a él le gustara alguien.

- ¡oh! ¡Vaya! Temari-san- voltee a verlo y le sonreí- ¿Dónde está Ino?- me encogí de hombros.

- tuvo otro compromiso- el asintió- y decidí acompañarlo, ya que me había pedido ayuda a mi primero ¿recuerda?- volvió a asentir- ¿puedo preguntar para quién es? –

- puedes preguntar- sonreí- pero eso no significa que te diré- el comenzó a reír y yo lo seguí, supuse que tendría una buena razón para no decirme- vamos- asentí y camine con él.

***pov de Ino***

Estaba esperando a Shikamaru, estaba ansiosa, que tal si se enojaba porque no era temari la que estaba aquí, nah no importaba, total ya vería que hacía.

- Ino- voltee y ahí estaba el- ¿Dónde está Temari?- yo me encogí de hombros y el suspiro- supongo que me dejo plantado- suspiro de nuevo y yo sonreí

- lo que sucede es que le surgió un asunto- el asintió- y no podía cancelarlo- volvió a asentir- pero yo estoy libre- dije con una sonrisa.

- no gracias, es que quería hablar con ella- mi sonrisa se borro- nos vemos después Ino- lo vi marcharse.

- no… no…. ¿no quiso mi compañía?- sentía un tic en mi ojo derecho- ¡Aaaaaaah!- Salí enfurecida de ahí, esto no podía ser- bien, hay más chicos en el mundo- suspire de nuevo y camine a mi casa.

***pov de Hinata***

Estaba por salir a reunirme con Tomas, cuando mi nana me aviso que alguien me esperaba en la puerta, supuse que sería él, aunque aun era temprano, baje a brinquitos ya que me estaba acomodando el zapato.

- ¡Tomas! ¡Aún es temprano!- seguí brincando mientras me acomodaba el otro zapato- pero gracias por llegar- dije y camine a la sala.

- ¿Quién es Tomas?- Sasuke-kun estaba parado frente a mi- responde- se acerco hasta que invadió por completo mi espacio personal, me pego a la puerta, que ya estaba cerrada y puso ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza- ¿tenias algo con él?- asentí- cancela, saldrás conmigo- abrí la boca - ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te de un beso?- me sonroje y me escurrí de la jaula hecha con sus brazos- ¿Qué sucede?

- Uchiha-san- lo mire- le pido que deje mi casa- el levanto una ceja- no puedo cancelar mi salida con el joven Tomas, ya que quede con él desde ayer- el asintió y yo suspire, después me puse en guardia, el no aceptaba las cosas de buenas a primeras.

- bien, ya veo que es así- se acerco de nuevo a mí y puso sus manos en mi cintura y me pego a él. No había espacio entre nuestros cuerpos- entonces, mañana, después de la escuela, saldrás conmigo y no te devolveré hasta la noche- iba a protestar- sin peros, no acepto un no por respuesta así que es si o si- yo levante una ceja- escoge- empecé a reírme y el se unió a mi risa, me calme un poco y al final se agacho para besarme, me sonroje, pero no lo hice a un lado, su boca acariciaba la mía mientras sus manos me invitaban a relajarme, profundizo el contacto y yo solo apreté mis manos contra su pecho, su lengua se introducía en mi boca, estaba dominada- bien, creo que es todo por hoy- me dejo a mitad del beso y se fue, yo aun estaba un poco atontada- te veo mañana Hyuga- ni siquiera respondí, me toque los labios mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían.

- ¡señorita!- mire y mi nana estaba en la puerta, sonreía de manera picara lo cual incremento mi sonrojo- su bolsa y su chamarra- me acerque a ella- el joven tomas llamo- asentí- dijo que la veía en el parque- miro su reloj- en cinco minutos- abrí los ojos y Salí corriendo hacia haya.

***pov de Sakura***

Estaba en mi casa, con Naruto viendo una película, la verdad es que desde que pensé en aquello, no me podía relajar, mire a mi novio, el estaba feliz y yo solo podía pensar en que era una idiota.

- Naruto- el me miro- ¿me quieres?- abrió los ojos ante mi pregunta- es, es que… no se- puso su mano en mi mentón y la levanto- yo

- Sakura-chan- nos miramos a los ojos- no te quiero- baje la vista, lo suponía, pero el volvió a levantar mi cara- te amo- abrí los ojos- desde el primer momento en que te vi- comencé a llorar y me lance a sus brazos- ¡Sakura-chan!

- estoy tan feliz- comencé a besarlo y el solo reía entre beso y beso- ¿sabes?- asintió- mi mama no está en casa- el sonrió.

- ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- asentí y me pegue mas a él- ¡maratón de star wars!- me caí del sillón, a veces mi novio era o muy inocente o muy tonto.

- ¡Naruto!- lo golpee- tonto- como había caído inconsciente, comencé a acariciar su cabello- un día te diré la verdad, ahora no- el sacaba espuma por la boca y sus ojos estaban en blanco- creo que me excedí un poco, iré por alcohol.

**Hasta aquí, jajaja, hay problemas en el paraíso, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por su apoyo en konoha high monster y cazador de vampiros, y en esta también. Espero que sigan hasta el final esta historia y pues, gracias otra vez **


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Volvemos! Perdonen el retraso es que no estuve en todo el fin y ya saben, vacaciones y todo el asunto, solo por eso esta vez les traigo actualización de todas mis historias (las pendientes claro) jejeje y doble capitulo de cada una, gracias por sus comentarios y pues no les quito más tiempo, ¿Ready? ¡Go! Ojo empieza Karin.**_

Me desperté, primero intente abrir los ojos, pero la luz me molestaba, busque mis lentes y estaban tirados a un lado de mi, me los puse y vi la habitación en la que me encontraba, no era la mía y tampoco me acordaba de donde estaba, intente levantarme, pero en primera, me dolía en medio de las piernas, en segunda, estaba desnuda y en tercera, tenia amnesia.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- me cubrí con las sabanas, que eran moradas, y Salí de la habitación.

- ¡oh! Zanahoria has despertado- Suigetsu estaba parado junto a la ventana, cubierto solo por el pantalón de su pijama, tenía el cabello mojado y una toalla en su cuello- creí que nunca lo harías- tape mi boca, no podía gritar- ¿Qué sucede?- dejo una taza de café en la mesilla y se acerco a mí, puso sus manos en mi cara y me obligo a mirarlo- ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto rara.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- lo dije apenas en un susurro, no podía ser posible, el abrió los ojos, soltó mi cara y llevo su mano a su nuca- ¡Suigetsu! ¿Qué sucedió?- puse mis manos en la toalla de su cuello- dímelo.

- pues, aparte de que- se puso un poco rojo- me violaras ayer en la escuela- abrí los ojos, ¿yo lo viole? Y entonces todo llego como un flash a mí, yo lanzándome a los brazos de Suigetsu y todo porque Tenten y yo estamos enamoradas del mismo chico, yo en la escuela recargada en Suigetsu y después nos fuimos a un bar, en donde tome como loca posesa y al final, yo arrancando la ropa de Suigetsu en el elevador y tener la sesión de sexo más salvaje (aparte de que era virgen)- y tu, me obligaste a venir a mi departamento- lo solté y al mismo tiempo cayo la sabana con la que me cubría, dejándome completamente desnuda, así me sentía, desnuda, desubicada, extraña y muy decepcionada de mi misma- ¿estás bien?- se agacho y levanto la sabana, la enrollo en mi cuerpo y le hizo un nudo enfrente, haciendo que pareciera un vestido- lo siento zanahoria.

- no… no importa Suigetsu… yo- comencé a llorar y me volví a lanzar a sus brazos- ¡me siento tan estúpida!- el me apretó contra si- ¡no lo puedo creer!- levante la mirada y sus ojos estaban puestos en mi- ¿Por qué me dejaste continuar?- el sonrió de lado, pero después bajo la vista y descubrí que lo había hecho sentir mal, intente reparar el error- no… no me mal interpretes, fue genial, eso de violarte al principio- sonrió y yo intente secarme las lagrimas- pero eso de ir a un bar y tomar, el sonrió y me beso, pero después me separe de él- no… no… ya fue mucho- el me miro- Suigetsu, yo no te amo- el miro a ambos lados- no, a lo mejor como una aventura fue genial- el asintió y yo corrí a la habitación a ponerme mi ropa- pero

- no digas mas, te entiendo- sonrió de lado y yo me sentí aun peor, usar a mi amigo para esto- vete, llame a tu madre y le dije que te quedaste conmigo a hacer un trabajo- asentí y Salí de ahí, Karin, de verdad que eres una tonta.

*****pov de Tenten***

Iba caminando a un lado de Taylor, y la verdad es que me sentía muy feliz, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Karin ¿Qué tal si es cierto que a ella le gusta él? No podría competir con ella, ella es más linda que yo, además de que fue mi primera amiga en la escuela, mire a Taylor y el estaba pidiendo un café, pero ni siquiera me podía concentrar en mi cita con él.

- ¡Tenten!- me sobresalte y Taylor tenía su mano en mi brazo y me miraba de manera preocupada- ¿estás bien?- asentí- llevo rato llamándote y no reaccionabas- negué y le sonreí- ¿segura que estás bien?- volví a asentir.

- es que pensaba en algo- el asintió- no es nada, ven vámonos- di la vuelta y choque con alguien- ¡auch!- mire y Neji estaba parado enfrente de mí, pero no me veía a mí, veía a Taylor y este le devolvía la mirada- ¡Neji!- el volteo a verme- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- creo que todos podemos pasear por la ciudad ¿o no?- asentí y vi que detrás de él venía una chica, pero no la reconocí- vámonos- ella asintió y camino a su lado.

- ¡Jo! Que genio el suyo- dije y Taylor comenzó a reír- ¿dije algo gracioso?

- tu expresión es muy graciosa- sonreí y el tomo mi mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos- ven vámonos, aun tenemos toda la tarde para nuestra cita- me sonroje y él me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme más- eres tan linda- le sonreí y comenzamos a caminar.

- Taylor- me miro- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el asintió y yo suspire- ¿conoces a mi amiga Karin?- el negó- es una chica peli roja con lentes- él lo medito un poco y al final asintió.

- la vi hoy en el entrenamiento, cuando entre a verte- me sonroje, recordaba lo que paso- jejeje- me miraba de manera burlona y nos reímos- pero no le preste mucha atención, parecía que estaba viendo a alguno de mis compañeros- asentí, probablemente era eso y yo preocupándome por ser una mala amiga- ¿Por qué?

- por nada- el asintió y me beso de nuevo, paso sus manos por mi cintura y yo enrede las mías en su cuello y parte de su cabello, me encantaba estar con él- Taylor- se separo de mi- hay mucha gente aquí- el sonrió y me beso la frente.

- por cierto, no te lo he preguntado formalmente, pero- se hinco, tomo su dona y me la ofreció- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- yo comencé a reírme y el también- perdona la dona, pero es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte- negué y lo levante- ¿Qué? ¿No te gustan las donas? ¿O no te gusto yo?- hizo un puchero y yo seguí riendo.

- eres un tonto- el sonrió- claro que me gustan las donas- le quite la dona y le di una mordida- son mis preferidas- levanto las cejas, como refiriéndose a él- Hm, si fueras más dulce o tuvieras una cubierta glaseada- el bufo y comenzó a perseguirme, definitivamente si quería ser su novia, nunca me había ido tan bien con los chicos y el era lo mejor que me había pasado hasta el momento, me alcanzo y nos miramos a los ojos- si quiero- levanto una ceja- ser tu novia, aunque no tengas glaseado o relleno de chocolate- el sonrió y me beso de nuevo.

***pov de Hinata***

Tomas me iba contando como su familia puso esa cafetería, que ahora era muy famosa, la verdad es que era interesante ver que tenían un proyecto juntos y que pudiera realizarlo, mi padre siempre está ocupado y el tiempo libre lo aprovecha para salir con Hanabi-chan y conmigo, por eso casi no tenemos proyectos familiares.

- y dime Hinata- lo mire- ¿ustedes no tienen proyectos?- negué- bueno una familia rica nunca debe tener nada en mente- sonreí.

- es que mi padre está muy ocupado- asintió- y cuando estamos juntos, es solo para ir de viaje o hacer cosas de familia, no pensar en trabajo- el asintió de nuevo- aunque es lindo que tu familia tuviera ese sueño.

- si, lo sé- pasamos cerca de un restaurante y dentro de él se encontraban Kakashi-sensei y Temari-chan- ¿Qué sucede?- señale la venta y el miro.

- es mi profesor y mi amiga- el levanto una ceja- no importa- el asintió y seguimos caminando, aunque se me hacia raro que estuvieran juntos, pero luego recordé que ella nos había contado que saldría con el- ¡ah! Ahora entiendo- Tomas volteo a verme- no es nada.

- Hinata- lo mire- hay algo que he querido decirte- asentí- es que… yo…- se puso nervioso- la primera vez que nos vimos te me hiciste una chica muy tierna- asentí eso había sido cuando iba a la preparatoria- y pensé que serias una mujer muy linda- asentí de nuevo- pero hace poco, me di cuenta que…- tomo mis manos y se paro frente a mi- no solamente eres linda, eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida- abrí los ojos- lo tienes todo, eres hermosa, amable, cariñosa, sabes cocinar, eres respetuosa- estaba poniéndome algo nerviosa- me gustas- mi corazón latía a mil por hora- quiero algo contigo- baje la vista- algo serio, no quiero que sigas creyendo que soy un Casanova o que soy un infiel o un desobligado- acaricio mi rostro- quiero empezar bien, quiero que tú seas…- se fue acercando a mi- la mujer que…- mire sus labios y luego sus ojos y esta vez ya no los vi cafés, vi unos ojos negros- este conmigo- estaba por besarme y yo no podía evitarlo, no veía a Tomas, veía a Sasuke-kun - ¿aceptas?- rozo mis labios y vi de nuevo, pero esta vez sí era Tomas, volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos y esta vez temblé, pero así como venia el beso, así se fue, mire y mi cita estaba tirado en el suelo con un zapato a un lado de él.

- ¡lo siento!- mire y era Itachi-sensei, me sonroje, tenía que verlo en un rato mas- ¡oh! Hina-chan, eres tu- hice una reverencia y me quede un momento pensando, ¿desde cuándo me dice Hina-chan?- oye amigo, ¿me devuelves el zapato de mi compañero?- mire y ahí estaba Deidara-kun y tenía una expresión de querer matar a alguien, a un lado había un chico peli rojo, creo que al no lo conocía y al otro lado estaba el tal Hidan.

- ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!- no sabía quién era el tal Jashin, pero parecía alguien importante- no deberías arrojar los zapatos de otros- parecía enojado, muy enojado.

- perdona- Tomas iba levantándose apenas y lo miro de mala manera- es que el tiene muy mala suerte con los zapatos, siempre se salen de sus pies- le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque Tomas no parecía muy feliz.

- no se quien te creas- comenzó a apuntarlo con el dedo- pero más te vale que no se vuelva a repetir- tan pronto lo dijo, el joven Kisame ya estaba detrás de él y lo sujetaba del cuello.

- te he de decir, que nadie amenaza a Itachi- Kisame-san no hacía mucha presión, pero si se veía decidido a hacerle daño si el volvía a amenazar a mi sensei- al menos que ese alguien quiera dejar de existir- Tomas se quedo quieto.

- ¡oh! Hina-chan- mire y Nagato-san se acercaba a mi- es bueno verte de nuevo- le sonreí- con la pena del mundo, te tendré que secuestrar- abrí los ojos y el tomo mi mano, caminamos unas calles y él me soltó y me sonrió- jejeje, ¿te arruinamos la cita?- yo negué- que bien, Itachi te alcanza en un minuto, de tu amiguito nos encargaremos-

- no lo lastimen- el negó y yo le sonreí- gracias Nagato-san- me di la vuelta, en realidad estaba cansada, eso de llegar corriendo con Tomas y que fuera caminando cada vez más rápido, solo para que el no me tomara de la mano, era complicado, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, mire y ahí venia Itachi-sensei- buenas noches- el asintió, me miro un poco.

- estas cansada ¿verdad?- me sonroje- que te parece si vamos a mi casa y vemos películas- asentí, supuse que iríamos a su departamento- voy por el carro, ahora vuelvo- asentí y me senté. Era curioso, antes habría matado por la atención que recibía ahora, pero siendo sinceras ahora solo quería descansar, Sasuke-kun me gustaba, pero su hermano también, con Tomas era otro asunto, pero cada vez habían más personas detrás de mí y eso me sofocaba- iré a hablar con Tsunade-sama- dije.

- ¿Quién es Tsunade-sama?- Itachi-sensei ya estaba a un lado mío- perdona, no quería asustarte- negué y camine, definitivamente su carro me gustaba mucho- ¿puedes caminar?- había notado que cojeaba un poco, yo asentí y él se acerco, me cargo en sus brazos- mejor así.

- Ita… Itachi-sensei- el solo sonrió y me dejo en el asiento del copiloto- gracias- estaba sonrojada a más no poder, sentía las orejas y las mejillas muy calientes.

Llegamos después de un rato a su casa, era amplio, muy amplio, tenía una gran ventana que dejaba ver la ciudad, a un lado de esta, estaba la sala, con tres sillones, un mueble en donde habían varios libros en la parte de arriba, a los lados estaban la películas y en el centro se encontraba la televisión, una de plasma, a un lado del mueble se encontraban unas plantas que le daban un toque muy lindo, enfrente estaba la mesita en donde estaban unas fotografías. Del otro lado de la habitación estaba el comedor, la cocina de color negro un refrigerador de dos puertas, habían dos habitaciones pegadas a la pared y una más, del otro lado.

- pues, ahí están los títulos de las películas, escoge uno- me acerque y mire, tenía varias películas de suspenso y terror- perdona el género, pero soy muy apasionado del terror- sonreí, no importaba mucho, no me daban miedo.

- que le parece esta- señale una con el titulo de fenómeno siniestro- parece interesante- el comenzó a reír y asintió, estaba preparando las palomitas y unos refrescos, saco de su alacena una bolsa mas, en la cual habían papas fritas.

- espero que no te asustes demasiado- negué, aunque por dentro me estaba asustando, la portada de la película daba miedo- bien, toma asiento- me senté en el sillón de tres plazas y el se sentó al lado mío.

***pov de temari***

Por fin habíamos escogido el regalo, aunque me sorprendió mucho cuando el sensei me dijo que la chica a la cual le quería dar ese objeto, era nada más ni nada menos, que mi tímida Hinata, casi me ahogo con el agua, pero el parecía embobado, supongo que los efectos de la pócima son así. La vi asomarse y mirarnos, pero después paso de largo y Kakashi-sensei no lo noto, ahora que lo pienso, debería preguntarle a Tsunade-sama, porque algunas son mas perseguidas que otras, por ejemplo Ino, casi no la invitan a salir, pero si le dan regalos en la entrada y salida de la escuela, Karin siempre está de fiesta y nunca he visto que le den o la inviten a un lugar, Sakura, pues ella quedo fija con su novio, pero lo que es Tenten, Hinata y yo, hemos sido acosadas por todos, invitadas por otros tantos.

-Kakashi-sensei- me miro- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- asintió- lo que sucede es que mis amigas y yo- me quede pensando, no le podía decir que tomábamos una pócima y que por eso el estaba loco por Hinata, seria cruel- últimamente hemos tenido muchas salidas con chicos- el asintió- y se me hace extraño ya que Hinata- me prestó más atención, ese hombre esta trastornado- era muy rehuida, y casi no le hablaban- el asintió- ¿a qué cree que se deba?- se rasco el mentón.

- la primera vez que vi a la señorita Hyuga- asentí- si pensé que era bonita, a pesar de su forma de vestir y sus lentes tan graciosos- sonreí ese tipo tenía un sentido del humor horrible- pero supongo que es por el… Mn… carisma de la persona- levante una ceja, ¿yo carismática? ¡Oh si claro! Y Gaara sonríe diario- por ejemplo, la señorita Yamanaka despide urgencia- yo abrí los ojos- siempre esta cazando a los chicos, la señorita uzumaki también lo hace, pero en menor medida, la señorita Haruno, pues ella ya sabemos que se quedo con Naruto- asentí- pero ustedes tres, pareciera que no creen de lo que son capaces- lo mire- la señorita Tenten, es una chica muy inteligente y siendo sinceros es guapa- sonreí, cuando Tenten se enterara se sentirá mejor- pero hay muchos que no la ven así porque es tímida, pero muy peligrosa con los deportes- comencé a reír y el también lo hizo- la señorita Hyuga- suspiro, de verdad que parecía enamorado- ella es tímida, pero dentro de su timidez, está el gen Hyuga- abrí los ojos, se supone que nadie en la escuela sabia quien era su familia- no soy tonto- comencé a reír- pero no es una chica pretenciosa, cree que es fea, cuando es la chica más linda que haya visto.

- jejeje, si ¿y su carisma o su atractivo reside en?- el salió de su ensoñación, tosió un poco y continuo.

- reside en que ella tiene un buen corazón- levante una ceja, otra vez- como explicarlo, si estas en apuros, ella se olvida de ella misma y te ayuda, así seas un enemigo o un amigo- asentí, era cierto, podía estar perdida, pero siempre te ayudaba- y eso no cualquiera lo tiene- asentí- ella es un ser cariñoso y amable, al menos en mi parecer, despide pureza- asentí, yo era el mismísimo demonio entonces jajaja- y tu, pues tu- se quedo pensando y sonreí- de no ser por tus queridos y muy agradables hermanos, también abrías sido asediada hace mucho, pero siendo sinceros, tu quieres parecer mala, pero el que te conozca se dará cuenta de que no- asentí, ese tipo era psicólogo.

- entiendo- el sonrió, bueno parecía sonrisa lo que había detrás de su cubre bocas- pero ¿no cree que Hinata se sentirá extraña por el regalo?- el negó y yo levante una ceja- ¿Por qué?

- porque el día que me quede a hablar con ella, era precisamente por eso, porque quería preguntarle qué cosas le gustaban- ahora que lo mencionaba, Sakura me había comentado que él se quedo al final de la clase con ella- y ella misma me dijo, lo que usted guste Kakashi-sensei- imito su voz, pero sonó algo estrangulada y comencé a reírme- espero que pueda dárselo mañana- asentí, el era un buen tipo y me agradaba más que el tal Sasuke y su hermano.

***pov de Sakura**

Veía a mi Naruto, seguía durmiendo plácidamente, aunque le traje el alcohol para que despertara, ni así lo hizo, continuo en su sueño y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo dormir. Ahora me daba cuenta de que lo amaba y que quería estar con él, pero tenía que hablar con Tsunade-sama.

- ¿hola? Buenas noches Tsunade-sama- era ella, la que me había contestado- que bueno que la encuentro, quería hablar con usted sobre algo.

- te escucho.

- mire, lo que sucede es que ahora que soy novia de Naruto, me gustaría decirle sobre la pócima y dejar de usarla- ella afirmo- pero también hay algo que quiero saber sobre la pócima.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Ha habido alguna falla?

- no, lo que pasa es que últimamente, a mis amigas las siguen mucho- ella afirmo de nuevo- por ejemplo Tenten, tiene dos pretendientes- bueno eran tres, pero Neji no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer- y Hinata tiene- comencé a contar- cuatro- ella grito un poco- ¡auch! ¡Casi me deja sorda!

- ¿Cómo que cuatro pretendientes?

- incluso puede que mas, igual temari y pues yo, solo porque no he visto ninguno y mis otras amigas, Karin e Ino casi no les hacen caso, es mas bueno si les hacen caso, pero no la atención que tienen las otras chicas.

- esto es grave- me tense un poco- lo malo es que no estoy en konoha, viaje y ahora me encuentro en suna y no puedo volver si no hasta dentro de dos semanas- asentí- tendrás que mantenerme informada y la pócima ya no la tomaran, y si lo hacen solo una vez cada tercer día- asentí, tendría que hablar con las chicas.

- gracias Tsunade-sama- ella afirmo y colgó- vaya que extraño- sentí unas manos en mi cintura y una respiración en mi cuello- Naruto- me voltee a verlo, pero se veía extraño, parecía como borracho, sus ojos azules, ahora estaban un poco más oscuros- ¿Qué sucede?- el no dijo nada, comenzó a besarme, pero no como él lo hacía siempre, actuaba extraño, sus besos los sentía hambrientos, sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda, mis piernas y mi cintura- Na… Naruto- besaba mi cuello- ah… espera… ah…. Naruto- intentaba controlarme, pero él era un experto- Naruto, deja mi blusa… ah-sus manos se paseaban por mi cintura hasta mi pecho, sentía mi respiración agitada y mi temperatura iba subiendo, ya no podía detenerlo, bueno no quería. Uní nuestros labios y profundice el beso, el me dejo caer en el sillón y se puso sobre mí.

- Sakura-chan- nos miramos a los ojos, ambos respirábamos muy agitados- dime que me detenga y lo hare- asentí y comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo baje mis manos hasta su el inicio de su playera y la levante, quería sentir su piel contra la mía, puso su rodilla en medio de mis piernas y comenzó a hacer presión hacia arriba- Sakura-chan- bajo por mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis senos y les dio una pequeña mordida, yo me arquee hacia él y tome su cabeza, no quería que se separara de ahí, siguió dando pequeñas mordidas en la parte superior de mi pecho y después abrió por completo mi camisa, dejando ver mi sostén rosa con encaje negro, me sonrió y enterró la cara en el valle.

- ah…- sus manos sujetaban mis pechos y los movían de forma circular- Naruto… ah.

Toc, toc, toc.

Nos separamos como si nuestra piel quemara, me acomode la ropa y me asome a la puerta, detrás de ella se encontraba mi vecina, suspire, ahora que se le había olvidado, abrí la puerta y solo había entrado para decirme que dejara de ver películas a alto volumen, yo rodé los ojos, esa mujer era una cuarentona amargada y la verdad me tenia harta, no le preste más atención y entre a mi departamento, Naruto estaba sentado en el sillón con la cara metida entre sus manos, me acerque a él.

- ¿estás bien?- el levanto la cara y me miro- ¿Qué sucede?- me senté a su lado.

- lo siento Sakura-chan, no sé que me paso- se estaba arrepintiendo ¿o no?- no debí propasarme así- si, se estaba arrepintiendo- me voy a casa. Te llamo mañana- salió apresurado por la puerta y yo solo me quede ahí.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Naruto-baka!

- ¡cállate Haruno-san!- mi linda vecina de nuevo, Salí de mi departamento, toque su puerta- ¿Qué quieres? Haces mucho escándalo

- ¡cállese de una vez! ¡Estuve así de ser la chica más feliz del mundo y usted y su patética existencia lo tuvieron que arruinar! ¡No es mi problema que sea una vieja amargada, hay quienes si tenemos pareja y si tenemos vida!- ella abría cada vez más los ojos- si no quiere que la moleste ¡cámbiese de departamento!- me di la vuelta y me metí a mi casa- bff, ¡necesito un baño!

**Hasta aquí. Horita escribo el otro jeje jeje, espero que les guste y nos vemos la próxima, **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Siguiente, como lo prometí. Solo que eso si, en este capítulo habrá lemon, de quién, no les diré jejeje, pero ojo pondré una señal, para avisar cuando empieza, así que si quieren leerlo adelante, es bajo su propio riesgo jejeje. Comienza Hinata.**_

Cada vez me escondía mas en el sillón, la película daba bastante miedo, no podía creer que todo eso ocurriera en un hospital psiquiátrico. Itachi-sensei parecía muy fresco, no brincaba cada vez que esos espantos aparecían, mire su mano, la cual descansaba en el respaldo del sillón, un poco encima de mi cabeza, dejando su lado izquierdo completamente libre y con una cordial invitación a refugiarse en él, lo mire de nuevo, no podía hacerlo, aunque me muriera de miedo.

- ¿estás asustada?- me sobresalte- si quieres la quitamos- yo negué, la verdad es que me estaba dando mucho miedo, pero quería saber en que acababa- viene la mejor parte- inconscientemente me pegue a él- ya te dio miedo- tomo el control- vamos a quitarla ¿de acuerdo?- negué y el sonrió, puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y me pego mas a él- si te da miedo abrázame- sonreí ante lo dicho, no porque fuera muy atrevido, si no porque parecía comercial de televisión, anunciando algún oso de peluche.

- gracias sensei- me acomode mas contra su pecho y solo así logre ver la película, era espantoso ver como salían cada vez más muertos y como todos los chicos del programa de tele que estaba grabando eso, iban desapareciendo- ¡qué horror!- escondí la cara en su pecho y luego volví a voltear- no, no ¡no vayan ahí!- el sensei solo se reía de mi, pero no lo podía evitar.

- hina-chan- lo mire y me sonrió- ¿segura que no quieres que la quite?- negué y seguí viendo, volví a enterrar la cara en su pecho cada vez que veía algo que me diera miedo, pero después salía de mi escondite improvisado y seguía gritando a la pantalla- iré por mas palomitas- asentí y abrace el cojín, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la película, el sensei regreso y se volvió a acomodar a mi lado- en lo que están las palomitas- la película siguió, en una de las escenas los jóvenes que salían ahí terminaron metidos en un armario o algo parecido y se oía aun el ruido del fantasma.

- ¿Qué les va a pasar?- seguí viendo y no paso gran cosa hasta que ellos volvieron a prender la cámara y dijo, miren lo que ha sucedido y en la espalda de la chica había un rasguño enorme que rezaba la palabra "hello"- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?!- el sensei solo reía y en eso sonó la alarma del microondas- Aaaaaaah-me había asustado- lo siento sensei- el negó y fue por las botanas y yo seguía viendo la película- jajaja, probablemente hoy tenga insomnio- él se rio conmigo y seguimos viendo la película, al final se habían llevado a todos y el que estaba a cargo del grupo se desquicio, llevaban mucho tiempo ahí adentro.

- bien, es hora de llevarte a tu casa- lo mire y luego vi mi reloj, eran las 9:30, me había pasado dos horas con él y no las note- ven- asentí e intente levantarme, pero mis piernas habían quedado tan entumidas y aparte aun estaban cansadas de la salida con Tomas- ¿estás bien?- asentí- ¿quieres que te cargue?- negué y el sonrió- dame tu celular- se lo extendí- buenas noches señor Hyuga- ¡estaba hablando con mi padre!- soy el profesor de literatura de Hinata y pues hoy tuvimos una sesión después de clases… si no se preocupe… no… llamaba para comentarle que ella sigue conmigo, estaba viendo la posibilidad de irla a dejar mañana temprano… no me mal interprete mi buen señor… es solo que Hinata se lastimo el tobillo… si está bien no se preocupe… si… no puede bajar las escaleras y estamos por el quinceavo piso… si mañana mismo la dejo en su casa… no se preocupe, ella dormirá en mi habitación y yo en el sofá… si señor…. Intacta… no le pasara nada… se lo prometo- parecía que papa le estaba dando muchas condiciones- aquí esta, permítame… ten, quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿padre?

- Hinata ¿estás bien? Tu sensei me dijo que te torciste el tobillo.

- si estoy bien, solo que no me podía levantar hace un rato- el suspiro- si quieres en seguida voy para allá.

- ¡no! No quiero que te fuerces más de la cuenta- asentí- quédate esta noche allí, pero si el tipo se pasa de listo contigo, no dudes en llamarme y voy por ti- asentí, ¿Por qué no lo había dicho desde el principio?- estoy en una junta, te llamo después ¿de acuerdo?- asentí- buenas noches.

- buenas noches papá, te quiero- el respondió que también y colgó- bien, páseme unas cobijas y una almohada- el levanto una ceja- es su casa, no pienso quitarle su cama- el comenzó a reír y se acerco a mí.

- si quieres podemos dormir juntos- sentí mis mejillas arder, tome mi teléfono, pero él me lo quito, lo apago, le quito la pila y la guardo en su pantalón- no, no, mi pequeña Hyuga- intente levantarme, pero otra vez se me doblaron las piernas- ya ves, mejor quédate quieta- se acerco me cargo y me fue a dejar a su habitación- tu dormirás aquí y yo en el sofá, buenas noches- asentí y el salió-

- cuando a un Uchiha se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie se lo saca- dije para mi, se parecía mucho a Sasuke-kun- intentare dormir.

***pov de Sakura**

Miraba la televisión, bueno en realidad no la estaba viendo, estaba prendida, pero ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba el programa. Pensaba en Naruto, en lo que pudo haber pasado de no ser por el metiche de mi vecina, aun sentía sus caricias, sus besos y eso me ponía a pensar demasiado, se había levantado con la intención de algo serio y después se fue como perro regañado.

- Naruto- ni siquiera era capaz de sacarlo de mi mente, de verdad que me había dejado algo confundido, pero más que nada, deseosa- ¿Qué estoy pensando? Mejor me voy a dormir- me levante del sillón y me fui a mi habitación, pero antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, alguien toco el timbre- ¿Quién será?- mire el reloj, eran las 9:30- puf, espero que sea algo importante- abrí la puerta y lo que vi me dejo en shock- Na… Naruto- detrás de la puerta estaba mi sexi y guapo novio, vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa negra abierta de los tres primeros botones, su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás dejando unos cuantos mechones al aire- qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?- puso sus manos a cada lado del marco de la puerta, tenía una pose bastante sexi.

- Sakura-chan- dijo mi nombre, con un tono tan, tan, no sé como describirlo, solo sé que cada terminación nerviosa en mi columna, se erizo por completo- pasaba por aquí y- entro a mi casa, cerró la puerta, puso el seguro- y se me ocurrió venir a verte- él estaba usando un tono muy extraño y la verdad es que no me desagradaba- y quería…- se acerco hasta a mí, me abrazo- quería...- intente moverme, pero él me apretó mas contra si, acerco su boca a mi oído- quería terminar lo que empecé en la tarde- susurro y al final le dio una ligera mordida a mi lóbulo, me estremecí e inconscientemente me apreté hacia él- ¿me dejas?- rozo su boca con la mía, como dándome oportunidad de escapar, al ver que no lo hacía, ataco de manera hambrienta mis labios, su lengua invadió por completo mi cavidad, sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura y comenzó a empujarme, haciendo que cayera al sillón, otra vez, pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje mas a mí.

- Naruto- se separo de mí, me miro y sonrió, bese su mejilla- ¿te sientes bien?- sonrió de nuevo y esta vez acerco su cara a mi pecho, debo agregar que solo tenía puesta una playera de tirantes rosa y un pantalón de dormir color blanco con conejos, enterró la cara en el valle de mis senos y comenzó a restregarla, cómos i fuera un gato- Pa… ¡Para! ¡Naruto! ¡Ah!- me tape la boca en cuando ese gemido salió de mis labios- Naruto ¡para ya!- lo empuje y puse un cojín de separación entre nosotros- ¿Qué te sucede? Tú no eres así.

- Sakura-chan- parecía que había vuelto mi tímido novio, pero después su mirada volvió a cambiar- ¿sabías que te ves linda enojada?- me sonroje y el volvió a juntar nuestros cuerpos- déjate llevar- susurro contra mis labios y después me volvió a besar, sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas y acariciaron mis tobillos, quito el cojín que nos separaba y me sentó a horcajadas sobre él, intente moverme, pero sus manos se fijaron a mi cintura y no me permitió moverme, no sabía que le sucedía y la verdad quería que se detuviera ¿o tal vez no? Ya ni siquiera seguía el hilo de mis pensamientos- Sakura-chan- creó un camino de besos, desde mis labios hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y de ahí hacia mi mandíbula, hasta mi cuello, le dio pequeñas lamidas y mordió un poco, sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda y después estrujaba mi trasero, pegándome más a su "paquete"

- ¡ah!- el sonrió de nuevo, esta nueva faceta de Naruto malo y sexi era extraña, no sabía porque se había dado, pero me gustaba, pase mis brazos por su pecho y fui abriendo los demás botones de la camisa, pasee mis manos por su ancha espalda, sus brazos, su cuello, hasta que enrede mis manos en su cabello- Naruto- se separo de mí y me miro expectante- quiero hacerlo- abrió mucho los ojos.

- no me detendré así me lo pidas- asentí- ¿estás segura?- volví a asentir – bien- tome su rostro con mis manos y me fui acercando, lo bese de manera suave, casi un roce, el apretó mi cintura con sus brazos y aproveche para profundizar el beso, solo podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, nos separamos por falta de aire- ¿me quieres?- estaba jadeando y el hacia ese tipo de preguntas, cuando estaba más que consiente de que lo quería, no, lo amaba, asentí y el sonrió de nuevo, se puso de pie haciendo que yo enredara mis piernas en sus cintura y camino hasta mi habitación- no te dejare salir en toda la noche Sakura-chan- asentí, nos metimos y el cerro la puerta.

***pov de Temari**

Iba regresando a mi casa después de la extraña salida con mi sensei, la verdad es que ese hombre me agradaba más que los Uchiha o cualquier otro, al menos para mi Hinata, pero que se le podía hacer, llegue a la reja de la mansión y ahí había alguien sentado, fruncí el ceño ¿Cuándo entenderían los vagabundos que no doy limosna? Me acerque enojada, ni siquiera se le veía cara, porque la tenia escondida entre su abrigo, la noche era fría, muy fría.

- ¡hey tu! ¡Muévete!- patee la pierna del sujeto haciendo que rodara a un lado- ¿no escuchaste? ¡Muévete!- lo volví a mover y esta vez sí se movió, dejando ver un peinado muy extraño, parecido a una piña- ¿Shikamaru?- el vago se levanto del suelo y me miro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- nada, solo esperaba a que volvieras- mire a ambos lados- si tu, necesitaba hablar contigo- asentí y le dije que pasara- no, si Gaara me ve, me matara- sonreí, Gaara era muy sobreprotector, pero el ahora estaba estudiando en casa de un amigo suyo, uno d ellos pocos amigos que tiene claro- y Kankuro no detendría a Gaara- ninguno estaba en casa, por eso me había dado el lujo de llegar tan tarde.

- no hay nadie en casa- abrió los ojos- entra, hace frio aquí y al parecer has esperado mucho tiempo- asintió y entramos- ¿quieres un te?- el asintió y fuimos a la cocina- siéntate, en un segundo lo traigo.

- Temari-sama- mire a la sirvienta- déjeme hacerlo a mi- negué- pero…

- vete a dormir- ella me miro- yo puedo atender a ese inútil- Shikamaru bufo y yo sonreí-anda, yo recogeré todo lo que ensucie- ella asintió a regañadientes y se fue- a veces mis padres están tan acostumbrados a tener sirvientes, que los pobres creen que todos en la familia somos iguales.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- negué y puse a calentar el agua- bien es algo urgente lo que tengo que tratar contigo- asentí, me recargue en la barra que había en la cocina y cruce mis brazos- bien, empezare y seré breve- asentí- Gaara no puede jugar este torneo- abrí los ojos- no es que tenga nada en contra del, al contrario, aunque suene masoquista, una parte de mi le agrada tu hermano- asentí- pero a los demás chicos les da miedo que juegue, tiene fama de demonio y eso no es bueno- bufe.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices directamente a él?- Shikamaru suspiro.

- tu hermano es difícil de tratar- asentí- supongo que tenemos dos opciones- asentí- consigo a otros miembros para el equipo a los cuales no les asuste tu hermano o lo convences de que se retire toda la temporada- eso sería cruel para Gaara- decide.

- tendrás que conseguir nuevos jugadores- el asintió- no le diré eso a mi hermano, no arruinare sus sueños- en verdad Gaara quería ser jugador profesional- en fin, ¿y lo segundo que querías decirme es?

- oh si- se levanto, tomo mis manos entre las suyas- me gustas chica problemática- abrí los ojos- con todo y hermanos celosos, con tus agresividades y tu sentido del humor tan negro como tu alma- estaba en shock.

****pov de Hinata***

No podía dormir, me sentía incomoda, aparte de que toda la habitación tenía el olor de él, enterré la cara en su almohada, por alguna razón me reconfortaba mucho su aroma, me levante de la cama y Salí a la cocina, quería un vaso con agua.

- ¿Qué sucede?- casi se me salía el corazón, todo estaba oscuro, se suponía que estaba dormido y yo no había hecho ruido- ¿no podías dormir?- mire y estaba acostado en el sillón de tres plazas, se levanto un poco y dejo ver que su cabello estaba suelto, se veía muy guapo así.

- es que… no… podía dormir…. Y tenia… sed- comencé a jugar con mis dedos, el sonrió, salió del sillón y camino hasta la cocina, saco del refrigerador una jarra con jugo, saco un vaso y sirvió hasta la mitad- gracias- dije después de que me lo ofreciera, le di un sorbo y no lo despegue de mi cara, por alguna razón Itachi-sensei me miraba demasiado- su… ¿sucede algo?- el negó y yo me relaje un poco- entonces me voy a dormir- el asintió, no podía despegar los ojos de los suyos, tropecé con el sillón, pero ni así aparte los ojos, comencé a reírme por mi torpeza y él se acerco a mi- estoy bien- asintió, ahora que estaba más cerca de mí, podía verlo bien, lleve mi mano hasta su cabello, se me hacia irreal tenerlo tan cerca, enrede mi mano en un mechón de su cabello, era sedoso, y no se enredaba, el levanto una mano y la llevo hasta mi cuello, se acerco demasiado a mí y me beso.

***********&&&&/$·$·&$··""!·$%/((************

Pov de Sakura.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y me llevo hasta la cama, me dejo caer con delicadeza y se puso en medio de mis piernas, en ningún momento rompimos el beso, pero me estaba quedando sin aire, se separo de mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando hasta el inicio de mis senos, se desvió hacia mi clavícula donde le dio una ligera mordida, jadee, quite lo que me faltaba de su camisa y pasee mis manos por sus espalda, recorrí cada musculo que ahí había, sintiéndolos duros a mi tacto, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y lo apreté mas contra mí, lo cual nos saco un gemido a ambos.

Dejo mi clavícula y fue bajando los tirantes de mi playera, acariciaba mi piel con sus dedos en cada movimiento, baje mis manos hasta el cinturón de su pantalón y comencé a desabrocharlo, el quito por completo mi playera, dejando mis pechos al aire, se quedo viéndolos, y el poco valor que había reunido para quitarle la ropa, se me fue haciendo que soltara el cinturón y me cubriera, el sonrió de lado, se acerco a mi oído, le dio unos lengüetazos y bajo hasta mis pechos, quito mis manos y tomo uno con su mano, y lo masajeo, el otro fue tomado por su boca, succiono mi pezón y comenzó a hacer círculos con su lengua, la otra mano acariciaba el pecho y después bajaba hasta el elástico de mi pijama, metió la mano dentro de mi pijama, acariciando mi zona por encima de la ropa interior, lo cual me hizo arquearme contra su pecho, siguió rozando la zona y yo soltaba jadeos ahogados, se separo de mi lo suficiente como para poder quitarme el pantalón y dejarme con la ropa interior, el también se fue quitando el pantalón y solo quedo en un ajustado bóxer que dejaba ver lo "animado" que estaba.

- seré cariñoso- susurro y beso mi frente, me sonroje ante lo dicho y el continuo haciendo un camino de besos, desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, hundió su lengua en mi ombligo, lo cual me saco unas risas- Sakura-chan- quito mi ropa interior y acomodo su cara en medio de mis piernas- te va a gustar.

- Na… Naruto ¡espera!- pero él no lo hizo, enterró por completo sus labios en mi zona y su lengua se adentraba en mi centro, mordisqueaba mis labios, mi clítoris, mi entrada. Yo apretaba sus cabellos en una muda suplica para que no se detuviera- Mn… Naruto- sentí como mis paredes se contraían y relajaba el agarre por el cual tenía sometido a Naruto, lo solté y el se relamió los labios, sonrió de lado, se acomodo entre mis piernas, levanto mi cadera hasta acomodarla encima de sus piernas y por fin comenzó a entrar- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Duele!

- Shh, Shh, ya pronto pasara- susurraba contra mi oído- relájate, tranquila mi dulce Sakura- susurraba cosas dulces, asentí y el empujo su miembro, haciendo que se rompiera algo que estaba dentro, me beso para ahogar el quejido y se mantuvo quieto, rego besos por mi cara, y volvió a unir nuestros labios, poco a poco mi dolor iba amainando y solo quería que continuara, encaje bien mi cadera con las suyas y comencé movimientos lentos- ¿lista?- estaba sorprendido, pero eso no evito que siguiera con lo suyo, sus embestidas eran suaves al comienzo, incluso rítmicas, pero después fueron tomando velocidad y violencia, fue cada vez más rápido, más profundo.

- Na… Ah… Naruto… Ah…. Sigue, sigue- apreté mis piernas contra su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello- sigue… por favor ¡Aaaaaaah!- había tenido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, claro si contamos con que era virgen, mire a mi amante a un lado mío, estaba agitado y yo me sentía feliz, me arrime un poco a él- te amo.

- y yo a ti Sakura-chan- me acomode en su pecho y me dispuse a dormir.

""**·$$·%&&/((I%%%&$·*********

****pov de Hinata***

El sensei me estaba besando, y no podía reaccionar, quería alejarlo, pero también quería corresponder a su beso, deje mis manos quietas mientras el pasaba las suyas por mi cuello. Poco a poco iba cediendo a él, pero entonces abrí los ojos y mi sensei no estaba, mire a todos lados y él se encontraba en el suelo, un sartén estaba al lado suyo.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla o besarla otra vez!- mire y ahí estaba Sasuke-kun, tenía una mochila en su hombro y venia entrando por la puerta de entrada- ¿estás bien?- asentí y camine hacia la habitación que el sensei me había asignado, me senté en la cama hasta que Sasuke-kun me alcanzo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que saldrías con un tal Tomas y resulta con que te veo aquí en la casa del tonto de mi hermano mayor- bufo molesto.

- es que, Itachi-sensei me invito a salir ayer, se lo dije o eso creí- dije lo ultimo mas para mí- pero estaba cansada y él me propuso que viéramos una película- Sasuke-kun asintió- y vinimos, pero los pies aun me dolían y el llamo a mi padre y le explico.

- hmp, bastardo- me miro de nuevo, miro su reloj- son las 11:45, te llevare a tu casa.

- ¿eh? ¿Sasuke-kun?- se acerco a mí, me tomo en sus brazos y después me acomodo en su hombro, como si fuera costal de papas o algo parecido- ¡bájame!

- no, te llevare a tu casa y regresare- pasamos a un lado del inconsciente sensei, quien comenzaba a reaccionar- tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente Itachi- el sensei abrió los ojos y Sasuke-kun afianzo su brazo a mi cuerpo – nos veremos- salimos de ahí, subimos al asesor en donde se atrevió a bajarme- ¿Qué hacías con él?- me encogí de hombros- ¡estas demente! ¡Porque mi hermano!- se llevo las manos al cabello.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Hinata que sínica- el me invito a salir- me miro molesto, creo que debí haberme quedado callada.

- yo también te invite a salir ¿recuerdas?- asentí- y tú misma me dijiste que no- me mordí el labio- ¡me dijiste que no a mí! ¡Pero a él hasta le diste un maldito beso de buenas noches!- me sonroje, el me ha robado varios.

- no veo porque debe importarle eso Uchiha-san – el me miro- soy libre, puedo salir con quien yo quiera- de verdad que estaba siendo una sínica y eso no me estaba gustando- usted no es nada mío, ni Tomas ni Itachi-sensei- nos mirábamos a los ojos, aunque los ojos de él tenían un tono amenazante- pueden demostrar interés en mi- levanto las cejas- pero nunca dicen que sienten ¿sabes qué? ¡Estoy harta! ¡Siempre fui el cero a la izquierda! Siempre vi como otras chicas sufrían por un chico, mientras que yo sufría por no tener atención- él abrió los ojos sorprendido- y ahora que tengo atención, más de uno quiere controlar mi vida ¡estoy harta! ¡Y estoy cansada!- frunció el ceño otra vez, me agarro por los hombros y me pego a la pared del elevador- ¡ah!

- no sabes lo que dices- me miro, sus ojos brillaban con algo extraño- nunca fuiste un cero a la izquierda para mí- abrí los ojos- desde el primer momento en que te vi, en esa avenida- mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido- creí que había quedado claro, desde que te busque en la biblioteca y que te he buscado en todos los lugares que existen en la escuela- centro sus ojos en los míos- Hinata yo… - las puertas del elevador se abrieron y afuera había mucha gente, mis mejillas se colorearon de rosa y Salí apresurada de ahí, esto no podía ser, Sasuke-kun estaba interesado en mí, eso se debia a la pócima. Pero el mismo acaba de decir que desde que me vio- ¡Hyuga! ¡No he terminado contigo!

- pero yo con usted si- camine más rápido, apenas me acordaba que había dejado mis zapatos en la casa de Itachi-sensei- ¡taxi! ¡Taxi!- pero todos iban ocupados.

- ¡te tengo!- Sasuke paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me volvió a cargar, llegamos al estacionamiento y una vez allí, me metió a su auto, mercedes negro- ahora sí, iremos a tu casa, te dejare ahí y nos veremos mañana para la cita- lo mire- y no quiero un no por respuesta- asentí y me quede ahí, estaba haciendo frio y solo traia puesto un short con unas medias de red negras, una playera holgada que se ajustaba en mi cintura- tienes frio- asentí se detuvo en el semáforo y alcanzo una sudadera en la parte de atrás del carro- póntela- asentí de nuevo- oye Hyuga, será mejor que te relajes, haces parecer que yo soy el malo de la historia- me apreté contra la sudadera, tenía un lindo aroma.

- es aquí- le señale la mansión y el estaciono- gracias por traerme Uchiha-san- apago el carro, se bajo conmigo y me acompaño hasta la puerta- no tenía que venir hasta aquí- dije en un susurro, comencé a quitarme la sudadera.

- quédatela- lo mire- me gusta como se ve en ti- me sonroje y se acerco hasta mi mejilla en donde planto un beso- buenas noches- beso mi frente y entro a su auto, yo me quede ahí parada todavía, el estaba enamorado de mi, pero de manera real, la pócima no tenía nada que ver con él.

- Aww, Uchiha-san me confunde tanto- sentí que mi bolsillo vibro, lo saque- ¿diga?

- Hinata, ayúdame- era Karin-chan- no sé qué hacer, estoy confundida.

- no te preocupes, te prometo que hablamos mañana- ella accedió y yo colgué- ¿Qué le pasara?- volvió a vibrar mi teléfono- ¿sí?

- Hinata, soy temari, acaba de ocurrir algo inexplicable- asentí- el vago dijo que le gusto- casi suelto el teléfono- te contare mañana- asentí.

- que horror, esto está cada vez peor- sonó otra vez- y ahora quien ¿diga?

- ¿usted es Hinata?- dije que si- llamamos de un club- me asuste, no he ido a ningún club- aquí tenemos a una chica, se hace llamar Ino. Al parecer es amiga suya y esta algo tomada, pero no quiere abandonar el establecimiento hasta que usted venga por ella-

- ¿Por qué yo y no sus padres? – pregunte para mí, pero aun tenía el celular.

-intentamos llamar a todos sus contactos, ninguno quiso venir- pobre ino-chan- ¿podría venir usted?- asentí, entre a mi casa.

- Neji-nisan—mi nisan estaba sentado en la mesa, tomando al parecer un té- necesito que conduzcas- levanto una ceja- Ino-chan esta en apuros- bufo, torció los ojos y al final se levanto, tomo sus llaves y salimos de la casa- ¿y mi padre?

- tuvo que regresar a la oficina- asentí- Ino está en problemas o ella es el problema- no supe que responder, la verdad parecía que la ultima.

_**Hasta aquí. Jejeje espero que les guste y pues aquí seguimos, espero poder subir los otros capítulos de las otras historias y si no puedo, no me maten por fis jejeje, pero bueno, nos vemos la próxima,**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, continuación, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero ya no ocurrirá, lo prometo, llevaremos esta historia hasta el final, gracias por sus comentarios y créanme que lo aprecio mucho jeje, esperemos mas opiniones. Empieza Ino jejeje. **

Me encontraba en el auto de Neji, ciertamente Hinata venía con nosotros, pero yo no quería saber nada, los del bar dijeron que llamaron a todos mis contactos y que solo ella había dicho que vendría por mí, me sentía dolida y mas porque se supone que son mis amigas y solo ella, solo mi tierna amiga Hinata vino por mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Ino-chan?- me miraba preocupada y yo solo asentí un poco, apenas íbamos llegando a su casa y digo apenas, ya que nos tuvimos que detener varias ocasiones para poder devolver el alcohol ingerido y uno que otro alimento.

- Estoy bien, gracias por venir- ella solo sonrió y miro al frente, habíamos estacionado enfrente de una gran mansión- ¡Wow! ¡¿Esa es tu casa?!- ella asintió, de verdad que era enorme, tenía una reja de metal negro, enfrente de unas paredes de cemento grueso, creo era cantera, el portal era adornado con algunas estatuas de animales, por ejemplo en la parte de arriba había un gran león- no sabía que vivieras con tanto lujo hina-chan- ella se sonrojo y me hizo pasar, antes de llegar a la puerta principal, pasamos por un jardín, no era muy grande, pero tenia de todo tipo de plantas.

- ¡oh! ¡Señorita Hyuga!- miramos y venia una mujer- su padre llego- ella asintió- y esta algo preocupado por usted, me dijo que no vendría a dormir y…- por fin se fijo en mi- ¿Quién es ella?

- Es una amiga de la escuela- asentí a la señora- llévala a mi cuarto por favor, enséñale el baño y yo mientras hablare con mi padre- la mujer asintió y me llevo en dirección contraria a la de Hina-chan, subimos unas escaleras y después dio vuelta a la izquierda, la tercera puerta era la habitación de mi amiga, si que era grande, había una cama con dosel y sabanas color lila, las paredes tenían un bonito color lila también, me asome a su ropero y ¿qué encontré? Más lila, a veces Hina era algo aburrida, pero después me fije en que sus cosas combinaban bien, tenia ropa de todos los colores y camisones blancos y largos.

- puede tomar uno, aquí tengo las toallas y de este lado es el baño- asentí y la seguí, el baño era de color blanco con azul oscuro, la bañera igual blanca, pero el armario donde se guardaban las cosas de aseo era también azul- puede tomar las cosas que hay ahí, solo únicamente de la señorita Hyuga- asentí ¿entonces tenían un baño para cada quien?- si me disculpa me retiro, asentí y comencé a llenar la tina, me solté el cabello y me mire al espejo, no era fea, es mas debo admitir que soy muy guapa, pero eso no fue suficiente para el vago de Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué no le gusto yo?- pregunte a mi reflejo y después baje la vista- ¿Por qué es Temari-chan y no yo?- comencé a desvestirme, me quite la playera que estaba toda manchada de cerveza y residuos de tabaco, la falda estaba sucia de la parte de atrás, mis botas estaban hechas un desastre, la ropa interior se salvo por poco, pero ahora que veía no tenía que ponerme, me metí a la tina y me quede ahí un rato- se supone que esa pócima te ayuda a ser más guapa ¿Por qué no funciona?- me lave el cabello y pase mis dedos por el- creo que debo relajarme.

*****pov de Hinata*****

Después de hablar con mi padre (y explicarle mi pronto regreso y la sudadera masculina) el permitió que Ino-chan se quedara a dormir aquí, aunque siendo sinceros yo esperaba que me regañara, pero solo me dijo que estaba aliviado de que yo estuviera en casa, subí las escaleras y me metí a mi cuarto, no estaba Ino así que supuse que estaría dándose un baño, me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar en lo ocurrido, Tomas quería que fuera su novia, Itachi-sensei me había besado hoy, en su departamento y de no haber sido por Sasuke, no sé qué habría pasado, aunque siendo sinceras creo que solo me hubiera desmayado. Y por último el que más me confundía, Sasuke-kun, después de su declaración de "nunca has sido un cero a la izquierda para mi" me dejo perpleja y completamente confundía, Sasuke Uchiha enamorado ¿de mi? Eso es un buen chiste, pero después de que siempre me besara, a veces también lo creía.

- ¡pero eso es ilógico!- enterré la cara en mi almohada- el es tan… tan no sé cómo, me fascina- me sonroje ante lo dicho, me senté en la cama y mire su sudadera, era de color negro y me quedaba bastante grande- su perfume me gusta- dije oliendo la gorra- Aww, Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Qué tiene Sasuke-kun?- me caí de la cama ante la presencia de Ino, me había asustado y ni siquiera la había escuchado salir- lo siento- me sonrió y me fije que traia uno de mis camisones, en su mano izquierda traia su ropa y en la derecha sus botas- ¿tienes una bolsa de plástico?- asentí y busque en mi cajón, saque una y se la tendí- es un desastre, jejeje, eso me pasa por ebria- sonrió, pero esa sonrisa tenia mil y un mensajes y ninguno denotaba su felicidad- ¿sabes? Es bueno que fueras por mí, si no, te aseguro que habría pasado la noche en la calle- siguió sonriendo, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me acerque a ella y la senté en la cama- ¿Por qué Hinata?- la mire- ¿Por qué ninguna de mis "amigas" fue por mi? ¿Por qué Shikamaru se fijo en Temari y no en mi?- baje la vista, pobre ino- ¿Por qué soy la única en la que no surte efecto la dichosa pócima?

- no digas eso Ino-chan, ya verás que todo va a estar bien- ella me miro y le sonreí, era lo único que podía hacer por ella- mejor intenta dormir, yo iré a bañarme- ella asintió y yo me metí al baño- Aww, mejor hablo de esto con Ino-chan- una vez dicho eso, me zambullí en la bañera y no Salí hasta que mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire y después de eso comencé a tallarme.

- ¡hina-chan! – Oí a Ino-chan llamarme- te quería preguntar si… ¿puedo ir por algo a la cocina? ¡Tengo hambre!- sonreí, Salí con mi pijama puesta, un short que me llegaba a los muslos y una camisa de pijama, solo que esta era de Neji- nisan, a él ya no le quedaba y a mí me quedaba inmensa- ¡Wow!

- no exageres ino-chan- sonreímos y bajamos a la cocina, mientras Ino se hacia un sándwich de atún, yo me tomaba un vaso de leche- Ino-chan- ella me miro mientras guardaba las cosas que había usado y lavaba las cucharas- ¿crees que, que yo le guste a Sasuke-kun?- ella abrió los ojos y después me sonrió- es que… el día de hoy fue… extraño- ella asintió, se sentó conmigo, apenas me había fijado que iban cuatro sándwiches en el plato, una gotita resbalo por mi cabeza, parece que tenía mucha hambre.

- cuéntame, soy toda oídos- le dio una mordida a su alimento y mastico, prestándome toda la atención del mundo.

- hoy Salí con Tomas- asintió- y después Itachi-sensei fue por mí para nuestra cita- volvió a asentir- pero no fuimos al cine, nos quedamos en su casa viendo películas- abrió los ojos y yo solo mire a otro lado- y después… Itachi-sensei…. – iba bajando la voz, cada que me acordaba de eso, aun recordaba lo petrificada que me había sentido- me…- ella me zarandeo- beso- lo dije sin aliento y ella abrió mas los ojos.

- Itachi-sensei- asentí- ¿te beso?- volví a asentir- ¿y tú qué hiciste?- me sonroje- no me digas que le correspondiste.

- ¡no! Es que en ese momento llego Sasuke-kun- abrió mas los ojos y por poco me escupe su alimento- y le dio un sartenazo en la cabeza- ella comenzó a reír- ¡oye no es gracioso!

- ¡hay mi Hinata! Eres tan inocente- levante una ceja- Sasuke-kun ha estado enamorado de ti desde que entramos- abrí los ojos- el mismo me lo dijo, el segundo día de habernos presentado- mi corazón latía muy rápido- te diré lo que paso ese día- asentí.

**Flash back.**

Ino caminaba por la escuela, como siempre llegaba temprano, ahora no tenía nada que hacer, bufo molesta, eso de ser puntual a veces hacia que te diera sueño, camino por los prados de la escuela y al final tomo asiento, puso en su reproductor su canción favorita y se dispuso a leer un poco, no es que fuera muy adicta a la lectura, es que a veces los libros te explicaban muchas cosas.

- hola- ella levanto la vista de su libro- ¿eres amiga de la muchacha Hyuga?- no le había entendido bien, se quito el audífono- perdona, no me había fijado que tenias los audífonos puestos- se sentó a su lado un guapo peli negro, tenía un aire de misterio y una sonrisa de lado encantadora, pero lo que más llamaba su atención, era que le hablara a ella- ¿conoces a Hyuga?

- si, es mi amiga ¿Por qué?- lo miro con recelo- ¿Qué estas tramando?- el levanto las manos en señal de paz.

- escucha, ella me agrada- abrió los ojos- y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, pero al parecer ella es muy tímida o me tiene miedo- dijo con pesadez- el caso, es que quiero acercarme más a ella, pero no sé cómo hacerlo- ino lo medito unos minutos.

- júntate con nosotras- el levanto una ceja- oh sí, lo olvidaba, hay que mantener la postura de súper macho que no se junta con niñas- el bufo e ino rio- no te preocupes, ella es muy tímida si, pero sabe apreciar las amistades- el sonrió- además de que es soltera- el pelongo amplio su sonrisa y se puso de pie, desde entonces, todas las mañanas hablaban de ella y de los planes que tenían.

**Fin de flashback**

- y así comenzó todo- dijo Ino-chan con una mirada soñadora- he de decirte que es algo necio- sonreí- pero de verdad le gustas- asentí- mejor anímate y se feliz como la frentona, porque si no, te quedaras a vestir santos igual que yo- comenzamos a reír.

- ¡¿Qué escándalo es este?!- miramos y en la puerta estaba mi nisan, tenía el pantalón de la pijama color negro y una camiseta blanca encima- ¿no puedo dormir agosto?- las dos nos disculpamos, guardamos todo, ino chan se llevo el pedazo que restaba de su sándwich, pasamos al lado de Neji- buenas noches Hinata-sama- asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches Yamanaka- ella asintió se quito el pedazo de sándwich de la boca y lo metió en la de Neji-nisan.

- buenas noches Hyuga- sonrió mientras mi nisan fruncía el ceño- es lindo- ambas reímos, nos encontrábamos en mi habitación- pero créeme no es mi tipo.

*****pov de Sakura****

Llevaba rato viendo a Naruto, no podía creer lo que había pasado, aunque de no ser por el dolor en mis piernas, nunca lo creería. Acaricie su cabello y bese sus labios, me sentía tan feliz.

- Naruto- susurre su nombre y el sonrió- será mejor dormir- me acomode en la cama junto a él y en eso mi teléfono sonó- ¡ay! Ahora quien- mire y era una llamada de Sasuke-kun- ¿diga?

- ¿el dobe está contigo?- le dije que si- bien, pues despiértalo, hazle lo que sea y mándalo a su casa- yo levante una ceja- necesito hablar con el dobe.

- sea lo que sea, se lo puedes decir mañana ¿no?- el negó- ¿tan grave es?

- no es que sea grave, es que es importante- asentí.

- puedes decírmelo a mí, Naruto está muy dormido y no creo que despierte.

- no sé si confiar en ti- bufe- está bien, mi hermano esta tras Hinata- casi me tragante con mi propia saliva- y no es lo peor, al parecer Kakashi también

- ¿Kakashi? Te refieres a mi sensei- el afirmo- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- me golpee la frente, eso ya lo sabía, jeje, el estar con Naruto te pegaba sus mañas- en fin, pues dile lo que sientes por ella

- ese es el problema- asentí- que se lo dije hoy- le pregunte como le fue- ¡que me rechazo!-

- ¡¿QUEEE?!—Naruto se movió en la cama y yo Salí a la sala- ¿Qué te dijo?

- pues nada, le reclame por el hecho de estar con mi hermano y negarme ya dos citas- asentí- y ella muy linda me dijo "¿Qué tiene de malo?"- sonreí por su imitación- y después me dijo que ahora TODOS quieren controlar su vida- lo medite unos segundos- no sé qué hacer Sakura.

- habla con ella, estoy segura que solo está confundida- el negó- hina-chan es una buena chica, solo que… la ha tenido difícil con los muchachos y es natural que se confunda cuando alguien muestra interés en ella.

- lo se Sakura, es solo que…- suspiro- mi orgullo esta algo herido- medite eso, desde que lo conocía, ósea hace ya cuatro meses, había aprendido que cuando el orgullo Uchiha era mancillado, este mandaba al demonio a lo que lo causo y mas aparte destruía a quien lo hizo- no sé si sea lo correcto…. Tú sabes, seguir insistiéndole.

- pues no le insistas, déjala pensar, mañana habla con ella y ponle un ultimátum, supongo que así lograras algo- el asintió y colgó- Aww. Hinata-chan en que te has metido.

*****pov de Hinata****

Ino y yo llegamos juntas a la escuela y la verdad es que le había tenido que prestar algo de la ropa de Hanabi, le propuse la mía, pero ella dijo "olvídalo no soy tan monja" suspire, a veces ino era un poquito exasperante, pero era mi amiga.

- ¡HYUGA!- Mire y ahí venia Sasuke-kun, me sonroje, traia su sudadera puesta- Necesito hablar contigo- asentí, Ino-chan me giño un ojo y me dejo ir.

- ¿Qué sucede Uchiha-san?- no me atrevía a mirarlo, no después de lo que dijo anoche ni de la confesión de Ino-chan

- te veré hoy en la noche, en mi casa- abrí los ojos- ayer fui a dejar unas cosas de Itachi, yo estoy en lo que era la casa de mis padres- asentí- pasare por ti en la tarde y nos iremos- asentí, me di la vuelta- una cosa más- mire hacia él y aun no sonreía, es mas se veía enojado, baje la vista-Hinata, ayer lo que dije era cierto- lo mire- nunca has sido un cero a la izquierda para mí- asentí y se acerco mas a mi- ¿entiendes?- asentí y el puso sus manos en mis mejillas, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, bueno no tan exagerado, pero sentía que se iba a salir del pecho, se acerco a mí y por instinto cerré mis ojos- solo aclara tus pensamientos- susurro contra mis labios y así como vino se fue- nos vemos en la noche Hyuga- me quede ahí, con las mejillas encendidas, la respiración agitada y con un beso al aire.

*****pov de Karin****

Corría desesperada, tenía que encontrar a Hinata, solo ella me podía ayudar, pero para mi mala suerte en mi carrera me encontré a Taylor y a Tenten ambos muy abrazados, me trague mis celos y camine como si nada.

- ¡Karin-chan!- me detuve y mire a Tenten- te presento a Taylor- el me sonrió y yo solo fruncí el ceño, de verdad que era una pésima amiga- ¿te pasa algo?- claro que me pasaba algo, me moría de celos, desde dentro de mi pecho, solo sentía la sangre hervir de verlos juntos.

- no, nada- sonreí y pase a un lado del tal Taylor- nos vemos después Tenten. Tengo que hacer algo- corrí otra vez y mi objetivo había cambiado ahora y ese era Suigetsu. Entre despavorida al salón, al parecer no había nadie más que el peli blanco que estaba sentado en su pupitre, me acerque al- Suigetsu- el me miro- yo…- no necesite hablar más, se levanto y me abrazo, a lo mejor no podría tener una relación con él, pero como amigo y amante era muy bueno- gracias- el solo asintió y me abrazo mas contra su pecho.

*****pov de Temari*****

Me mantenía pegada a mis hermanos, la verdad es que no me imaginaba tener que ver al vago, pero siendo sinceros, quería verlo, aunque también deseaba que Gaara lo destrozara, al final llegamos junto a hina-chan que parecía un poco confundida, pero muy acalorada.

- ¿te pasa algo?- ella negó y yo levante una ceja- ¿segura?- asintió.

- Hinata- hablo Gaara- ¿crees que podríamos salir?- él se sonrojo y Kankuro y yo intentábamos contener las carcajadas.

- ¿salir? ¿En una cita?- se fue poniendo más roja y ahora ambos, mi hermano y yo, nos conteníamos para no reírnos de los dos jitomatitos que teníamos enfrente, los dos estaban nerviosos- yo… bueno…. Este…- me reí y en eso alcance a ver al Uchiha, caminando como quien no quiere la cosa en dirección nuestra, algo tramaba porque tenía una horrible sonrisa- es que hoy…

- saldrá conmigo- Gaara frunció el ceño y Kankuro lo agarro de la mano- te veo esta noche- ella asintió, aun sonrojada y él le dio un beso en la mejilla, Gaara casi saca fuego por los ojos- nos vemos Sabaku no.

- ¿es cierto?- ella asintió y el bajo la vista- ya veo… yo…

- podemos almorzar juntos- dijo ella con una sonrisa y Gaara me miro yo asentí- así al menos platicamos un poco- el asintió.- temari-chan, tú querías hablar conmigo anoche ¿no?- asentí y dejamos a mis hermanos allí- ¿Qué sucedió?

- ayer que regrese de salir con Kakashi-sensei- ella asintió- por cierto, quiere que vayas a verlo en la salida- levanto una ceja y yo seguí- en fin, después de eso llegue a mi casa y ahí estaba el vago- ella asintió y yo suspire- lo invite a pasar, ya que la noche estaba muy fría y cuando estábamos hablando sobre Gaara, el cambio de tema y me dijo "me gustas"- ella abrió los ojos y yo fruncí el ceño- estoy confundida- ladeo la cabeza- no siento nada por el vago, bueno no tan profundo.

- jajaja… Temari-chan- ella me sonrió con ternura- no te preocupes, creo que Shikamaru-kun es muy amigable- le sonreí, de cierta forma tenía razón- ¿y para que me quiere ver Kakashi-sensei?- me encogí de hombros, la verdad Kakashi me agradaba más que Uchiha y que mi hermano, hina no se merecía a alguno de esos dos.

**Hasta aquí, no me convence mucho y pues espero que les guste a ustedes y si no pues espero contentar con el siguiente cap. Jejeje gracias y hasta luego**


	10. Chapter 10

**Continuamos, jajaja gracias por sus comentarios y pues seguimos con esta historia rara, la verdad es que empiezan a haber problemas en el lugar, y al parecer tendremos algunas confusiones y amores no correspondidos, así como algo inesperado jejeje. **

*****pov de Hinata*****

Estaba nerviosa, de solo pensar en Sasuke-kun y en lo que pasaría esta noche, en realidad el no había dicho que me iba a hacer algo, pero conociéndolo de seguro intentaría algo, mire su sudadera, me la había llevado para devolvérsela pero no me atreví a quitármela. A quién engañaba, estaba locamente enamorada de Sasuke y solo era cuestión de que esta noche me dijera que me quería para que cayera en sus brazos. Levante la vista y el estaba tomando apuntes, suspire, mi corazón latía muy rápido cada que lo veía. Estábamos en clase de literatura, por lo cual estaba de pareja con Gaara-kun e Itachi-sensei estaba ahí adentro, por lo cual me sentía aun más nerviosa, ya que él se acercaba a mi lugar y se inclinaba para preguntar si tenía dudas, yo negaba y Gaara lo miraba d amala manera, al igual que Sasuke-kun.

- bien, es todo por hoy- dijo, pero su mano estaba apoyada en el respaldo de mi asiento- recuerden leer las copias que les di- ellos asintieron- Hinata- lo mire y todo se había vuelto inexistente- ¿Estás bien?- asentí y el sonrió, me gustaba su sonrisa… ¡Hinata! ¡Acabas de admitir que te gusta Sasuke-kun y encima admites que te gusta la sonrisa de tu sensei!- ¿te pasa algo?- negué y suspire, necesitaba un tiempo fuera con eso de los hombres.

- Itachi- ambos miramos a la puerta y ahí estaba Kakashi-sensei- ¡oh! No quería interrumpir- dijo con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa- Hinata-chan ¿dejarías que hablara con Itachi a solas?- asentí y Salí- gracias, por cierto, pasa a la sala de maestros, después del descanso, necesito darte algo- me sonroje y asentí. Los deje hablando y yo camine como si nada por el pasillo, tenia hora libre así que ya vería que hacía.

- ¡HYUGA!- oh no, justo lo que necesitaba- ¿Por qué tardaste en salir?- mire y Sasuke-kun estaba parado frente a mí.

- es que Itachi-sensei me pregunto por las copias- ¿Por qué demonios mentía?- y ya, además llego Kakashi-sensei- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y yo baje la vista.

- ¿Te dijo algo?- asentí- ¿Qué fue?

- Me dijo que pasara a la sala de maestros por algo- el asintió y yo levante la vista- Sasuke-kun- me miro, estaba hecha un mar de nervios- yo… ten- me quite la sudadera y se la di, solo que había olvidado porque la lleve, me había puesto una blusa de tirantes de color negro con una playera de red y mis pantalones azules- ups- el abrió mucho los ojos y yo me cubrí con las manos- lo siento, se me había olvidado- él seguía viéndome y yo baje la vista- me retiro- camine de nuevo hacia el pasillo de mi salón, y choque con Kakashi-sensei- ¡lo siento sensei!- el negó, en comparación de Sasuke, solo me dio una mirada rápida y se quito su chaleco.

- Ten- lo mire y el sonrió, bueno parecía sonrisa lo que habia debajo de su bufanda- no es apropiado que una señorita ande con tan poca ropa- me sonroje- ¿no tenias una sudadera?

- si, es solo que era de Sasuke-kun- el levanto una ceja y asintió- pero se la acabo de devolver,

- si Sasuke fuera más considerado no te la habría pedido- sonreí, el sensei era amable- ¿tienes hora libre?- asentí- ¡qué bien! ¿Te apetece ir por un café?- abrí los ojos ¿un café? ¿En horas de clases? ¿Con él? ¿A solas?- ¿sucede algo?- negué.

- ¡no! Es solo que… no podemos salir ¿o sí?- el solo me lanzo una mirada que indicaba que él podía hacer lo que quisiera- está bien.

******pov de temari****

Había visto a Hinata salir con Kakashi-sensei, me sentía feliz por ella, de verdad que Kakashi me agradaba más que los otros, pero bueno que se le podía hacer, llegue al salón en donde estaban el vago de Shikamaru, Ino y algunos de mis otros compañeros. Me senté a un lado de Ino y la salude, ella frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, yo levante una ceja algo contrariada.

- ¡Bien, jóvenes!- miramos al profesor Orochimaru, el nos daba la clase de anatomía a primero y segundo- harán parejas- torcí los ojos y el sonrió- muy bien Yamanaka y Sabaku no, Akimichi y Nara- todos se juntaron después de un rato y mientras el anotaba las cosas en el pizarrón yo miraba a Ino.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- ella me miro y volvió a lo suyo- oye no me ignores- le susurre y ella seguía escribiendo- ¿es por lo de Shikamaru?- ella siguió sin responderme, me enoje y levante la mano- sensei- Orochimaru me miro con una ceja alzada- ¿puedo salir? Me siento algo mareada- el me miro otra vez y después vio a ino.

- Yamanaka- ella levanto la vista- acompáñela, no queremos que la joven Sabaku no se pierna o se desmaye- ella torció los ojos y me acompaño a fuera.

- bien. Ve a la enfermería y yo te esperare en los baños- fruncí el ceño, la tome de la mano y la lleve al patio- ¡hey, suéltame!

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- me miro a los ojos- te he estado preguntando desde hace rato y parece que no existo- ella bajo la vista- si es por lo de Shikamaru, déjame decirte que…

- no es por eso- abrí los ojos- siendo sinceras, el te eligió a ti y yo no puedo hacer nada, además de que no me interesa.

- ¿entonces?

- es simple- saco su teléfono, busco algo y me lo enseño- tres llamadas realizadas a tu celular, de las cuales una fue contestada- abrí los ojos y ella tenía los suyos con lagrimas- el dueño del bar dijo que habías contestado de mala gana y que por si fuera poco te negaste a ir por mi- me sentí culpable, fue antes de llamar a Hinata y estaba con muchas cosas en la cabeza y creí que era una broma absurda de ella- de no ser por hina-chan, habría dormido en la calle, porque mi familia no está en casa, perdí las llaves en el bar y por si fuera poco, mis lindas y consideradas amigas- lo dijo de forma fría- me mandaron por tubo.

- Ino, yo- levanto las manos.

- a lo mejor fue estúpido de mi parte el enojarme porque Shikamaru te quisiera a ti y no a mi- baje la vista- pero fue muy malo de tu parte, ignorarme cuando te necesitaba- me sentía mal, muy mal- ¡¿Qué te hice Temari?!- ahora si lloraba- ¿fue tan malo mi berrinche que por eso te enojaste conmigo?- negué y la abrace- me sentía tan sola ayer, incluso cuando me tome las cervezas solo pensaba en lo estúpida que había sido y lo mal amiga que fui, pero después de que me dijera que ninguno de mis contactos quiso ir por mí, me sentí mal- ella se dejo abrazar y yo solo pensé, en que era la peor amiga, Hinata no me había dicho nada, supongo que porque creyó mas conveniente que lo hablara personalmente, pero ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente, nada de hombres para mí y menos cuando uno de ellos interfería en mi amistad con alguien.

- lo siento Ino-chan- me miro- creí que era una broma tuya y estaba de mal humor ayer- asintió- pero no volverá a ocurrir- ella sonrió y me abrazo.

*****pov de Karin*****

Suigetsu y yo nos encontrábamos en donde habíamos tenido relaciones la primera vez, ósea, en uno de los salones de la torre, nadie iba allí y los que iban, era para lo mismo que nosotros, tener intimidad, o disfrutar del silencio y el paisaje que se veía desde ahí.

- ¿y te presento al tipo?- asentí y el suspiro- bien, supongo que tienes mala suerte- sonrió enseñando sus horribles y afilados dientes- no importa- lo mire- hay muchos hombres en el mundo.

- es que no lo entiendes- dije y enterré la cara entre mis brazos- se suponía que esto de ser herida acabaría- el me prestó atención- pero al contrario, solo veo que me hacen mas y mas daño.

- ¿De qué hablas zanahoria? – lo mire y mejor me calle, no podíamos revelar la formula

- De que debió haber sido diferente con el cambio de aire ¿no crees?- él lo medito y asintió.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo?- abrí los ojos y el sonrió- no tenemos nada que perder, y en lo que a mí respecta, nos conocemos Bastante bien- me sonroje y él se rio, pero tenía razón, no perdíamos nada,

- trato hecho- nos sonreímos y él se acerco para besarme.

*****pov de Hinata*****

Estábamos en un restaurante algo alejado de la escuela, como tenía una hora libre y después era el receso, supuse que podría darme ese lujo, pero después recordé a Gaara-kun y le dije al sensei que regresaríamos rápido el asintió.

- ¡Buenos días Kakashi-san!- vimos y un hombre lo había recibido de manera amable- ¡oh! ¡Tenemos compañía!- me sonrió y asentí- ¿mesa para dos?

- Deja de hacer bromas- el hombre que nos atendía borro su sonrisa y corrió a la cocina- lo siento hina-chan- negué y sonreí- es solo que siempre vengo a comer solo- asentí- ven- el restaurante era grande y tenia algunos cuadros, pero no se veía que fuera barato- ¿Qué te apetece tomar?- mire el menú, que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

- una malteada de chocolate- el sonrió y asintió- Kakashi-sensei- el me miro- hace unas semanas- el asintió- recuerdo haber escuchado a Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun, preguntarse que había debajo de su máscara- el abrió los ojos y después sonrió,- ¿Por qué usa de todo en la cara?- el soltó una carcajada y en eso llego el mesero.

- Para la señorita va a ser una malteada de chocolate- el asintió- y también una rebanada del pastel de la casa- abrí los ojos y el solo asintió- para mí un café americano y unas donas- sonreí, ¿esa era la dieta de un profesor?

- ¿te vas a quitar la bufanda hoy?- mire al camarero y Kakashi asintió- ¡Ha! Tendré que taparle los ojos a la señorita- yo me sonroje.

- no seas impudente y vete- el asintió y se fue- perdónalo- sonreí, la verdad me divertía eso- es solo que, si recuerdo cuando Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto hicieron de todo con tal de saber que hay debajo de mi bufanda, cubre bocas, mascara- sonreí, ese día Sasuke-kun y Naruto kun habían llegado llorando con nosotras- pero no acostumbro enseñar mi cara a muchas personas- sonreí, casi me lo había imaginado con la cara tapada desde el día que nació- no te rías-

- lo siento sensei- en eso llego el mesero y vi el pastel, la rebanada más grande que haya visto en mi vida, era un pastel de chocolate, pero la base era hecha con mus de chocolate y tenía algunas zarzamoras, encima tenia trozos de chocolate blanco- gracias.

- Kakashi- miramos al mesero- aquí tengo la venda- los tres reímos – es enserio.

*****pov de Sakura ****

Me sentía como gata contenta, mientras paseaba con Naruto, como no teníamos clase, aprovechamos y fuimos detrás del gimnasio, pero fue extraño ver como pasaban Hinata-chan y Kakashi-sensei y detrás de ellos iba Sasuke-kun, con el ceño bastante fruncido.

- ¡Hey, Teme!- el nos miro y camino hasta nosotros, se dejo caer en el pasto y se puso la sudadera que traia en la mano- ¿Qué sucede?- el solo bufo y yo sonreí, me acerque a Sasuke

- puedes contarnos Sasuke-kun- el me miro por encima de su mano- anda, somos tus amigos.

- ya lo sé Sakura- él se froto la sien- es solo que…- Naruto lo miro fijo unos minutos y después asintió.

- Sakura-chan, te busco en el descanso, Sasuke y yo tenemos que hablar- levante una ceja y asentí, la verdad me intrigaba mucho, así que me escondí detrás de la puerta del gimnasio, no me veían pero yo a ellos sí y los escuchaba bien- ¿Qué sucede Teme?

- ¡¿Qué mas va a ser?!- no se veía muy bien- Hinata Hyuga, la mujer que quiero a mi lado, y que al parecer, TODOS quieren también- Naruto abrió los ojos- no me hace caso, hoy Kakashi se la llevo a quien sabe donde- mi novio asintió- ayer, Itachi la llevo a su departamento y cuando yo llegue el muy maldito la estaba besando.

- tranquilo Teme, ella te quiere- Sasuke solo bufo- ¡Además que tal si ella solo quiere saber qué hay detrás de su bufanda!- una gotita cayo por mi sien, aun recordaba nuestros intentos hace algunas semanas- Hinata-chan te quiere de verdad.

- Eso espero- fruncí el ceño- no sé qué hacer, hay tantas chicas en la fila- mi rubio solo asintió, sabía que Sasuke-kun era asediado por las chicas, pero no creo que tantas como él dice- hace poco una chica me dio su teléfono- saco un papel y yo me mordí el labio, tenía que hablar con hina-chan.

- ¿Has tomado esas pastillas?- abrí los ojos ¿pastillas?- ya sabes las que nos dieron.

- ya sé de cuales hablas- dijo molesto- y no, no las he tomado- Naruto bufo- Dobe, yo soy popular con o sin ellas.

- si, tan popular que la única que quieres no te hace caso- vi como Sasuke-kun le daba un coscorrón a mi novio- ¡oye! ¡No te desquites conmigo!- el solo bufo y siguió ahí- en fin, te recomiendo que no las tomes- levanto una ceja, igual yo- veras… no debería de hablar de esto contigo- se sonrojo- pero anoche- el frunció el ceño y antes de que Naruto hablara, el ya se había hecho una idea.

.- no me digas nada- dijo molesto- en fin.

- No, es enserio Teme- Sasuke-kun le prestó atención- son peligrosas, no las tomes- después de eso, dejaron de hablar y supuse que yo tendría que irme, así lo hice, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el salón, en eso me tope que el novio de Tenten Taylor,

- Sakura- me saludo y yo le respondí- ¿has visto a Tenten?- negué- no la encuentro, esperaba que almorzáramos juntos.

- debe estar en el gimnasio- el asintió- te acompaño, sirve de paso que la veo- caminamos al gimnasio y justo cuando íbamos a abrir la puerta, salió Neji, algo sonrojado y con la ropa desacomodad.

- ¡Neji, espera!- ella también estaba despeinada y sus ropas muy arrugadas, aparte de que tenía una marca en el cuello, abrí los ojos y mire a Taylor, quien tenía la boca, literalmente hasta el suelo- Taylor- lo llamo- ¡espera, déjame explicarte!

- no, ya vi que ocurrió- él se dio la vuelta, Neji, camino del otro lado y Tenten se quedo ahí de pie mirándolos irse.

- Tenten-chan- le puse la mano en el hombro- ¿Estás bien?- ella soltó el llanto y me abrazo.

*****pov de Hinata****

Estábamos comiendo nuestro almuerzo, la verdad es que Kakashi-sensei no era un hombre feo, al contrario, me descubrí a mi misma mirándolo más de la cuenta, su nariz era recta, sus labios eran delgados, pero muy llamativos y su otro ojo era negro, pero tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

- ¿te pasa algo hina-chan?- negué y le sonreí

- es solo que su cicatriz- él se llevo la mano y sonrió ¡Dios que hermoso es cuando sonríe!- perdón- lo dije tanto por mi pensamiento y como por preguntar.

- no te preocupes- ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Soy infiel de pensamiento!- fue algo que ocurrió hace algunos años- asentí- otro día te platicare- le sonreí.

- Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei- el me miro- nunca me había sentido tan bien cuando salgo con chicos- el abrió los ojos- últimamente hay un chico que me frecuenta, pero no me siento tan bien con el- frunció el ceño- también he salido con Itachi-sensei- siguió frunciendo el ceño- pero con usted es diferente.

- ¿Por qué?- me cuestiono curioso y poniendo toda su atención en mí, cosa que me puso nerviosa.

- p… porque- me sonroje y baje la vista- porque usted es más maduro que Tomas y que Sasuke-kun, aunque Itachi-sensei y usted son casi de la edad y tienen la madurez de un hombre- el sonrió ¡me derrito!- por eso,

- jajaja- su risa, sin esa mascara era la verdad muy linda. ¡Hinata! ¿Qué te sucede?- me alegra que pienses así de mi- su mirada era cálida, creo que el sensei me gusta- bien, es hora de irnos- asentí y salimos, pero antes de que pusiéramos un pie fuera del establecimiento se puso su bufanda- afuera hace frio.

- ¡Nos veremos Kakashi!- dijo el mesero y mi sensei asintió.

- espero que puedas pasar al salón de maestros- asentí.

******pov de Tenten*****

Estaba destrozada, Taylor creía que le había sido infiel con Neji-kun. Técnicamente es verdad, pero eso no evitaba que eme sintiera mal, mi novio, mi primer y único novio me deja. ¿Y por qué? Por infiel, por eso.

- ¡Sakura-chan! No sé qué hacer- me paso otro pañuelo- Taylor es divino, y por raro que suene lo amo- ella abrió los ojos y yo sentí como mi corazón brincaba de gusto- pero es que Neji es…

- ¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunto algo angustiada y yo me sorbí la nariz y me limpie con el pañuelo- puedes contarme no es tan malo ¿o sí?

- ¡ay, Sakura!- salió como un grito lastimero y la verdad es que así estaba- es que… es que…- me sorbí la nariz- estaba…. Inflando los balones en el salón- ella asintió- y entonces me puse a pensar en mi novio.

**Flash back**

Estaba inflando los balones que Anko-sensei me había pedido, la verdad es que mientras los inflaba, recordaba la primera vez que Taylor me había besado y que había sido justamente ahí, entonces sonreí como boba, eso del amor te tenia medio perdida.

Como no había nadie en el lugar, me puse a tararear la canción de break up, la que cantaba Itachi-sensei y su grupo de amigos. Seguía concentrada en lo mío y en eso alguien entro.

- ¡Tenten!- mire y Neji estaba ahí parado, con los brazos cruzados- pregunta Anko-sensei si ya están sus balones.

- Pues, a menos que ella o tu me den una mano estarán antes de lo que crees- el frunció el ceño y yo levante la barbilla- no me des ordenes y mejor ayúdame- el asintió y se puso a inflar balones conmigo, estuvimos callados por un rato.

- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Taylor?- lo mire y asentí

- Bien. Pensamos salir hoy en la tarde- el asintió- ¿y tú? ¿Tienes novia?

- se podría decir que solo es una distracción momentánea- abrí los ojos indignada- ella no quiere nada serio y yo menos- asentí- además de que Hiashi-sama no nos permite tener pareja.

- Eso es cruel- el sonrió de lado y yo me sonroje- ¿te has enamorado?

- Si… ¿y tú?

- También- sonreí y pensé en Taylor- estoy muy enamorada de mi novio- el asintió- ¿Quién es la chica que te trae de un ala? A lo mejor te puedo ayudar a llamar su atención- el dejo de inflar el balón que estaba en sus piernas y me miro- digo, si la conozco, jejeje- le sonreí- seria como pagarte un favor.

- no lo necesito- dijo con orgullo- y dime ¿Cómo van tus clases de lucha?- sonrió de lado y yo levante la barbilla orgullosa

- ¿quieres que te de tu merecido?- el sonrió y botamos los balones, fuimos al centro del gimnasio y marcamos un cuadrado con nuestras sudaderas- el que caiga durante diez segundos, pierde.

- el que salga del cuadro se quita una prenda- me lo pensé, sería lindo ver a neji sin playera- ¿hecho?

- Hecho- comenzamos a pelear, Neji me lanzaba patadas y yo intentaba detenerlas con mis manos, pero la verdad me dolía, comencé a darle de patadas en las espinillas hasta que lo saque- ¡wiki! ¡Gane, ahora te quitas la camiseta!- se la quito sin pelear y solo se quedo con el pantalón y una playera negra que tenia. Seguimos combatiendo, me distraje y en eso el me dio una patada haciendo que cayera de espaldas y se puso encima de mi- ¡Auch!-

_- 1,- comenzó a contar y yo a hacer fuerza para quitármelo de encima, enrede mis piernas en su pecho y lo jale hasta ponerlo acostado en el suelo y yo en medio de sus piernas- ¡erg!

- jajaja- me subí en él y me senté a horcajadas- cuenta- y empezó a contar mientras intentaba quitarme de encima, en uno de esos movimientos, empujo su pelvis contra mí y me sonroje- ¡ah!- nos miramos asustados y me baje inmediatamente de él- he de admitir que eres bueno- el asintió y yo no me atrevía a mirarlo- am, mejor la dejamos aquí- afirmo y empezamos a recoger las cosas, le pase su playera y cuando estire mi mano para dársela, él la tomo y me atrajo hacia el- N…Neji- me miro por unos segundos y unió sus labios a los míos, era un beso lento, pero después se fue tornando apasionado, sus manos viajaban por mi cintura hasta mi espalda y se quedaban ahí, pase mis manos por su cuello y poco a poco nos fuimos dejando caer en el suelo, se puso encima de mí, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su cuello y mis piernas las enredaba en su cintura, el empujo su pelvis contra mi centro y yo me arquee, jale su playera y el metió las manos en la mía- ¡Neji!- apretó mis pechos por encima del sostén y yo cerré los ojos, oímos que la puerta se abrió y vimos Sakura asomada, pero no veía hacia nosotros y creo no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, nos separamos y esperamos ver movimiento, pero ella seguía quieta- yo…. Neji lo siento- el me miro y entonces volvió a atacar mis labios, me pego contra la pared haciendo que soltada un ligero quejido.

- No importa- me susurro y volvió a besarme, paso sus manos por mis piernas y las enrede en su cintura.

- ¡¿Sakura has visto a Tenten?!- nos detuvimos enseguida y neji me soltó, agarro su ropa y corrió a la puerta- es que quería que almorzáramos juntos.

- debe estar en el gimnasio- ambos nos detuvimos, pero después Neji volvió a caminar hacia afuera.

-_ Neji, espera- y vi a Taylor, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder- Taylor, déjame explicarte.

- no, ya vi que sucede- mi corazón se hizo trozos.

Fin de flash back

- y eso fue lo que paso- me soné la nariz- ¡no se qué hacer!- seguía llorando.

- chicas ¿saben que le pasa a Taylor?´- llego Karin-chan y con ella Suigetsu, estaban tomados de la mano- lo vi muy molesto.

- Es que- no me atreví a hablar, además de que no podía, estaba hecha un mar de llanto- Aaaaaaah- seguía llorando y Sakura no pudo hacer nada por calmarme.

******pov de Hinata*****

Íbamos en el carro del sensei, estábamos platicando y la verdad ni cuenta me di cuando entramos al plantel, solo cuando el apago el motor, salimos del auto y caminamos por el estacionamiento, ni así podíamos dejar de reír, pero entonces me calle cuando vi a Taylor pasar tan furioso. Mire a Kakashi sensei, le pedí una disculpa muda y Salí corriendo detrás del,

- Taylor, Taylor- se volteo, frunció el ceño, pero dejo que me acercara- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tenten está bien?

- no me la menciones- abrí los ojos y él se paso la mano por su cabello rojo- ¡estaba besando a tu primo en el gimnasio y Sakura lo vio!- abrí los ojos desconcertada

- ¿tu besabas a neji-nisan y Sakura los vio?

- no, Tenten.

- Tenten los vio y Sakura beso a neji nisan,

- no, yo-

- ¿tu lo besaste a él o a Sakura?

- ¡NOO! Tenten besaba a neji en el gimnasio y Sakura y yo los vimos- abrí los ojos, por fon había entendido- Tenten me fue infiel ¡y con tu primo!- se sentó en el suelo y yo me hinque junto a él.

- Taylor, cálmate- el estaba llorando- Tenten no pudo haber hecho eso, que tal que estaban entrenando- el levanto la cara y me miro- neji nisan es amante de las artes marciales y Tenten es muy buena peleadora- el asintió, pero es pues negó.

- tenía un chupetón en el cuello- me calle unos minutos- y no me digas que se lastimo jugando.

- no pensaba decirte eso- suspire- dale una oportunidad de explicarse- el me miro- ella te quiere y mucho.

- yo también la quiero- sonreí- pero esto es demasiado.

- Dale una oportunidad de explicarse, a lo mejor solo fue un mal entendido y si de verdad se besaron- el cerro los ojos- debes aceptar que fue un error de ella- me miro y asentimos.

- hablare con ella saliendo de la escuela- sonreí y lo abrace- gracias Hinata, por eso Tenten te quiere tanto.

- No, gracias por darle una oportunidad- nos miramos y en eso llego Sasuke-kun

- aléjate de ella- mire a Sasuke.

- ¡oh! Tu eres Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Taylor, se acerco le tendió la mano y Sasuke le volteo la cara de un puñetazo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

**Hasta aquí jejeje, respondiendo una preguntita, que alguien me dejo. Y agradeciendo sus comentarios,**

_**Erika: Sasuke le pego a Itachi por besar a Hinata jejeje, si ya se soy cruel y me da gusto que te gustara.**_

_**Eyesgray-sama: jajaja si todas están en problemas.**_

_**Alguien, que no dejo su nombre jeje, pero gracias por dejar tu comentario y respondo, no soy mala con Sasuke, es solo que no quiero ponérselo tan fácil jeje.**_

_**Dani. No entendí muy bien tu comentario, pero gracias por estar aquí y leer esta loca historia. **_

**Bien es todo jajaja, nos vemos el próximo cap.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Volvemos. Gracias por sus comentarios y pues le seguimos a esta historia, jajaja, espero que les guste el cap. Y tratare de actualizar, aunque no creo que sea problema, me cosquillean las manos por la continuación. Jajaja no las entretengo más.**

*****pov de Hinata*****

Estaba sentada en el salón de clases, después de que regañara (o lo intentara) a Sasuke-kun, le dije que me ayudara a llevar a Taylor a la enfermería, y de ahí, ambos nos fuimos por diferentes rumbos, él se fue al patio trasero y yo fui a buscar a Gaara-kun, habíamos estado hablando un poco y él me invito a salir otra vez, pero mañana y yo le dije que si. Esto era difícil y mas al saber que Gaara-kun es un chico lindo, Sasuke-kun podrá ser un poco bruto, pero también es muy gentil y muy lindo, pero lo que es Kakashi-sensei e Itachi-sensei. Ellos son más que chicos lindos, son hombres y eso de cierta forma me agrada, pero también me confunde, suspire ¿Qué debo hacer?

Mire por la ventana, últimamente las cosas se habían salido de control. Mire disimuladamente a los "chicos lindos" y ambos estaban escribiendo y poniendo atención, suspire de nuevo, empezaba a distraerme, mejor pensaría en eso después.

- señorita Hyuga- mire a Kakashi-sensei ¿mencione que era su clase? No, creo que no- ¿se encuentra bien?- asentí y el sonrió, también me acorde de su cara, era hermoso, bueno si se le puede llamar hermoso a un hombre, supongo que es lo apropiado- bien ¿podría explicarnos la época del barroco?- abrí los ojos, mire al pizarrón y ese era el tema, mire mi cuaderno y en él solo estaban escritos los nombres de los cuatro hombres que había mencionado- ¿señorita?

- A… yo… yo…- el me miro con una sonrisa, supuse que había visto su nombre escrito en mi libreta, cambie la hoja y me puse lo más seria posible, aunque por dentro era una gelatina- el…- me aclare la garganta- el barroco fue un periodo de la historia en la cultura occidental que produjo obras importantes en diversos campos artísticos, tales como la escultura, la literatura y todo lo referente al arte, como había mencionado- Sasuke-kun no quitaba su vista de mi y Gaara-kun estaba sorprendido, según todos no había escuchado a mi sensei, pero en realidad la respuesta estaba en su libro, que accidentalmente había puesto sobre mi pupitre, "accidentalmente"

- Bien- me guiño un ojo y sigue caminando- Sasuke-kun ¿podrías mencionar a algunos artistas del barroco?- Sasuke bufo y miro a otro lado- ¿y bien?

- Johann Sebastian Bach y Händel- dijo en tono aburrido y Kakashi-sensei suspiro.

- Bien- todos suspiraron, e ino me mando una nota en la cual decía "tenemos que hablar, picarona" me sonroje y voltee a verla y ella me guiño un ojo- señorita Yamanaka- y vi como su sonrisa de desvaneció- espero que me pueda decir algún pintor famoso en la época del barroco- ella suspiro y yo le sonreí- ¿no puede?

- Am, no, lo siento Kakashi-sensei- dijo con pesar y yo me mordí el labio, a veces Kakashi-sensei era muy injusto. Sonó la campana y todos gritaron felices y yo solo sonreí, nadie tenía suerte con él y empezaba a ser muy condescendiente conmigo, tendría que hablar.

- Bien- todos se levantaron- ¿A dónde creen que van? Quiero que mañana me traigan 20 cuartillas sobre el barroco y quiero que mencionen a cada uno de los personajes de esa época, quiero una obra de cada uno y también quiero una maqueta, en caso del arquitecto, que represente su obra- todos suspiraron- esa puede ser para la próxima semana, y háganla en parejas- todos asintieron más calmados- Hinata-chan- me detuve- necesito hablar contigo- asentí y regrese al salón, Ino-chan y Sasuke-kun fruncieron el ceño-

- Enseguida voy con ustedes- ellos asintieron y yo cerré la puerta- ¿Qué es Kakashi-sensei?

- Un humano- me quede un rato sin habla y después comencé a reírme y el conmigo- lo siento- negué y me calme- ¿lista para tu regalo?- abrí los ojos y él se quito su bufanda y me sonrió ¡oh por dios! Podría mirar esa cara diario- ven- me acerque a él y saco su portafolios, busco un poco y me tendió una cajita alargada de color rojo y un moño plateado- ábrelo- hice lo que me indico y dentro había un bonito collar de oro blanco con una piedra azul, parecía zafiro- ¿te gusta?- mire de nuevo-

- Kakashi-sensei yo… no puedo…

- Descuida- se levanto, saco el collarcito del estuche y me lo puso- acéptalo, además de que- lo mire y volvió a su asiento de donde saco una caja con chocolates- se que son tus favoritos- sonreí y tome la caja, creo que me sentía mejor con los chocolates que con ese collar tan caro- ¿te gustan?

- Kakashi-sensei. No puedo aceptar el collar- el hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia- es que… no estoy muy segura.

- no te preocupes- lo mire y sonrió- ¿te gustó?- asentí y lleve mi mano hasta el collar, era muy lindo y un detalle increíble por parte de él, mire de nuevo y ahora estaba cerca de mi- espero que lo uses siempre- me sonroje y el sonrió, ¡qué guapo!

- Gracias Kakashi-sensei- nos miramos a los ojos durante un rato, ya no sabía que pensar, esto me había acabado de confundir a tal grado que no me negué cuando el sensei fue acortando la distancia entre nosotros- sensei- levante mi mano y la puse en su mejilla y el sonrió, se fue acercando mas y poso sus labios sobre los míos, primero hizo presión, solo eso, como dándome permiso de separarme, pero después sus labios atraparon los míos y comenzó a moverlos, no era impulsivo ni violento, como Sasuke-kun, era tranquilo, permití que profundizara el contacto y ahora mis manos se apoyaban en su pecho, las suyas estaban en mi cintura y me pegaba a él. Nos separamos por falta de aire- yo…- me sonroje, sentí mucho calor en mis mejillas, de ahí a mi cara entera y al final todo se volvió negro.

*****pov de Ino****

Llevaba un rato esperando a mi amiga, no entiendo porque la había llamado Kakashi aburrido Hatake, me canse, abrí la puerta del salón y vi como mi Hinata caía desmayada, corrí para atraparla, pero el sensei había sido más rápido.

- ¡Hina-chan!- me acerque-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Responde! ¡Hinata-chan!- mire y el sensei estaba enredando su bufanda, de seguro era tan feo que la pobre se desmayo del miedo- ¿Qué le hizo?

- Nada- se acerco y cargo a Hinata- tendremos que llevarla a la enfermería.

- Dámela Kakashi- miramos y Sasuke-kun estaba ahí parado- yo la llevare a su casa- el sensei asintió y le paso a Hinata- Ino, lleva sus cosas- asentí y camine por la mochila.

- Ten, también son suyos- mire y era una caja con chocolates- espero que se mejore- Sasuke-kun no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kakashi-sensei y yo solo me sentí incomoda.

- Vámonos Sasuke-kun- el asintió y salimos, la pobre Hina estaba muy sonrojada, pero viéndola bien, no parecía de vergüenza- espera- Sasuke se detuvo y yo puse mi mano en la frente de Hinata- ¡Tiene fiebre!- Sasuke apuro el paso y la metió en su carro, muy bonito por cierto.

- ¡sube!- así lo hice y arranco, íbamos en el asiento de atrás y más que nada porque iba midiendo su temperatura, llegamos a casa de Hina ¿Cómo sabia donde vivía? Tocamos la puerta y la nana abrió la puerta- Buenas tardes, Hinata tiene fiebre y…

- válgame… entren pronto, rápido- entramos y Sasuke la dejo en el sofá- ¿Cómo paso?

- No lo sé, estábamos esperándola y ella se desmayo- le dije y la nana se veía angustiada.

- Joven, llévela a su habitación por favor. Tengo que llamar a Hiashi-sama- asentimos y Sasuke volvió a cargarla, subimos las escaleras y doblamos el pasillo, abrí la puerta y el la deposito en la cama.

- Hinata-nesan ¡Llegaste!- miramos y ahí estaba Hanabi- tú no eres mi hermana, eres la rara amiga llorona de anoche- fruncí el ceño y miro a Sasuke- y tu eres… ¿Quién eres?

- Tu cuñado- Hanabi y yo abrimos los ojos- ¡¿tienes algo con que bajarle la fiebre?!- Hanabi vio a su hermana (por primera vez debo agregar)

- Nesan- corrió al baño y trajo un cuenco con agua y unas toallas- ¡Muévete!- empujo a Sasuke y comenzó a ponerle las toallas en la frente, abrió la cama y la metió entre las sabanas.

- ¡Hanabi-sama!- miramos y ahí estaba Neji- ¡Hinata-sama!- entro corriendo y miro a su prima- ¿Qué le hicieron?

- Relájate Hyuga, solo tiene fiebre- Neji levanto una ceja y miro a Hinata.

- ¡Hanabi-sama! ¡Neji-san! – miramos y la nana venia corriendo- ¡Hiashi-sama llamo al médico no ha de tardar!- me estremecí, nunca había visto a Hiashi Hyuga, la cabeza de los Hyuga- Ino-san y…

- Sasuke

- Sasuke-san, les pediré que se vayan- ambos levantamos una ceja- el señor no le gusta ver a desconocidos y menos en la habitación de su hija- yo hice un puchero- por favor.

- No lo hare- mire a Sasuke, como si hubiera dicho alguna blasfemia- me quedare con ella, hasta que baje su fiebre.

- ¡Eres un impertinente!- Neji se puso de pie y lo encaro - ¡si Hiashi-sama te ve, estaré complacido en ayudarle a sacarte!- se veía que estaba muy enojado, Sasuke frunció el ceño y tomo a Neji por las solapas.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Neji-kun!- les grite pero ellos seguían en lo suyo- ¡Basta!

- ¡¿Qué es este escándalo?!- miramos y en la puerta había un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y a la altura de la cintura, sus ojos eran color perla y siendo sinceras, era parecido a Neji- ¡Neji! ¿Qué haces? ¿Y quién eres tú?- miro a Sasuke y frunció mas el ceño, si se puede fruncir mas.

- Hiashi-sama- abrí los ojos, ¿el es Hiashi?- Hinata-sama tiene fiebre y…

- ¡Y sabiendo que tiene fiebre hacen tanto escándalo!- Neji bajo la vista y Sasuke la volteo- ¡fuera!

- Papá- miramos y Hanabi estaba ahí, se me había olvidado- Hinata empieza a temblar- se aproximo a ella, igual que nosotros, se veía pálida y tenía mucha fiebre- ¡¿Dónde está el doctor?!

- ¡Está por llegar, Hanabi-sama!- la nana se retorcía las manos y miraba a la puerta, yo sabía algo de medicina, pero la más indicada era Sakura, oímos que el teléfono sonó y la nana corrió a contestarlo.

- ¡Ustedes deben ser amigos de Hinata!- hablo el hombre- gracias por traerla, pero ahora retírense- hablo más tranquilo y yo asentí me acerque a Sasuke-kun y el se negó- por favor, retírense- Sasuke dejo caer los hombros, en señal de haber sido vencido y caminamos a la puerta.

- ¡Hiashi-sama! ¡El doctor esta en un embotellamiento y no podrá llegar a tiempo!- Sasuke y yo nos miramos alarmados y Hiashi, bueno el casi lanzaba fuego por la boca- ¡¿Qué hacemos?!- el hombre bajo la vista y nosotros estábamos ahí.

- Am, Hiashi-sama- me miro- am, tengo una amiga que es estudiante de medicina, aun no se recibe, pero ha tomado varios cursos- el asintió- podría llevarla con ella- asintió y cargo a Hinata y entonces Sasuke se atravesó.

- yo la llevo- Hiashi levanto una ceja- no respeto las señales de tráfico y yo sé donde vive, llegare más rápido que usted- vi que a Hiashi le temblaba una venita de coraje y yo solo pensé en despedirme de Sasuke después de que esto pasara- será más rápido así.

- ¡No seas majadero Sasuke!- le dije y el solo siguió mirando a Hiashi- ¿nos vamos?- ellos asintieron y bajamos las escalera, no me imaginaba que el auto de Hiashi fuera un mercedes Benz color plata, no me imagino porque plata.

- Suban- asentimos, me metí yo primero y me paso a Hinata, estaba temblando, me preocupe, que tendría- sube- Sasuke asintió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto- ¡Neji, Hanabi! Cuando llegue el doctor díganle que no se vaya, tratare de regresar pronto- ellos asintieron y Hiashi subió- ¿Dónde vive tu amiga?- asentí.

**** *Pov de Sakura*****

Me encontraba muy feliz viendo una película de romance, la casa del lago, me encantaba esa película y mas porque te contaban un amor a distancia, pero no de km si no de tiempo, el vivía un año atrasado de ella y aun así comenzó el romance. Suspire por tercera vez mientras comía palomitas, cuando alguien golpeo mi puerta y después de un rato la aporreo

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién está ahí?- no me había levantado.

- ¡Sakura abre pronto!

- ¡¿Qué esperas Sakura?!

- ¡Es una emergencia!- me levante, esa voz no la conocía, pero si decían que era una emergencia, tendría que ir, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba un hombre muy parecido a Neji, pero me sorprendió que Hinata fuera en sus brazos.

- ¡Hinata!- me hice a un lado para que entraran- póngala en la cama- asintió y fue a mi cuarto- ¿Qué paso?-

- No lo sé, te contare a grandes rasgos- dijo Ino y yo asentí- Kakashi-sensei le dijo que esperara y se quedo y después de eso les dimos tiempo a solas, no sé qué le dijo pero tardo bastante y cuando iba a entrar, ella se desmayo, Kakashi la atrapo y de ahí hasta ahora no ha despertado y cada vez se pone peor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?- fui por mi maletín y me metí al cuarto con ella- permítame- el hombre asintió y yo me senté en la cama.

- No lo sé- dijo otra vez Ino- ¿Qué hora es Sasuke?

- lleva al menos una hora inconsciente- asentí y revise a Hinata, tenía mucha fiebre y se empezaba a poner azul, eso solo indicaba que no estaba respirando, le abrí el chaleco, que me parecía muy familiar y después la quite las almohadas haciendo e quedara completamente recta en la cama.

- Hinata- la llame- linda, te voy a revisar- era por costumbre el hablarle- chicos, Salgan

- Esta bien- ellos salieron pero el hombre se quedo- Hiashi-sama- el negó y se quedo, supongo que estaba preocupado.

- Bien, Hiashi-sama- el asintió- ayúdeme, vamos a llevar a Hinata al baño y la vamos a sumergir en el agua- el levanto una ceja- es para reanimarla y bajar la fiebre- el asintió, yo corrí al baño y empecé a llenar la bañera, con agua fría por cierto, regrese y el empezaba a cargarla- ¡Ino!- ella asintió a mi llamado- Busca las jeringas que tengo y tráeme el teléfono- ella asintió y corrió- Sasuke-kun necesito que vayas por alguien al hospital- el asintió.

- llévate mi auto- miramos a Hiashi que le tendió las llaves a Sasuke- será más rápido- me miro a mi- ¿Qué tiene?

- pues sus síntomas son parecidos a un- la mire ¿y si era por la pócima? Parecía envenenada, aunque también la pudo haber mordido un animal- parece que se intoxico con algo- abrí los ojos- ¡Ino, trame leche!

- ¡No es momento para pensar en comer, Sakura!- me golpee la frente- está bien, voy por ella- me paso las jeringas y yo corrí de nuevo al baño, Hinata ya había reaccionado y ahora que la veía estaba un poquito hinchada- Hiashi-sama ¿Hinata es alérgica a algo?- él lo medito-

- a las zarzamoras- yo levante una ceja, ella no comía zarzamoras y además no venden en la escuela- ¿Por qué?

- porque causo una reacción alérgica- el abrió los ojos e ino ingreso con la leche- dámela- mire y hiante estaba temblando- linda, mírame- medio abrió sus ojos, que ahora estaba rojos y temía que se siguiera hinchando, suspire- toma, bebe un poco- así lo hizo y cuando se la quite, parecía más relajada- tráeme un balde- Ino asintió y salió, no tardo mucho en volver, me lo paso e inmediatamente Hinata vomito- ¡Sasuke-kun! La doctora se llama Shizune- Ino me miro- trabaja en el hospital medio tiempo, dile que la necesito, es fácil de reconocer- el asintió y corrió a la puerta.

- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?- mire a Hiashi y negué- ¿Por qué leche?

- jajaja, porque corta todo lo referente a venenos y cuando estas intoxicado, te ayuda a vomitar- el asintió- no es muy común usarlo, yo lo uso porque aprendí de mi madre- el asintió de nuevo, mire a Hinata.

*****pov de Hinata*****

Me sentía mareada, incluso tenia nauseas, pero no recordaba nada, abrí los ojos y estaba en una cama, al parecer la mía ¿Qué había pasado? Me levante y me dio vueltas la cabeza. Mire alrededor y si estaba en mi habitación, aunque recuerdo haber oído la voz de Sakura-chan.

- Ya despertaste- mire y Sasuke estaba ahí sentado- que bueno, nos tenias muy angustiados- abrí los ojos.

- Sasuke-kun… ¡Mi padre! ¡Si te ve, te ira mal!- intente levantarme y sacarlo, pero el agarro mis manos y las apretó un poco- Sasuke-kun.

- No te preocupes, el sabe que estoy aquí- ok, es todo, definitivamente estoy en una realidad alterna- Hinata- lo mire- ¿Qué fue lo que comiste?- yo medite un poco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estabas intoxicada- me lleve una mano a la barbilla, intoxicada, pero eso solo ocurría cuando comía zarzamoras y en eso me acorde, un pastel con mus de chocolate y con zarzamoras

- ¡ay!- baje la cabeza, estaba tan concentrada mirando a mi sensei y se me olvido que soy alérgica a las zarzamoras- ¿te contesto?- el frunció el ceño y yo me escondí entre mis sabanas- es que Kakashi-sensei me invito a comer y pedí un pastel, muy rico por cierto, pero que tenia zarzamoras- el bufo y yo Salí de mi escondite- estaba muy bueno y se me olvido que no puedo comer zarzamoras- el comenzó a reír y se sentó en mi cama, me miro a los ojos y después me abrazo- Sasuke-kun.

- Todos estábamos preocupados- lo mire- Hiashi-sama estaba que reventaba y solo se calmo hasta que Sakura y Shizune dijeron que ya estabas mejor- asentí y entonces recordé ¿Shizune? La misma de la pócima, comencé a sudar frio- ¿Estás bien?- asentí – iré por le Hyuga, el casi me arranca la cabeza cuando le dije que te habías intoxicado- sonreí, ese era mi nisan.

- Gracias. Sasuke-kun- el me miro y asintió- ¿te digo un secreto?- el asintió- ya vi el rostro de Kakashi-sensei- abrió los ojos y se sentó frente a mi- Es muy guapo, nunca pensé que un hombre mayor fuera tan guapo, pero él lo es- Sasuke frunció el ceño y yo reí.

- la próxima vez que lo vea le quitare esa dichosa mascara- sonreímos- por cierto- lo mire- dices que es muy guapo- asentí- ¿y yo?- mire a todos lados y me cubrí con las cobijas- ¡oh vamos! No me hagas ir a buscarte- me asome un poco y él seguía sonriendo.

- Sasuke-kun- el me miro- ¿me besarías?- abrió los ojos y yo me sonroje, el sonrió y asintió, se acerco a mí y rozo sus labios con los míos, y después los unió, Kakashi también era muy bueno besando, pero prefería a Sasuke-kun, pase mis manos por su cuello y él me fue recostando, hasta quedar encima de mí, puso sus manos a ambos lados intentando no aplastarme.- Gracias, Sasuke-kun- el sonrió y me beso de nuevo.

- tengo que irme- asentí- Ino y Sakura esperan que las llames- asentí- ¡Hyuga!- grito a la puerta y Neji entro, con el ceño fruncido- ya esta despierta- se miraron con odio y yo estire los brazos a mi primo, se acerco y me abrazo

- Me tenias preocupado- sonreí - ¿Qué fue lo que comiste?- me puse nerviosa y Sasuke aprovecho para irse, o sea que me dejo morir sola

- Am, no me creerás si te lo digo.

- intenta convencerme- sonreí, estaba en problemas.

_**Hasta aquí, espero que les guste y pues, gracias por sus comentarios y siendo sinceras, el próximo capítulo, habrá más cosas. Hinata encontrara a una rival, Wiii.**_

_**Hinatacris- la verdad es que si quiero poner una rival, para Sasuke-chan, pero aun no se a quien poner, jajaja, pero espero que el próximo cap. Se pueda, gracias por leer. ^.^**_

_**OotTakuG4me3r.- siii, eso lo descubrirás después a lo mejor un capitulo después no se jejeje, pero si, se pone interesante, gracias por pasarte a leer esta historia ^.^**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Jajaja, volvemos con mas pócima de amor, gracias por sus comentarios y de nueva cuenta, agradecemos a las que leen, pero no dejan huellita, espero que les guste el cap.**

*****pov de Sakura*****

Me encontraba sentada en mi pupitre del salón de clases, habían pasado tres días desde que Hina-chan llego a mi casa intoxicada, fue curioso verla así, pero según Neji todo estaba bien, Tenten había ido con nosotras a visitarla y la verdad aun la vi muy cohibida con Neji, pero según ella Taylor le había pedido que siguieran, solo que no se volviera a repetir.

- Buenos días jóvenes- entro Itachi-sensei y puso su portafolio en el escritorio- la señorita Hyuga volvió a faltar- dijo mirando el asiento de Hinata.

- Profesor- me levante- lo que sucede es que Hinata se enfermo- el asintió- pero según Neji-sempai, ella volverá pasado mañana- Itachi-sensei asintió de nuevo y suspiro.

- Bien, antes de comenzar la clase y tomar asistencia, quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera- fruncí el ceño, llevábamos ya un buen tiempo y ella apenas de integraba- pasa, por favor- la puerta se abrió dando paso a una chica de cabello negro, con destellos rojos, sus ojos eran de un raro color dorado y tenía una sonrisa muy dulce, a mi juicio una chica muy bella, tenia puesto una minifalda y una camisa, pero esta estaba abierta de tres botones y dejaba entre ver su voluptuoso cuerpo, su falda estaba una mano encima de la rodilla y tenía unas calcetas largas hasta el muslo- quiero presentarles a Haruhi- ella asintió y vi que su vista se dirigía al fondo del salón, donde estaba Sasuke-kun mirando por la ventana- chicos denle la bienvenida.

- ¡Bienvenida Haruhi-san!

- Gusto en conocerlos, espero que me traten bien- se inclino y su escote revelo un poco, yo me sonroje, volvió a levantarse y todos los alumnos (varones claro) estaban babeando por ella.

- Muy bien, en lo que no se encuentra Hyuga-san, ocupa su lugar- mire y Sasuke-kun bufo, Itachi-sensei frunció el ceño- ¿algún problema, Sasuke?

- Ninguno, sensei- dijo con una sonrisa fingida y dieron por terminada la charla.

Toda la clase estuve pendiente de esa chica, la veía tomar apuntes, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Sasuke-kun y este no le hacía caso, supuse que todo estaría bien si me distraía así que me dispuse a tomar apuntes. Mire a Gaara-kun, quien estaba trabajando solo, pero no parecía que eso le molestara, miro de reojo hacia Sasuke-kun y sonrió, algo poco común en él, voltee en su dirección y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a esa chica que miraba fijamente a Sasuke-kun y el solo intentaba ignorarla, esto era malo, tenía que avisarle a Hinata.

- Bien, es todo por hoy- dijo Itachi-sensei- Sakura-san- lo mire- ¿podría venir un momento?- asentí y camine- se que no debería pedirle esto, pero- asentí- ¿me podrías dar el numero de Hinata-san? – lo mire y recordé que él era otro que estaba tras mi hina, supuse que estaría bien, asentí y se lo pase- gracias- sonrió y se fue, iba a entrar en el salón y vi a Kakashi-sensei, camino hasta mi.

- Sakura ¿Cómo sigue Hinata-chan?- le dije que estaba bien- me siento un poco culpable- sonreí.

- Ya le dije que ella está bien- el asintió- mejor vaya a su clase, llegara tarde- bufo y se fue. Yo negué y me fui al salón y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Sasuke-kun platicar con aquella chica, mi boca se fue hasta el suelo, Sasuke sonreía mientras hablaban y ella le contaba algo verdaderamente interesante ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Me acerque a ellos- Sasuke-kun- volteo a verme y yo le sonreí- Hinata te manda saludos- el asintió.

- ¿es todo?- abrí los ojos- si es así, te puedes ir- la otra sonrió con suficiencia y me despidió con la mano.

- Ok esto es serio- escribí un mensaje "reunión en el descanso" y lo mande a todas, teníamos que hablar sobre cierta chica.

*****pov de Tenten****

Taylor y yo caminábamos por el campus, como nos habíamos reconciliado y le había explicado lo que sucedió, ahora éramos una bella y feliz pareja. Mire mi teléfono, era muy raro que Sakura-chan mandara mensajes urgentes, pero supongo que eso debia ser muy serio.

- ¿Quién es?-

- Sakura-chan- le enseñe el mensaje, el levanto una ceja- no sé que pase, déjame llamarla- asintió y yo marque su número, me contesto después de un timbrazo- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sasuke-kun esta coqueteando con la alumna nueva- suspire, eso era lo más normal- no lo entiendes, el se le declaro a Hinata- me atragante con mi saliva y Taylor me miro- si esto sigue así, la señorita escote magnifico se va a quedar con Sasuke-kun- ok, esto era malo, bueno entre comillas.

- ¿Pero no Hina-chan estaba saliendo con un tal Tomas?

- Eso fue antes- suspire- Tenten, mejor hablamos entre todas y les explico la gravedad del asunto- asentí.

- ¿Paso algo Grave?- mire a Taylor y asentí.

- Parece que Sasuke-kun está cambiando a Hinata- el asintió, caminamos hacia el salón, el tenia clase libre y mi sensei, no tardaría en llegar, entramos y fue cuando vi a Sasuke-kun con esa chica, si que era llamativa, su piel era blanca, como la de Hinata, pero su cabello y ojos tenían otro color, de ahí podía parecerse mucho a ella, incluso en el físico- es ella- Taylor la miro y abrió los ojos y la boca, yo mire a mi novio y no le quitaba la vista de encima a esa chica- creo que ya te tienes que ir ¿no?- el asintió, me beso la frente y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, pero volvió sobre sus pasos, se asomo, la mire y salió y volvió a repetir su ritual, al menos tres veces hasta que lo saque de una patada- Grr, ok esa chica se ha convertido en mi enemiga- ella volteo a verme, nos miramos un rato y al final sonrió de lado, yo fruncí el ceño- esto es guerra.

*****pov de Sakura*****

Estábamos todas sentadas debajo de un árbol, la verdad es que apenas me había enterado de lo ocurrido con Tenten y esta chica, pero aun así era un hecho que teníamos que sacarla del camino de Hinata, todas estaban de acuerdo conmigo, menos Temari-chan.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte por tercera vez en esa sesión "secreta"- ¿acaso no quieres ver a Hinata-chan con Sasuke-kun?

- No- me atragante, si que era directa- odio a Sasuke, además de que la chica esa, tiene mucho parecido con él. A lo mejor por eso esta embobado con ella.

- Eres cruel- dijo Ino y ella bufo- Sasuke-kun está enamorado de Hina-chan.

- Y también Kakashi-sensei e Itachi-sensei y Tomas- enumero Temari- y mi hermano- todas abrimos los ojos- pero ninguno más que Kakashi-sensei me convence.

- Eso es favoritismo, solo porque te pidió ayuda para el regalo- dijo Ino.

- Si, así como tu voto por Sasuke, también es favoritismo- Ino bajo la vista.

- Pues siendo sinceras, a mí, ni Sasuke, ni Itachi, ni Kakashi- dijo Karin- creo que Gaara-kun es el más indicado.

- ¿y Tomas?- pregunto Tenten

- Es un mujeriego- abrimos los ojos y miramos a Karin- acompañe un día a Hinata a esa cafetería y el tipo atendía a Hinata, pero coqueteaba con otras chicas y de paso conmigo- bajamos la vista.

- ¿No sería mejor que ella escogiera?- hablo Temari-chan.

- ella no vendrá hasta mañana y nosotras tenemos que vigilar a esa chica- asentimos y Temari bufo- eso mejor que podemos hacer por el momento, esperar hasta mañana.

*****pov de Hinata*****

Me miraba al espejo, ya no tenía marcas ni ronchitas en la cara y la verdad ya me sentía mejor, sonreí, era gracioso, salgo en una cita, me besa mi sensei, me desmayo y me intoxico. Aunque también Sasuke-kun me había besado en la noche, me sonroje.

- Hoy se lo diré- sonreí al espejo- le diré que me gusta.

- ¿a quién?- Hanabi había entrado a mi cuarto y se sentó en mi cama- al arrogante peli negro ¿verdad?- asentí y sonreí- no confió en ese tipo.

- Sasuke-kun me quiere- dije- el mismo me lo ha dicho- ella levanto los brazos- Hanabi-chan, no seas dura con él.

- No es que sea dura, es que ese idiota no me agrada- suspire- ¿Quién te dio ese collar?- me lleve la mano al collarcito y sonreí- ¿fue él?

- No- ella abrió los ojos- fue mi sensei- los abrió aun mas, cerró la puerta y me tome de la mano para meternos al baño- ¿Qué sucede?

.- cuéntamelo todo- me sonroje y ella sonrió- ¡Picarona!- le conté lo que había pasado y ella fue asintiendo, después de que llegue a la parte del pastel, parecía que ella había atado los cabos- con que fue por eso- asentí y seguí contándole, cuando le dije del beso, ella abrió los ojos y yo me sonroje- ¡no es posible!-

- Shh, no grites

- perdona, pero entonces el sensei, fue quien te la dio- asentí y sonreí- es linda, tiene buen gusto.

- Si. Además es muy guapo- me embobe un minuto en su recuerdo, y ella lo noto- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te gusta tu sensei o el engreído ese?- me mordí el labio.

- ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hanabi-sama! ¡Neji-san! A desayunar- oímos a mi nana y asentimos.

- No creas que esto se queda así- me hizo la seña de que me vigilaba y bajo primero que yo, saque unos pantalones de mi armario.

- Creo que debería vestirme mejor- asentí y busque una minifalda, me sonroje, era azul y me puse una blusa de manga larga y cuelo redondo con rayas blancas y azules, metí el chaleco de Kakashi-sensei, lavado por supuesto, me decidí por mis tenis y baje al comedor.

- ¡Hinata-sama! Que linda esta- mire a mi nana y sonreí.

- Hinata-sama, esa no es ropa para ir a la escuela- me dijo Neji-nisan.

- Es que… sentí calor- Hanabi me mando una mirada y yo me sonroje- es solo por hoy- Neji asintió, pero seguía con los ojos entrecerrados. Desayunamos sin prisas, me levante después de un rato y fui por mi mochila, estaba cargada de libros, ya que las chicas me habían mandado la tarea- ya me voy- dije y antes de abrir la puerta, me tope con mi padre.

- Hinata ¿te vas a ir así?- asentí y él se encogió de hombros- ve con cuidado- asentí de nuevo y le di un beso en la mejilla- cuídate y no comas nada con zarzamoras- sonreí.

Llegue a la cafetería de Tomas y el estaba ahí atendiendo, mire y todos habían volteado en mi dirección, pero hoy me sentía segura, no sabía porque, pero estaba feliz, camine hacia el mostrador, le pedí lo de siempre a Tomas y el asintió, aunque no intento coquetear conmigo, supuse que era por la paliza que le habían dado Nagato-kun y los otros, tendría que hablar con ellos.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí a la avenida, otra vez (como todos los días) esperaba no toparme con chicos raros que te lanzaban su auto y te decían cosas lindas al final, iba a cruzar la calle cuando un brazo me detuvo, mire y ahí estaba Deidara-kun, me sonrió.

- Buenos días Hina-chan

- Buenos días Deidara-kun, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

- Nada, solo venia a revisar que no te pasara nada- le sonreí, era aun lindo gesto.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- al otro lado estaba Yahiko-san, Nagato-kun y Konan-chan. Sonreí al verlos- ¿vas a la escuela?- asentí- Deidara y yo estamos libres, ven te acompañaremos- sonreí y asentí.

- Gracias Nagato-kun. Konan-chan, Yahiko-san buenos días- ellos asintieron, podían verse peligrosos pero eran muy lindos y Konan era un amor.

- Suerte Hina-chan- me dijo Konan y yo sonreí, nos alejamos y alcance a oír a Yahiko-san preguntar él porque me deseaba suerte, a lo que oí como lo golpeaba, bueno ella era un pan de dios, solo que se transformaba cuando estaba con su novio.

- ¿tienes una cita?- me pregunto Deidara y yo negué- ¿vas a ver a alguien especial?- me sonroje- ¡Ja! Lo sabía

- Deidara deja de molestarla- llegamos la puerta de la escuela y ellos se pararon- bien termino nuestro trabajo.

- Gracias Nagato-kun- el sonrió.

- ¡Nagato! ¡Deidara! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- mire y venia Itachi-sensei, tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas algo rojas- ¡saben que no los `pueden ver aquí!

- Relájate, jum, solo vinimos escoltando a esta bella señorita- me miro y sonrió- así que ya nos vamos. No nos quieren aquí, jum- Nagato-kun rio un poco y se volteo para caminar.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- mire y Sakura venia corriendo hacia mí.

- Buenos días Sakura-chan- ella me agarro de la mano y me metió a uno de los arbustos de la escuela- ¿Qué sucede?

- Shh, no hables, ya viene- fruncí el ceño y vi pasar a una chica de cabello negro, con destellos rojos, sus ojos eran de color dorado, llevaba unos pantalones muy entallados y una blusa con un escote en "v" sus pies tenían unas sandalias de color rojo- ella- gruño Sakura-chan.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No apartes la vista- volví a mirar y vi como ella se detenía y miraba hacia la puerta, de pronto su sonrisa apareció e hizo señas con la mano- ¡no puede ser!- susurro Sakura-chan.

- ¿Te hice esperar?- abrí los ojos, esa voz yo la conocía.

- No, acabo de llegar- la vi colgarse de su brazo- ¿hoy me darás mi tour por el plantel?

- Por supuesto- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- ¡Aww! Gracias Sasuke-kun- ella lo beso en los labios y el no se negó, sentí como mi corazón se hacía pedazos- Eres el mejor, te veo después- canturreo y se fue.

- Hina-chan, intente hablarte, pero las chicas me lo impidieron, dijeron que era tu deber saberlo, pero tu obligación aclarar tus sentimientos- me levante y sacudí mi ropa. Camine hacia el edificio y Sasuke volteo, solo hasta ese momento me vio.

- Buenos días Hyuga- lo mire, sus ojos ya no reflejaban eso que tenía cuando me veía- ¿Estás mejor?

- Si, gracias por preguntar Sasuke-kun- dije ausente.

- No te ves bien- me puso la mano en la frente y yo se la aparte- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada, yo… tengo clases, con permiso- pase a un lado de él y apreté los ojos, no podía llorar, al menos no delante de él. Entre al salón y me senté en mi lugar, tenía que relajarme, respirar. Me tome la cabeza con las manos y deje que mis lagrimas corrieran- soy una tonta, no debí haberlo alejado- solloce- ahora por eso lo perdí- enterré la cara entre mis brazos y me quede así hasta que mis lagrimas se detuvieron.

- ¡oh! Perdona no sabía que estabas aquí- mire y aquella chica estaba parada delante de mi- ¿Estás bien?- asentí- no te ves muy bien ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- negué y le sonreí- me llamo Haruhi, me transfirieron ayer- asentí.

- Soy Hinata- ella sonrió- mucho gusto Haruhi-san.

- Y dime Hinata ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?- parecía simple curiosidad.

- Es que yo…

- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe- ambas volteamos a la puerta y ahí estaba mi nisan, ella abrió los ojos- Hinata-sama- asentí y camine hasta él- ¿se siente bien? La vi algo aturdida hoy- negué y le sonreí.

- No es nada, es que me encontré con Nagato-kun y Deidara-kun- el asintió y sonrió- Am, permiso, me retiro un momento- le dije a Haruhi y ella asintió.

- Esa chica no me agrada- yo negué y abrace a mi primo, el recibió mi abrazo y se quedo un rato así- no está bien ¿verdad?- negué y el suspiro, me apretó mas contra si- yo le dije que ese tipo no me agradaba.

- Tu sabes que el corazón no se manda, nisan- el asintió y beso mi coronilla, al menos estar con él me daba fuerzas, por algo éramos familia, él y yo éramos como hermanos- lo siento nisan, te moje la playera- el sonrió y saco un pañuelo de su pantalón, pero con él se vinieron unas pastillas- ¿y esto?- el abrió los ojos- ¿Estás enfermo?- el negó, me las quito suavemente de las manos y me volvió a besar la frente.

- Ve a clases- dijo en un tono muy cariñoso, tanto que le sonreí asentí y lo abrace otra vez.

Entre y me dispuse a olvidar por completo a Sasuke Uchiha, el estaba feliz con aquella chica, además de que apenas entro se fue a sentar con ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Me estremecí, de haber sido valiente y no haberlo negado, esos besos serian para mí, había escuchado algo que rezaba "cuando te gusta, no le gustas. Le gustas, no te gusta. Se gustan, no se puede" a lo mejor era así, le gustaba a él y casi no me llamaba la atención, eso era mentira, siempre me llamo la atención y estaba feliz de que sus ojos me vieran a mí, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era lógico que él no perdería el tiempo conmigo, pudiendo tener a cuanta chica quisiera.

- ¡Hyuga-san!- mire y azuma sensei estaba parado frente a mi- ¿aun no se siente bien?- asentí y el suspiro- vaya a la enfermería- asentí y el camino hacia el pizarrón- debería descansar otro día mas- asentí y me levante- Uchiha, acompáñela- abrí los ojos y lo vi levantarse, soltó a Haruhi y camino hacia mí.

- ¡No!- todos me miraron- no… es que… quisiera… yo… quisiera- el sensei levanto una ceja- que me acompañara Ino-chan o Sakura-chan- el asintió e Ino-chan fue quien se levanto, Sasuke bufo y se fue a sentar y yo camine a la puerta- gracias Ino-chan.

- Vamos- asentí y salimos, una vez en el pasillo tome su mano y la apreté, estaba tratando de no llorar- lo siento Hina-chan- negué y le sonreí.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- mire y el sensei venia en nuestra dirección, le sonreí un poco y él lo noto- ¿Estás bien?- iba a decir que estaba bien, pero las lagrimas brotaron libres por mis ojos, intente detenerlas, me puse las manos en los ojos. El paso sus brazos por mi cuerpo y me abrazo contra su pecho.

- Lo siento Kakashi-sensei- Ino se quedo ahí- Ino-chan, lo siento- ella negó y camino hacia el salón- iba a la enfermería

- Yo te llevare- dijo en un susurro y me guio- de todos modos tengo hora libre- sonreí y camine con él.

*****pov de Ino****

Ahora entendía porque el criterio de Temari-chan iba por Kakashi-sensei, pero siendo sinceras yo prefería a Sasuke-kun y eso nadie lo sacaría de mi rubia cabeza, por algo Ino Yamanaka es la diosa del amor.

- Yamanaka- hablo Azuma sensei- ¿la señorita Hyuga?

- Nos encontramos con Kakashi-sensei y el opto por llevarla, dijo que temía que sufriera un desmayo, ya que estaba muy pálida- el sensei asintió, mire y Sasuke afilo su vista, se veía que estaba enojado.

- hablare con Kakashi después- dijo Azuma- sensei, era mi sensei preferido- siéntate Ino- asentí y me senté, un papelito cayó en mi pupitre y lo leí disimuladamente **"¿ella está bien?"** mire y fue Sakura quien me lo paso **"si, Kakashi-sensei la abrazo y se la llevo"** se lo pase, y ella abrió los ojos y gesticulo **"Kakashi"** yo asentí y ella sonrió- Ino, Sakura- nos quedamos quietas- pongan atención, asentimos y suspiramos, estaba apuntando los problemas de matemáticas y fue cuando otro papel cayó en mi pupitre, mire a Sakura y ella estaba apuntando, Karin estaba enfrente de mí, no podía ser de ella, me encogí de hombros y lo abrí **"dices que Kakashi se quedo con ella"** no reconocí la letra, voltee y vi a Sasuke-kun mirarme, asentí y el apretó el puño, justo en ese momento sonó la campana, el se puso de pie y antes de salir- ¿A dónde va joven Uchiha?- Sasuke se detuvo y Azuma-sensei frunció el ceño- será mejor que se siente, y copie la tarea- recogió sus cosas y salió.

- Ve por ella, yo te paso la tarea- le dije con una sonrisa, pero antes de que saliera, otra vez, Sakura se interpuso en su camino y con ella, Tenten y Karin- ¿Qué hacen?

- Sasuke-kun tu sabes que te quiero mucho y que eres mi amigo- el asintió con el ceño fruncido- pero no te dejare verla- el abrió los ojos- no después de lo de hoy- se dio la vuelta y salió.

- Te acercas a ella y me las pagas Uchiha- dijo Tenten.

- Yo solo te digo que por el momento, te aclares tu- dijo Karin- ella puede decidir ahora y tu ya lo hiciste, veamos que sucede- se dio la vuelta- pero no te le acerques, Temari y Neji estarán sobre ella- el asintió y se dio la vuelta y yo abrí la boca, que buenas amigas.

- ¡Espérenme!

*****pov de Hinata*****

Ya me había relajado y el sensei se había puesto a contarme anécdotas muy graciosas, una de ellas, me conto como conoció a Gay-sensei y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para al menos quitárselo de encima durante las clases y de camino a su casa.

- Entonces un día Gay, me siguió por toda la ciudad para saber donde vivía y tener la oportunidad de retarme- asentí- parecía mi sombra, nunca había visto a nadie que me siguiera como él lo hacía, hasta que llegamos a mi casa, como vivía solo, no tenía a nadie a quien saludar, solo a una mujer que limpiaba por mi- asentí- y entonces ella dejo pasar a gay cuando yo me estaba bañando- comencé a abrir los ojos- y Gay me vio completamente desnudo.

- ¿y su máscara también se la había quitado?- el negó y yo sonreí.

- No confiaba en la señora de la limpieza, así que no me la quitaba- sonrió, ahora no la traia puesta- y entonces, te contare el secreto de Maito Gay- asentí y él se acerco a susurrar en mi oído- es del tamaño de una bellota- tarde un poco en entenderle y abrí los ojos, me puse colorada y el sonrió- no le digas a nadie- sonreí y negué.

- No se preocupe- pero después pensé que nunca podría ver igual a aquel hombre- pobre Gay-sensei- dije y el sonrió- jajaja ¿de verdad?- el asintió y yo me reí mas.

- Algo muy típico de él, fue que me dijo "mi eterno rival me gana en todo"- yo sonreí- se puso a competir conmigo en fuerza, perdió, resistencia, perdió, matemáticas, perdió- asentí- físico, perdió.

- Usted y Gay-sensei son muy unidos ¿cierto?- el asintió.

- De cierta forma, somos como Naruto y kiba- abrí los ojos, creí que iba a decir Sasuke-kun- no, si me comparo con Sasuke-kun, creo que sería otra persona- fruncí el ceño- mi mejor amigo era otro chico- asentí- Gay llego después- él se veía algo afligido- Óbito Uchiha- abrí los ojos ¿un Uchiha?- si. Pero no era como los demás, es mas creo que yo parecía un Uchiha en comparación suya, y él era muy parecido a Naruto- asentí- pero un accidente- le puse la mano en el brazo y el parecía que despertó- ¡Oh! Perdona Hinata-chan- negué y el sonrió, si era guapo- mejor me voy- asentí y se acerco, cerré los ojos por instinto y sentí un beso en mi mejilla- te ves muy linda- me sonroje, el se puso su cubre bocas y se fue.

Me quede un momento ahí, hasta que sonó el timbre, decidí Salir y caminar hacia mi salón, iba a buscar a las chicas, pero cuando llegue, no estaban, solo estaban Haruhi-san y Sasuke-kun, no les di importancia, iba a entrar por mi almuerzo y entonces vi como él se acercaba a besar a ella, estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no se fijaron en mi al entrar por mi almuerzo, una lagrima se escurrió por mi mejilla y decidí salir de ahí.

Corrí lo mas que mis piernas me lo permitían y llegue al árbol en el que comíamos, suspire, jamás pensé que sufrir por amor doliera tanto, saque la pócima de mi bolsillo, se suponía que me ayudaría, pero no pensé que causaría esto, bueno creo que mi egoísmo lo causo, comencé a sollozar.

_**Hasta aquí. Ya sé que es muy pronto el hecho de que esa chica este con Sasuke, pero aquí hay gato encerrado ¿de quién es la culpa? ¿Sasuke-kun o Haruhi? Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap. xD respondiendo comentarios, **_

_**Sasuhinafan por siempre.- Am, supongo que soy algo cruel, pero nah, ahora los dos sufrirán jajaja**_

_**Eyesgray-sama.- no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte el cap. Anterior, pero ahora sí, jejeje, espero que te guste y gracias por seguir aquí.**_

_**Mafe.- SIP parece que hay pastillas, Wiii. Que será lo que pasara.**_

_**De nueva cuenta, gracias las que leen, me pone feliz saber que están interesadas en esta historia, gracias y nos vemos la próxima. **_


	13. Especial

**Continuamos, por primera vez, desde que comenzó esta historia aclaro, jejeje. Este capítulo será la perspectiva de nuestros queridos, guapos y sexis protagonistas, sabremos que pasa por sus cabecitas, desde el primer momento ¡Yupi! (aplausos xD) y nos enteraremos de las dichosas pastillas, no creo que sea más de un cap. Pero supongo que será largo, ya veremos.**

**Especial.**

*****pov de Sasuke*****

Había salido temprano de mi casa, desde que vivía solo esa era mi rutina, me levanto, bajo a desayunar y me voy a la escuela. Simple, sencillo y rápido, la verdad es que era de cierta forma muy aburrido, pero que podia hacer, era huérfano desde hacía cuatro años y ya nada tenía relativo sentido en mi existencia.

- Buenos días Sasuke-sama- mire al mayordomo- el chofer pregunta si pasara por usted después de la escuela- negué- ¿quiere que lo vaya a dejar?

- ¡Por dios! No soy un niño pequeño- dije con el ceño fruncido- iré y regresare solo ¿Itachi llamo?- el mayordomo negó, desde que Itachi trabajaba aparte era más distante, aunque eso no significaba que no tuviéramos contacto- ¿Sabes donde trabaja?- él lo medito y negó- bien, me voy.

- ¡Buena suerte en su primer día Sasuke-sama!- mire a los sirvientes, sonreí de lado y Salí, me había puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules, iba bastante cómodo.

Llegue a la avenida, había alguien parado delante de mí, me fije bien y era una chica, se veía algo tímida, ella iba a dar el paso y un loco le aventó el carro, al final ella quedo en el suelo y el tipo solo le grito, fruncí el ceño. Mi madre nos había enseñado a Itachi y a mí a ser respetuosos, me acerque a ella y le ayude a recoger sus cosas, cuando ella volteo a verme me quede encandilado, tenía unos horribles lentes, pero era muy bonita, su cabello era negro con destellos azules, sus ojos color perla, algo muy raro, pero sencillamente hermosos, tenía un rubor en sus mejillas y también me estaba mirando, sonreí me encantaría que ella estuviera en la universidad, pero no se puede pedir tanto.

Estábamos en el salón de clases, no veía señales del profesor y sinceramente me estaba aburriendo, mire a todos lados y la vi entrar, seguía con el rojo en sus mejillas, pero al final se había ido a sentar al lado de una chica rubia. Después de un rato entro el sensei y grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme de que era mi hermano, Itachi.

Después de que aquella chica se presentara y que yo hablara con mi hermano, me dedique a vigilar a Hinata, era hermosa y la verdad tenía una sonrisa encantadora, pero al parecer era muy difícil hacerla sonreír.

***pov de Naruto***

Estaba feliz, iba a comenzar la universidad y ya me había comido tazones de ramen, mire al viejo que siempre me atendía y le sonreí.

- ¡Ya empiezas la escuela!- asentí y el sonrió-¡Felicidades muchacho! Tu padre estaría orgulloso- sonreí, mire la foto que estaba en la barra, ahí salíamos el viejo, mi padre y yo, cuando aún era un bebe, según el viejo apenas había inaugurado su restaurant- a veces se extraña a Minato.

- Si ¡viejo otro tazón!

- ¿otro? Pero si ya llevas cinco- me respondió el.

- ¡Otro dije!- el viejo asintió.

- ¡muévete!- me distraje y vi como una chica pasaba la calle, pero alguien le había gritado- ¡Aparte de fea sorda!- ella regreso sobre sus pasos y le estampo la mochila en la capota.

- ¡Vaya que es brava!- asentí al comentario del viejo- ¡Este tipo es un cobarde!- vi como la agarraba y la estampaba contra el auto y ella intentaba quitárselo de encima, me pare de mi asiento y Salí del restaurant y fue cuando vi como ella pateaba la entrepierna del tipo, le hacía algo al carro y se iba, el sujeto la iba a seguir y yo le puse la mano en el hombro, me miro le sonreí y estampe mi puño contra su cara, una vez que hice eso, tome una piedra que había ahí y golpee el cristal hasta romperlo, no fue difícil. Me acerque a la chica y le pregunte como estaba, era preciosa, su cabello de un raro color rosa, sus ojos color jade estaba sorprendidos y tenía un pequeña quemadura en la mejilla, pero de ahí en fuera parecía estar bien, me presente con ella y sonrió, que linda sonrisa ¡Estoy enamorado! Su nombre era Sakura y ahora lo recordaría toda mi vida. La vi correr y yo regrese con el viejo- ¡Eres un galán!

- Nah, huyo de mi- dije con pesadez- ¿Dónde está mi tazón?- el viejo suspiro y me lo tendió- Es linda.

- Que si es linda, creo que es muy hermosa- asentimos- y no te des por vencido, le gustaste- abrí los ojos mientras absorbía mis fideos- una chica no se sonroja porque si y menos si tiene un tipo que en vez de dar miedo da risa- asentí.

- ¡Oye! Me las pagaras viejo insolente- comenzamos a reír, el era como mi abuelo materno, él y mama se llevaban muy bien, aparte de que mi mama también era adicta al ramen- ¡ya me voy!

- ¡suerte! Estaré esperando buenas calificaciones- asentí y corrí a la escuela.

Como todos nos habíamos presentado, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al Teme. Lo conocía desde hacía seis años, pero hace cuatro el e Itachi habían quedado huérfanos y nos habíamos distanciado, también vi a mi prima Karin-chan y a la peli rosa de esta mañana ¡no podía ser más feliz!

***pov de Gaara**

Llevábamos tres días de clases y ya lo sentía insoportable, estaba cansado de que me dijeran que no podría jugar y todo por qué, porque había una bola de miedosos que creían que era peligroso, Temari insistía en que pronto encontraría jugadores de mi nivel, pero sinceramente lo veía imposible. Camine a la avenida y ahí había una chica, tenía una falda larga de color negro y una camisa blanca encima, al parecer iba feliz porque no se dio cuenta de un conductor, primero la había ofendido y ahora le decía cosas bonitas, eso si no se lo pasaría, camine hasta ella y la abrace por lo hombros, le dije al tipo si tenía problemas con ella y al final ella se fue primero que él. Era linda, me gustaba.

Llegue a la escuela y ahí la vi otra vez, al parecer era amiga de mi hermana y yo ni enterado, vi como un rubio raro le hablaba, también como les decía algo y ellas asentían, caminaron un poco hasta que chocaron con una de las chicas populares, me acerque y le ayude a levantarse, nos presentamos y me marche.

Esto debia ser destino, entramos y el profesor Uchiha la sentó conmigo para un trabajo, estaba feliz, tendría oportunidad de hablar más con ella, eso era bueno.

- ¡Gaara!- mire y ahí venia mi amigo Naruto, la verdad es que le había tomado aprecio- te vengo a proponer algo- levante una ceja- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la boca del diablo?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un bar- hablo el Uchiha- los amigos de Itachi tienen una banda y se presentan ahí- asentí- y nos invitaron- asentí, no sonaba tan mal- perfecto, los veo en la noche- asentí y nos fuimos.

***pov de Sasuke***

Estaba esperando a los inútiles de mis amigos, bueno en realidad solo Naruto era mi mejor amigo, el hecho de reencontrarnos había sido lo mejor que me había pasado, el era huérfano desde antes que yo.

Mire y ahí venia el grupo de mi hermano, vi a Deidara hablar con alguien, pero no le preste atención.

- Teme- Naruto había golpeado mi espalda- gracias por invitarnos

- De nada. Mejor vayan entrando- el asintió y yo fui a buscar a Itachi, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al chocar con alguien.

- Lo siento- ella no levantaba la vista, estaba feliz, esto era destino, pensaba invitarla y sola había venido.

- no te preocupes Hyuga- ella me miro sorprendida y yo sonreí- no sabía que te gustaran este tipo de eventos- tendría una cualidad más que agregar a mi lista de mujer perfecta- ¿vienes sola?- ella negó.

- vine con mis amigas, mi primo y mi hermana- así que el Hyuga estaba aquí, los busque pero no vi a nadie- aunque ahora no los encuentro- sonreí, esto era genial, podría entrar con ella como si estuviéramos en una cita- ¿Uchiha-san es fan de esta banda?

- Son conocidos míos- bueno, uno era mi hermano- ¿entramos?- ella asintió y yo le puse la mano en el codo, era más delgada de lo que creía, pero seguía siendo hermosa- Ah, mira ahí están- todos nos miraron y Naruto me mando una mirada que decía claramente "cuéntame" sonreí y camine, hasta que el tonto de Yahiko comenzó a hablar, oí a Deidara decir que la canción era para Sakura y Hinata, eso no me había agradado y le mande una mirada de advertencia, pero no me hizo caso ya que Yahiko lo había golpeado.

- Itachi-sensei- y ahí me di cuenta de que Hinata no sabía de quien era la banda, ups debia habérselo mencionado.

Había terminado el concierto y habíamos decidido llevar a las chicas a sus casas, pero antes de comenzar a caminar les dije que me esperaran, que tenía que hablar con alguien, ellos asintieron y llegue al otro lado del bar.

- Bien, aquí estoy ¿Qué quieres?- mire y un hombre de cabello blanco en puntas y con dos marionetas en forma de ranas me miro.

- ¡Anda! Sasuke- dijo no muy contento- ¿Y los demás?

- No los voy a traer a verte- el bufo- de todos modos, deberías hablar con Naruto, hace años que no te ve y solo apareces para hacer tonterías.

- ¡Hey, no son tonterías!- levante una ceja- Es un proyecto importante- asentí- no te quitare tu tiempo, vayan a verme mañana a esta dirección- mire la hoja- todos- asentí- solo chicos.

- Está bien, cielo Jiraiya eres más molesto que Orochimaru-sensei- el sonrió de lado y yo camine- llama a Naruto, es enserio- el suspiro- créeme estará feliz de ver a su abuelo- el asintió y yo Salí, ahí estaban todos muy obedientemente esperándome- Dobe- el me miro- ten, mañana vamos a este lugar- el levanto una ceja, pero asintió- ustedes también chicos- ellos asintieron- ¿y las chicas?

- Están esperando haya- dijo Suigetsu- aunque todas dicen que se pueden ir solas- se encogió de hombros y yo torcí los ojos.

- Tal vez dicen eso- dije- pero yo no dejare que una se vaya sola- camine y la encontré- ¿nos vamos?- Hinata asintió y las chicas caminaban con nosotros, mis amigos se habían quedado atrás y me miraban con la boca abierta y yo sonreí- por cierto Hinata- ella me miro- ¿Qué te pareció el concierto?-

- Muy bueno, Uchiha-san- sonreí, el hecho de caminar con ella unas calles fue suficiente y digo unas calles, ya que tenía que volver por mi hermano, pero eso no importaba, estaba feliz al lado d ella mujer perfecta.

Desperté muy temprano, me talle los ojos tendría que bañarme pronto, desayunar e irme a la escuela, además de que hoy tenía que ver a ese viejo pervertido. El abuelo de mi mejor amigo. Sería una sorpresa para él, sonreí quería ver a Hinata.

Llegue a la escuela y ella aun no llegaba, así que decidí ir a ver a mi hermano, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi bajar de el auto de mi hermano y para colmo, como el aprovechado le daba un beso en la mejilla, fruncí el ceño.

- Lo siento Sasuke- me dijo una vez que se acerco a mí y me golpeo la frente, como cuando éramos niños- pero yo la quiero más

- Ya lo veremos- todo el día estuve de mal humor, y tampoco me atrevía a hablarle- Naruto- el me miro- ¿listo para ir?- el asintió y todos salimos, íbamos Naruto, Suigetsu, Gaara, Shikamaru, el Hyuga, el cabeza de jícara y yo.

- ¿A dónde nos llevas Uchiha?- dijo el Hyuga.

- Nadie te obligo a venir Hyuga- el frunció el ceño y yo sonreí- vamos a ver a alguien importante- ellos asintieron y llegamos a una empresa- es aquí- entramos y mire a la secretaria- soy Sasuke Uchiha.

- Oh si, el señor me aviso que vendrían- asentí y ella se levanto- síganme.

- ¡Muchachos!- dijo con una sonrisa aquel viejo pervertido y amante de los peluches- ¡Qué bueno verlos! ¡Naruto que grande estas!- supuse que no lo había llamado, ya que mi mejor amigo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- Dale un abrazo a tu abuelo- y todos en la sala, menos yo, gritaron.

- ¿Es el abuelo de Naruto-kun?- dijo el cabeza de jícara y yo asentí- no lo sabía- empezó a llorar como loco- ¡Naruto-kun, que felicidad, un reencuentro entre familiares!- suspire y el Hyuga se sobo la sien- ¡Exploten su llama de la juventud!

- ¡Hey, ese es un buen lema!- dijo el abuelo, después de que soltó a Naruto- lo utilizare en mi libro y en este nuevo medicamento- levante una ceja,

- no sabía que ahora fueras doctor- el negó- ¿traficas droga?

- ¡No! Vaya eres igual de desconfiado que tu padre- bufe- es la solución a su problema de soltería- todos fruncimos el ceño- ¡Miren! Las píldoras del amor- una gotita cayo por mi sien- ¿no me creen?- todos negamos- han visto a Yahiko- asentimos- pues el tenia este problema, mi querido alumno-hijo, llego un día a mi muy desesperado, ¡oh Jiraiya-sensei, Konan no me quiere, dice que soy un bruto y un salvaje!- imito la voz del peli naranja- ¿y qué hice yo?

- contarle historias absurdas- dije y los muchachos rieron.

- no. Le di estas magnificas pastillas- nos señalo una tira de medicamentos- sirven para llamar la atención de las encantadoras mujeres y hacen que te vuelvas popular entre ellas- el Hyuga. Gaara, Shikamaru y yo seguíamos sin dar nuestro brazo a torcer, pero Naruto, Lee y Suigetsu ya habían caído- son muy efectivas.

- si claro ¿y que mas hacen? – Dije- ¿le quitaran lo tonto a Naruto?

- ¡Teme!- sonreí.

- solo pruébalas- dijo Jiraiya.

- me niego- el frunció el ceño- yo soy popular entre las mujeres, no necesito mas

- las tienes a todas- dijo él y yo asentí- ¿hasta la chica de cabello azul?- me atragante y lo mire- no creerás que solo estaba ahí sentado sin hacer nada ¿o sí?- fruncí el ceño- ella es muy linda, pero miraba a tu hermano- sonrió ante mi reacción- o tu, joven seño fruncido habla más que mi voz- le dijo al Hyuga- ¿crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas?- lo mire y el frunció aun más el ceño- yo le tengo la solución- nos enseño las pastillas- tómenlas, si funcionan- bufe, le arrebate la tira y me tome una- verán los resultados.

***pov de Naruto***

Después de tomar esas píldoras de Ero-sanin, como le digo a mi abuelo, no había notado gran cambio, pero ahora habían muchas chicas que me traían el almuerzo, pero la que yo quería se alejaba cada vez mas de mi, gruñí, tendría que buscar a Sakura-chan, le pedí que me explicara algo y ella accedió, pero después se negó y me dijo algo de mis amigas. Sakura-chan estaba celosa y que dios me perdonara, pero se veía hermosa. Me pase por su casa en la tarde, era muy bonita y habíamos estado estudiando, pero terminamos muy rápido y yo aun no me quería ir.

- Bien, terminamos- dijo ella- ¿y qué quieres hacer?- muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente.

- ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?- ella asintió, puso la película de "La momia" no era un tema romántico, bueno si tenemos en cuenta que el romance venia cuando Evelyn estaba borracha y O´conel le da un beso al aire, vaya que romance.

Al final la terminamos de ver y ella me despidió en la puerta, quería quedarme y decirle que me gustaba mucho, pero ya tendría oportunidad, por el momento solo la deje ir.

***pov de Suigetsu***

Esto de las píldoras era genial, ahora tenía a algunas chicas detrás de mí, aunque el mal nacido de Sasuke y el tonto de Naruto las acaparaban todas, pero eso no me importaba, la que me importaba ahora estaba sentada en la torre de la escuela, no sé porque lloraba pero decidí acercarme, ella solo hablo poco y al final se abalanzo sobre mí, me separe de ella y solo me pidió que la ayudara a olvidar y así lo hice, soy un caballero, tengo que ayudar a las damas en peligro.

Terminamos después de dos horas, podía darme cuenta de que era virgen y había tratado de ser delicado con ella, pero era imposible, desde el primer día me traia loco, pero al parecer ella lloraba por alguien más, le dije que fuéramos al bar y ella asintió.

- Hey, Suigetsu- mire al barman- ¿lo de siempre?- mire a Karin y ella parecía ida.

- me temo que esta vez será algo mas fuerte- el asintió, levanto ambas cejas y yo bufe- es mi amiga- el asintió, dándome por mi lado.

Me senté en la barra con Karin a un lado de mi, le pase la mano por la espalda y ella me sonrió, parecía que estaba muy afectada, pero ya no tenía importancia. Mire la bebida y mire el bolsillo de mi pantalón, ahí estaban las píldoras, según el viejo pervertido ese, tenía que tomar una a la semana, y no había tomado esta semana, así que saque la tira y me lleve una a la boca, pero no lo sentí suficiente y me tome dos. Karin estaba bailando a un lado de mi, pero ya parecía ebria, lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa, la tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, subimos a mi moto, pero ella comenzó a besar mi cuello, me tense.

- ¿A dónde me llevas, idiota?- la mire, sonrió y me beso en los labios- llévame a tu casa- levante una ceja y ella frunció el ceño- no puedo llegar ebria a la mía- asentí con una sonrisa y conduje hasta mi casa, llegamos, estacione la moto y entramos al edificio- ¿Aquí vives? Wow

- Si, esta es mi humilde residencia- dije con una sonrisa de lado- ven, tenemos que usar el elevador- ella asintió y dejo que la llevara- buenas noches- le dije al guardia- mis llaves- el asintió, también me lanzo una mirada picara y yo bufe- ven zanahoria- subimos- ¿ya no va a subir nadie?- el negó y yo cerré las puertas- muy bien, ahora sí, este es el plan, entras, te das un baño, si quieres te dejo en tu casa hoy o mañana en la mañana, si es mañana tu duermes en mi cama y yo en el sofá y…- pero no pude terminar, ella se abalanzo contra mí y comenzó a besarme de manera muy pasional, no sabía que esta mujer pudiera ser así, pero me encantaba, paso sus manos por mi pecho y las llevo hasta mi playera mintiendo las manos en ella, yo la levante de las piernas e hice que me rodeara con ellas mientras la pegaba a la pared, bese de manera hambrienta su cuello y baje hasta sus pechos- Estas muy cariñosa Karin-chan- ella sonrió y siguió besándome, empezó a frotarse contra mí, mire hacia las puertas y aun estábamos en el piso 10 y mi departamento estaba en el 15, podría darme un lujo.

Baje mi cremallera y subí su falda. De nuevo dentro de ella, podría sonar cursi pero estaba feliz, ella ahogo un gemido mordiendo mi hombro, lo cual logro prenderme más, comencé el vaivén era rápido, no había consideración esta vez, seguimos en lo nuestro, ella apretaba mas sus piernas a mi cintura mientras gemía mi nombre, enterré la cara en su pecho y mis embestidas fueron más fuertes, termine en ella y ambos suspiramos, Salí de ella y caminamos a mi departamento, abrí la puerta y tanto ella como yo, estábamos listos para una nueva aventura.

Me desperté primero y la vi enredada en mis sabanas, Dios, daría lo que fuera por verla así diario, me acerque hasta su cuello y plante un beso, ella suspiro, se apretujo mas contra la almohada y dijo mi nombre, eso era extraño, parecía que sufría por alguien y decía mi nombre todo el tiempo.

Entre a la ducha y estuve ahí un rato, sonreí, parecía idiota pero ya no podía hacer nada, estaba enamorado de ella y si Naruto se enteraba me mataría, mas porque era su prima y como él no había tenido hermanas, quería cuidar de ella como si lo fuera, Salí y me quede viendo a la ventana, tendría que pensar como se lo diría. Pero ahí fue cuando la vi, salió con mis sabanas enrolladlas y yo sonreí. Me dijo que había sido un error y ahí mi orgullo se desinflo, esto no estaba bien, seguimos hablando y al final ella admitió que le gusto abusar de mi en el elevador y en la escuela, sonreí, quería quedarme a su lado, aunque no me quisiera.

***pov de Sasuke***

Habían pasado dos semanas y yo fui por Hinata, la encontré en el estacionamiento y estaba sola, aunque leía un libro muy concentrado, seria genial si alguien se acercara y la asustara y da la casualidad que ese alguien soy yo.

- ¿Qué tanto lees Hyuga?- me miro y tembló un poco.

- Yo… yo- acorte las distancias entre nosotros, adoraba verla tartamudear y mas que fuera yo la razón por la cual lo hacía- Sasuke… kun- mire sus labios, tan rosas, tan apetecibles, solo un beso.

- Hyuga- puse mis manos en sus mejillas, eran muy suaves y vi como se sonrojo, sentí el calor en mis manos- te digo un secreto- dije y ella jadeo un poco, me acerque más- tu…

- Hinata-sama- y el Hyuga lo arruina, otra vez-vámonos- ella se soltó de mi y corrió a la limosina- cuida tus manos Uchiha- el frunció el ceño y yo lo mire a los ojos.

- Cuida tu boca Hyuga- el Hyuga apretó los puños y Hinata se sonrojo, sabía que lo había entendido, la vi desmayarse y el Hyuga me asesino con la mirada- es adorable.

**Hasta aquí, al parecer me llevare más de uno, bueno ahí me dicen que opinan, ya está escrito el de las chicas, solo que este es así como el especial jejeje, dudas, quejas, aclaraciones. Ya saben dónde encontrarme ^.^**


	14. especial segunda parte

**Seguimos, este es el segundo capítulo del especial (mas aplausos xD) no sé si este será el único o me aventare otro más, no sé, pero al menos espero que les guste y pues seguimos.**

**Especial, segunda parte.**

*****pov de Gaara****

Estaba en mi habitación, la verdad es que solo tenía un cuarto para hacer mi tarea o ducharme, porque ni siquiera usaba la cama, por alguna razón que no entendía, padecía insomnio desde la preparatoria. Pero ahora la razón por la que no podía dormir tenía nombre y apellido y unos ojos tan claros como la luna que ahora veía, Hinata Hyuga. No sabía porque pero esa chica llamaba mi atención.

Baje a la cocina, ya iba a amanecer así que solo fui por una taza de café y mi desayuno, después de un rato bajo mi hermana, hable un poco con ella y al final salió a relucir mi interés por su amiga, la verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza, pero que podía hacer, nunca había hablado de chicas con nadie, decidido me fui a la escuela, vería a Hinata y la conquistaría.

*****pov de Neji****

Estaba molesto, peor que molesto, ayer el estúpido del Uchiha, intentaba besar a mi prima, y ese mismo día le dije a Tenten que no saliera con el tal Taylor y prefería ignorarme, ahora Lee y yo teníamos muchos problemas por lo mismo, de haber sabido que a él le gustaba Tenten, nunca la hubiera dejaros entrar al equipo, la vi en la entrada junto a Hinata-sama.

- Te dije que no faltaras a la práctica y lo hiciste- ella bajo la vista.

- Neji déjala, ella tiene derecho a divertirse- se veía que a él le dolía, pero yo no podía dejarlo pasar.

- Tiene todo el derecho que hacer lo que se le venga su regalada gana, pero no cuando tiene un compromiso con el equipo y la escuela- era lo único que se me ocurría- si no le han enseñado que el deber es primero, entonces no se qué clase de familia tengas-la mire y ella estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero nadie podía contra mí y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que esto pasara por alto.

- Neji-nisan- excepto mi Hinata- basta, ella me acompaño a comprar un libro ayer- ¿de verdad? Eso no lo creía- es que… es que… no… podía… perdértelo… a ti- intentaba ayudar a Tenten, era más que obvio que Hinata no sabía mentir, nunca lo había hecho- después de que me salvaste de Sasuke-kun regrese a buscarla y me la lleve- me relaje, yo sabía dónde estaba, la deje dormida en su cama hasta que se despertó y salió con hanabi-sama, hay Hinata-sama.

- ¿y qué te pareció el libro hina-chan?- no pensara Tenten que de verdad creí eso ¿o sí?- espero que te haya interesado, yo lo leía mucho cuando era niña- si el libro de cómo intentar mentirle a tu primo, es un buen titulo.

- es bueno que me recomendaras ese- suspire, a ella no le podía decir ni negar nada, por algo era mi Hinata-

- Hinata-sama- me miro- la próxima vez avíseme que esta con usted- ella asintió, tendría que hablar con ella en la noche, me di la vuelta y Lee me sigue.

- Que bueno que estaba con Hinata-san- dijo Lee y yo suspire- ¿no era así?

- No, ella intento cubrirla- abrió los ojos y yo entre al gimnasio junto con él.

- ¿Salió con Taylor?- asentí y el bajo la vista- ¿Cómo sabias que Hinata-san estaba mintiendo?

- Es muy fácil saberlo, ella es un libro abierto- dije con una sonrisa y Lee sonrió- por algo es mi prima.

***pov de Gaara***

Iba buscando a Hinata, quería verla lo más pronto posible, caminaba por el patio cuando vi a su amiga la peli roja, la seguí y ahí estaban, pero entonces llego Chidori y les dijo algunas cosas, pero el colmo fue cuando empujo a la chica de lentes y Hinata intento detener su avance. Me acerque hasta que la vi, Chidori se moría de vergüenza. Después de que se fuera, la conmoción en Hinata surtió efecto y se desvaneció, era sencillamente adorable, pero me sorprendió su acto de valor. La ayude a levantarse y me sentí observado, parecía que ella también porque miraba todos lados, pero no había nadie cerca, se despidió de mi y camino en dirección contraria, yo seguí hacia el edificio y ahí me tope a Sasuke.

- Cuida tus movimientos Gaara- sonreí.

- Yo solo la cuido a ella- el frunció el ceño.

- Seria una lástima que no pudieras jugar- mi sonrisa no se borro.

- Hay tanto cobarde en el equipo que no me molestaría perderme esta temporada- pase a un lado suyo- a menos que un Uchiha se metiera, creo que seré el más fuerte en el juego.

*** Pov de Sasuke***

Ese Gaara, me las pagaría, nadie se metía con algo que era mío y la Hyuga tenía en su frente muy marcado el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. La mire irse, era tan linda y no me hacía caso.

La seguí hasta la biblioteca, revoloteaba por todo el lugar y algunos la miraban de más, entre ellos aparecía el Hyuga, quien ya se retiraba, pero miraba de manera asesina a todo aquel que pusiera sus ojos más de tres segundos en ella. Sonreí, solo por eso me agradaba.

Una vez que el Hyuga se fue yo aproveche para ir a donde la había visto por última vez, intentaba alcanzar un libro y solo podía rozar el lomo, era tan linda, me acerque tome el libro y la subí en mi hombro.

- Vaya que eres torpe Hyuga- y vaya que yo soy un idiota, así no se empieza una conversación- ¿Por qué no le pediste a alguno de los idiotas que te estaban mirando que te ayudara?- incluido yo, claro. Ella volteo y se percato, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y yo quería pellizcarlas.

- Gracias Uchiha-san- ¿Uchiha?- con permiso- regreso al lugar e iba a tomar los otros libros, aproveche y pase mis manos por su cintura- A… a… ¿Qué hace?

- Has estado muy fría conmigo Hina-chan- susurre contra ella y olí un poco su perfume, olía a lavanda- y siendo sinceros, te dije que te cuidaras- le di la vuelta y ella estaba muy sonrojada, sonreí triunfal- ¿Recuerdas?- me acerque a ella, a su oído- me debes un beso, Hyuga- se sonrojo y yo me acerque, pero bese la tapa de un libro, bufe.

- Lo siento Uchiha-san, pero tengo cosas que hacer- la mire irse y empecé a seguirla.

- ¡No corras Hyuga!- si que corría- no te voy a hacer nada- ella se detuvo y por fin la alcance, estaba muy sonrojada, supongo que la había asustado, pero eso solo sucedía, cuando- discúlpame- una idea había cruzado mi mente y esa era que Hinata Hyuga nunca había sido besada, ella negó y yo sonreí- no, enserio discúlpame- por lo que iba a hacer, yo robaría su primer beso, le tome la cara con ambas manos y la acerque hasta mi, uní nuestros labios y ella soltó sus libros, paso las manos por mi cintura y jalo mi camisa- ¿me disculpas?- ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero eso no era un beso.

- si… Uchiha-san- ahora vería que era un beso, la volví a atraer a mí, presione mis labios contra los suyos y después comencé a acariciarlos, para al final pedir permiso e ingresar a su boca- Mn- ella gimió y yo hice uso de todo mi auto control para no hacerle algo de mas, pase mis manos por su cintura y la pegue mas a mí, ella dejo sus manos en mi pecho y yo solo quería mas de ella.

- Nos vemos Hyuga- le dije una vez que nos separamos, sus labios estaban hinchados y de color rojos, la bese de nuevo y me fui- adiós- iba sonriendo como idiota, era una inexperta en toda la extensión d ella palabra, pero si ella me dejaba, le enseñaría todo lo que se.

***pov de Kakashi***

Iba llegando a la escuela, siempre tenía la costumbre de llegar tarde, ya saben uno se pierde por el camino de la vida y te encuentras a ancianitas en apuros y ¿Cuál esta deber? Ayudarlas claro. Entre al salón y ahí estaban todos mis alumnos, con sus caras tan sonrientes como la mía, sarcasmo puro.

- Saquen sus libros de historia-vi a Ino bufar, ya tenía a mi primera víctima- Yamanaka, ¿Por qué se le denomina siglo de las luces o ilustración?- ella empezó a sudar frio y yo sonreí por debajo de mi mascara.

- Am, porque- la vi dudar y miro a Hinata-chan, esa niña me traia loco desde hace un tiempo, bueno en realidad desde que la vi caminar en el patio el primer día.

- Señorita Hyuga, responda la pregunta- ella brincan en su asiento y yo sonreí otra vez.

- Se… se- carraspeo- se le conoce como ilustración, debido a que surgió un impacto intelectual- asentí- debido a la teoría gravitacional de Newton- sonreí, iría al cuadro de honor.

-Bien Hyuga, siéntese- mire a Ino, apostaría mi sueldo de un mes a que ella me odiaba más de lo que podía admitir, sonreí- Yamanaka, necesita juntar créditos extra- ella bufo y yo me tuve que morder la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. Termino la clase y vi que Ino le susurraba algo a Hinata y ella negó.

- Hyuga – ella me miro- necesito hablar contigo- ella asintió y se quedo conmigo- veras, no acostumbro hacer esto, pero- me miro- ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara?- abrió sus ojos.

- Ka… Kakashi-sensei- ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- ¿Cómo que qué me gustaría?- asentí

- Si, nunca he tenido alumnos tan brillantes como tú y como Sasuke-kun- ella asintió- y como se vería raro regalarle algo a un hombre, por eso te pregunto a ti- bueno, era una excusa- ¿Qué te gustaría?- ella lo medito un poco.

- Lo que usted guste Kakashi-sensei- vaya que era difícil, sonreí- ¿es todo?- asentí- con permiso- se dio la vuelta.

- Pequeña Hyuga- sonreí, saque unas pastillas de mi bolsillo, conocía a Jiraiya-san desde hacía mucho tiempo, el era el escritor de mis libros preferidos- supongo que fue una buena idea conseguirlas.

- No se que estés tramando Kakashi- mire y ahí estaba Sasuke-kun- pero aléjate de ella.

- Sera ella quien decida- me di la vuelta.

- Descubriré que hay detrás de tu maldita mascara- se abalanzo contra mí y me tumbo contra el escritorio- ¡Quítatela!

- No puedes obligarme- dije intentando quitarlo de encima, Sasuke podía ser un joven de dieciocho años, pero parecía a veces más grande y otras, como ahora, más pequeño, parecía un niño caprichoso-

- ¡Quítatela!- se sentó sobre mi estomago e intento quitármela, se abrió la puerta y por ella entraron Sakura y Naruto- ¡Naruto, Sakura, lo tengo, ayúdenme a quitarle la máscara!- ellos se abalanzaron sobre mí, mientras Sasuke me sostenía las piernas, Naruto me agarraba los brazos y Sakura intentaba quitarme la máscara- ¿ya lo hiciste?- ella respondió que no- ¿Qué esperas?

- ¡Oigan, no tenemos que recurrir a la violencia!- ellos me miraron- suéltenme- asintieron- si querían saber que había debajo de mi mascara me lo hubieran dicho antes.

- ¿Nos lo dirás?- los tres se pararon frente a mí, sus caritas iluminadas, asentí y ellos se quedaron expectantes.

- Lo que hay debajo de mi mascara es- ellos se acercaron y yo puse la mano en mi mascara- es…- asintieron- ¡Otra mascara! ¿Qué les parece?- todos quedaron en el suelo- ¡vaya, chicos! Gracias hicieron que viera una nueva perspectiva, hay que tener confianza entre nosotros- sonreí y Sasuke-kun me fulmino con la mirada- nos vemos Sasuke-kun y por cierto, gane ahora y ganare otra vez- el gruño y yo Salí.

***pov de Gaara**

Estaba en la cancha de beisbol, otra vez como siempre, no había hombres para jugar y sinceramente comenzaba a cansarme eso, si tan solo el Uchiha se atreviera a jugar contra mí, Naruto como quiera que sea si se atreve, incluso Lee, pero Sasuke y Neji eran otra cuestión, vi a Shikamaru acercarse a mi hermana, eso no me gustaba, era el capitán y solo sabia vagar. Oí que le decía algo sobre que ahuyento a los demás, fruncí el ceño y mire al resto del equipo, todos se encogieron y yo puse el bate sobre mis hombros.

- ¡oye! ¡Gaara!- lo mire- ¿Qué te parece un simple juego? ¡Si logro poncharte no jugaras hoy!- lo medite, no lograría vencerme. Mire a Temari y ella me sonrió, Kankuro se acerco, junto con la peli roja, ahora que estaban los tres, supongo que tendría que contenerme, bueno no lo haría.

Los vi hablar un poco mas y empecé a abanicar con el bate, golpee mis tenis y acomode mi gorra, fui a mi posición y Shikamaru estaba en el diamante, mire su forma de calentar, lanzaba muy flojo, pero después tomaba velocidad, ya lo tenía medido.

- ¡No seas muy duro con él!- mire a Temari y asentí.

- ¡No tirare tan fuerte!- sonreí con burla.

- ¡Shikamaru, ella se lo decía a Gaara!- lo vi apretar la bola y frunció el ceño- ¡Suerte!

- ¿vas a tirar o no?- dije, el se preparo y lanzo, abanique y paso.

- ¡Strike 1!- volvió a prepararse y lanzo- Strike 2-

- ¡ok, se un poquito duro con él!- Shikamaru sonrió de lado y yo igual, lanzo de nuevo y le pegue- ¡Ese es mi Gaara!- sonreí, el volvió a tirar, obteniendo el mismo resultado- ¡Así se hace!- sonreí y Shikamaru se enojo, vi cuando lanzo de nuevo y su coraje impregnado en la bola, golpee con todas mis fuerzas y esta le dio en el estomago. Sonreí y todos se acercaron a verlo, los demás cobardes del equipo se quedaron ahí parados y yo solo deje el bate. La peli roja me dijo que esperaba la próxima temporada, eso sería interesante.

***pov de Neji***

Fui al bar la boca del diablo junto con Lee, el me había dicho que fuéramos ya que necesitaba unos tragos, pero no estaba tan loco como para dejarlo beber y menos sabiendo cómo se pone, lo mejor era que se distrajera. El estaba encandilado con Tenten, igual que yo, pero ella solo tenía ojos para el tal Taylor, lo odiaba, éramos del mismo grupo y desde que Tenten salía con él, se había vuelto insoportable, diciendo lo linda que era, lo atenta, la presumía con todos y Lee terminaba haciendo hoyos en el suelo para después decir que se alegraba, vaya que era tonto.

Habían varias chicas que iban con nosotros, querían conocerme y yo las mandaba con Lee, al menos el era más atento que yo, después de un rato llego la amiga de Hinata-sama, pero no me había reconocido, o el alcohol la tenía algo confundida, después de que la vi, me acorde que Hinata estaría aquí, empezamos a oír que decían abajo y fue cuando la vi, mi dulce Hinata, mi pequeña prima, la más recatada ahora salía a lucir su escultural figura, subiendo su camisa y meneando su cadera, me atragante con mi bebida, me acerque a ella, pero Karin me hizo a un lado y corrió hacia ella, ahora las dos bailaban y todos se daban un espectáculo, los oí decir cosas vulgares y eso solo me hizo enojar, golpee a uno, tome a Karin del brazo y a Hinata la cargue, forcejeo un poco conmigo y al final me golpeo con su puño, todo es porque la quiero como mi hermana, la quiero como mi hermana, me dije a mi mismo. Le dije que Lee que fuera por las otras e Ino camino sola, subimos al auto, las fui a dejar a todas a su casa y Lee acompaño a Tenten a la suya, al final, volví a cargar a Hinata y la metí en cuarto, ella estaba riendo como loca y yo solo suspire.

- pequeña cabeza dura- ella rio- ¿Qué hare contigo?

- Solo cuidarme- me dijo con una sonrisa, bese su frente y Salí- buenas noches nisan.

- Buenas noches- dije y Salí- necesito una pastilla para el dolor y un poco de hielo- me dolía el ojo.

A la mañana siguiente, había pasado de todo, primero Hiashi-sama me pregunto por mi ojo, le dije que había sido un accidente, después la nana también me pregunto, pero pregunto porque Hinata-sama llego ebria, solo le dije que guardara el secreto. Después Hanabi-sama me dijo que Hinata olía a cigarro y alcohol, tendría que hablar con ella, y para colmo de males, me decían que tenía que acompañarla a una reunión con sus amigas.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que habíamos ido a una empresa, pero más grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que estaban en un proyecto con una pócima parecida a las píldoras que tomaba, sinceramente me dio miedo y decidí irme, aproveche para ir a la empresa donde trabajaba Jiraiya-sama.

- Es una hipótesis- le dije- ¿Qué pasaría si existiera una pócima con los mismos efectos que las pastillas?- él lo medito.

- seria un afrodisiaco- empezó a reírse de manera pervertida- muy buena idea Neji-san, es una muy buena idea.

- ¡Viejo pervertido!- sentía una venita palpitar en mi sien.

****pov de Naruto***

Por fin le había dicho a Sakura-chan que fuera mi novia y para mi sorpresa ¡ella también me quería! Pero entonces recordé lo de las pastillas ¿y si su amor era porque tomaba esas pastillas? Sentí miedo de solo pensarlo, iba pensando en eso cuando la escuche, según ella tenía que decirme algo ¿decirme que? Mejor no pensaría en eso, como siempre le di mimos, adoraba a esa peli rosa.

***pov de Sasuke***

Había decidido invitar a Hinata al cine así que fui a su casa, su nana me recibió y la vi bajar las escaleras a brinquitos, no sabía lo adorable que se veía, peor el encanto acabo cuando dijo el nombre de Tomas.

- ¿Quién es Tomas?- me acerque a ella- ¡Responde!- puse mis brazos a modo de jaula entre ella, la puerta y yo- ¿tenias algo con él?- ella asintió- Cancela, saldrás conmigo- ella abrí la boca y yo lo vi como una invitación- ¿Qué, quieres que te de un beso?- ella se puso roja y salió de mis brazos, torcí los ojos.

- Uchiha-san- la mire- le pido que se vaya de mi casa- levante una ceja- no puedo cancelar mi salida con el joven Tomas, ya que quede con él desde ayer- asentí, entonces la apartaría.

- Bien, ya veo que es así- me acerque y la atraje hacia mí, acortando todas las distancias volviéndolas nulas- entonces mañana, después de la escuela saldrás conmigo y no te devolveré hasta la noche- iba a protestar- sin peros, no acepto un no por respuesta así que es si o si, escoge- ella empezó a reír, adoraba verla reír, me uní a su risa y seguimos un rato, hasta que ella se detuvo, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, no lo pude evitar me acerque y uní sus labios con los míos, pasee mis manos por su espalda, quería que se relajara y lo logre, profundice el contacto y ella tembló en mis brazos, que feliz seria teniéndola así siempre, - bien creo que es todo por hoy- me separe de ella, la verdad no quería, pero prefería dejarla con ganas de mas- te veo mañana Hyuga- ella se quedo ahí, sonrojada y con los labios hinchados y yo me iba mordiendo los míos, de verdad que quería volver sobre mis pasos, pero mejor me iba. Decidí pasear por la ciudad junto con el Dobe.

- ¿Entonces va a salir con alguien?- asentí y él se rasco la cabeza- pues deberías invitarla a salir.

- Ya lo hice- dije despreocupado- pero no importa tanto- sonreí- ella me quiere a mí, aunque salga con los demás- el rubio sonrió- ¿vamos por un café?

- No puedo, tengo que ir con Sakura-chan- asentí- suerte con hina-chan.

Se fue, era como medio día así que mejor iría a mi casa. Entre y todos los empleados estaban trabajando, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes de entrar vi la que era de Itachi, quien iba a decirlo, una familia feliz. Se desintegra a raíz de un accidente automovilístico.

Me senté en la cama y me permití recordar aquel día, los cuatro habíamos salido yo tenía catorce año y en ese entonces mi adoración era mi madre, mi ejemplo a seguir mi padre y mi apoyo incondicional mi hermano, pero por azares del destino ese día en la cartera. Me levante y saque un baúl, ahí estaban las cosas de mi hermano, empecé a buscar entre ellas y vi una foto donde salíamos los cuatro.

Volví a sentarme y seguí vagando, aun recordaba el sonido de la lluvia contra el parabrisas, como mi madre iba diciéndonos que pronto llegaríamos, pero entonces el auto salió del control, derrapo un poco y solo creímos que había sido el susto, pero venían mas carros atrás y como el auto había quedado en dirección contraria, chocaron directamente con mis padres, Itachi me cubrió con su cuerpo y yo me aferre a él para intentar cubrirlo también. Cuando desperté en el hospital, tenia vendas por todos lados y unas tenían sangre. Había resultado con heridas provocadas por el vidrio y los fierros, Itachi tiene una cicatriz enorme en el costado derecho y la mía está en mi estomago, ahí me había atravesado un vidrio después de que perforara a mi hermano.

Mis padres no se salvaron, al igual que el conductor que nos choco, quedaron atrapados entre los escombros y Salí gracias a que Itachi se arrastro por la ventana. Suspire no me gustaba recordar eso, pero desde entonces que era huérfano, Itachi se hizo cargo de mi y nunca vi que una chica le interesara, lo malo es que ahora que lo hacía, le gustaba la misma que a mí.

Tal vez debería ser agradecido por el pasado y dejar que se quede con ella, pero ambos y todos sabemos que yo no soy una buena persona, y de verdad que cuando quiero algo lo tengo, sonreí ante mi pensamiento, deje el baúl y vi el armario, aun tenia ropa de él así que se la llevaría, mire el reloj, vaya que es tarde ¿tanto tiempo me quede recordando? Tome sus ropas y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

- Sasuke-sama- mire al mayordomo- ¿quiere que le prepare algo para cuando vuelva?- medite

- Estaría bien un baño y mi cena- el asintió y yo subí al auto- espero no tardarme mucho- arranque, había poco trafico así que supuse que no tardaría tanto, llegue a los departamentos y ahí había un guardia- buenas noches. Vengo a ver a Itachi Uchiha- el asintió y yo deje el auto, camine al elevador, iba meditando, que haría mañana con Hinata, sería bueno que viéramos películas o también podíamos nadar, de todos modos la casa tenia piscina, llegue al piso de mi hermano y saque mi llave, el me había dado una para cuando fuera a verlo y no estaba, así que entre y lo que vi no me gusto, el estaba besando a Hinata y ella se veía que intentaba algo, pero después apretó los ojos, busque entre las cosas y vi que tenía un sartén (¿para qué demonios quería un sartén?) se lo arroje con todas mis fuerzas y mi hermano cayo,- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla o besarla otra vez! ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió y la vi irse a la recamara de mi hermano, deje las cosas en el suelo y la seguí- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que saldrías con el tal Tomas y resulta que te veo aquí en la casa de mi tonto hermano mayor- bufe.

- Es que Itachi-sensei me invito a salir ayer- lo mato- se lo dije, o eso creí- no me dijo nada, apreté mis puños, estaba que hervía de celos- pero estaba cansada y él me propuso que veríamos películas- asentí, ¿Cuándo dura una película, cuatro horas? – y vinimos pero los pies aun me dolían y el llamo a mi padre y le explico.

- Bastardo- y yo pensando que tenía que ser buen hermano ¡Al diablo!-son las 11:45, te llevare a tu casa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke-kun?- la cargue y la puse sobre mi hombro- ¡bájame!

- ¡No! Te llevare a tu casa y regresare- pasamos junto a Itachi, quien venía recobrando el conocimiento – tu y yo tenemos una chala pendiente Itachi- el sonrió de lado y yo desee golpearlo- nos vemos- llegamos al ascensor y fue cuando decidí soltarla- ¿Qué hacías con él?- se encogió de hombros- ¡Estas demente! ¡¿Por qué mi hermano?!- me tome el cabello.

- que tiene de malo- no dijo eso- él me invito a salir- por favor que no lo haya dicho

- yo también te invite a salir y tú misma me dijiste que no- la mire y ella mordió su labio-¡me dijiste que no a mí! ¡Pero a él hasta le diste un beso de buenas noches!- yo le había robado varios, pero ese no era el punto,

- No veo porque deba importarle eso Uchiha-san- ah ahora es Uchiha- soy libre de salir con quien yo quiera- usted no es nada mío, ni Tomas, ni Itachi sensei- la mire a los ojos y su valentía se esfumo- pueden demostrar interés en mi- abrí los ojos- pero nunca dicen lo que sientes ¿Saber qué? Estoy harta siempre fui el cero a la izquierda, veía a las chicas sufrir por amor y yo sufría por no tener atención- recordé cuando la vi- y ahora que la tengo, más de uno quieren controlar mi vida ¡Estoy harta y estoy cansada!- apreté los puños, la tome de los hombros y la pegue a la pared- ah.

- No sabes lo que dices- me miro asustada y yo afloje mi agarre, solo un poco- nunca fuiste un cero a la izquierda para mi, desde el primer momento que te vi en la avenida- ella tembló un poco- creí que había quedado claro, desde que te busque en la biblioteca y que te he buscado en todos los lugares de la escuela- la mire a los ojos- Hinata yo- pero las puertas se abrieron, ella aprovecho para salir y algunos me miraron feo- ¿Qué me ven?- Salí tras ella y la vi intentar pedir un taxi, la rodee con mis brazos y la cargue hasta el auto, hable un poco mas con ella y se quedo quieta, tenía las mejillas un poco infladas y se veía tan tierna, mire su ropa. Un short pequeño color azul, con unas medias de red una playera holgada, eso no cubre a cualquiera- tienes frio- ella asintió, me detuve y alcance mi sudadera- póntela, oye Hyuga será mejor que te relajes, haces parecer que yo soy el malo aquí- llegamos a su casa y ella intento quitarse la sudadera- quédate, me gusta como se ve en ti- ella se sonrojo y yo me acerque a besar su mejilla- buenas noches- quería besar sus labios pero me acorde de Itachi y mejor bese su frente. Volví a casa de Itachi- ¿Qué creías que hacías?

- Besar a una linda chica- fruncí el ceño- tranquilo Sasuke- lo mire- no es de mi de quien tienes que cuidarte- bufe- es de Kakashi- abrí los ojos- el esta mas encaprichado con ella.

- ¿capricho?- el asintió- no lo creo.

- Pues la señorita Hyuga es muy linda- dijo él- he de admitir que eme gusta.

- Solo te aviso que no le pondrás un dedo encima otra vez- el abrió los ojos- ten tus cosas- miro la mochila y asintió- nos vemos Itachi- iba a darme la vuelta, pero él me llamo, me hizo una seña y me acerque a él- ¡Auch!- me había golpeado con sus dedos.

- Eres mi tonto hermano menor- sonrió y yo baje la vista- me gusta, pero si tengo que hacerme a un lado por ti, lo hare- ok yo era el mal hermano- ¿entiendes?- asentí y lo abrace, por algo yo era el menor- ahora vete, quiero dormir- sonreí y me fui.

**Hasta aquí, uf, parece que necesito uno más, solo uno más y ya jejeje, esperemos que sea cierto, mientras tanto, después de que termine este especial todo volverá a ser igual las chicas con problemas, Sasuke-chan enamorado de otra chica etc. Etc. Dudas quejas, comentarios, aclaraciones ya saben donde hallarme. Gracias de nuevo, besos y hasta la próxima.**


	15. Final de especial

**Ok, continuamos, en serio que muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y me alegro que les gustara el especial, este es el ultimo capitulo del especial de los niños así que seguiremos la historia hasta donde nos quedamos, jejeje gracias y pues Mm aun no se cuanto más me lleve esta historia, pero esperemos que dé para mas jejeje.**

***pov de Neji***

Estaba meditando lo dicho por ese viejo pervertido, la poción en conjunto con esas pastillas es una especie de afrodisiaco, eso sonaba aterrador, pero supongo que la tal Shizune había intentado asustarme para que pudieran hablar sobre sus cosas de chicas, que sinceramente me dan escalofríos, no sé qué clase de criatura misteriosa sean las mujeres, pero a veces son aterradoras.

Llego Hinata-sama y me dijo que fuéramos por su amiga Ino, creo que le haríamos un favor al bar, en lugar de que el bar le hiciera un favor a ella, suspire y tome las llaves del auto, Hiashi-sama tardaría un poco en llegar así que mientras estaba a cargo.

De verdad que se veía terrible, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, llegamos a la casa, después de que ella vomitara varias veces en el camino y lo peor de todo es que solo se cubría la boca con la mano y esa era la señal de que estaba a punto de devolver su contenido gástrico, que asco.

Intente dormir, pero la verdad no podía, Tenten, ella llamaba mi atención al igual que la de Lee y el tal Taylor, solo que en comparación de Lee y de mí, es que el la tenia, aborrecía a ese tipo. Oí ruidos en la cocina y decidí bajar a investigar. Debí haber supuesto que eran Hinata-sama y Yamanaka. Estaban hablando del Uchiha, siendo honestos, no consideraba lo consideraba adecuado para ella, ninguno de la escuela me convencía, aunque tal vez Gaara sería buena opción, pero sería algo así como la ultima.

Decidieron irse de adormir, pero antes de irse la rubia Yamanaka me puso un sándwich en la boca, esto era el colmo, no había respeto.

***pov de Naruto***

Sentía las manos de Sakura-chan acariciar mi cabello, era curioso me había mandado al mundo de los sueños solo porque le dije que quería ver el maratón de Star Wars Pero algo en mi subconciente me decía que ella quería otra cosa, pero no sabia que era.

Algo ardía en mi pecho, no puedo describir que es, pero subía hasta mi cabeza y luego bajaba por todo mi cuerpo. Al final después de un ataque de vinagra instantáneo o lo que fuera que hubiera sido, mejor me fui a casa, no quería faltarle al respeto a Sakura-chan y menos si ella aun no estaba lista ¡por dios! Llevábamos tres meses de relación.

Me estaba mirando al espejo, pero algo no andaba bien, sentía calor mucho calor, me estaba asfixiando y de pronto me desmaye.

Desperté y estaba en la misma cama que Sakura-chan. ¡Esto no podía ser! ¡¿Qué hice?! Habíamos hablado y según ella fue fantástica, claro seria genial para mí si al menos recordara algo de lo que paso. Solo me acordaba cuando ella me puso el cojín para detenerme y de ahí todo era negro otra vez ¡Eso no era justo!

Mire al Teme, se veía que estaba sufriendo mucho por Hinata-chan, tendría que hablar con ella, sería el mejor amigo-hermano-salvador de Sasuke-Teme. Pero me sorprendió no encontrarla por ningún lado, tendría que hablar con ella después, pero primero iría por Ramen con mi abuelo postizo.

***pov de Kakashi***

Había ido a buscar a Itachi para preguntarle por los exámenes y me encontré con Hinata-chan, le pedí permiso para hablar con mi camarada y ella accedió ¡que educada! Sasuke-kun no es así ni de chiste.

- Kakashi- voltee a ver a Itachi- si la sigues mirando tanto, la vas a gastar- fruncí el ceño- no creas que no me dado cuenta.

- Eres muy hábil Itachi- mire a la puerta- pero eso no importa ¿podrías darme la fecha de exámenes?- el sonrió y asintió- por cierto, tu querido hermano casi me quita la máscara ayer.

- ¿y eso es malo?- bufe- sabes que Sasuke es muy curioso y se aferra a las cosas y más cuando alguien le interesa- eso me sonaba a una amenaza- te lo pido porque eres mi amigo, aléjate de Hyuga-san- fruncí el ceño- ella le gusta a Sasuke y ella lo quiere- ya veremos- y también me gusta a mí.

- ¡Genial! Tengo que luchar con dos Uchihas- Itachi sonrió- pues que gane el mejor, además- lo mire- es momento que busques a alguien más- el frunció el ceño- nos vemos.

Me encontré con Hinata otra vez y vaya que era por demás extraña la circunstancia, la había visto con una sudadera grande y ahora solo tenía una playera de tirantes, me quite el chaleco y se lo di, si seguía viéndola iba a sangrar por la nariz, además recordaba que algo así decían los libros de Jiraiya-san "se caballeroso con las chicas, así es más fácil que logres algo" bueno eso sonaba extraño.

La invite a salir y fuimos a mi restaurante favorito, pero como siempre me han visto solo, era lógico que empezarían con sus burlas, ella era muy linda, lo bueno que no se enojo por lo que dijo el mesero, eso de vendarle los ojos. Con ella quería tener esa confianza, enseñarle mi rostro.

- ¿te pasa algo Hina-chan?- ella negó, me había estado viendo mucho.

- Es solo que su cicatriz- me lleve la mano, y sonreí con melancolía aun recordaba porque la tenia- perdón- negué.

- No te preocupes- la vi afligida, ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente?- fue algo que paso hace mucho tiempo- ella asintió- otro día te platicare- ella sonrió, eso era lo que quería sus sonrisas y las quería para mi, sonaba egoísta pero así era yo, egoísta.

- Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei- sonreí- nunca me había sentido tan bien cuando salgo con chicos- abrí los ojos,- últimamente hay un chico que me frecuenta, pero no me siento muy bien con el- fruncí el ceño ¿Quién sería ese chico?- también he salido con Itachi-sensei- eso no me lo había dicho Itachi, traidor- pero con usted es diferente- me sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué?

- P… porque – se sonrojo- porque usted es más maduro que Tomas y Sasuke-kun- ah, con que su nombre era Tomas, tendría que hacerle una visita- aunque Itachi-sensei y usted son casi de la edad y tienen la madurez de un hombre- sonreí- por eso.

- jajaja- no podía evitar reírme- me alegra que pienses así de mi – me miro otra vez y vi algo en sus ojos, algo que yo necesitaba para saber que ni Sasuke-kun, ni Itachi, ni el dichoso Tomas me la quitarían, era mía y la tendría a como diera lugar, así tuviera que vender mi alma al diablo- es hora de irnos- ella asintió.

***pov de Neji**

Anko sensei me había mandado a preguntar por lo balones que Tenten estaba inflando, me asome a preguntarle, pero se puso altanera, eso no se lo pasaría. Pero no tenía importancia, me senté a inflar balones con ella, estábamos en silencio hasta que hable.

- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Taylor?- ella abrió los ojos y asintió.

- Bien. Pensamos salir esta tarde- ella sonrió- ¿tienes novia?

- Se podría decir que es una distracción momentánea- ella abrió los ojos y yo sonreí- ella no quiere nada serio y yo menos- ella asintió- además de que Hiashi-sama no nos permite tener pareja- por razones de clan, que ya aclararíamos después.

- Eso es cruel- sonreí- ¿te has enamorado?- que si lo había hecho, estaba sentada justo frente a mí,

- Si… ¿y tú?

- También- supuse que de Taylor- estoy muy enamorada de mi novio- torcí los ojos- ¿Quién es la chica que te trae de un ala? A lo mejor te puedo ayudar a llamar su atención- la mire y ella se sonrojo- digo si la conozco jajaja- claro que la conocías- seria como pagarte un favor.

- No lo necesito- algún día estarías conmigo- ¿Cómo van tus clases de lucha?

- ¿quieres que te de tu merecido?- sonreí y me puse de pie- el que caiga durante diez segundos pierde.

- El que salga del cuadro se quita una prenda- ella abrió los ojos y yo sonreí- ¿hecho?

- hecho- comenzamos a pelear y gano la primera- Wiii, gane ahora te quitar la camiseta- asentí y así lo hice, le di una patada que la tiro y me puse sobre ella,

-1…- pero ella paso sus piernas por mi pecho y me tiro, se puso sobre mí y me dijo que contara, comenzamos a forcejear y en una de esas mi pelvis pego contra ella, iba a gruñir, una descarga eléctrica surco todo mi sistema nervioso. Ella me dijo que lo dejáramos y yo asentí, pero en el último momento mi razón se esfumo, tome su mano y la atraje hacia mí, eran las píldoras estaba seguro, intentaba contenerme pero me volvía loco, no podía parar, vimos entrar a Sakura y pude separarme por fin, lo malo es que apenas sentí la adrenalina correr mi razón se nublo y solo podía desear obedecer a mis instintos.

***pov de Sasuke***

Ok, he de ser sincero, me puse muy celoso cuando el tal Taylor abrazo a mi Hinata, si de por sí ya venía molesto por la estupidez de Kakashi, al invitarla a salir, ahora que ese idiota la abrazara fue el colmo, pero ella me había regañado o bueno eso me sonó, pero que podía hacer, cuando volteaba un poco la vista ya habían más tontos detrás de ella.

La observaba detalladamente en la clase de historia, se veía ida, no sé en que estaba pensando pero no la veía muy bien, ahora que lo pensaba tenía los ojos un poco entrecerrados y respiraba raro. A lo mejor era mi imaginación y estaba acordándose de algo.

****pov de Kakashi**

Había visto a Hinata ida, decidí traerla a la tierra pero estaba más que distraída, le pregunte sobre el barroco y me asome a su libreta, ahí tenía mi nombre escrito al igual que el de Sasuke, Itachi y Gaara ¿Qué estaría pensando esa niña? Sonreí, puse el libro como no queriendo en su pupitre y ella lo leyó, solo por esta vez le ayudaría.

No acostumbro ayudar a los demás, por eso era muy difícil que los alumnos pasaran conmigo, la mire de nuevo, no se veía muy bien a lo mejor solo estaba aburrida. Le pedí que se quedara un poco mas y le di los regalos que había comprado, los chocolates son lo que había conseguido con Temari-san, y el collar fue una sugerencia de Kurenai-san, una amiga muy preciada.

Pero después de que la besara por primera vez ¡La bese! Ella se desmayo, o soy muy bueno en esto o ya tenía un problema.

***pov de Sasuke***

Cuando Ino me dijo que ella tenía fiebre me asuste, corrí con ella en brazos a mi auto, llegamos a su casa y su nana me vio.

Después de que la lleváramos a casa de Sakura ella misma me había mandado a buscar a una tal Shizune, decidí hacerlo rápido, llegue al hospital, pero oh sorpresa, estaba lleno de enfermeras y doctoras. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a reconocerla? Pasee la mirada una y otra vez, estaba desesperado, ¿Qué le pasaría a Hinata? Tenía entendido que las alergias eran peligrosas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- mire y ahí estaba una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, su traje le quedaba un poco grande y tenía una sonrisa simpática. No podía ser ¿o sí?

- ¿Shizune-san?- ella abrió los ojos y asintió, esto debia ser una broma- necesito que venga conmigo, me manda Sakura- ella asintió- tenemos una alergia- abrió los ojos y asintió otra vez, corrió por su maletín y subimos al carro de Hiashi-sama, llegamos después de un rato- Aquí es.

- Bien- entramos y ella se dirigió a la habitación- ¿Cómo se llama la paciente?-

- Hinata- ella asintió y comenzó con una serie de maniobras raras, al final le puso algunas cosas y le dijo que se tomara dos pastillas de quien sabe que.

- Ya esta- Hiashi-sama se acerco- solo está dormida, después de no poder respirar ya se calmo- ella sonrió y yo suspire aliviado- ya pueden llevarla a casa- asentimos- esto es para las ronchas y el dolor, tendrá que tener dieta al menos una semana y pues sus cuidados normales ¿Qué le causo la alergia?

- Las zarzamoras- ella asintió- ¿Por qué?- negó.

- Era solo por saber- asentimos y ella se fue, ¿Qué tramaba esa mujer?

- ¿Qué es esto?-miramos y Hiashi saco un frasquito de color rosa de las ropas de Hinata, tanto Sakura como Ino y Shizune se acercaron corriendo, le quitaron el frasco y rieron nerviosas, esto no me gustaba.

- Es… Es… - Sakura miro a Ino- seré honesta con usted Hiashi-sama- el asintió y miro a la peli rosa- es un químico- abrió los ojos- se nos olvido devolverlo hoy, y le pedí a Hinata que lo guardara, mañana iré a dejarlo al laboratorio- el asintió y yo medite, hoy no teníamos laboratorio y Sakura tenía las mismas clases que yo.

- Bien- ellas suspiraron- Sasuke- lo mire- ayúdame a llevarla con cuidado al coche- asentí

- llévense la sabana- dijo Sakura- así- nos enseño como y nosotros asentimos, la cargamos como nos dijo Sakura uno a cada lado de la sabana como si fuera camilla y la bajamos con cuidado.

Despertó después de un rato y yo me sentía aliviado, pero cuando me dijo que la culpa había sido de Kakashi, eso si me hizo enojar, hablamos sobre el rostro de mi maestro y al final ella misma me pidió que la besara, estaba feliz, ella aceptaba que me quería.

Llegue a la escuela al día siguiente y busque a kakashi, pero era obvio que el idiota ese no estaría, el no llega temprano.

***pov de Kakashi**

Estaba preocupado por Hinata, no se había presentado hoy y según Neji, no se presentaría dentro de un rato. Suspire a lo mejor fue mala idea invitarla a salir, aunque no me dijeron con exactitud qué era lo que tenia, claro, no me entere hasta que llego mi nada irascible, inmaduro y salvaje Sasuke-kun.

- ¡Por tu culpa se intoxico!- me agarro por las solapas y me pego contra la pared- ¡¿Qué demonios le diste?!- me talle la nariz y el frunció el ceño-¡Contesta!- me zarandeo un poco.

- Te diré una cosa- asintió- primero, nadie me amenaza y menos si es un chiquillo- el frunció el ceño- segundo-pase mi brazo izquierdo encima de sus brazos para quitarlos de mi camisa y le pegue con el codo en la nariz- no me toques. Soy paciente contigo porque eres el hermano de mi amigo y porque te conozco desde que ibas en la primaria- el frunció el ceño y se llevo la mano a la nariz- y tercero, yo no le hice nada, solo la invite a comer.

- por darle un pastel de quien sabe que con zarzamoras se intoxico- así que era alérgica a las zarzamoras tendré cuidado- y una cosa más- asentí y Sasuke estampo su puño contra mi cara- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella! ¡Es mía!- fruncí el ceño- yo también soy paciente contigo por años de amistad con mi hermano, pero no me canses Kakashi, no sabes de lo que soy capaz- sonreí y me acerque hasta él, sin que se diera cuenta lo rodee por el cuello- Argh.

- Ya veremos Sasuke-chan- frunció el ceño y lo solté- ella decidirá quién de los dos, no es mía ni tuya, es Hinata Hyuga- asintió.

***pov de Sasuke***

Maldito Kakashi, pero tenía razón, ella no era mía ni era de él, era Hinata y ella decidiría con quien de los dos se quedaría, porque ahora ya no contaba el tal Tomas, ni Gaara, ni mi hermano. Habían pasado tres días desde que no veía a Hinata. Me estaba volviendo loco, no es que no quisiera verla es que simple y sencillamente el maldito del Hyuga no me dejaba poner un pie en la casa y si no era él, era la enana hermana de Hinata.

Aparte Hiashi-sama me pidió que la viera en lo que se recuperaba, Argh, es difícil, estaba pensando en ella cuando Itachi presento a la nueva alumna ¡Yupi! Mas locas que están tras de mí.

- Hola, soy Haruhi- asentí – me sentare contigo desde hoy- fruncí el ceño.

- Solo en lo que viene Hinata- dije y ella sonrió.

Nos quedamos en silencio, gracias a dios e Itachi solo hablaba de su clase, podía sentir la mirada de esta chica sobre mí, ¿nunca le habían dicho que era molesta? La mire y ella sonrió y yo fruncí el ceño.

Después de que termino la clase vi a Itachi salir junto con Sakura y Haruhi aprovecho para sentarse en mi escritorio.

- Y dime Sasuke-kun ¿tienes novia?- lo medite, después de que Hinata volviera seria mi novia, así que asentí- ¡Oh que lastima! No importa- fruncí el ceño- quiero ser tu novia.

- ¿Eres ciega? Te dije que tengo novia- ella lo medito- se llama Hinata.

- ¿y dónde está?

- Enferma en casa- ella asintió- ¿es todo?- asintió de nuevo y yo sonreí.

- bueno, comencemos de nuevo- la mire- seamos amigos- me miro a los ojos y ahora que la veía bien, se parecía a mi Hinata- ¿Seremos amigos?- asentí y ella sonrió, ahora no veía unos ojos dorados, los veía perlas.

- Sasuke-kun Kakashi te manda saludos- ¿Kakashi? Maldito.

- ¿es todo?- asintió- si es así te puedes ir.

- ¿Kakashi?- asentí- ¿y dime Sasuke-kun?- asentí- ¿tienes novia?- me miro de nuevo a los ojos, algo había que me hacía perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, asentí y luego negué- ¿no? Es una pena- ella se acerco a mí, asentí.

- En fin- recordé a Hinata- tendré novia mañana- ella sonrió- ¿Serás tu?- fruncí el ceño, ¿yo dije eso? ¿Qué estaba pasándome?

- ¿Sasuke-kun, que dijiste?- la mire y todo se borro de mi mente, solo estaba ella

- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- ella sonrió y yo también.

- Claro que sí.

***pov de Kakashi***

Había llegado una alumna nueva y ciertamente se parecía a Hinata-chan, pero algo no me gustaba de ella, a lo mejor porque he recorrido el camino de la vida con sus ancianitas y demás público, que por eso es más fácil para mí darme cuenta de algunas cosas y esa era que la chica tenía algo extraño.

La mire y ella me sonrió, asentí a su saludo pero no me agrada, Sasuke-kun parecía embobado con ella, Mm, bueno le tenía que agradecer eso, me lo quitaba de encima, pero eso pondría muy triste a Hinata-chan.

Cuando vi a Hinata-chan en el pasillo al día siguiente, supuse que ya se había enterado, me dedique a estar con ella, ahora estaba determinado. Sasuke-kun la había lanzado a mis brazos, consciente o inconscientemente, pero lo había hecho y ahora yo curaría su corazón roto, seria yo quien la haría sonreír. Pero debia ser paciente.

***pov de Sasuke**

Llegue a la escuela y vi a Haruhi, todo el día anterior había tratado de acordarme de lo que paso, pero no lo lograba, bueno estaba contento hoy regresaba Hinata y hoy seria mía, no la tendría Kakashi, seria yo.

Haruhi se colgó de mi brazo y sonreí, raro ¿verdad? Así me sentía desde ayer, raro, me dijo sobre el tour de la escuela y asentí, me dio un beso en los labios y no me negué, total había besado a muchas chicas antes y sin sentir nada.

Mire a mi espalda y ahí estaba Hinata, mi corazón palpito, pero después vi que venía cabizbaja, le puse la mano en la frente para sentir su temperatura pero ella la quito ¿Qué le sucedía? ¡Alguien explíqueme, por favor! Entramos al salón de clases y la vi ahí, Haruhi estaba detrás y por algún motivo, Hinata no existió, pase de ella y fui a besar a Haruhi ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Me senté con ella un rato hasta que Azuma-sensei llamo a Hinata en varias ocasiones hasta que ella reacciono, le dijo que aun no se sentía bien.

- Uchiha, acompáñela- bufe, no me molestaba llevarla, así podría hablar con ella.

- ¡No! – La mire- no… es que… quisiera… yo… quisiera que…- señalo a las otras dos y yo intente negarme, pero Haruhi me tomo de la mano y la apretó.

Me quede junto a Haruhi hasta que Ino regreso, no había tardado nada y la enfermería quedaba en el otro patio, cuando dijo el nombre de Kakashi me enoje, le escribí una nota y ella asintió, me las pagaría, sonó el timbre y yo decidí ir hacia ella, pero tanto el sensei como las otras amigas me lo impidieron, ¿Por qué? ¡Yo que sé!

Estábamos en el receso y Haruhi se quedo conmigo, la veía fijamente, era muy linda, muy femenina y tenía un rara sonrisa, me llamaba la atención pero mi corazón era de Hinata. Todo cambio, no era rojo el cabello que veía ni dorados los ojos, eran perla y el cabello azul, me acerque y la bese, pero cuando me separe de ella, vi a la verdadera. ¡Maldición!

**Hasta aquí… ok esta medio enredado, pero eso si aplausos. Jajaja.**

**¿Qué pasara con Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué hará Kakashi-sensei? ¿Cómo es que Haruhi engaña a Sasuke? ¿Quién es Haruhi y que es lo que causa? ¿Por qué diantres hago tantas preguntas? **

**¡No tengo idea! Pero bueno, este fue el ultimo capitulo del especial, veremos que sucede. Se acabo y ahora solo serán las chicas y sus problemas amorosos. Por cierto ¿habrá solo una rival o habrán mas? ¿Qué sucederá el siguiente capítulo? Ya se acerca el final de cuatrimestre para ellos y empieza uno nuevo ¿conocerán mas gente? YO QUE SE. Jajaja. Gracias a los que leyeron el especial y pues otra vez, serán las chicas el capitulo normal. **


	16. Chapter 13

**Soy mala, jajaja se ya se que soy muy mala pero bueno, ya ven por eso dice "cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede volver en tu contra" gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y pues continuamos con esta historia.**

*****pov de Hinata*****

Ya me había calmado un poco y mire la pócima, a lo mejor si me deshacía de ella mis problemas terminarían, volvería a ser el cero a la izquierda en el mundo de todos y nunca volvería a sufrir así.

- Creo que es mejor- suspire, gracias a esa pócima había descubierto lo que era ser perseguida por medio mundo, y para alguien que siempre estuvo escondida era lo mejor que me había pasado. Siendo sinceras no me arrepiento, porque siento que apenas comencé a vivir, la secundaria y la preparatoria fueron horribles- no puedo deshacerme de ella- mire el frasquito.

- ¿Estás bien?- levante la vista y ahí estaba Gaara-kun- te vi llorar y me preocupe- sonreí, el era un buen chico, pero ahora que lo veía, el no me atraía como un chico.

- No te preocupes Gaara-kun todo está bien- el asintió y se sentó conmigo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- mire la pócima y la guarde.

- No es nada importante ¿tenemos mucha tarea?- él se encogió de hombros y asintió- tendré que estudiar mucho.

- Si ¿Cómo fue que te intoxicaste?- yo sonreí.

- Es que me comí un pastel de chocolate con zarzamoras- el sonrió- estaba muy rico, pero soy alérgica a las zarzamoras y no me acorde si no hasta que me desperté.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- mire y ahí venían mis amigas- ¿Estás bien? Te buscamos en la enfermería y no te encontramos.

- Yo también Salí a buscarlas- dije y todas empezamos a reír, Gaara-kun solo suspiro y se levanto- gracias por hacerme compañía Gaara-kun- le resto importancia y se fue.- los vi- todas bajaron la vista y Karin-chan se sentó a mi lado.

- Velo de esta forma, se acaba de ir un lindo peli rojo que puede ser la solución a tu dolor- la mire y sonreí- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

- No, Gaara-kun es mi amigo, no lo veo con otros ojos- ella abrió los ojos y yo sonreí.

- Mm, ¿Qué te parece un guapo Uchiha de cabello largo?- me dijo Tenten, yo sabía que ella lo consideraba atractivo, pero ella detestaba su orgullo Uchiha, yo negué- ¡genial!

- ¿y Kakashi-sensei?- creo que era el más indicado- ¿Qué harás con Sasuke-kun?

- Creo que… lo olvidare- todas me miraron- el parece que está feliz con aquella chica y yo, pues yo, solo estaba indecisa- todas tomaron asiento- creo que mi indecisión fue lo que lo mando a los brazos de esa chica.

- Tienes toda la razón- miramos y ahí estaba Temari-chan- por eso le dije a Sakura que no te dijera nada.

- Eso fue muy cruel Temari-chan

- y si te hubiera advertido ¿Qué hubieras hecho? – Abrí los ojos- ¿hubieras corrido a sus brazos y decirle "Oh, Sasuke-kun estoy enamorada de ti"? – Me mordí el labio- supongo que esa iba a ser tu reacción. Pero yo considero que hubieras tomado la decisión equivocada- baje la vista, Temari-chan tenía razón.

- No seas cruel- dijo Sakura- ella solo está confundida y…

- ¿y qué? ¿me vas a decir que por eso está justificada?- todas abrimos los ojos- Hina-chan- me miro- has estado cometiendo muchos errores- baje la vista- una cosa es que seas popular y otra que le des entrada a todos los que quieren algo contigo- baje la vista- si hubieras dicho tu interés hacia Sasuke, a lo mejor ni Kakashi-sensei ni el otro Uchiha te habrían seguido, pero preferiste creer que por aceptar a todos en tu vida ellos te lo iban a agradecer.

- Lo siento- Temari se suavizo y las chicas suspiraron- es solo que esto… es nuevo para mí- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- no quise que esto pasara, ni jugar con nadie, yo solo quería que alguien me quisiera- Temari me abrazo.

- Todas queríamos lo mismo- abrí los ojos- por eso buscamos esa pócima- baje la vista- y todas hemos sido egoístas- asentí- que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo, solo que esta vez deja a Sasuke atrás- asentí.

- Quiero que él sea feliz con Haruhi-san- todas sonrieron- y yo quiero ser feliz…- un pensamiento en donde estaba Kakashi-sensei acudió a mí, tal vez si diera ese paso, asentí, lo haría, ya no me retractaría, Sasuke-kun será feliz con Haruhi-san y yo seré feliz con Kakashi-sensei, solo que tengo que hablar con Itachi-sensei y Tomas, para avisarles de mi decisión.

- Esa es mi Hinata- dijo Temari y sonreí- vámonos, termino el descanso.

***pov de Karin***

Se había terminado el primer cuatrimestre y ahora seriamos de segundo, aunque Temari era de tercero. Ahora que todas estábamos reinscritas solo restaba saber si seguíamos juntas o nos cambiarían de salón, la verdad eso no me preocupaba. Lo que me tenía un poco angustiada era el hecho de la pócima, todas seguíamos tomándola, aunque creo era por costumbre.

- Karin-chan- mire a Tenten- ¿ya viste?- voltee y ahí venia Sasuke-kun y a su lado Haruhi- sonreí- lo bueno es que Hina-chan aun no llega- sonreí.

- Tenten- miramos y Sasuke caminaba hacia nosotras- ¿y Hyuga?

- Am, no tarda debe de venir en camino junto con Hinata-chan- el frunció el ceño y nosotras sonreímos.

- Nos vemos Uchiha- dije mire a Haruhi, apenas me había enterado que su apellido era Otonashi- adiós Otonashi- ella asintió y nosotras nos fuimos- ¿viste su cara?

Comenzamos a reír, la verdad es que todas las vacaciones nos las pasamos en la casa de verano de Hinata, era curioso como durante ese tiempo no pensamos en ninguno de los chicos que dejamos aquí, a pesar de que Suigetsu me estuvo llamando y Taylor también llamaba a Tenten. Naruto también llamaba, pero él lo hacía para decirnos todos los movimientos de Sasuke y Haruhi, aunque Hinata había dicho que no era bueno inmiscuirse en la vida de nadie. Lo que si es que Naruto era un chismoso de primera y siempre nos hablaba muy alarmado. Ahora veíamos porque, todo este tiempo ellos se habían conocido más, y siendo sinceras a mí eso no me agradaba, pero las demás no daban su brazo a torcer.

- Buenos días Karin-chan, Tenten-chan- miramos y ahí estaba Hinata, venia con la misma ropa con la que se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke ya no la quería, pero ahora se veía más guapa, supongo por su gran sonrisa- ¿Tarde mucho en llegar?

- No, lo que pasa es que Karin-chan y yo nos caímos de la cama- empezamos a reír.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a un bar para celebrar?- ambas me preguntaron qué íbamos a celebrar- si nos quedamos en el mismo grupo- lo meditaron un poco y asintieron- ¡Genial!

- ¿Iremos a la boca del diablo?- asentí- eso suena genial, me hace falta una copa.

- ¡pero Tenten-chan si bebiste todas las vacaciones!- ella guiño un ojo y nostras reímos.

- ¿De qué tanto se ríe, que hacen tanto escándalo?- miramos y ahí estaban Temari y Sakura.

- Es que hicimos planes- dijo Tenten- ¡vamos todas a la boca del diablo!

- ¿No te cansas de ir de parranda?- comenzamos a caminar, leímos las listas y todas a excepción de Hinata y Temari estábamos en la misma clase- oh. Lo siento hina-chan- ella negó y sonrió.

- Buscare mi grupo.

***pov de Hinata**

Me aleje de las muchachas y comencé a buscar mi grupo, no parecía que estuviera en la lista "A" ni en la "C" busque en la "B"

_Otonashi Haruhi._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sabaku no Gaara._

_Hatsune Riku_

_Hyuga Hinata._

Me atragante con mi saliva, me alejaban de mis amigas y me dejaban junto a Sasuke y su novia, esto era karma, estoy segura, no conocía al tal Hatsune pero por su nombre supuse que sería amigable, suspire al menos de esa lista habían 23 alumnos que aun no conocía y tres que ya conocía, supongo que podría estar con Gaara-kun.

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿En que grupo estas?- las mire

- En el B- abrieron los ojos, Sakura-chan fue a ver.

- Te toco con Sasuke y escote perfecto- asentí y ellas suspiraron- no te preocupes todo estará bien.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Mira Sasuke-kun, estamos juntos en clase!- suspire, no creo poder soportarla, era muy escandalosa, aunque muchos decía que se parecía a mí, lo cual es una soberana mentira ¿Qué no les enseñaron que no debían mentir? - ¡Mira Hinata-san también está en este grupo!- me miro y me saludo con la mano, Sasuke solo sonrió de lado, le respondí el saludo a Haruhi-san y pase de Sasuke. Desde que había decidido que no lo vería más, el se había puesto algo insoportable, chocaba conmigo en los pasillos, a veces me tiraba mis útiles y eso era muy cruel- ¡Suerte Hinata-san!

- Gracia Haruhi-san- sonreí y me di la vuelta- ¿nos vamos?- las chicas asintieron y caminamos, esto de las agresiones de Sasuke-kun no lo sabía nadie más que mi hermana y ella me había prometido no decirle a nadie, claro siempre y cuando la dejara juntarse con mis amigas y salir con nosotras.

Entramos al salón de clases, me despedí de mis amigas en la puerta y entre al mío, era curioso, siempre había estado en el salón "D" o en el "A" pero ahora que veía el "B" con razón nadie quería entrar a este, parecía que todos eran delincuentes, me temblaron las piernas.

- ¿Qué esperas? Muévete Hyuga- mire y Sasuke-kun estaba atrás de mí, me hice a un lado y el paso.

- ¿Lista Hinata?- ahí estaba mi recién descubierto mejor amigo, Gaara-kun

- Hai- entramos y me senté junto a él, delante de Sasuke y a un lado de Haruhi-san- creí que estaría sola.

- No te preocupes- el sonrió y yo suspire- hoy tendremos entrenamiento- sonreí, el era muy bueno en beisbol, pero según Shikamaru-san, Gaara no podría jugar a menos que encontraran jugadores más valientes.

- ¿ya encontraron un nuevo equipo?- el negó- lo siento.

- No te preocupes, precisamente por eso es el entrenamiento- dijo con sencillez, me gustaría ser tan despreocupada como él.

- Buenos días jóvenes- mire y ahí estaba un sensei muy extraño, tenía la cara cubierta por unas vendas y su piel era muy pálida- mi nombre es Zabusa Momochi- trague grueso, ese hombre me daba miedo- yo les impartiré la materia de Anatomía y fisiología humana- asentimos.

- Creo que este sensei me va a agradar- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa y yo solo podía temblar.

- preséntense- asentimos y empezó una chica al otro lado del salón, todos habían pasado, algunos eran muy amigables y varios chicos nos habían guiñado el ojo a Haruhi-san y a mí, eso era extraño, podría jurar que ella tenía la pócima ¿Cómo lo es? Porque había chicas mas lindas que nosotras dos y la pócima hace que tu atractivo resalte por encima de otras.

- Soy Hyuga Hinata.

- Soy Otonashi Haruhi- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿De casualidad no son parientes?- ambas nos miramos y negamos- se parecen mucho- yo fruncí el ceño y ella comenzó a reír.

- Tienes un buen sentido del humor- dijo ella- pero no, apenas la conocí el cuatrimestre pasado- siguió riendo.

- Lo mismo digo- me senté.

- Sabaku no Gaara- dijo mi amigo.

- ¡Oye tu eres el pequeñín que tiene asustados a todos los del equipo de beisbol!- yo sonreí con nerviosismo, pobre Gaara, odiaba que le dijeran pequeñín- ¡iré a verte jugar!- dijo el grandulón.

- Ya que tienes tantas ganas de hablar, preséntate- dijo Zabusa-sensei.

- soy Hatsune Riku_ me atragante, yo creía que Riku era un niño pequeño, no un tipo tan grande y malo.

- En donde me fueron a meter- me queje en voz baja- no tengo nada que ver con estos tipos, todos dan mucho miedo.

***pov de Sakura**

Pobre Hinata, eso de que estuviera en el salón B no era para nada bueno, pero que se le podía hacer, todas pensábamos lo mismo, ella debia aprender a ser más decidida y menos miedosa. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de miedosa.

- Buenos días jóvenes- el profesor Orochimaru- como sabrán yo les daré la clase de anatomía y fisiología humanas- asentimos, el sonrió de una manera muy fea- así que seamos cordiales entre todos- asentí, ese sujeto me daba miedo.

Ahora que veía la situación, se parecía mucho a cuando recién empezamos, solo que ahora éramos amigas y ahora nadie nos tomaba como un cero a la izquierda, he de admitir incluso, que las chicas populares pasaron a segundo plano, Madoka había engordado en las vacaciones, y sus amigas ahora tenían acné, nunca les hubiera deseado un mal, supongo que cada quien tiene lo que se merece, incluida hina-chan. ¡Ah, pero que estoy pensando! Hinata no tiene la culpa de nada y si hay un culpable esas somos todas, no debimos acceder a esa pócima y ahora creo que lo estamos pagando.

Llego la hora del descanso y yo fui a buscar a mi novio, el tampoco estaba en el mismo grupo a él lo pasaron a "E" me asome y ahí estaba con su cara de tengo sueño y quiero Ramen, jajaja, había conocido a su abuelo, era un hombre muy responsable y había regañado a Naruto por reprobar matemáticas.

- Sakura-chan- se acerco y me dio un beso- te eche de menos- sonreí y lo abrace- ¿y las demás?-

-En un segundo vamos por ellas- asintió y fuimos de regreso al salón.

- ¡Primito!- Karin se colgó de su brazo y sonrió- parece que eres pésimo espía- el frunció el ceño- Sasuke y Haruhi se hicieron muy cercanos y para colmo a Hinata la pusieron en el grupo "B"- mi novio se puso azul y empezó a hacer un drama, sonreí era adorable.

- ¡No! Hinata-chan- se hinco y tomo su pluma como si fuera un cuchillo e imito el viejo arte del suicidio, ok era demasiado- ¡te falle!

- ok, cielo- me miro- ya fue mucho, mejor vamos a salvarla- asintió y llegamos al salón de Hina-chan, pero grande fue mi supresa al ver puros delincuentes ahí, menos Gaara-kun. Los salude y Hinata salió tiesa- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió y Gaara sonrió.

- Es que le dio miedo- sonreí y salió un tipo inmenso, era moreno, su cabello trenzado caía por sus hombros y debia medir al menos dos metros- ¿ya te vas Hatsune?

- Si, pequeñín- Gaara frunció el seño- dile a tu novia que no le haremos nada- el bufo.

- No es mi novia- Hinata miro al grandote y tembló de nuevo.

- ¡Oh! La gatita tiene miedo- Justo cuando le iba a poner una mano encima, otra le detuvo la intención.

- Te recomiendo que no la toques- dijo Neji- y no es una gatita- el otro sonrió de lado y Neji frunció mas el ceño, su familia tenía una habilidad de fruncir el ceño sin que pareciera que cerraban los ojos- ¿nos vamos Hinata-sama?- ella asintió y tomo su brazo, nosotros los seguimos- ¿Se encuentra bien?- negó y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Que miedo! – Pobre- Hablare con el director y le pediré que me cambie de salón a mí y a Gaara-kun.

- ¡Oh! Hinata-san- miramos y escote perfecto junto con orgullo de hierro estaban parados frente a nosotras- espero que no te asustaran tanto- Hinata bajo lavita – oh pobrecita- fruncimos el ceño- pero ya sabes siempre está la opción de escapara- lo dijo a manera de chiste, pero sabía que había una indirecta para mi amiga- espero de todo corazón que te cambies de grupo, ese tipo de lugares no son para ti ¿nos vamos Sasuke-kun?- el asintió y se fueron.

- Hinata- ella tenía los puños apretados y se veía que quería evitar llorar- Hinata- me acerque y la abrace, Karin-chan también le puso la mano en el brazo y Tenten nos apretó a mí y a Hinata- lo siento.

- No Sakura-chan- seguía sollozando- ella tiene razón- nos separamos- pero no escapare, seguiré en este grupo y le demostrare quien es un Hyuga- Neji sonrió.

***pov de Hinata**

Ya había pasado una semana de que empezamos clases y siendo sinceras, aun me daban miedo, pero que podía hacer, si Haruhi me volvía a decir cobarde creo que me enojaría, aunque Sasuke-kun era igual de bruto que ella, nunca creí decirlo, pero ¿Qué le vi a Sasuke-kun? Antes era muy lindo conmigo y ahora era completamente diferente.

- Hyuga- mire y ahí estaba Hatsune-san- te fuiste a la luna- sonreí- ¿iras a ver el entrenamiento de Gaara?- asentí- vayamos juntos- lo medite un poco, bueno no estaría mal entablar amistad con alguien como él.

- claro- el sonrió - ¿vas a participar?- el asintió- Eso es bueno, Gaara-kun estará feliz

- ¿Gaara, feliz? Eso hay que verlo- sonreímos y me cayó una bola de papel en la cabeza- ¡Fíjate lo que haces Uchiha! – Sasuke la había lanzado- ¿Estás bien hermanita?- ¿Hermanita? Ok eso sonaba raro, pero asentí.

- ¡Hyuga!- voltee con el ceño fruncido, raro en mí, pero me estaba colmando la paciencia- préstame tu libreta- me miro, Haruhi estaba en el baño, saque mi libreta y Hatsune-san me detuvo.

- ¡Pídesela a tu novia!- Sasuke frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

- No te metas donde no te llaman- Hatsune-san frunció el ceño- préstame tu libreta- ahora la guarde.- ¿Qué haces?

- Hatsune-san tiene razón, pídasela a su novia Uchiha-san- me di la vuelta y sonó el timbre, me levante y Hatsune lo hizo conmigo- ¿vamos a ver la practica?- asintió y salimos.

- ¡Hinata-chan, Riku-san!- miramos y ahí venia Naruto-kun, con un uniforme de beisbol- ¿Qué tal se me ve?- sonreí y Hatsune levanto su puño- ¿vas a participar?- el asintió- los vestidores son de este lado y…

- ¡Dobe!- miramos y ahí estaba Sasuke-kun- yo también participare.

- ¡Genial! Ven acá Teme.

Los vi irse y yo busque a mis amigas, todas ya estaban sentadas en el jardín, a un lado de la cancha, fui con ellas y me señalaron a los chicos, según Tenten Taylor iba a participar, sonreí él era muy bueno en esas cosas. Ino dijo que Shikamaru iba a lanzar y Gaara estaría de juez, supongo que sería difícil que Sasuke-kun entrara al equipo.

***pov de temari**

Me daba gusto que por fin fueran a buscar un equipo para mi hermano, no me imaginaba a mi pequeño, inofensivo e indefenso hermano menor, ok eso era mentira y sarcasmo puro, Gaara era peligroso casi desde que nació, bueno ahora que lo recuerdo, el no era así, era dulce y muy tranquilo, incluso Kankuro y yo nos reíamos de él, mala idea, ¿será acaso que traumamos a nuestro hermano? Podría ser.

- ¡Buena suerte Gaara!- el sonrió en mi dirección y llegaron las demás.

- ¿Dónde está Gaara-kun?- dijo Karin, le señale al del uniforme negro- ¿Es él?- asentí- ¡Animo Gaara-kun! ¡No seas muy duro con ellos!

- ¡No te preocupes!- vi su sonrisa que solo podía significar que estaba tramando cosas muy malas para esos tipos.

- ¡Suerte Gaara-kun!- grito Tenten y el asintió- Aww, espero que no lastime a Taylor- hablado del novio, no le pareció muy gracioso que apoyara a Gaara, ¡Ha! Peor para él, mi hermano lo hará pedazos- ¡Animo Taylor!- el hizo un puchero y ella sonrió.

- Naruto también va a o participar- dijo Sakura y miramos al rubio revoloteando por todos lados, era un idiota pero me caía bien, además de que era el mejor amigo de mi hermano- ¡oigan! ¿Es no es Sasuke?- miramos y ahí estaba el Uchiha, estaba abanicando con el bate y miraba hacia nosotras, mire y ahí venia Hina-chan.

- Hatsune-san también va a participar- dijo y vi, ese desgraciado era más alto que cualquiera, con razón le decía pequeñín a mi hermano, bueno era un poco bajito, en comparación con Kankuro- y ahí está Uchiha-san- asentimos.

- ¡Alumnos y alumnas!- hablo Kakashi-sensei por el micrófono- estamos aquí para el torneo de selección y escogeremos a los mejores jugadores- todos asintieron- bien, solo les digo que disfruten el juego y lo vean como eso, un juego- Gaara sonrió, ok esto no me gustaba, miro a Uchiha y el también sonrió.

**Hasta aquí, ya sé que poco sasuhina es mas a mí también me dolió, waa, pero no desesperéis mis bellas lectoras, es que lo vamos a plantear bien acá bien infidelidad y todo ese asunto, pero aguántenme un poquito más. **

**Gracias a todas, sé que no respondí en los especiales, pero ya ven jejeje, este es el oficial y créanme que aprecio muchísimo su apoyo.**

**EyesGray-sama.- gracias otra vez y qué bueno que te guste.**

**Sasuhinafan por siempre.- qué bueno que te encanto. Gracias por leer y espero que este también te guste, ya empezare a aplicarme y habrá mas sasuhina, pero mientras paciencia.**

**Sasuhinalovesam.- pues ya escribí que paso por su mente y si Itachi es un amor, eso sí es amor, jajaja, gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.**

**0otakuG4me3r.- gracias y si maldita Haruhi, pero como dije aquí hay gato encerrado ¿no creen? Jajaja.**

**Akari Misaki Sparda.- gracias por leer y pues Sasuke-chan ya empieza a sufrir jajaja.**

**Hinatacris, no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, pero sabes que esas son cosas cotidianas jeje, gracias por leer y opinar, me da gusto que sigas aquí.**

**Paz.- gracias y pues si, Sasuke es un tonto pero ya verás… espero que te guste el especial y este capítulo.**

**Gracias a las demás que leyeron pero no dejan comentarios. Y pues espero que les guste este cap. Ya me aplicare con las otras dos historias jejeje, caray es que soy muy olvidadiza jajaja. **

**Gracias y hasta luego, saludos de Kasai Shinju **


	17. Chapter 14

**Volví… Estoy de vuelta y pues bueno, continuamos con esta rara historia de amores extraños. Jajaja. Gracias y espero que les guste**

***Pov de Hinata***

Estaba nerviosa, Gaara-kun asesinaba con la mirada a Sasuke-kun y viceversa, Temari-chan me había dicho que su hermano no iba a pretermitir que ni Sasuke ni Naruto-kun lo sacaran del equipo, porque ese había sido el trato, si el equipo de Sasuke-kun ganaba Gaara se iba.

- Espero que Gaara gane- dijo Karin-chan, a lo mejor conseguía ganar, Hatsune-san estaba de su lado, al igual que Shikamaru-kun, kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Choji-san y Taylor-kun- bueno al menos con ese grandote lo logra- mire hacia la cancha y Sasuke-kun estaba calentando, pero su vista estaba fija en mí, me sonroje.

- ¿Quién es el equipo de Sasuke-kun?- Temari se acerco y empezó a señalarlos.

- Es, Sai, Naruto, Neji- ¿Neji-nisan?- Lee- me fije y Neji nisan miraba fijamente a Taylor, a lo mejor lo odiaba- Suigetsu- Karin miro a su recién descubierto novio y este le guiño un ojo- y Yuugo- mire.

El juego había empezado, Gaara-kun no había fallado la primera, pero Choji-san había conseguido dos strikes por lo tanto mi amigo pelirrojo estaba furioso, mire y Sasuke-kun era el pitcher, por lo tanto era quien iba a impedir la carrera de Gaara-kun. Lanzo de nuevo y esta vez le pego mandándola algo lejos, echo a correr y Gaara termino justo a tiempo, pero Sasuke-kun había lanzado la pelota y esta le había pegado en el hombro a mi amigo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- todos los del equipo de Gaara, se fueron sobre el de Sasuke-kun- ¡Fíjate Uchiha!

- No me importaría mandarte al hospital pequeño Uchiha- dijo Hatsune y Sasuke-kun frunció el ceño- no lo vuelvas a hacer- Juugo se paro frente a Hatsune en un intento de detener los reclamos hacia su amigo.

- Es un juego- dijo con simpleza y Hatsune escupió algo- por favor, no se lo tomen tan personal, Sasuke no pudo detener la pelota y les aseguro que no fue intencional- miro a Sasuke-kun y el asintió, aunque en su mirada estaba claro que lo había disfrutado, así le rompieran su bonito rostro, nunca se arrepentiría.

Siguieron jugando y ante mis ojos (y los de cualquiera) este juego era por ver quien le pegaba con la pelota al otro, Gaara-kun había bateado y la pelota le pego de lleno en la cara a Juugo, Sasuke-kun poncho a Kiba-kun, Shino-kun bateo pero el objeto de madera salió "accidentalmente" de las manos de mi amigo con lentes, hiendo a dar a la cara de Naruto-kun y Sakura se enfureció.

Al final todos estaban medio muertos en el campo y habían quedado en empate, me acerque corriendo a mis amigos (dejando de lado a Sasuke-kun) fui hacia Hatsune-san y Gaara-kun

- ¿Están bien?- ellos asintieron, Gaara tenía el ojo derecho morado y Hatsune-san se había fracturado la mano izquierda- déjame ver tu mano Hatsune-san- saque mi pañuelo, y tome dos abate lenguas de la bata de la enfermera (¿mencione que había venido corriendo después de la segunda carrera? No, creo que no lo hice) vende su mano, me acerque a mi amigo peli rojo- ¿Qué les paso?-

- Jugamos- fruncí el ceño y el suspiro- está bien, solo fue un juego- miro a Sasuke-kun, quien estaba siendo atendido por Haruhi-san- ¿verdad Uchiha?- el gruño y asintió, yo lo ignore y volví a mi amigo- no te preocupes estoy bien.

- Tu sí, pero Hatsune san se fracturo una mano, Shino-kun se rompió los lentes y sus manos están raspadas, Kiba-kun esta inconsciente- mire a mi amigo y este se encontraba dormido- Sai-san sigue vomitando después de que ese pelotazo le diera en…

- Ya sé donde le dio- dijo él y yo cerré los ojos, pobre Sai, Neji-nisan había bateado y este le había pegado en medio de las piernas a Sai- lo siento, pero este es el equipo que quería- sonreí.

- Me da gusto, pero ahora a la enfermería- el bufo y fue.

Todos habían ido a la enfermería y los más graves, como Hatsune-san, Sai-san, Naruto-kun y kiba-kun, habían ido al hospital. Me había quedado junto con la enfermera a ayudarle, estaba preocupada por Gaara y al final me quede sola en la enfermería.

- Esto es demasiado- suspire, la verdad estaba algo agotada, Sasuke-kun y Gaara-kun no habían parado de discutir mientras la enfermera los curaba- ¿Por qué se portan como niños?

- Porque son niños- brinque en mi silla y ahí estaba mi sensei- perdona si te asuste hina-chan- Kakashi-sensei, no lo había visto desde que empezamos el semestre y sinceramente lo extrañaba.

- No se disculpe, es que estaba distraída- él se acerco y se hinco frente a mí, como yo estaba sentada eso le permitió estar a la misma altura que yo- ¿Dónde había estado sensei?

- Por ahí- dijo, yo sonreí y él se quito su cubre bocas, me sonroje- ¿Qué? ¿Soy tan feo?- hizo un puchero y después comenzamos a reír- te echaba de menos- me detuve, sentía mi cara arder ante su comentario, pero después recordé que había prometido olvidarme de Sasuke-kun, aunque el ayudaba bastante a esa tarea.

- Yo… yo también… lo… lo extrañe- por fin lo dije, aunque sentía que no había salido nada, pero el sonrió, dando a entender que si me había escuchado- ¿Sensei?

- Es bueno oír eso- se acerco a mí y beso mi frente, apreté mis rodillas con mis manos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es que… estaba atendiendo a los muchachos, pero… hace rato que se fueron- el asintió, miro su reloj.

- Ya es tarde, tu padre debe estar preocupado- mire el reloj de la pared y eran las cinco, se supone que saldríamos a las tres del partido- ven te llevare a casa- asentí y caminamos hasta la puerta, donde estaba Sasuke-kun- ¡Io! – Dijo el sensei y el morocho solo frunció el ceño- ¿necesitas algo Sasuke-kun?

- Hyuga- me hablo a mí, la verdad es que me dio miedo su tono de voz- necesito tu cuaderno, es urgente- Kakashi-sensei frunció el ceño (lo bueno es que se había puesto el cubre bocas después de besar mi frente)

- Lo siento Uchiha-san- cerré los ojos- se lo preste a Hatsune-san- el Uchiha cerro los puños- con permiso, me retiro- camine y Kakashi sensei me alcanzo, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y yo me sonroje- Kakashi-sensei.

- Dije que te llevaría a casa- dijo en tono amable y yo asentí- nos vemos Sasuke-kun

***pov de Haruhi… (N/A por primera vez)***

Miraba a mi novio, ¿Cómo era posible que teniéndome a mí la buscara a ella? Me acerque a grandes zancadas y fue cuando vi como el sensei la tomaba de la mano, a pesar de que yo era más linda y mas simpática, ningún otro se acercaba a mí, en cambio a ella, el primer día la había visto con dos muchachos muy guapos, uno rubio y otro de cabello morado, también vi a Itachi-sensei con ella. En todas las malditas ocasiones que estuvimos solas, siempre llegaba "el príncipe azul" a salvarla, si no era Sabaku no, era Hatake, si no Uchiha y si no ve tu a saber quién demonios era.

Lo admitía estaba celosa, desde el primer momento en que la mencionaron en el salón de clases "en lo que no esta Hyuga-san, siéntate con Sasuke" y desde entonces tenía mis ojos en ese peli negro, pero si era posible tener a todos los chicos, lo aceptaría.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- me acerque a él y plante un beso en sus labios- ¿nos vamos?- el asintió y me tomo de la mano, sonreí, empezamos a caminar hacia la pareja que se acababa de ir y Sasuke levanto nuestras manos unidas y con ellas se despidió de Kakashi-sensei y Hinata-san- Adiós Hinata-san.

- Hasta mañana Haruhi-san- me dijo ella, era una mustia, una hipócrita, se hacía pasar por la niña que no rompía ningún plato y había hecho sufrir a muchos- por cierto- nos detuvimos y ella se acerco a mi- préstele su cuaderno a Uchiha-san- ella me lo dijo con una sonrisa- me ha estado pidiendo el mío todo el día y sinceramente se me hace de mal gusto que no estudie con su novia- Sasuke apretó mi mano.

Me había dolido el comentario y el apretón, así que Sasuke iba pidiéndole su cuaderno, pero no me decía nada a mí, mira qué lindo novio tengo ¿verdad? Lo mire a los ojos y el solo bufo molesto.

- ¡No me ignores Uchiha!- el volvió a verme- ¿Le pides el cuaderno a ella teniéndome a mí?- el metió sus mano en la sudadera- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quería platicar con ella- dijo con sarcasmo, pero yo conocía a los de su tipo, decían una mentira a medias- ¿Por qué mas va a ser? Necesito estudiar.

- No me hables en ese tono- dije apretando los puños- yo no te permitiré que me trates como a ti se te venga la gana- él se acerco a mí.

- Me da igual- susurro y se fue.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, iba por la calle y a cual más volteaba a verme, todos me piropeaban o me daban algo, así tenía que ser, toda la escuela tenía que estar igual ¿Por qué demonios no sucede? Saque el frasquito de mi bolsillo, una pócima que servía para atraer al sexo opuesto y lo conseguí, Sasuke cayó a mis pies el primer día y los efectos de esta pócima son muy fuertes, por algo la había mezclado con las píldoras de mi hermano.

Llegue a mi casa y arroje mis cosas, tenía que pensar en algo para alejar a Hinata Hyuga de mi novio, aunque parecía que ella lo odiaba, aunque no sabía el por qué de aquello. Sasuke era perfecto en todos los sentidos, era inteligente, alto, bien parecido, responsable, besaba demasiado bien y en otros asuntos, también tenía un buen desempeño, capaz de satisfacer a cualquier mujer.

- ¿Qué haría la linda Hinata si se enterara de que fui la primera?- dije mas para mí que para alguien en particular- pero el hecho de que la pócima atarante a los hombres no es suficiente- medite- Sasuke-kun es mío.

***pov de Sakura ***

Estaba en el hospital con mi novio, jajaja, el no estaba lastimado es que habíamos venido a ver a Sai, quien si tenía serios problemas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- el suspiro y se sentó, con mucha dificultad.

- Creo que sobreviviré- sonrió un poco, su sonrisa daba miedo- Dime Naruto ¿a ti te han pegado ahí?- me reí un poco y mi novio se sonrojo- por cierto, de que tamaño es- ahora los dos nos pusimos rojos- ¡Oh, ya entiendo! Ustedes ya lo hicieron- Naruto le tapo la boca y yo mire a todos lados.

- Cállate- lo agarramos y bajamos- será mejor que te vayas a casa- el asintió y después me miro a mi- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué tan grande es?- le pegue en la cabeza y el cayo inconsciente.

- Esas cosas no se preguntan- dije con una venita en mi sien- maldito Sai, que se cree- salimos y paramos un taxi, cuando del otro lado de la avenida vi a Sasuke-kun caminar- Naruto, llévate a Sai- el frunció el ceño- confía en mí- asintió y se lo llevo. ¡Sasuke-kun!- el moreno volteo a verme y se detuvo, yo aproveche para cruzar la calle- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Caminar ¿no es obvio?- dijo en tono apagado.

- ¿Paso algo?-el gruño un poco- sabes que puedes contarme- el suspiro y entramos al parque, compramos una nieve- ¿Qué paso?

- Hinata me odia- abrí los ojos, bueno en parte era verdad y en parte mentira- y ahora sale con Kakashi.

- ¿con Kakashi-sensei? Qué alegría- el frunció el seño y yo cerré los ojos- digo, que lastima- el bufo- si le hubieras dicho que no a escote perfecto, nada de esto habría pasado- el frunció el ceño- te contare algo y eso quedara entre nosotros- el asintió y yo suspire- Hinata había llegado ese día y ella tenía ganas de decirte que te quería y quería que fueran pareja- el asintió- es más, nos había dicho, en una de las visitas que le hicimos a su casa, que ella te quería a ti- el abrió los ojos- y que Kakashi-sensei era muy lindo con ella, pero que no quería a otro que no fueras tu… entonces todo cambio cuando escote perfecto entro al salón, yo intente alejarte de ella y te dije sobre Hinata y…

- Espera, espera- me calle- ¿me hablaste de Hinata?- asentí- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando llegue a interrumpir su charla tan amena- el frunció el ceño- te dije Sasuke-kun Hinata te manda saludos- el abrió los ojos.

- ¿No dijiste Kakashi?- yo negué- yo escuche Kakashi.

- ¿Por qué rayos te voy a decir Kakashi, cuando tu lo odias?- el bajo la vista- te dije, Sasuke-kun HINATA te manda saludos- el me miro con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué me gritas el nombre d Hinata?- yo solo mire a otro lado- no lo entiendo.

- Si tu no lo haces yo menos- el bajo la vista- después de eso, Hinata lloro al menos la primera semana de vacaciones, después insistimos a Hiashi-sama que nos llevara de vacaciones con ella- el asintió- y solo así te pudo olvidar.

- ¿Me olvido?- yo lo pensé un poco y asentí.

- Si, créeme que Naruto siempre nos decía lo que ocurría- el abrió los ojos- el fue nuestro espía y al principio Hina-chan lo acepto, pero después dijo que no quería saber del tema, que era de mal gusto espiar a una pareja.

- ¡Maldición!- yo lo mire y él se tapo la boca con la mano- no es posible.

- ¿Qué no es posible?- el me miro a los ojos- ¿Qué hiciste?- empezó a haber angustia en sus ojos- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Yo…- asentí- tuve relaciones con Haruhi- apreté el cono con mi nieve y toda se desparramo en mi mano- creí que era Hinata, son tan parecidas, en físico, pero en personalidad son totalmente opuestas y habíamos tomado y todo se dio, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas- me levante y comencé a golpearlo ¡Déjame en paz Sakura!

- ¿Cómo te atreviste si quiera a tocarla?- el bajo la vista- no es posible, eres un… un…

- Un estúpido, lo sé- baje la vista- pero también ella tiene la culpa- ok era cierto- porque si me quería no me dijo nada y espero hasta después de que ese intoxico para decirme algo- eso era un punto a favor de Uchiha- tu sabes lo que pase, lo que le dije y cuando se lo dije- asentí- y ella me rechazo.

- No intento justificarla- dije en son de paz- pero ella es muy tímida. Demasiado diría yo- el asintió- y tuvimos que ensayar en su cuarto al menos quince veces para que dejara de tartamudear en la declaración- el sonrió de lado- inténtalo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué me garantiza que ella no me va a rechazar?- medite, no, nada le daba esa garantía- ella me detesta. Por lo patán que he sido.

- Si ¿Qué?- lo mire- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Le he tirado sus cosas y la he empujado- lo mire de manera asesina y él se escondió detrás de un árbol- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ella no me hace caso

- ok, ok niño de preescolar- lo oí bufar- te ayudare- el sonrió- pero solo porque eres mi amigo- el asintió- este es el plan de conquista a la Hyuga.

***pov de Temari***

Estaba en el cuarto de mi hermano, se preguntaran que hago aquí, muy sencillo, busco todo lo relacionado a la escuela, Hinata-chan me había llamado y me había dicho que necesitaba algo de la clase que compartía con Gaara, así que decidí entrar.

Saque su mochila y la voltee sobre la cama, busque y ahí estaba el cuaderno de anatomía, lo saque pero antes de salir, vi que había una tira de pastillas, mire y no tenían nombre, tampoco decía el laboratorio y tenían un raro color verde.

- Temari ¿Qué haces aquí?- voltee a verlo y saque las pastillas, el trago grueso.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás enfermo?- el negó y antes de seguir preguntando el saco un frasco rosa, maldito

- ¿tú me puedes decir que es esto?- ambos nos mirábamos de manera desafiante, mi pequeño hermano daba miedo, pero tengan en cuenta que soy mayor que él, además de que cuando era niña hice su vida un infierno, que me impedía hacerlo otra vez- deja esas pastillas donde están.

- Tu deja ese frasco donde estaba y ninguno de los dos vio nada- el asintió y empezó a darse la vuelta para salir, cuando estuvo fuera de mi vista, tome la tira y la guarde en mi pantalón y también vi una tarjeta, vería de donde salió esto- ok, yo no vi nada- dije una vez que entro- y tu… tampoco lo hiciste- el asintió- bien, ¿podrías prestarme tus cuadernos? Hina-chan llamo y dijo que necesitaba las libretas- el asintió y fue hacia su escritorio.

- ¿Te dijo todos o solo el de anatomía?- hice memoria- mejor te los doy todos- asentí y los tome- Temari- me di la vuelta para verlo- ¿qué le pasa a Hinata?- medite un poco y después negué- la he visto muy extraña.

_- No me digas que aun te gusta- el suspiro y yo me acerque- Gaara, ella te quiere y lo dejo en claro, pero no de la forma que esperas- el asintió- encontraras a alguien- el asintió- ¿Por qué no lo intentas con Ino?

- ¡¿Estás demente?!- empecé a reír- ella es una escandalosa-

- Todo lo contrario a Hinata. Hace ruido, cocina horrible- solo lo decía para molestar a mi hermano- es muy extrovertida y Hinata es introvertida- el asintió- la chica perfecta para ti- Salí corriendo, me había lanzado su almohada- jajaja… suerte Gaara-chan- esta vez arrojo otro objeto, el odiaba que le dijera Gaara-chan.

***pov de Hinata***

Estaba sentada en clases, ayer había ido a casa con Kakashi-sensei y he de admitir que su plática fue muy amena, me gustaba estar con él y ahora que no estaba Sasuke-kun, era aun más ameno.

Pero mi padre lo había visto y vio cuando beso mi mejilla, me sonroje, papá lo corrió utilizando la espada vieja que teníamos ahí y me dijo que si salía con él, yo solo negué, a veces papá era algo celoso. Esperaba a que entraran mis compañeros, como había despertado temprano, había salido antes.

- ¡Oh, Hyuga!- mire y en la puerta estaba Sasuke-kun, algo en mi pecho se removió, pero decidí ignorarlo- ¿te caíste de la cama?-fruncí el ceño y mire a otro lado.

- Buenos días Uchiha-san- dije- veo que alguien despertó con demasiado animo- me levante de mi asiento- lo dejo solo, para que puedo seguir de buen humor- pase a un lado de él, pero me detuvo, me tomo del brazo y me pego a la pared- ¡Ah!

- Has estado muy fría conmigo- me dijo en un susurro, eso me había recordado al primer cuatrimestre, cuando me busco en la biblioteca- ¿no lo crees?- se acerco para besarme e igual que esa vez, puse mi mano.

- Le suplico que me suelte- el bufo- su novia no debe tardar en llegar y…

- ¿Y qué? ¿Lo dices por Haruhi o por Kakashi?- abrí los ojos- se veían tan lindos ayer mientras se iban a casa- apretó mis brazos y yo me queje un poco- ¿Por qué me evitas?

- Suélteme Uchiha-san- él lo hizo y yo lo encare- usted sabe perfectamente porque lo hago, ahora le pediré que no se meta en mi vida privada y que se aleje de mi lo más posible- lo mire, el solo agacho la mirada.

- ¿Eso quieres?- asentí y él se acerco- ¿quieres que me aleje de ti?- volví a asentir y esta vez el dio los dos pasos que faltaban para estar completamente pegado a mí, había olvidado su perfume, lo alto que era y sus hermosos ojos negros- ¿quieres que este a tres metros y no a dos centímetros?- asentí, aunque estaba perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, ¡Dios! Aun lo quería, aun quería que estuviera a mi lado- ¿No quieres que te bese nunca más?- asentí y luego negué y volví a asentir, ya no sabía qué demonios decía, ups dije una mala palabra.

- Sasuke-kun- susurre, sus ojos me atrapaban, su perfume me dejaba mareada, el puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo apoye las mías en su pecho, era tan cálido- yo…- se agacho un poco y rozo sus labios con los míos, me sonroje y el sonrió, volvió a repetir el movimiento y al final los unió, era un beso sutil, pero estaba cargado de sentimientos, no sabía definirlos, pero había cariño, de eso estaba segura el cariño.

Pase mis brazos por su cuello y el abrazo por completo mi cuerpo, en un intento por fundirme a él, sus manos paseaban por mi espalda y las mías acariciaban su cabello, se separo de mi un poco y empezó a besar mis mejillas, luego fue a mi cuello. Beso cada centímetro, haciendo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se encendieran, volvió a subir hasta mis labios y los unió, ahora su beso era más urgido, y trataba de corresponder a esa misma intensidad, pero he de ser sincera, nadie me había besado así, nunca en mi vida había experimentado lo que ahora sentía.

Bajo sus manos hasta mis piernas y me levanto pegándome a la pared y haciendo que rodeara su cintura, podía sentir algo chocando contra mi centro, pero no quise darle importancia, sus manos paseaban por mis piernas, subían hasta mi cintura y se perdían en medio de nosotros, yo apretaba mis manos contra su espalda y gemía bajito.

- Hinata- nos separamos lo suficiente, pero aun seguía con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura- yo…- asentí y lo mire- yo…

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- nos separamos y acomodamos nuestras ropas- ¿Dónde estás?- corrí a mi lugar y me puse los audífonos, no quería saber nada- ¡Oh, aquí estas!- vi a Haruhi-san colgarse de su cuello y besarlo, apreté los puños. Por eso había tratado de olvidarlo, porque ya no quería sentir este dolor- ¡Oh, Hinata-san!- la mire y asentí- no sabía que estabas aquí.

- Hinata-chan- mire y ahí estaba Kakashi-sensei- ¿podrías venir?- asentí y Salí- lamento lo de ayer- negué.

- Soy yo quien se disculpa en nombre de mi padre- el asintió- es que nunca había conocido a alguien que… pretendiera a su hija- baje la vista y Kakashi-sensei soltó una carcajada.

- Tendré que hablar con tu padre- asentí- ven, hay pájaros en el alambre- levante la vista y vi como Haruhi-san y Sasuke-kun nos miraban, pero la mirada de Sasuke estaba dirigida a Kakashi-sensei- ¿Crees que tu padre me de permiso de salir contigo?- voltee a verlo, un cálido sentimiento inundo mi pecho, el sensei, mi sensei quería salir conmigo y le iba a pedir permiso a mi padre, comencé a sonreír y asentí- ¿te veo esta noche?- asentí y él se acerco a mí, beso mi mejilla por encima de su bufanda.

- Estaré esperando Kakashi-sensei- lo vi marcharse y yo sonreí, ok me había besado con Sasuke-kun y eso no se le podía llamar beso, era más que un beso. Pero era porque él lo había provocado, pero ya no importaba, Kakashi-sensei hablaría con mi padre y yo estaba feliz-

- Hyuga- mire a Sasuke-kun, el tenia una mirada suplicante, se me encogió el corazón- yo…

- Cualquier cosa relacionada a la escuela- dije- esta su novia para ayudarlo- el frunció el ceño, Haruhi-san asintió y después salió- Sasuke-kun- el me miro- olvida lo que paso- abrió los ojos- creo que ambos ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente como para saber que debe terminar- el me miro- espera que seamos amigos y que usted sea muy feliz con Haruhi-san- el apretó los puños- nos vemos- antes de darme la vuelta me tomo de la mano y me volvió a meter al salón.

- Le dirás a Kakashi que cancele- abrí los ojos indignada- ¡No puedes salir con él! Eres mía- abrí los ojos- desde el primer momento, desde ese día en la avenida- ok me estaba enojando- ¡No saldrás con él y seré yo quien hable con papito suegro!

- ¡No me dirás que hacer!- le di una patada en la entrepierna y Salí corriendo- hay que hice- me lamente después de llegar al gimnasio- hay pobrecito, debí haberlo lastimado mucho- medite un poco- pero nadie le dice a un Hyuga que hacer- dije con decisión pero aun así lamente lo de su descendencia- espero no haberla afectado.

**Hasta aquí, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que leen esta extraña y por demás retorcida historia y pues ya ven, por fin hubo sasuhina, pero Sasuke-chan la rego. Buu, como siempre ya saben, quejas sugerencias, reclamos, aclaraciones y demás, ya saben dónde encontrarme. Gracias a las que leen pero no dejan comentario y pues espero verlas pronto.**

**Agradecemos a:**

**Hinatacris.- es un placer tenerte de vuelta y pues si, Hinata-chan se perdió de un tipazo como Sasuke-kun pero ya ves, no lo ves hasta que lo pierdes, gracias por dedicarle tiempo a la historia.**

**EyesGray-sama.- otra vez muchas gracias por estar aquí y pues Sasuke-kun empezara a reaccionar a partir de este capítulo, pero la decisión es de hina-chan. Jejeje o mía en su defecto XD**

**Meilyng –LoveU.H.- am No, creo que no habías dejado comentarios, al menos no en esta historia pero si en otras que ahí tengo guardaditas, gracias por reportarte y saber que no me tienes abandonada jejeje XD, siendo sincera ¿Cómo te imaginaste a Hatsune-san? Jajaja es que era algo de humor sarcástico :p pero bueno, gracias por dejar tu huellita aquí y hacerme saber que sigues de este lado. **


	18. Chapter 15

**Hola otra vez. Gracias por sus comentarios y qué bueno que sigan aquí, continuamos con la historia. No me pertenecen los personajes y solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Nunca desees el mal ajeno._

_Botellita de jerez, todo lo que digas será al revés._

*****Pov de Sakura*****

Estaba sentada junto a mi amigo, bueno, para ser sinceras nos encontrábamos en la enfermería; según palabras de nuestro querido pelinegro de cuatro años (ya saben porque) Hinata-chan fue quien lo pateo.

- ¿Puedes creerlo?- suspire- y para colmo me duele como no tienes idea- me dio lastima.

- Deberías aprender que ahora que tu noviecita le pico e orgullo es más difícil que se quede callada y más cuando vas con la intención de decirle "soy un tipo súper macho que marco su territorio solo porque te vi primero"- dije imitando su voz, bueno la de un tipo machista.

- ¡Yo no lo dije de esa manera!- bufe- solo le dije que se olvidara de Kakashi

- Pues por eso paso lo que paso- ahora fue su turno de bufar- lo bueno es que me estas pidiendo consejo a mi- el asintió- escucha-me miro- tienes que ser más tranquilo.

- Lo intente- dijo con un sonrojo- ella dejo que la besara- me emocione- pero después de que apareció el idiota de Kakashi ella dijo que olvidara lo que paso-bajamos la vista.

- Pues, solo me resta hablar con ella- el asintió- aunque- medite un poco- ¡Cierto!- el me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡¿Por qué gritas?!- sonreí- ¿Qué estas tramando?

- ¿Sabes que está cerca?- el negó- ¡Tonto!- frunció el ceño- recuerda que se acerca el primer viaje escolar- e lo medito un poco- recuerda que se escoge el lugar y vamos en parejas, que se escogen al azar - el asintió- y tengo contactos en la dirección que nos podrían ayudar- sonrió de lado y yo levante ambas cejas- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

- Hazlo- asentí, jajaja tendríamos a Hinata-chan en manos de Sasuke, otra vez.

***Pov de Temari***

Estaba en casa de Ino, ambas mirábamos la tarjeta que le había quitado a Gaara, aunque ninguna de las dos nos atrevíamos a llamar. Suspire, no sabía que estaba tramando mi hermano, pero el sujeto de la tarjeta era extraño.

- Se llama Jiraiya- asentí- ¿Crees que deberíamos preguntarle a Tsunade-sama?

- Seria lo mas optimo- ella asintió- tu llama a Tsunade-sama y yo llamo a las chicas para reunirnos aquí- asentimos y les envié un mensaje a todas "reunión en casa de Ino, tema importante prohibido faltar"

- Tsunade-sama dijo que estaría aquí en media hora- asentí y empecé a recibir respuestas.

- Tenten dice que viene enseguida- dije, llego otro- Karin esta cerca, ve a la puerta- ino asintió y bajo- Hinata-chan- mire su mensaje "estaré ahí, espérenme" la llame- Hinata-chan

- Hola Temari-chan- la escuchaba nerviosa- ¿ocurrió algo?

- Si, pero será mejor que vengas, no te puedo decir nada por teléfono,

- No, está bien, de todos modos tampoco puedo hablar mucho- asentí- Kakashi-sensei, ¿podría dejarme aquí?- ¿Kakashi-sensei?- perdona Temari-chan, en un segundo llego- asentí.

- ¿Era Hinata?- asentí ante Karin- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Dijo que no tardaría en llegar- guarde mi teléfono- y también estaba con Kakashi-sensei-

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Ino y Karin me miraron, pero yo estaba igual o más confundida que ellas-

- No lo sé, dijo Kakashi-sensei ¿podría dejarme aquí?- mire mi teléfono- y después me dijo que llegaría pronto- asintieron-la pequeña Hinata tiene mucho que contar- todas asentimos.

- si ¿Qué crees que hacía con él? – pregunto Karin, yo medite, esto solo apuntaba a una cosa.

***pov de Hinata***

Me había topado con Kakashi-sensei al salir de la escuela y me había dicho que él me llevaría a casa, sonreí, era tan lindo. Pero no es momento de pensar en esto, el dijo que hablaría con mi padre para pedirle permiso y salir conmigo, ya lo estaba esperando con ansias.

- Hinata-chan- lo mire- ¿Quieres que hable con tu padre hoy?- medite, sería bonito invitarlo a cenar.

- Podría ser- analice- a lo mejor lo invito a cenar- dije el sonrió ¿Mencione que no tenía la máscara? Ok no, otra vez se me olvido mencionar algo importante- ¿Qué opina Kakashi-sensei?

- Opino que deberías llamarme Kakashi- sonreí- y sería bueno ir a cenar en tu casa- ambos asentimos- pasare a tu casa en la noche- asentí- ¿A las siete está bien?- medite, por lo general papá salía de trabajar a las seis, supongo que estaría bien, asentí. En eso sonó mi teléfono, era Temari-chan, decía que había reunión en casa de Ino-chan- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Podría dejarme aquí?- el medito un poco y se orillo- gracias.

- ¿No quieres que te deje ahí?- medite un poco.

- Seria molestarlo- el negó- está bien- condujo un poco mas y al final le dije que diera vuelta en la esquina- aquí es- el miro los departamentos- gracias por traerme Kakashi-sensei- asintió, bajo del carro conmigo y me encamino a la puerta.

- Te veo esta noche- asentí y se inclino, mire sus labios y mordí los míos, deseaba que me besara. Lleve mi mano a su mejilla- Hina-chan-nos miramos a los ojos y al final unió sus labios con los míos, un beso tranquilo, cargado con mucho amor. Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes- hasta la noche- sonreí y me volvió a besar. Se dio la vuelta y subió a su carro, mientras yo, era una gelatina humana, me recargue en la puerta y suspire.

- Kakashi-sensei- negué- Kakashi- sonreí ante la mención de su nombre sin el sensei.

- ¿Qué con Kakashi-sensei?- brinque un poco y detrás de mi estaba Ino- ¿Qué hiciste pillina?- empecé a jugar con mis dedos y ella abrió los ojos- ¡Me tienes que contar con lujo de detalles!- asentí y entramos, ya había estado varias veces en su casa y la sentía mas acogedora que la mía, pero le faltaba espacio.

- ¡Aquí estas!- mire y ya estaban todas reunidas, todas incluida Tsunade-sama- ¡Creí que tendría que mandar a alguien a buscarte!- sonreí y Temari-chan abrió los ojos- ¿Te trajo Kakashi-sensei?- voltee la vista mientras trataba de no sonreír como tonta- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Júralo!- me miro

- ¡lo juro!- sonreí y todas mis amigas gritaron al unisonó- Kakashi-se… Kakashi me trajo- todas abrieron los ojos y yo me sonroje otra vez- hablara con mi padre hoy en la noche para pedirle permiso de salir conmigo.

- ¿Hoy?- mire a Sakura-chan- ¿Por qué tan pronto?- me sonroje- ¿No crees que deberías esperar hasta después del viaje escolar? Recuerda que es la próxima semana.

- ¿Por qué el repentino interés en su relación? Tú eras quien más apoyaba esto- dijo Temari-chan.

- No es que haya dejado de apoyarlo- dijo Sakura-chan con las mejillas sonrojadas- es solo que… es solo que…- una idea estaba cruzando mi mente.

***pov de Sakura***

¡Diablos! Si Hinata salía con Kakashi apartar de mañana, Sasuke no tendría ninguna oportunidad de estar a su lado, había prometido ayudarlo, pero por hacerlo ahora solo estaba desatando la furia Sabaku no.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?- dijo Hinata, no podía hacerle eso a ella- ¿Por qué no te alegra?- me miro suspicaz. Algo muy de los Hyuga y eso solo significaba una cosa ¡Se estaba dando cuenta!

- No es que no me alegre- volví a repetir- es solo que es muy pronto ¿no crees?- ella medito un poco- dijiste que Hiashi-sama casi lo mata ayer que fue a dejarte a casa- volvió a asentir- ¿no crees que sería extraño para Hiashi-sama ver al acosador de su hija decirle que quiere salir con ella?- todas rieron y yo supe que me había salvado ¡Gracias dios!

- Buen punto- dijo Tenten- coincido con Sakura- todas asentimos- además de que a Neji-kun tampoco le agrada mucho.

- Eso es cierto- dijo Karin-chan- además de que Kakashi es muy mayor.

- ¡No es cierto!- dijo Temari-chan- el solo tiene veintiocho- todas la miramos y miramos a Hinata-chan- ¿verdad?- ella asintió.

- No me digas que ya viste su rostro- ella se sonrojo y yo abrí los ojos- ¡NO! ¿Por qué tu si y nosotros no?

- porque ella va a ser su novia- dijo Temari-chan y yo baje la vista.

- ¡Basta de parloteo!- miramos a Tsunade-sama, se me había olvidado que estaba aquí- ¿Para qué demonios me llamaron?

- ¡Oh es cierto!- Temari-chan saco algo de su bolsillo- ¿Sabe de esto?-le tendió lo que fuera que traia en su mano y Tsunade-sama lo vio- lo tenía mi hermano.

- son unas pastillas- dijo ella sin emoción- a lo mejor está enfermo ¿Es todo? Me voy

- No- Ino-cerda se paro junto a la puerta- vea el laboratorio y mire esta tarjeta.

- ¿Jiraiya?- medito un poco- ¿Quién dijiste que las tenía?

- Mi hermano- dijo Temari- igual que la tarjeta-

- Conozco al sujeto- dijo Tsunade-sama- ¿Sabes de alguien más que tenga estas pastillas?- negó- no sé qué efecto tengan- dijo- pero debe ser peligroso, si tiene el mismo efecto que la pócima y lo combinamos, entonces sería un afrodisiaco seguro- todas abrimos los ojos y recordé a Naruto ¿sería acaso que él las tomaba?- si llegase a ser el caso, no dudaría en que él sabe de esta pócima- nos miro- dejen de tomarla.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte

- Porque es seguro que sus príncipes azules estén consumiendo esto.

***pov de Hinata**

Kakashi no podría estarlo tomando, pero suponía que Sasuke-kun si, a lo mejor me equivocaba. Pero y si ninguno de los dos lo tomaba, yo sería la única rara aquí, ya que yo si tomaba una pócima extraña.

- Si alguno de sus chicos lo tomara, seria una máquina de sexo imparable- dijo Tsunade-sama, me sonroje, yo aun era virgen y perder mi virginidad con Kakashi me apenaba bastante- así que mejor corten por lo sano.

- ¿Pero es verdad que existan las pastillas?- ella asintió- ¿Qué efecto tienen?

- Son lo mismo que la poción- dijo ella- solo que estas fueron diseñadas para aumentar el atractivo masculino, pero si las ingiere una chica, supongo que sería la envidia de las demás chicas- fruncimos el ceño- no sé cómo explicarlo- medito- mejor me llevare dos- corto las píldoras- devuélvele esto a tu hermano- Temari-chan asintió- y no hemos visto nada- asentimos.

***pov de Karin***

Iba camino a casa, bueno iba a ver a Suigetsu, algo me decía que el tomaba esas pastillas y que por eso había pasado lo de la torre y su departamento, pero después me detuve, en realidad no me arrepentía de nada, si de verdad tomaba esas píldoras, gracias a eso había descubierto lo mucho que lo quería.

- ¿Qué haces estorbando en la avenida zanahoria?- me voltee y ahí estaba mi novio, tenía una bolsa de mandado en la mano izquierda y la otra estaba vacía- ¿Qué? – Sonreí y me lance contra él- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada- bese sus labios- solo que estoy feliz de verte- el levanto ambas cejas.

- ¿Quién eres tú y donde esta mi zanahoria?- dijo en broma y comenzamos a reír, definitivamente no me arrepentía de nada ¿Era malo? Pues no me importaba si así era, yo lo quería, sabía que lo que sentía por él era genuino y aunque él no me quisiera de la misma forma que yo lo hacía, por las pastillas, disfrutaría cada momento a su lado- ¿Qué tienes?-

- Nada- dije y tome su mano- ¿Estás solo?- el sonrió y caminamos a su casa.

****pov de Temari***

Me había dejado pensativa aquel tema, ¿Por qué Gaara buscaría esas píldoras? El era guapo tal y como era, pero seguía sin encontrar una respuesta a aquello, ¿Qué lo impulsaría a comprar aquellas pastillas? ¿Será que se sentía solo? ¿O alguien lo impulso a comprarlas? Hablaría con mi hermano de ese tema, pero mejor lo hacia después, si lo hacía ahora él se daría cuenta de que no deje las pastillas en su lugar cuando me dijo.

- Temari- mire y ahí estaban mis hermanos- ¿te sucede algo?

- No ¿Por qué?- ambos se miraron.

- Llevamos rato llamándote- abrí los ojos y suspire ni cuenta me había dado.

- Perdonen, es que estaba pensando- ambos asintieron- ¿Sabían que ya viene el viaje escolar?- ambos asintieron- que bueno.

- Estas actuando rara- dijo Gaara- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada es solo que estoy cansada- ellos asintieron, no era una mentira completa y una verdad a medias ¿o sí?- me voy a recostar un poco.

- Oye, no quieres que te ayude a subir- negué, pobre Kankuro se estaba preocupando de mas- bien, descansa, yo saldré por un momento.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunte- no tardes mucho y no vayas a dejar a Gaara-chan solo- ambos sonreímos y mi hermano menor bufo- jajaja. Diviértete, Gaara ¿vas a salir?

- Iré a ver a Lee- ahora ese cabeza de jícara era su mejor amigo, bueno aparte de Naruto- regresare en la noche- asentí.

- Tengan cuidado- ellos asintieron- recuerden que si les pasa algo movilizo a la policía entera- sonrieron y se fueron- hay mis hermanos, son tan lindos- subí las escaleras y me tire en mi cama.

***pov de Haruhi***

Iba caminando por la calle, cuando vi un auto frente a los departamentos donde vivía y o curioso fue que de ese auto salía nada más ni nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, acompañada de un hombre muy guapo, pero se me hacia conocido, los vi despedirse en la puerta y como él arranco.

También vi a Ino salir por la puerta, ahora entiendo, Ino Yamanaka es mi vecina y Hinata había venido a verla, sonreí ¿Qué estarían tramando? Mejor llamaba a Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Si?- sonreí-

- Hola Sasuke-kun- el contexto mi hola- ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa? No hay nadie.

- Ahora no puedo- lo escuche dudar un poco- tengo tarea.

- Oh vamos, estudiamos juntos- dije de manera sugestiva- además, no hay nadie en casa, tendremos más libertad.

- Este bien- colgué y subí a mi departamento, Hinata e Ino, tardaría en salir, lo cual me daba tiempo para que Sasuke-kun llegara.

Tardo solo veinte minutos y yo ya lo esperaba con una minifalda y mi camisa blanca. Él venía con un pantalón azul y una camisa negra, se veía muy guapo, sonreí.

- Que bueno que llegas Sasuke-kun- bese sus labios- ¿Listo para estudiar?- asintió y dejo sus cosas en la mesa, yo me asome un poco por la puerta para ver si salía la mustia esa, pero aun faltaba- hoy vi a Hinata-san- el me miro- vino hace un rato, pero creo que ya se fue.

- ¿Hinata te vino a ver a ti?- negué- ¿Entonces?

- Creo que mi vecina es Ino- dije como no queriendo- ¿Sabías que la vino a dejar un hombre muy guapo?- el frunció el ceño, rayos- si, se despidieron muy cariñosamente en la puerta y él se fue.

- ¿Cómo era?- se acerco a mí y puso ambas manos a cada lado de mi- dímelo.

- Pues era alto, de cabello plateado- ahora que meditaba y todo por decir a Sasuke-kun, ese hombre era Kakashi Hatake, ¡Maldita! – Ahora que recuerdo, era Kakashi-sensei- Sasuke golpeo la puerta y yo me encogí.

- ¿y no los detuviste?- entrecerré los ojos- ¿Qué te sucede?- él se dio la vuelta y yo aproveche para darle un sorbo a la poción- ¿Por qué los dejaste así?

- Porque no era de mi incumbencia- me acerque hasta el- no me regañes ¿si?- pase mis brazos por su cintura y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho-mejor vamos a estudiar ¿si?- el asintió y yo le di un beso.

- Haruhi- me llamo, sonreí estaba surtiendo efecto- ¿quieres estudiar?- yo medite un poco, pase mis brazos por su cuello y el dejo las suyas en mi cintura- porque a mí se me ocurre algo mejor- se inclino para besarme, era un maestro en esto, me apoyo contra la puerta.

- Sasuke-kun- fue todo, el raciocinio de ambos se fue por un tubo y seguimos en lo nuestro, agarro mis piernas y me levanto haciendo que yo las enredara en su cintura, y comenzó a acariciarlas, yo empecé a desbrochar los botones de su camisa para después quitarla con urgencia, el beso mi cuello, mis pechos y movía sus manos debajo de mi-¡Ah!

****pov de Hinata***

Seguía en casa de Ino y todo porque me había quedado a contarle lo que paso con Sasuke y luego la decisión que tome de dejarlo ir y quedarme al lado de Kakashi-sensei, digo Kakashi. Ella estaba feliz por mí, bueno se alegro de saber que Sasuke me beso, pero cuando escucho que me estaba dando órdenes ahí si se enojo.

- No es posible que sea así- salimos por la puerta- te veo mañana ¿sí?-asentí.

- ¡Ah!- ambas abrimos los ojos y buscamos de donde venia ese sonido- ¡Ah! ¡Por favor!- las dos nos miramos asustadas y oímos que era de la puerta de enfrente.

- ¿No me digas que ya llego mi vecina?- ambas temblamos un poco y los gemidos de aquella chica iban rayando lo escandaloso.

- Es muy escandalosa- dije y mi amiga asintió- ¿Quién es?

- No lo sé-ella se encogió de hombros- solo sé que se mudo aquí hace ya un tiempo, pero…

- Sasuke-kun, ya por favor- ambas nos quedamos de piedra- ¡Ah!- algunos vecinos salieron a asomarse y nos vieron a nostras ahí paradas, asustadas claro

- ¿Qué sucede?- nos dijo un señor- ¿Quién grita así?- señalamos la puerta y el tipo trago grueso- yo me voy- todos los del piso empezaron a correr hacia el elevador.

- No sabía que le temieran a una chica con hormonas- me dijo mi amiga, aunque sabía que lo decía para distraer mi atención de los gemidos, ella había dicho Sasuke-kun y la única que podía decir aquello era Haruhi-san.

- ¡Mas! ¡Mas!- ambas bajamos la vista y corrimos al elevador, pero antes de de cerrar la puerta ino salió, les toco la puerta.

- ¡Cállense escandalosos, acaban de asustar a todo el piso!- y regreso corriendo conmigo- planta baja, planta baja- a las dos nos temblaban las manos, eso sinceramente era repugnante, una cosa es que tengas relaciones sexuales y otra muy diferente que lo grites como si fueras actriz porno. Salimos después de un rato y antes de llegar a la salida de edificio choque con alguien

- ¡Lo siento!- mire y era un chico peli rojo con sus ojos dorados, se parecía a Taylor, pero el tenia el cabello corto y era un poco más ancho de la espalda- no me fije por donde iba.

- No te preocupes- Ino también estaba embobada, ese chico era muy guapo, por alguna razón me recordaba alguien- ¿van a salir?- asentimos.

- ¡Tu eres mi vecino!- grito Ino y ambos la miramos- ¡oh, oh! – La miramos- tu hermana llego- el asintió- y esta con un chico- asintió de nuevo como captando la idea- en su departamento, gritando como loca, ya corrió a todo el piso- lo vi fruncir el ceño- y…

- Gracias por avisarme- dijo él, ¡ay no, le van a pegar a Sasuke-kun!- y lamento el escándalo de mi hermana- asentimos- soy Kai Otonashi- y todo el encanto que pudiera tener se esfumo, un Otonashi eso significaba que mis sospechas eran ciertas, Haruhi estaba con Sasuke-kun y estaban haciendo cosas que….- oye ¿Estás bien?- todo se volvió negro- ¡hey!

***pov de Ino***

A lo mejor se había imaginado algo extraño, aunque ahora todo tenía sentido ¡Maldita Haruhi! Ya me las pagaría, se lo diría a las chicas y entre todas le haríamos ver su suerte. Kai se agacho y levanto a mi amiga.

- ¿Quieres que las vaya a dejar a algún lugar?- medite.

- No, mejor ayúdame a subirla a mi departamento y ya la atiendo yo- le dije, subimos al ascensor otra vez y llegamos, justo para ver a Sasuke-kun saliendo de ahí. Sonreí con maldad, mi amigo se estaba ganando lo que pensaba hacer- ¡Oh! Haruhi-san- ella me miro y vio a su hermano, abrió los ojos, tan grandes estaban que yo esperaba que se salieran de sus cuencas.

- Hermano- dijo ella.

- ¡Hinata!- dijo Sasuke

- Haruhi- dijo Kai.

- Sasuke-kun- dije yo, ¡lotería!

- Am, etto… yo- miro a Sasuke-kun, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a mi Hinata y al vecino- el, él es mi novio.

- ¡Cállate!-dijo Kai- tu puerta es esta ¿verdad?- asentí y corrí a abrirle, dejo a hina-chan en el sofá y salió- ¡Tu!- Sasuke-kun lo miro ceñudo- vete de una vez.

- Ino ¿Qué le paso a Hinata?

- Digamos que los gritos la asustan mucho- el abrió los ojos asustado- nos vemos- entre cerré la puerta y me di por bien servida- a ver, su teléfono.

- ¿Diga?- fiu, había contestado Neji-kun.

- Neji- el afirmo- Hinata se desmayo, está aquí en mi casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Está bien?-

- si, si- él se calmo- ¿podrías venir por ella?- asintió- ¿Sabes mi dirección o te la digo?

- No te preocupes, se cómo llegar- asentí- estaré ahí en veinte minutos- de su casa a la mía era una hora como mínimo, suponía que pisaría el acelerador a fondo- mantenla ahí.

- No creo que quiera despertar- el bufo y yo sonreí- gracias Neji.

**Hasta aquí, el siguiente es la cena con papi suegro ¡Aplausos! XD jajaja, Descubrieron a Sasuke-kun. Waa que emoción. Respondiendo comentarios.**

**Eyesgray-sama.- si pobre, esperemos que no lo mate cuando le da que va a ser su suegrito querido.**

**0otakuG4me3r.- si, jajaja pero eso le pasa por sacar a flote lo Hyuga, ya ven para que hacen enojar a hina-chan-**

**Akari Misaki Sparda.- si a mí también me encanta Kakashi, yo también amo el sasuhina pero ahora no se puede XD, gracias por tu comentario y pues espero que este cap., haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Guest (alguien que no dejo su nombre)- pero igual gracias por estar aquí y si yo también odio a Haruhi, esperemos que sufra mucho jejeje, pues no justifico a Sasuke-chan, pero la pócima es fuerte y la carne débil así que, jajaja no es tanto su culpa, si no de las hormonas XD, gracias y espero que te guste este cap.**

**Paz.- ya me tenias abandonada, pero igual gracias por estar aquí ¡Aplausos! ¡Yupi! Y si Sasuke-chan la rego y la rego y seguirá metiendo su patita hasta el fondo, al menos hasta que yo quiera jejeje, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este cap.**

**Y a las demás que leyeron pero no dejaron comentario Buu, pues gracias de todas formas y pues esperemos que se animen a dejar uno y si no, pues al menos con que lean y se entretengan me doy por bien servida. Nos vemos el siguiente cap. Hasta luego.**


	19. Chapter 16

**¡Y aquí estoy! Gracias, gracias y muchas gracias (tres reverencias) de verdad que agradezco sus comentarios, pero como siempre es hasta el final XD. Pues seguimos con esta historia y hoy conoceremos a papi suegro. ¿Qué dirá? ¿Qué le hará a Kakashi? ¿Hinata-chan estará feliz o meteremos líos y más enredos? No lo sé. Depende de cómo me salga el cap. Aun no lo he planeado jejeje. **

_Creí que mi peor temor era perderte._

_Pero descubrí que mi peor temor_

_Es verte sufrir…_

*****pov de Ino*****

Me quede al lado de Hinata. La escuche susurrar el nombre de Sasuke, pobre después de esto, estoy segura que ya no siente nada por él. Aunque podía equivocarme, lo ha esperado desde entonces. Escuche que tocaban la puerta, a lo mejor era Neji.

- ¡Vaya, no tardaste!- el bufo y vio a Hinata.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- se acerco a ella y empezó a moverla un poco- Hinata-sama- susurro, Aww Neji era dulce cuando quería- Hinata-sama- ella empezó a despertarse- ¿Se encuentra bien?- ella asintió y se sentó.

- Hina-chan- me miro- vayan a casa- ella asintió- recuerda que tienes una cena hoy- abrió los ojos y sonrió de manera dulce, aun estaba afectada- ¿quieres que te ayude a prepararla?- sonrió y asintió- bien, voy por mi bolso y mi chamarra.

Entre rápido a mi cuarto y saque todo lo que necesitaba, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a hina-chan llorar en brazos de Neji, le había afectado bastante. Fuimos al auto del Hyuga uno color plata, aunque de otro modelo.

- ¿y entonces esos degenerados gritaba?- asentimos, le habíamos contado un poco- ¡que repugnante!

- Si, yo también creía eso- Hinata y yo íbamos atrás, solo para poder apoyarla- aunque creo que esa no va a ser su preocupación ahora- los dos fruncieron el ceño y miramos hacia el frente, había un embotellamiento- ¡Genial! No podremos preparar nada.

- ¿Para quién es la cena?- mire a Hinata y ella asintió.

- Es para Kakashi-sensei- Neji abrió los ojos y miro a mi amiga- el va a venir a la casa a decirle a papá que quiere salir conmigo- asintió- pero ahora no me siento de humor- bajo la vista y Neji bufo- lo siento nisan, debí haberte dicho.

- No se preocupe Hinata-sama, yo debí deducir lo de usted y Hatake-san- asentimos- no importa, iremos y haremos la cena- miro su reloj- son las cuatro, nos dará tiempo.

***pov de Hinata***

Sé que no debería estar así, incluso muchas me dirían que ese hombre no vale la pena, lo malo es que como le había dicho a mi nisan hace un tiempo, el corazón no se manda y entre mas intentes olvidar mas difícil es ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué amamos a quien nos hace sufrir? Kakashi se decepcionaría de mi, pero ahora que mas puedo hacer. Solo intentar olvidar a Sasuke-kun, aunque después de esto, estoy segura que nunca mas querré verlo.

Me sentía traicionada, molesta y sucia… Eso es, me sentía sucia, ya que apenas hoy me había besado como si no pudiera vivir sin mí, incluso yo trasmitía lo mismo, nunca podría estar sin él y creí que el sentía lo mismo, pero ahora veo que no, solo quería mantener su record de que ninguna se le resiste.

Desgraciado. Lo odio con todo mi corazón, el cual ahora le dolía latir, sentía que con cada latido se rompía, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba seguir y no tanto por lo que pude sentir, si no porque se lo debo, mi corazón es muy importante y además desea latir por Kakashi. Alguien que siempre me ha cuidado, que me ha querido y que no me engaña.

- Aww- suspire.

- ¿Estás bien?- mire a Ino, asentí- no, no lo estas- baje la vista- ¡animo!- la mire.

- ¿Cómo se saca a alguien del corazón sin utilizar a otro?- ella abrió los ojos- no quiero usar a Kakashi, le tengo demasiado afecto como para lastimarlo- ella asintió, ya estábamos en la cocina haciendo la cena- ¿Cómo?

- Pues, solo te puedo decir que… que lo perdones- la mire ¿perdonarlo?- porque solo así dejamos ir lo que nos hace daño, perdonando y olvidando.

- Perdonarlo- medite- y después ignorarlo.

- Así es, si no le guardas rencor es más fácil olvidarlo ya que si piensas siempre en lo que hizo o deshizo siempre pensaras en el- asentí, ella tiene razón.

- Gracias Ino-chan- estábamos escuchando _Eres amor de papel de sentidos opuestos_- el que se rompe por costumbre- cante

- _Eres amor de papel_- me siguió ella y continuamos haciendo la cena- _estoy enamorada y mi corazón ya no aguanta_- sonreí.

- _Que otra vez me hagas llorar_- seguimos, tome el cuchillo como si fuera micrófono e Ino chan se subió a la barra y empezó a bailar- jajaja.- ella era mi mejor amiga, aparte de Temari-chan.

Terminamos justo a tiempo, mi padre llego primero y nos miro como preguntando que hacia mi amiga en la casa, ella solo le sonrió y mi padre levanto una ceja, sonrió de lado y me dio un beso en la frente. Ino nos dejo y yo corrí a cambiarme, me puse un vestido azul de tirantes gruesos, y un moño amarillo, mis zapatos azules y baje. Otra vez mi padre me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Vas a salir?- negué y el levanto una ceja- ¿Entonces?- empecé a jugar con mis dedos- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… veras- el asintió y me puso atención- ¿Recuerdas al hombre de ayer?- asintió- vendrá a cenar hoy- abrió los ojos y yo cerré los míos- es que quiere hablar contigo.

- Supongo que es algo relacionado a una relación- asentí y el suspiro- a menos hace las cosas bien- subí la vista- si no me convence olvídate de el- sonreí y asentí- bien, supongo que solo por eso tendremos un banquete- me sonroje- deberían venir más seguido.

- ¡Papá!- empezamos a reír y mi padre me abrazo- gracias- el suspiro y beso mi frente, al menos mi padre me quería y eso me bastaba para superar a Sasuke-kun.

***pov de Sakura***

Estaba en mi casa con mi novio, nos encontrábamos viendo Hotel Transilvania. ¡Estaba genio! Súper cómica.

- Aww la carita de murciélago- dije y es que estábamos viendo como le hacía carita triste. Cuando tocaron la puerta, hice puchero- Naruto abre- el también hizo un puchero y se aproximo a la puerta mientras asomaba la cara para no perderse nada.

- ¡Teme!- quite la vista de la pantalla y ahí venia Sasuke-kun- ¡Entra pronto, estamos viendo hotel Transilvania!

- Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?- lo mire, Naruto frunció el ceño- yo… yo…- me acerque y lo abrace.

- ¿Estás bien?- Naruto seguía con el ceño fruncido, espero que no se esté haciendo ideas equivocadas- ¿Qué paso?

- Yo, lo hice de nuevo, caí en sus manos- ahora mi novio respiraba tranquilo, ya hablaría con él después- ella me llamo, y me dijo que fuera a su departamento, fui y discutimos un poco me dijo que la vio con Kakashi y que se besaron y… y…- empezó a llorar otra vez- ¡La perdí! Y esta vez para siempre, me vio, no solo eso me escucho- abrí los ojos y ahora si le pegue yo- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

- Por estúpido, por eso- Naruto me agarro de la mano- ¡Te dije que te ayudaría! ¡Y me sales con esto! ¿Qué te pasa?- el bajo la vista- ok, ok olvídalo- baje las manos y Naruto fue con Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Teme?- el bajo la vista- puedes contarme.

- Sakura me estaba ayudando a reconquistar a Hinata- asintió- pero ahora creo que la perdí para siempre- él la miro- es que… no lo sé Haruhi me dejo turbado, algo paso, perdí mi auto control y- Naruto asintió.

- Supongo que una buena película reanima a cualquiera- ambos lo miramos- ven a ver la peli con nosotros, así a menos te relajaras- asintió y se sentó.

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo la película y cuando llegamos al momento en que el padre contaba la historia de él y su esposa, se me encogió el corazón, ellos dos se amaban y no pudieron estar juntos porque la madre murió, pero Sasuke-kun y Hinata-chan se aman y no pueden estar juntos ¿Por qué? Por tontos, por eso, los dos se quieren pero ninguno está dispuesto a arriesgar nada. Suspire y mire al peli negro, estaba riendo como niño pequeño ante las tonterías que hacían en la película.

- Gracias por intentar ayudarme- dijo y yo asentí- creo que ya me voy.

- ¿Ya?- lo mire- pero aun no termina la peli- el se sentó de nuevo y escuchamos cuando decía que solo se hace clic una vez en la vida- es lindo el mensaje.

- Pues mi clic pasó- dijo el- me hare monje- todos empezamos a reír – ya me voy.

- Adiós- dije y lo vi marcharse- Aww.

- Sakura-chan- mire a mi novio, quien tenía una clara señal de estar celoso y enojado- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

- Nada- el me miro- solo quería ayudarlo a conquistar a Hinata-chan- el asintió- pero no se pudo, Haruhi se le metió por todos lados.

- Sakura, si hay algo que he aprendido es que no puedes forzar a nadie a estar contigo- abrí los ojos, era lo que yo estaba haciendo al tomar la pócima- porque solo los haces infelices,

- ¿Eres infeliz conmigo?- el abrió los ojos.

- ¡No!- me abrazo- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- baje la vista y él sonrió- lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, Sakura-chan- nos miramos- pero no me refería a eso, yo lo decía por lo que está haciendo Haruhi- asentí- lo va a pagar- sonreí y bese a mi novio- te amo.

- Y yo a ti- nos miramos una vez más- estamos solos- el sonrió y me beso con demasiada pasión, jajaja.

***pov de Hinata**

Estaba nerviosa, no faltaban más que treinta minutos para que Kakashi llegara. Kakashi, eso de llamarlo así me daba más nervios. Aunque después recordé que el tenia la mala costumbre de siempre llegar tarde ¿y si hacia eso? Papa lo vería muy mal, el siempre ha odiado a los impuntuales, en ese caso estoy perdida.

- ¡Hinata-sama!- mire a la nana quien corría hacia mi- un joven pregunta por usted- fruncí el ceño, a lo mejor era Kakashi- es el joven de la vez pasada- fruncí aun más el ceño- le trajo esto- agarre las alelís blancas- pide permiso para entrar- ¿y si era Sasuke-kun? Nana también lo había visto.

- Yo iré- dije, estaba insegura, si no era Kakashi, era Sasuke-kun y no tenía valor para verlo a la cara. Camine a paso lento hasta que en la puerta vi una figura alta- ¿Sí?

- ¡Io! Hina-chan- suspire aliviada, si era Kakashi- ¿Por qué tanta frialdad?- sonreí mientras me acercaba a él, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me miro- ¿Creíste que llegaría tarde?

- Algo así- sonreí nerviosa, si lo pensé y no lo pensé- ¿Listo?- el asintió y entramos- Padre, Neji-nisan, Hanabi-chan- les dije a mis familiares- el es Hatake Kakashi-san- dije, Neji frunció el ceño y Hanabi-chan lo miro de arriba hacia abajo.

- Gusto en conocerlos- miro a mi padre, ignorando por completo a mi hermana y mi nisan- Hiashi-sama- mi padre se levanto y lo miro.

- Tome asiento Kakashi- le tendió la mano y lo sentó a su derecha, yo me senté a la izquierda de mi padre, a mi lado estaba Neji-nisan y de otro lado estaba Hanabi-chan- sus razones para venir aquí ¿son?

- Vengo con toda la intención de pedirle permiso para salir con su hija- me sonroje-vera, nos conocimos en la escuela yo…

- En la escuela- lo miro- ¿Es alumno?- negó- ¿Es profesor?

- Si, soy el profesor de historia- asintió.

- ¿Sabe que si los ven juntos podría perjudicar a mi Hinata?- el asintió- ¿y prefiere esconder lo suyo?

- ¡No!- lo mire.

- Rebeca sirve la comida- ella asintió y mi sensei empezó a meditar- debe saber que Hinata es una experta en la cocina- el asintió- y que la comida fue hecha por ella- yo me sonroje y Kakashi sonrió- ¿Está dispuesto a quitarle la buena comida y el amor de su hija a este viejo?- ok, Kakashi abrió los ojos- porque supongo que usted ha pensado en muchas cosas ¿no?

- Hiashi-sama, con todo respeto yo…- lo mire, esta era una trampa de mi papá, lo sabía porque mamá me había contado que su padre hizo lo mismo- yo… quiero a su hija- me sonroje- y yo no quisiera separarla de ustedes, pero sé que la decisión es suya y que si no causo una buena impresión a lo mejor nunca la dejara en mis manos pero…- se levanto y se aproximo a mi- lo que siento por ella es genuino y… y me dolería mucho estar sin ella, aunque no puedo alejarla de usted.

- ¿Qué va a ganar mi hija?

- Amor, eso téngalo por seguro- me sonroje hablaban como si no estuviera aquí- respeto, prometo respetarla y si en determinado caso no funcionara lo nuestro, por cualquier motivo, yo estaría dispuesto a dejarla ir, pero tenga en cuenta que primero me clavo un cuchillo antes de hacerle daño- me miro ahora a mi- porque la amo- empecé a respirar muy rápido.

- Yo también amo a mi hija- mire a mi padre- les daré permiso- sonreí- pero me entero que le falto al respeto, le fue infiel, la hizo llorar aunque sea por un golpecito con la silla- miro severo a Kakashi- lo matare.

- Entiendo- sonreí y abrace a mi padre.

- Gracias- dije.

- A mi no me convence- mire y Hanabi-chan tenia los brazos cruzados.

- Ni a mi- dijo mi nisan y yo sonreí- ¿Qué me garantiza que no le hará daño a Hinata-sama?

- ¿Qué me da certeza de que usted, viejo rabo verde no le faltara a respeto a mi hermana?- mi padre suspiro- porque usted es mayor ¿no? Le lleva al menos once años.

- jovencita, Neji-kun- los miro y suspiro- también a ustedes les prometo que no le hare daño- dijo y mi hermana sonrió.

- Bien, si ese es el caso- el asintió- quiero un collar parecido al suyo, pero de rubí- una gotita cayo por mi sien- y lo quiero la próxima semana, solo así aceptare que mi dulce y frágil hermana mayor- me estaba dejando en ridículo, pero me daba risa- salga con usted

- Hanabi, yo mando en esta casa- dijo mi padre.

- Ya lo sé- dijo mi hermana- pero yo mando, cuando se trata de jóvenes candidatos para mi hermana- ¡Ay!- y si yo digo que no- miro a mi padre y luego a Kakashi- es no.

- Hanabi-chan- dije yo y ella sonrió- ¿Cenamos?

- ¡Claro! Quiero ver el manjar con que nos vas a deleitar hoy.

Cenamos tranquilos, aunque note a Kakashi algo nervioso, supongo que era por las miradas de Hanabi-chan, pero de ahí en fuera la cena estuvo bien, mi padre degusto dos veces cada platillo y le dijo a Kakashi que viniera más seguido que solo así cocinaba para ellos, empezamos a reír. También se comió dos platos de postre y Kakashi me dijo que estaba muy rico, sonreí, me sentía feliz.

Al final papá y él se quedaron platicando un poco más, sabía que mi padre era amante de la historia y Kakashi conocía bastante. Los mire, amaba a mi padre y con esto que hacia lo amaba aun mas. Me lleve a Kakashi hacia la salida.

- Gracias por la cena- sonreí- estuvo deliciosa.

- Gracias por todo lo que dijiste.

- Era solo la verdad- me sonroje- te cuidare Hinata- lo mire- y sacare a aquel zángano que tanto daño te hizo- negué- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nadie me ha hecho daño- me miro- no hay nadie que me haya lastimado Kakashi- el sonrió- ¿te veo mañana?

- hasta mañana- me beso- te amo.

- yo…- ¿Por qué no podía decirle lo mismo?- también te amo- solo así había salido, el no pareció notarlo y me volvió a besar- hasta mañana.

***pov de Ino***

Me había despertado temprano, auch me dolía la cabeza, ¿y todo por qué? Porque había escuchado el sermón que le dieron a Haruhi, no es que la señora hablara muy fuerte que va, casi murmuraba (sarcasmo) y yo como buena vecina, intente dormir sin prestarle atención a esas cosas, ya saben uno no es chismoso ni nada por el estilo.

Pero de prostituta no la bajaron, su madre le dijo un sinfín de cosas y al final solo escuche a Haruhi llorar, esto era genial, estaba pagándolas todas. Como había llegado primero me senté a observar y esperar a que llegaran los demás, jajaja. Que divertido será ver la cara amoratada de Haruhi.

- Ino- mire y en la puerta estaba Sasuke-kun- ¿te caíste de la cama?- sonrió.

- Estoy de buen humor, así que tus bromas no me van a afectar hoy- dije con orgullo.

- ¿Por qué el buen humor?- yo sonreí- anda dime.

- Castigaron a tu novia ayer que llego su madre- el abrió los ojos- debiste ver su cara, no es por ser víbora ni nada parecido- dije- pero fue lo mejor que haya visto en mi vida, su madre llego como rayo y para colmo traia un cinturón bien agarrado- me reí y Sasuke-kun frunció el ceño- bueno, no es por alegrarme ni nada parecido, pero me alegro mucho- el levanto una ceja- así entenderá que con nosotras no se debe meter.

- Es mi novia de quien hablas- dijo- bueno, mi ex – abrí los ojos- terminare con ella hoy.

- Debiste haberlo hecho hace mucho- el bufo- ¿Sabes lo que dijo Hinata-chan ayer?- el me miro- ¿Cómo me lo olvido?- el abrió los ojos, no es exactamente su pregunta, pero si le digo que ella no quería utilizar a Kakashi de seguro el pensaría que aun tiene una oportunidad.

- ¿Ella te dijo eso?- asentí- me odia- negué- debería.

- No le dirás a un Hyuga que hacer- volteamos y ahí estaba Neji- ella no te odia, pero yo si- Sasuke-kun frunció el ceño fruncido- ayer Hinata-sama se hizo novia oficial de Hatake-san- dijo mirándome a mi- supongo que querrás festejar.

- ¡Claro que sí!- brinque- ¿Dónde está?- el señalo hacia afuera, me asome y venia subiendo las escalera- ¡Pillina!- ella sonrió y yo la abrace- ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué hizo Hiashi-sama? ¿Cómo lo tomo Hanabi? ¿Qué tanto le preguntaron? ¿Cómo actuó el copito Hyuga?- dije refiriéndome a Neji- ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

- Pues, estuvo bien, mi padre me dijo que si aceptaba y Kakashi que me amaba- abrí los ojos- casi lo mata antier, pero ayer lo tomo muy bien- asentí- Hanabi-chan lo chantajeo- empecé a reír, era típico de ella- le pregunto que qué me ofrecía y Neji-nisan también lo amenazo- mire de marinera asesina a Neji y el bufo- pero todo estuvo bien.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- la abrace- felicidades-ella asintió.

- Hinata- miramos y ahí estaba Sasuke-kun- yo, quiero explicarte lo de ayer.

- Uchiha-san- el abrió los ojos y Hinata nunca había tenido tan poco expresión en su rostro, incluso me atrevía a decir que daba más miedo que Hiashi-sama- lo que haga o deje de hacer con su novia no es asunto mío- dijo ella- lamento que haya creído que era de mi incumbencia pero ahora solo le repito, sus problemas personales no tienen nada que ver conmigo- el asintió- solo le dejare un ultimátum- él la miro- no quiero que usted o su novia se acerquen a mi o a mi familia- el bajo la vista- ya fue suficiente para todos, el hecho de que su novia sea tan caprichosa e inmadura no quiere decir que todos lo seamos.

- ¿de quién hablas Hinata-san?- miramos atrás de nostras y ahí estaba la reina de roma- ¿Quién es caprichosa e inmadura?

- Esperaba que Uchiha-san le diera el mensaje- la miro- pero ahora se lo daré yo personalmente- se volteo a mirarla de frente- de ahora en adelante, usted o su novio se meten con mis amigos o conmigo me las pagaran- seguía sin expresión, no frunció el ceño, ni se inmuto- intente se cortes y amable con ambos- miro a Sasuke-kun- pero creo que ya es demasiado, de ahora en adelante, no quiero que se acerquen a nosotros- se dio la vuelta- ¿nos vamos?- dijo en tono más dulce y asentí.

- Hinata-sama hablo- dijo Neji atrás de nosotras- estaré complacido en empezar su infierno Uchiha- Sasuke-kun frunció el ceño.

***pov de Hinata***

Había dicho todo eso, pero mi corazón se rompía cada que veía la cara de Sasuke-kun, lo olvidaría de poco en poco, pero ahora solo podía sentir amor por él. Cuando mire a Haruhi-san, he de admitir que me sentí feliz, el verla con la ropa holgada y unas vendas imperceptibles detrás de su ropa, su cara con mas maquillaje, me dejo con un sabor de boca muy dulce.

Por fin empezaban a pagar todo lo que me hicieron y aunque Sasuke-kun y yo tuvimos la culpa y he de admitir que mas yo, lo que hizo no era justo, según decirme que me quería y se había metido con Haruhi y para colmo después de que me había besado así, ya sé que no debería pensar en aquello, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Eran recuerdos y no se olvidan tan fácilmente.

Aunque mi cariño y mi amor por él podría cambiar y va a cambiar de eso estoy segura, un nuevo futuro se abre ante mis ojos y todo para estar al lado de Kakashi. Así seria, estaría a su lado.

**Hasta aquí. Jajaja ya sea un poco más corto que el anterior ¿Qué les pareció papito suegro y hermanita de mi vida? Jajaja. Bueno no importa, lo importante es que ahora va a empezar lo bueno, jajaja ¿apenas? No perdón, ahora vienen los problemas de verdad.**

**¿Qué hora Haruhi? ¿Qué pasara el siguiente capítulo? Lean el siguiente y pues a partir de aquí, las cosas irán mas rápido hasta la graduación, otra vez no sé cuantos capítulos me lleve he de admitir que es la más larga de mis historias pero bueno. ¡Respondiendo comentarios!**

**EyesGray-sama.- si, Sakura es la mejor jejeje. Am sobre Neji e Ino, pues no había pensado en nada concreto, pero me has dado una idea jejeje. Gracias por leer.**

**Paz.- See. Sasuke-chan es un tonto jeje, pero ya ves… ups, creo que lo de la PC estuvo algo fuerte jejeje, no te preocupes te prometo mas momentos destructivos XD jajaja.**

**Paz.- jajaja See, es bueno saber que siempre me lees, me haces feliz **** jajaja **

**Y Paz.- jajaja considérate redimida con tres comentarios jajaja, gracias por seguir la historia y espero que este cap. Te guste o te den ganas de matar a tu PC.**

**Jajaja a las demás, gracias y siendo sinceras creo que estoy actualizando demasiado rápido Mm, ¿será bueno? Mm, jajaja espero que si ahora sí, hasta luego.**


	20. Chapter 17

**¡Ya regrese! ¿Tan rápido? Si, si ya ven lo que es no tener nada que hacer jajaja, no es cierto, es que estoy muy inspirada, XD pero bueno seguimos con esta historia tan rara jejeje.**

"_El amor nace del recuerdo,_

_Vive de la inteligencia _

_Y muere por el olvido_

_**Raimon Llull" **_

*****Pov de Hinata*****

Habían pasado otros seis meses, ahora empezaba mi tercer cuatrimestre en la universidad, bueno iba a la mitad jejeje, llevaba seis meses en una relación con Kakashi, recordaran todo lo ocurrido, pues ahora somos muy felices.

Aunque ahora era un poco difícil verlo y mas porque el tiene que salir a un curso de profesores y se ausentara al menos dos semanas, lo malo es que esas dos semanas eran del campamento escolar que hacíamos, todos nos íbamos a las montañas, a respirar aire puro y bajar un poco el estrés de la escuela.

- ¿Estás molesta?- mire a mi novio, negué y sonreí- ¿Entonces?

- Es que pensaba en la salida- le dije sinceramente, estábamos en su departamento, aclaro no he tenido relaciones con él, es un tema que aun me tiene un poco cohibida- te extrañare estas dos semanas- el sonrió y me abrazo.

- Yo también- nos miramos- tenía tantas ganas de hacer sufrir a mis adorados alumnos con ejercicios tan fuertes que no se levantarían al menos en tres días- empecé a reír, fuera de todo lo cómico este hombre era un demente adicto al ejercicio.

- Ah, entonces qué bueno que no vas- empezamos a reír- bueno, yo me voy a mi casa- le dije y el sonrió- Papá quiere verte antes de salir ¿Crees que puedas ir mañana?

- Supongo que si- sonrió- hare un espacio en mi agenda jajaja- se sentó en el sillón y yo agarre mi mochila y mi sudadera, habíamos ido después de la escuela jejeje- te amo.

- Yo también te amo- me acerque y le di un beso- te veré mañana.

****Pov Sakura***

Estaba muy molesta, ya sé que no debería estarlo y que primero debo dares la razón de mi repentino mal humor, pues ahí les va, Hinata se veía tan feliz al lado de Kakashi-sensei que sinceramente creía muy difícil que Sasuke-kun tuviera una oportunidad. Bueno primero que nada déjenme ponerlas al corriente de todo lo que ha ocurrido en seis meses de relación Hinata- Kakashi, se hicieron novios oficialmente, aunque nadie en la escuela lo sabe, por fortuna, luego de eso Hinata nos conto su decisión de impedirle a Sasuke-kun algún contacto con alguna de nosotras, la verdad es que en ese sentido no hubo problema ya que al menos Ino y yo seguíamos en contacto con él. Pero bueno volviendo al caso, Sasuke-kun termino con Haruhi-san ¡Sí! El mismo día que ocurrió todo el mismo le dijo que no quería saber nada de ella y desde entonces la muy zorra esta encima de todos, pero al menos Neji, Gaara, Shino, kiba, Choji, Lee y Taylor no han caído con ella, Itachi-sensei tampoco y los del grupo de Akatsuki saben lo que hizo y por cortesía de Konan-chan Haruhi paso al menos dos semanas en el hospital jejeje.

También Temari-chan y Karin-chan metieron las manos en esa paliza jejeje, bueno he de admitir que también yo participe, pero eso es aquí entre nos, si Hinata-chan o Ino se enteran me mataran.

El caso es que a pesar de todo yo quiero que mi mejor amigo y mi amiga estén juntos, pero al parecer ellos les gana el orgullo, bueno a Sasuke-kun y Hinata-chan está muy enamorada de Kakashi, he visto que él la trata bien y debería alegrarme por eso, pero el caso es que ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero! Ok, ok soy una egoísta y mal amiga e incluso me he ganado miradas de desaprobación por parte de Tema-chan.

Ok, díganme ¿Qué harían ustedes si saben que alguien de sus amigos deben estar juntos? Los ayudan ¿no? Pero el caso es que me estoy quedando sin esperanzas, Hinata-chan está feliz y Sasuke-kun empezó una relación con otra chica ¡Rayos!

- Frentona- Salí de mis pensamientos- ¿Estás bien?- asentí- no lo parece.

- Perdona cerda- le dije con una sonrisa- es que estaba distraída.

- ¿otra vez pensando en Sasuke-kun y Hinata-chan?- asentí- siendo sinceras yo también esperaba que le costara más trabajo olvidarlo- ambas suspiramos- creo que Hina-chan es muy decidida cuando lo amerita.

- Si- suspire- ¿y si los juntamos en el viaje escolar?

- ¡No!- la mire como si fuera bicho raro- ella está feliz con Kakashi- bajamos la vista.

- ¿De qué tanto hablan?- oh, oh, llego Tema-chan.

- Hablábamos de lo bien que se ven Kakashi y Hinata- ella asintió y sonrió.

- Les dije que ese era el bueno- suspiramos- ¿Qué, no están de acuerdo?- volteamos a otro lado- ya entiendo. Quieren que sea Sasuke gusano Uchiha ¿no?

- Sabes que él es mi mejor amigo y que no puedo verlo sufrir- dije.

- Pero si podías ver sufrir a Hinata ¿no?- negué- ¿Qué pretenden?

- Nada, solo pensábamos que hubieran hecho una bonita pareja.

- si ya sabes, desde lo raro de sus ojos, ya vez que los de hina son claros y los de Sasuke son negros- ella suspiro- lo siento.

- No se apuren- dijo en tono cansado- la verdad es que a mi Kakashi me convence mas que Sasuke, pero de cierta forma no la veo feliz- ambas abrimos los ojos- cada que hablaba del gusano ese sus ojos se iluminaban con algo hermoso, pero cada que ve a Kakashi, si se ve un brillo lindo en ella pero no es como los tenía con ese tonto.

- Temari- las tres nos miramos- ¿Los separamos?- pregunte.

- ¡NO!- me cruce de brazos- ella tiene que hacerlo, recuerda que si Kakashi lastima a Hinata. Hiashi sama hace sushi de maestro loco- todas reímos- así que dejémoslo así.

***pov de Haruhi**

Me encontraba en mi casa, mi vida se había arruinado y todo por culpa de la maldita mosquita muerta de Hinata Hyuga, desde ese día que me dijo "_de __ahora en adelante, usted o su novio se meten con mis amigos o conmigo me las pagaran" _como si la muy estúpida pudiera decirme que hacer. Lo peor de todo es que mi madre me había prohibido muchas cosas y todo por lo que paso la vez pasada, desde entonces he estado en abstención involuntaria.

Mi hermano también me amenazo y cada que intento algo con alguien, él llega y mete la cara donde no lo llaman ¡estoy harta! Lo bueno es que pedí la emancipación, y podre deshacerme de ellos, lo que nadie sabía era que teníamos dinero, no tanto como los Hyuga, por eso la odio tanto. Pero si teníamos al menos para mantenernos bien a dos generaciones jajaja.

Sé que no debería decir esto, pero detesto a mi familia, nunca han sido un apoyo y desde que murió mi padre se volvieron insoportables, me desharía de ellos, de mi madre y mi hermano, nadie me impediría vengarme de ellos ni de la Hyuga.

- Haruhi- me llamo mi madre- te llego una carta.

- ¡Ah! Qué bueno ¿debo hacer una fiesta?- bufe y me mire al espejo otra vez, acomode mi largo cabello rojo, lo cepille un poco más.

- Es de el juzgado- abrí os ojos, deje mi labial y me acerque a recoger la carta- ¿Qué significa esto Haruhi?

- Nada que te importe- se la quite y comencé a leerla. "Estimada señorita Haruhi Otonashi, desde hoy en adelante queda completamente emancipada, sus padres no tendrán derecho sobre usted, pero a petición suya se les restara el 20% de la pensión de estudios que usted necesita"- ¡Sí! Por fin- corrí a mi armario y lo abrí, empecé a sacar toda mi ropa.

- ¿Qué haces?- me dijo mi madre.

- Me voy de a casa, eso hago- saque la maleta que ya tenía debajo de la cama y empecé a meter lo que me faltaba.

- ¡No puedes irte de la casa!- la mire y le arroje la carta- ¿emancipada? ¿20% de pensión?

- Así es- dije, tome mis libros- estoy emancipada, se suponía que solo lograría eso a los 21 pero ya ves, lo logre antes- tenia diecinueve años y estaba por cumplir los veinte- nos vemos.- pase a un lado suyo.

- ¡No te puedes ir!- la mire y sonreí.

- ¿Quién me va a detener? ¿Tu? ¿Tu hijo?- le arrebate la carta- ¿tu esposo? O tal vez ¿tu amante?- ella abrió los ojos- ¿crees que no me enteraría de que te revuelcas con mi tío?- ella abrió los ojos- eres de lo peor, despreciable y así te atreves a querer corregirme- me dio una cachetada.

- ¡No me hables en ese tono!

- ¡Te hablo como yo quiera, ya que ahora no eres mi madre!- ella abrió los ojos- creí que respetarías el luto de mi padre pero no, lo único que esperabas era que se muriera para hacer público tu amorío con mi tío- llego mi hermano.

- ¡Cállate, no le hables así!- intento golpearme, pero le detuve la mano- Sabes que no te quiero lastimar.

- Lastima yo si- lo patee- gracias a los dos por hacer mi vida un infierno- ellos me miraron- gracias por dejar que esta hierbita creciera- ella abrió los ojos y sonreí- nos vemos.

Salí de ahí, ahora era libre, no tenia familia el mal nacido de mi tío era el hermano de mi padre y se metió con mi madre desde que él vivía, yo era una niña cuando me entere, tendría diez años. El había llamado a la casa y yo conteste, mi voz sonaba parecida, por eso había hecho hasta lo imposible por adoptar un tono diferente, pero en ese entonces me había servido, el muy maldito dijo "cuando podre verte, ya quiero que estemos solos tu y yo" yo no podía hablar, no sabía de que estaba hablando ese tipo, pero mi madre tomo la bocina de otro lado y le contesto "ya quiero verte. El no sospecha nada, esta tan metido en sus negocios que ni cuenta se ha dado" se dijeron más cosas, algunas muy sucias como para que una niña de diez años las escuchara.

Pero lo hice, intente decirle a mi padre que lo engañaban, le iba a repetir todas y cada una de las cosas que se dijeron esos dos cerdos, pero el viajo esa misma noche y para colmo, nunca volvió. Desde ahí mi odio por mi familia creció y más cuando mi hermano quería hacerse pasar por mi padre, lo detesto.

Pero ahora nada me impediría terminar la carrera y apoderarme de las empresas de mi padre, sacar a mi hermano y mi madre del testamento si no es que del mapa, y también vengarme de la estúpida mosquita muerta de Hinata Hyuga, de ella y de su despreciable familia ¿Por qué ella podía tenerlo todo? Su familia que la amaba por lo que pude constatar, sus amigas, los chicos como Sasuke-kun y Kakashi, su fortuna y por qué ella vivía aun bajo el techo de su familia ella no entendería el calvario que ha sido mi vida y por eso la odio, no puedo soportar que tenga todo lo que yo he deseado y por eso se lo quitare poco a poco.

****pov de Tenten****

Miraba a mi novio Taylor, levábamos ocho meses de relación, lindos ¿no? Pues siendo sinceras Taylor era más distante conmigo, tanto me había descuidado que ahora me la pasaba con Lee, el era un chico muy divertido, aunque su aspecto fuera tan gracioso con su raro corte de cabello, pero era genial.

- ¡Tenten!- mire y ahí estaba mi novio- ¿Qué te dije de estar con este tipo?- mire a Lee y el apretó los puños.

- Que no esté con él- dije en tono calmado, solo necesitaba un pretexto y lo mandaría al diablo.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué haces con él?

- Platicar- dije- ¿no es obvio?- el frunció el ceño, y me tomo de la mano- ¡Suéltame!- empecé a forcejear con él, pero era más fuerte- Déjame. Taylor que me sueltes.

- No, nos vamos princesita- me agarro y me cargo, Lee se iba a meter- ni se te ocurra cabeza de jícara- el frunció el ceño.

- ¡Bájame!- empecé a patearlo, algo que sabía muy bien era que no iba a funcionar nada de eso, el era jugador y muy bueno aparte de que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero me estoy saliendo del tema (¿tienen un pañuelo?)- Taylor- me bajo una vez que entramos al gimnasio, en el pequeño salón donde nos besamos por primera vez- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué, qué me sucede?- se acerco a mí y acorto las distancias- que estoy harto de verte con ese idiota de Rock Lee- abrí los ojos- creí que no me importaba, total son amigos- asentí-pero no lo soporto, esta todo el tiempo contigo, te lleva a casa, almuerzan juntos, estudian juntos ¿y yo?

- ¿Estás celoso?- el bufo- ¡Pues debiste pensar en eso primero antes de mandarme lejos de ti! ¿No?- e abrió los ojos- me dejas atrás, no me llamas, has estado muy frio conmigo, no me dices las cosas, me tuve que enterar que te nombraron presidente del consejo estudiantil por Shikamaru-san- el bajo la vista apenado y yo fruncí el ceño, estaba dispuesta a que me ganara mi orgullo- espero que aprendas la lección- me levante y pase de él.

- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?- dijo él, no reconocí su tono y yo asentí.

- Dime qué puedo hacer contigo- lo mire- ya hablamos, aclaramos nuestras dudas, ya te puedes ir en paz- le dije con sarcasmo- ahora voy por mi mejor amigo, a quien descortésmente deje allá tirado- el frunció el ceño, me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir, pero una mano me detuvo, me giro y me pego contra su pecho- ¿Qué haces?

- Tengo una idea de lo que puedes hacer conmigo- abrí los ojos y el sonrió de manera seductora, demonios seguía siendo muy guapo.- ¿a ti no se te ocurre nada?

- Taylor- dije calmada, la verdad es que su cercanía hacia que mis hormonas se dispararan, dios no habíamos estado así de cerca desde el primer viaje escolar, en donde deje de ser virgen, pero Shh- suéltame, por las buenas- el negó y me beso- Ta…. Taylor- sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo hasta mis piernas- Taylor… no, suéltame- me beso el cuello y yo perdí- ok está bien- comenzó a reír y seguimos en lo nuestro. Si lo quería no lo voy a negar.

Pase mis manos por su cuello y él me levanto haciendo que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura, como estaban las colchonetas de deportes, me dejo caer en ellas. Empecé a quitare la playera, y el paso sus manos por mis piernas y siguió besando mi cuello, pase mis manos por su espalda, se levanto y me beso en los labios. Una lucha interna empezó a surgir entre nosotros, yo quería tener el control de esta situación pero el también.

Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas y yo rasguñaba su espalda, era como estar en el cielo, nos miramos a los ojos y otra vez veía la calidad de la cual me había enamorado, empezó a desabrochar mi camisa y a pasar su manos por mi vientre, me hacia cosquillas pero también me prendía de sobre manera. Estábamos tan metidos en este asunto que no escuchamos cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!- volteamos solo para ver a Anko-sensei, nos separamos y tome mi camisa- ¿Están dementes? ¿Por qué demonios no se van a un hotel?- me puse de todos los colores y Taylor sonrió- ¡largo antes de que me arrepienta!- corrí despavorida, lo bueno es que me había abrochado la camisa.

- Jajaja- mire a Taylor con el ceño fruncido- Estuvo divertido- hice un puchero y me di la vuelta- ¿sigues enojada?

- No veo porque deba estar enojada- dije con tono calmado- no me alejaste de mi mejor amigo, no me hiciste una escena de celos, no hiciste que nos regañaran por estar jugando en el gimnasio y no me estas preguntando si estoy enojada- enumere- no, no estoy enojada, definitivamente no lo estoy- él se acerco y me abrazo- ¡Estoy furiosa! ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!- empecé a batallas con sus manos hasta que me lo quite de encima, pero él seguía riendo- y no te rías.

- Esta bien, no me rio- hice un puchero- ¿te veo después?- lo mire- quiero pedirte una disculpa- abrí los ojos- tenias razón, me estaba alejando y no sé ni siquiera porque lo hacía- sonreí, ahora que me ponía a pensar, yo había besado a Neji-kun y él me había perdonado y solo porque me botaba yo me enojaba y no lo quería perdonar, ups, creo que no soy justa- ¿me perdonas?

- No- el abrió los ojos- perdóname tu a mí, yo no debí ser tan injusta contigo- el sonrió y me abrazo, extrañaba sus brazos- ¿Qué te parece si en este viaje pervertimos a algunos alumnos?- el empezó a reír, jejeje sería como en el anterior.

***Pov de Hinata***

Ya había llegado el día de la excursión, tenía todas mis cosas listas y estaba muy nerviosa, Kakashi me llevaría a la escuela y ahí tomaríamos todos los alumnos el autobús, que nos llevaría, baje corriendo y mi padre estaba haciéndose el nudo de la corbata, me acerque y empecé a hacerlo yo.

- Recuerda que tiene que quedar larga- el bufo, a veces parecía un niño- ¿llegaras tarde?- el asintió- cuida de Hanabi-chan.

- Ella ira a casa de una amiga- abrí los ojos- mis hijas me dejan solo- sonreímos, abrace a mi papa.

- No seas dramático- nos reímos- ¿saldrás de viaje?

- Al menos los primeros tres días- baje la vista- es importante la empresa- asentí- cuídate.

- Tu también- sonreímos.

- ¡Papá!- atrás venia Hanabi-chan quien lucía su collar de oro blanco con rubíes, Kakashi se lo había cumplido- ¿Listo?- el asintió, medite, me gustaría ir con mi padre y mi hermana.

- Hinata-sama- mire a mi nana- Kakashi-sama llego- sonreí, bien tendría que ir con él, quería pasar más tiempo con mi familia, pero no importaba.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- me acerque a él hasta que lo abrace- ¿me extrañaste?

- Mm, no- empezamos a reír- cierto, tenía mucho que no te veía- dije sonriendo- cuanto pasamos separados.

- Desde ayer en la tarde- dijo solemne.

- Cierto, fue mucho tiempo- empezamos a reír, el soltó una sonora carcajada y yo me cubría la risa con la mano- ¿nos vamos?

- Si, solo déjame saludar a Hiashi-sama- entro a la casa, lo seguí- ¡Hiashi-sama!- ambos se estrecharon las manos como dos viejos amigos, eso era raro- ¿Cómo esta mi cuñada favorita?

- Soy tu única cuñada- dijo mi hermana y también le tendió la mano- Bien, vas aprendiendo Kakashi- dijo cuando recibió una caja de chocolates, yo baje la vista, mi hermana era una chantajista.

- Lo que sea por mantener feliz a mi cuñadita- ambos rieron- bien, solo entre a saludar, llevare a Hinata y Neji-kun a la escuela- mi padre asintió.

- No necesito que me lleves Hatake- dijo mi nisan desde las escaleras- puedo irme solo.

- oh, vamos Neji-kun- dijo mi novio- no seas orgulloso- el sonrió de lado.

- Está bien, ya que insistes- mi nisan era tan orgulloso.

- Conduce con cuidado Kakashi- dijo mi padre- no quiero que acabes con el futuro Hyuga- el sonrió.

- No se preocupe Hiashi-sama.

Llegamos después de un rato, todos estaban ahí, era curioso que a pesar de que éramos jóvenes de universidad algunos se portaban y se veían como niños pequeños, pero era adorable. Ahí estaban todos reunidos y llego Haruhi-san, fruncí el ceño involuntariamente, esa chica ya me había causado ciertos dolores de cabeza.

- Hinata-chan- mire y Kakashi traia su máscara puesta- ¿Estás lista?- asentí iba a abrazarlo, pero ahí estaban los demás profesores.

- Nos vemos en dos semanas- agite mi mano y el sonrió, me tomo de la mano y me metió detrás de la puerta de entrada- ¡Kakashi!

- Te voy a extrañar Hinata-chan- nos miramos a los ojos, baje su máscara y pase mis manos por su cuello.

- Y yo a ti- unimos nuestros labios, un beso suave, que para mi fortuna o sorpresa aumento de tono, el apreso mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y yo intente quitar toda la distancia entre nosotros, cosa que era imposible debido a que estábamos mas unidos que una galleta con relleno. Me recargo contra la puerta y yo subí mis piernas hasta enrollarlas en su cintura, el paseo sus manos por mi piernas- Mm… ah- el aprovecho para profundizar el contacto, el cual se hacía cada vez más intenso más pasional, sus manos hacían círculos en mi espalda y paseaban por mis caderas, las mías rasguñaban su espalda por encima de la camisa y se aferraban a sus cabellos plateados, beso mi cuello y fue bajando hasta mi clavícula- Kakashi- el no se detuvo- Kakashi, para- gruño un poco y yo reí- por favor- me beso una vez mas y después me bajo- jejeje- nos miramos, el estaba despeinado y su ropa desacomodada, si así había quedado el ¿Cómo estaría yo? Empecé a pasarme las manos por el cabello y a acomodar mi ropa.

- Lo siento- sonreímos y le di un suave beso- te echare de menos- me abrazo, nadie en la escuela sabia aun lo nuestro, bueno solo mis amigas y mi nisan, de ahí en fuera nadie.

- Te veré después- el asintió y subió su máscara, yo pase a un lado suyo, me sentía como gelatina, había sido muy intenso, bueno no es que no hubiéramos tenido este tipo de situaciones antes, pero cuando las teníamos eran en su casa o en la mía, nunca a la vista de todos- ¡Dios!-

- ¡Hyuga!- voltee solo para a ver a Sasuke-kun- se te callo- mire y tenía un frasquito de color rosa en su mano derecha, abrí los ojos y corrí por el- ten más cuidado con tus cosas.

- Gracias Uchiha-san- dije, se me había olvidado, ¿Qué tal si alguien lo veía?

- ¿Qué es? ¿Una especie de perfume?- el pregunto de nuevo y yo me mordía las uñas mentalmente, mientras por fuera aparentaba la calma de un Hyuga.

- Es algo que no te interesa Uchiha-san- ok, si me había salido- pero bueno, si es un perfume-dije solo por zanjar el tema.

- ¡Bien, jóvenes fórmense aquí!- grito Azuma-sensei- los acomodaremos por parejas, así que todos los grupos a su respectivo camión- dijo y miro su lista- grupo B- era el nuestro, nos acercamos- bien, Haruno y uzumaki- ellos asintieron- Otonashi y Hatsune- Hatsune-san hizo una mueca de asco y subió- Sabaku no y Nara- ambos subieron- Yamanaka y Danzo- Ino sonrió- Hyuga y Uchiha- abrí los ojos y alcance a ver la mirada de Kakashi cuando mencionaron mi nombre.

- ¿Qué? Azuma-sensei, no es por contradecirlo, pero ¿no me podría cambiar de pareja?

- Tranquila Hyuga, no muerdo- fruncí el ceño y mire tanto a Kakashi como a mi nisan, ambos se habían puesto tensos.

- Hyuga-san- mire a Itachi-sensei, sonreía de manera amable- no te preocupes, si Sasuke te molesta en el recorrido, yo mismo lo cambiare- asentí, les mande las miradas mensajeras a mi novio y mi nisan y ellos asintieron despacio.

- Gracias Itachi-sensei- le sonreí y subí, me senté atrás de Hatsune-san y delante de ino-chan- ¿Qué tal Hatsune-san?- el sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal hermanita?- sonreí, el me llamaba así, creo que hubiera sido mejor que me pusieran con él.

- Hatsune-san- dijo Haruhi-san- le agradeceré que no haga ruido- el bufo y la ignoro- ¿Cómo estas Sasuke-kun?- yo torcí los ojos y mire por la ventana, ahí me encontré con los ojos de mi novio, el sonrió, lo sabía porque su máscara se había tensado, le mande un beso y el lo respondió, todos se quedaron viendo a quien se lo había mandado pero Hatsune-san le guiño el ojo a todos, y ellos hicieron mueca de asco, el me cubría cuando se trataba de Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei es muy guapo verdad- dijo y ambos empezamos a reír, también Ino-chan nos siguió en la risa- ¿Crees que le guste mi peinado?- Sasuke-kun frunció el ceño – no te pongas celoso Uchiha, hay mucho Hatsune Riku para todos- seguimos riendo y el bufo.

- Bien, estas son las indicaciones- había entrado Kakashi-sensei al autobús- su pareja esta con la función de vigilarlos y cuidarlos- asentimos- se irán con esta pareja y volverán con ella- me miro- en caso especial claro- asentí y Sasuke-kun bufo- quiero orden en todo momento, me entero de que alguien hizo algo estúpido- miro a Naruto-kun a Sasuke y Hatsune-san- lo reprobare, la cuestión del ejercicio corre a cuenta de Gay-sensei- asentimos- sus cabañas están divididas entre hombres y mujeres, no quiero mujeres en la de los hombres y viceversa- asentimos- es todo, disfruten sus vacaciones, cuando regresen tendré tarea para ustedes- Ino-chan bufo y yo reí, mire a Kakashi y sonreímos- Hyuga, Uchiha, Hatsune, Otonashi.

**Hasta aquí jejeje, esta medio raro, prepárense para muchas cosas el siguiente cap. Gracias por sus comentarios y pues esta vez solo respondo un comentario de alguien que me ha seguido toda mi trayectoria de escritora aficionada jejeje XD.**

**Sasuhinalovesam. Gracias otra vez por tu comentario y que bueno que sea tu historia favorita, me haces muy feliz, gracias y pues espero que te guste el cap. Nos vemos la siguiente entrega.**

**Sayoranara, jejeje **


	21. Chapter 18

**Waa, estoy actualizando muy rápido ¡diantres! Lluvia de ideas NOO, bueno ya ni modo jejeje XD. El caso y chiste es que ya volví ¿me extrañaron? Jajaja. Bueno continuamos, aun no tengo idea de cómo va a quedar el cap. Pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

"_Dime si el amor que te invade por mi está allí, _

_No ha cambiado y crece sin fin, _

_Porque tengo también sentimiento hacia ti_

_Y no quiero pensar que vivo sin ti"_

*****pov de Ino*****

Había visto la significativa mirada de Kakashi-sensei hacia mi amiga e incluso vi las miradas de ella y Sasuke, y déjenme decirles que donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan, no se ve el deslumbramiento de Hinata, al contrario es más fría su mirada cada vez que ve a Sasuke-kun.

-Hinata- llame y ella volteo a verme- ¿Qué tal estas?

- Bien- dijo en tono extrañado, jejeje se que no debí preguntar así, empezara a sospechar- ¿Sucede algo?- iba a contestar que no.

- Hyuga, cállate ya- miramos a Sasuke-kun quien tenía un libro en las manos- no me dejas leer- ella solo frunció el ceño y lo ignoro, vi que la mirada de Sasuke se volvió sombría y me atrevo a decir que triste, sé que no debería ¡Dios! Si Tema-chan se entera me va a matar, pero no puedo verlos así, Kakashi-sensei es genial como novio de Hinata y lo se porque la veo feliz, más de lo que tema-chan quiere decir, pero es mi deber como diosa del amor juntar a mis dos amigos, tendré que hacer algo durante este viaje.

- Sasuke-kun- miramos a Haruhi, la muy zorra traia una blusa de tirantes negra y un pantalón muy ajustado- ¿no quieres que cambiemos?

- Si, sería lo más optimo- dijo Hatsune, jajaja ese tipo me agradaba.

- No- mire a Sasuke-kun- eres molesta y tu también molestas- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Bien- dije yo para aliviar un poco el ambiente- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo? O cantamos una canción- Hatsune y Sasuke-kun aun no dejaban de verse y sinceramente me estaba dando miedo, Hinata-chan tomo la mano de Hatsune y le sonrió- ya sé que les parece. Un elefante se columpiaba- Sasuke-kun bufo y yo rodé los ojos.

- Vamos a jugar ¿Está bien?- Hatsune sonrió y asintió, ese chico es extraño- ¿Qué jugamos Ino-chan?

- Pues, que les parece si jugamos entre los seis- dije, no es que me apeteciera meter a Haruhi, pero este juego requería más personas, para que al final solo quedaran dos y de esas dos un ganador- vamos a decir el abecedario- Sasuke levanto una ceja.

- Gracias maestra de kínder pero si me lo sé- bufe.

- No es por eso- le dije- lo que pasa es que vamos a decir un objeto, animal, nombre o lo que sea que empiece con esa letra, un ejemplo es la g, gato- ellos asintieron, yo juego esto con las muchachas y siempre gano, pero mi objetivo es otro.

- Suena bien- dijo Sai, hay es tan guapo- ¿Quién empieza?- Sai y yo nos levantamos y fuimos hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Hinata.

- Empieza tu Haruhi-san- ella asintió,

- Avispa- dijo ella.

- Burra- hablo Hatsune mirándola a ella. Sonreí y el también.

- Coco- dijo Sasuke-kun, se cruzo de brazos,

- Dedo- Hinata-chan, siempre decía dedo cuando le tocaba ese.

- Elefante- dijo Sai. Sonrió.

- Foca- mire a Haruhi.

- Gracia- dijo ella.

- Higo- Hatsune sonrió- Hatsune ¡Yei!- Hinata y yo sonreímos.

- iguana- contesto Sasuke. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Jícara- dijo Sai.

- kilo- dije yo.

- Esto es aburrido- dijo Haruhi- ¿no tienes otro juego más ridículo?- fruncí el ceño.

- Ya se- sonreí- vamos a jugar lo mismo- ella frunció el ceño- pero esta vez es diferente- me acerque a ella, tome su mano y puse mi uña en el dorso- me vas a decir todo el abecedario como lo estábamos jugando y lo más rápido que puedas o te quedara una marca- ella frunció el ceño- A- empecé a rascar y ella dijo todo lo que se le ocurrió, lo malo es que se había tardado en la f, la t, y la z- ¡Listo!- miro su mano, yo sacudí mi uña.

- ¿Una reta Hyuga?- Hinata y Sasuke se miraron.

- Me parece bien- sonreí, si había resultado, un punto para la diosa del amor.

****pov de Hinata***

Le estire mi mano a Sasuke-kun y el empezó a rascar, lo malo es que me estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero era algo extraño, sus manos sostenían fuerte la mía, mientras él me cuestionaba el abecedario y la marca en mi mano crecía, sentía como mis latidos se acompasaban a los suyo.

¡No! ¡No! Y no, Kakashi es mi novio, amo a Kakashi, a lo mejor no tanto al principio pero ahora estaba segura, lo amaba y Sasuke Uchiha no vendría a confundirme. Acabe el abecedario y le arrebate mi mano, la mire, me quedaría una marquita de por vida.

- ¡Llegamos!- miramos a Itachi-sensei- baje con cuidado.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Hatsune-san- te veo algo molesta.

- En un rato hablamos ¿si?- el asintió y tomo mi maleta.

- Bien, como saben esta es la tercera vez que venimos- hablo Itachi-sensei- y eso significa que su comportamiento ha sido ejemplar, así que no quiero tonterías.

- ¡Hinata-che! ¡Sakura-chan!- ambas volteamos y ahí estaba Deidara-kun. Sonreí.

- ¡Deidara!- hablo Sakura y las dos corrimos hacia él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya ven, el trabajo- lo abrazamos y nos miramos- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- miro a Itachi-sensei, quien tenía el ceño fruncido- ups, es por la escuela.

- ¡Hina-chan!-

- Konan-chan- ok, no acostumbro a las muestras de afecto en público, pero después de que Haruhi-san estuviera en el hospital dos semanas, había dejado de ver a todos los Akatsuki y sinceramente los extrañaba- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien ¿y tú?- me sonrió- ¿te han molestado?- mando una mirada hacia atrás, supuse que a Sasuke-kun.

- Am, no- le sonreí.

- Hyuga, Haruno- miramos y el aura asesina de Itachi-sensei se acrecentó, no es que no le diera gusto verlos, es que simple y sencillamente no podían saber que los conocía ya que él era el más respetado de los sensei, si alguien se enteraba que era cantante en una banda de rock, el director lo correría de la escuela- fórmense- asentimos y solté la mano de Konan- jóvenes- les dijo a ellos- recuerden porque están aquí- ellos bajaron la vista.

- Lo siento Itachi- sensei- dije y él se calmo un poco.

- Bien, como les iba diciendo, el hecho de que su comportamiento haya sido excelente- nos miro a todos- no significa que dejare que hagan lo que quieran, así que les diré de nuevo las reglas- todos bufaron y yo sonreí- No quiero chicas en la cabaña de los chicos y viceversa, no quiero que hablen con los empleados- abrí los ojos, eso significaba que no estaría con ellos- no quiero peleas entre ustedes- asentimos- la hora de alimentos, cena y actividades va a estar pegada en la pizarra de aquí- asentimos- y por último, Gay-sensei les va a dar una palabras.

- ¡Estimados jóvenes!- lo miramos- ahora que mi eterno rival no se encuentra, tendremos que honrar su memoria con ejercicio- sonreí, Kakashi era muy bueno en deportes, dudo que Gay-sensei lo supere, además de su secreto, no puedo vivir en paz desde que me entere- así que ¡Vamos a explotar la llama de la juventud que arde en sus cuerpos!

- ¡SII! Gay-sensei- una gotita cayo por mi sien, Lee-san era idéntico al sensei, me pregunto si sabrá su secreto- ya oyeron ¡La juventud aguarda!-

- Bien, bien gracias Gay-sensei- dijo Itachi-sensei, pobre lo compadezco- bien, les daré sus cabañas- asentimos- Hyuga, Haruno, Yamanaka, Sabaku no Temari- ella asintió- Tenten, Uzumaki y Otonashi- la miramos y ella frunció el ceño- en la cabaña uno- asentimos y empezamos a caminar hacia haya- uzumaki, Uchiha, Danzo, Hyuga, Rock, Sabaku no y Hatsune - ellos asintieron y Naruto-kun nos guiño el ojo- cabaña dos.

Nosotras entramos a la nuestra, tenía cuatro literas y unas bonitas cortinas rosas, tres roperos al fondo y una mesita con dos sillas, vaya que era acogedora, mi celular vibro y lo saque "ya te extraño" sonreí, Kakashi era un dramático, pero yo también lo extrañaba.

- ¿Quién es Hinata-chan?- mire a Sakura y le enseñe el mensaje- Aww, que dulce, ojala Naruto tuviera esos detalles.

- Bien, pido la tercera litera, yo dormiré en la cama de arriba- dijo Haruhi y todas asentimos.

- Yo dormiré en la de abajo- dije yo, las chicas me miraron como bicho raro y sonreí.

- Esta bien- hablo Sakura-chan- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé frentona ¿Qué se te ocurre?- ella medito.

- ¿Vamos al lago?- asentimos, deje mi maleta y saque mi traje de baño, el de la escuela claro- ¡Alto!- nos detuvimos- ¿Te vas a poner eso?- asentí y ella frunció el ceño- ¡Dámelo!- abrace mi traje de manera protectora- supuse que dirías algo así. Por eso traje otro traje- saco un bikini azul marino, abrí los ojos- ¡Te quedara divino!- empecé a correr por toda la cabaña hasta que Sakura-chan me atrapo- ¡Deja que te lo ponga! ¡Te va a gustar! Lo compre para ti.

- Sakura-chan, yo me lo puedo poner sola- dije eso al ver que tenia la firme convicción de desnudarme ahí- ¡Por favor Sakura-chan!- ella me quito la blusa y yo me cubrí- ¡Espera!-

- Ahora si Hinata-chan- sus ojos brillaban de manera amenazadora- ¿Me ayudan?- todas se pusieron a su lado, menos Tenten y Haruhi-san.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!

- ¡Déjenla ya!- hablo Haruhi-san, con el ceño fruncido se acerco a nosotras- si no se lo quiere poner, que no lo haga, pero déjenla, hace mucho escándalo y me duele la cabeza- apreté los puños- además, debe tener un motivo para actuar así ¿no? Digo, a lo mejor se avergüenza de su físico y por eso lo hace- nos miramos a los ojos, sentía la furia ardes en mi, ella fue por su traje de baño, un bikini rojo carmesí- de todos modos, conozco a las de su clase- todas fruncimos el ceño y Tema-chan se acerco a ella.

- ¿Quieres pelea?- se trono los dedos de las manos y yo la detuve- ¿Qué?- negué y mire a Haruhi-san.

- Gracias por decirme todo eso- dije, lo mejor era calmarme, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso no era bueno.

- ¡Hey! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Hinata-chan!- el ambiente pesado se relajo y volteamos a ver por la ventana, ahí estaba Naruto-kun- ¡¿Vamos a nadar?!- sonreímos y yo asentí, corrí a ponerme el traje de baño que Sakura me había traído, me sentía feliz, valiente y hermosa, pero cuando vi toda la distancia que había entre el lago y las cabañas, me arrepentí, me puse el pescador y una blusa encima y Salí.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Y el traje?- señale debajo de ropa, estaba roja como un tomate, pero me acorde de las palabras de aquella chica, inspire profundo y me fui acercando.

- ¡Boo!- brinque a un lado, ya que alguien había susurrado en mi oído, me voltee y vi a Sasuke-kun- lo siento, es que parecías un ratoncito asustado que no me pude detener en asustarte mas- sonrió de lado, fuera de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, quería que volviéramos a ser amigos, extrañaba su perfume, su risa, sus chistes malos- ¿Qué tienes?- negué y le sonreí, pero después me arrepentí, me acorde porque habíamos acabado así-

- Pues le agradecería que no hiciera esas cosas Uchiha-san- me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia los troncos que habían ahí, me quite la ropa y me voltee- ¡Bien! Aquí voy.

- Hinata-sama- mire y ahí estaba Neji-nisan- ¿Y…? ¿Y ese bikini?- tartamudeo y yo sonreí, el no estaba acostumbrado a verme con esta ropa, cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones a la playa, había usado uno completo y color rosa.

- Me lo regalo Sakura-chan- dije, me daba risa mi pobre nisan- ¿te gusta?

- ¡Fiu!- volteamos y ahí estaba Hatsune-san- Kakashi es un suertudo- reímos.

- ¡Oigan!- grito Naruto-kun- ¿jugamos caballadas? – Sonreí, no sabía qué era eso, pero tenía algo que ver con cargar a alguien ¿no?- Sakura-chan será mi pareja.

- ¡Que novedad!- grito Sasuke-kun y no pude reprimir mi sonrisa al ver la furia de mi amigo rubio.

- ¡Vamos a jugar!- grito Ino-chan y tomo la mano de mi nisan- tu serás mi caballo- el suspiro y se dejo llevar.

- ¿quieres que sea tu caballo?- me pregunto Hatsune-san y yo asentí, pero cuando iba a tomar su mano apareció Deidara-kun- ¡oye!

- Yo seré su caballo- lo empujo un poco- a un lado grandote- me tomo de la mano y yo sonreí. Hatsune-san se cruzo de brazos y camino con nosotros.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hatsune!- miramos y Temari-chan le hacía señas- se mi caballo, así derrotaremos a ese rubio engreído y al peli negro caprichoso- el sonrió y yo mire a Sasuke-kun. El era pareja de otra de nuestras compañeras, su nombre era Minako, era de cabello rubio y tenía unos preciosos ojos morados.

- ¡Sasuke-kun hay que ganarles!- me subí en los hombros de Deidara-kun, nunca había jugado esto, pero al ver como todos se empezaban a jalar para tirarse comprendí.

- Tú y yo Deidara- dijo Sasuke-kun con una sonrisa.

- Hinata-san, no tengo nada en tu contra- dijo con una sonrisa- pero quiero ganar- empezamos a forcejear y me estaba ganando, pero Deidara desbalanceo a Sasuke-kun y su compañera perdió el equilibrio. Lo bueno es que no se cayó, bueno digo que es bueno ya que no se lastimo, pero aun me podía dar batalla.

****pov de Temari***

Miraba a los demás forcejear, no me podían vencer uno porque era más fuerte que todas y dos porque Hatsune era mi compañero, derribe a Karin, a Sakura y después fui sobre Sasuke. Empezamos a forcejear Minako y yo. Quite a Hinata-chan y ella termino hiendo por su primo.

- Sabaku no- dijo Sasuke- Hatsune.

- Uchiha- dije yo, empecé a forcejear con Minako-san, estábamos a punto de ganarles, pero Sasuke hizo una trampa, bueno a mi parecer era trampa, ya que el muy maldito le puso el pie a Hatsune-san, lo único bueno fue que me caí y me lleve a Minako, o sea que él había perdido- ¡Eres un tramposo Uchiha!

- ¡Grita lo que quiera Sabaku no, la tramposa eres tú!- nos miramos con odio y Hatsune-san ayudo a Minako a levantarse.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar!- me levante dispuesta a pegarle, pero en el último momento Gaara me detuvo- ¿Por qué me detienes?

- Porque ahí viene Itachi-sensei- voltee y era cierto, traia unas bermudas negras con los costados rojos y rezaba Uchiha, típico.- y también viene Gay-sensei- el no pudo escoger peor atuendo, llevaba un traje de baño, bueno un bikini masculino de color verde como su ridículo traje de siempre, tenía unas aletas de buzo y un salvavidas- Dime que no lo estoy viendo.

- Seria mentirte- ambos bajamos la vista, este sujeto era un exhibicionista.

- ¡Vaya, veo que se divierten!- dijo con una sonrisa, ese tipo me daba mala espina cuando sonreía- Deidara- le hablo al rubio, quien aun tenia a Hinata-chan en sus hombros- será mejor que te vayas a la cabaña, tienes trabajo- jejeje, pobre, a pesar de que eran amigos no podían actuar de otro forma frente a los demás, si se enteraban que el respetado y querido Itachi-sensei era cantante, todo se vendría abajo- yo seré el caballo de la señorita Hyuga- ella se sonrojo y vi a Sasuke apretar los puños, con que todavía la quería eh.

Deidara asintió a regañadientes y dejo que siguiera, odiaba a Sasuke y he de admitir que si hubiera un incendio en donde estuviera el atrapado y yo tuviera agua, me la tomo. Subí a los hombros de mi hermano y seguí jugando, esta vez e Uchiha subió a otra chica a los suyos, a Sakura, jajaja los iba a tirar.

- ¡Espero que estén listos Sabaku no!- dijo mi amiga tronándose los dedos- no tendré piedad,

.- Lo mismo te digo- troné mis dedos y Gaara frunció el ceño- ¡Ven aquí frentona!

- Espera y veras- gruño, una especie de rayo atravesó nuestros ojos, la rivalidad creció y solo vi a mi hermano y a Sasuke suspirar. Como llamándonos par de locas.

- ¡Hyuga-san, avíseme si se va a caer!- ambas volteamos y vimos a nuestra querida Hinata apoyándose en los brazos de Itachi, la vi subirse y al final miro hacia su derecha, grande fue mi sorpresa de ver a Haruhi zorra Otonashi en los hombros de otro compañero de clases- ¡¿Está lista Otonashi-san?!- ella sonrió y se pusieron a forcejear, ambos caballos se detuvieron y miraron la escena, los cuatro veíamos como Hinata fruncía el ceño e intentaba por todos los medios no caer al agua, pero Haruhi tampoco se dejaba.

- ¡Vamos Hinata-chan!- grito Ino- chan, ¿mencione que Neji aun no la bajaba de sus hombros? No, creo que no lo hice- ¡Tu puedes!

- ¡Usted puede Hinata-sama!- dijo él, ellos dos se veían bien juntos, jejeje.

- ¡Animo Hinata-san!- mire al cabeza de jícara- explote la llama de la juventud- ¿era mi imaginación o ese chico estaba sacando fuego por los ojos? – Neji- se puso de espaldas a él.

- ¡Oh, demonios no!- sonreí, esos dos se llevaban muy bien- ¡Hinata-sama!- voltee a ver solo para encontrarme con que Hinata estaba por caer, apreté los cabellos de mi hermano y el gruño un poco, pero Hinata logro sostenerse, se aferro a las manos de Haruhi y empezó a jalar, apreté con más fuerza a mi hermano y Hinata tenía ahora una mirada parecida a la de Hiashi. Al parecer estaba furiosa. Se impulso en los hombros de Itachi-sensei y se lanzo contra Haruhi, ambas cayeron al agua y Hinata no la soltó, seguí forcejeando con ella,

- ¡Retráctate!- dijo ella, me baje y Sakura también- ¡Dije que te disculpes!- Haruhi se estaba ahogando y Hinata no la soltaba, si por mi hubiera sido no la hubiera apartado, pero Itachi-sensei nos pidió ayuda- ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de él!- no entendía que decía, pero Haruhi empezó a toser de manera fuerte, agarre a Hinata de la mano y la saque de ahí.

***pov de Hinata***

Después de que me subiera a los hombros de Itachi-sensei, mire a Haruhi-san ella me propuso una lucha y yo accedí.

- ¿Lista Hinata-san?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado y yo asentí- Dime ¿Qué se siente ser la novia de un fracasado?- abrí los ojos ¿ella sabía de mi relación con Kakashi?- digo, no se puede esperar menos de un hombre con él, ¿sabías que estuvo en prisión por un accidente?- me distraje y ella me empujo, iba a caer, pero las manos de Itachi-sensei apretaron mis tobillos y yo me aferre a las manos de Haruhi-san- es un delincuente igual que tu padre, oh cierto, no conoces a tu padre ¿verdad?- fruncí el ceño- él se robo el dinero de mi padre al igual que sus ideas- fruncí mas el ceño, de mi podía decir lo que quisiera, de Kakashi también, aunque poco, pero de quien no podía decir nada era de mi padre, el lucho durante años por sacar a flote la empresa de mi abuelo, tanto le costó que por apagarlo mataron a mi madre. Me deje ir contra ella y caímos las dos al agua, estaba furiosa, mi padre era un hombre respetable.

- ¡Retráctate!- apreté su cuello y ella me pateo el estomago, pero yo hice más presión- ¡Dije que te disculpes!- apreté y esta vez perdió fuerza- ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de él!

.- ¡Si te enojas, es porque es cierto!- estampe su cabeza contra la tierra del fondo y seguí- Argh, ah- Itachi-sensei me agarro de la cintura y depuse Tema-chan me dio la mano.

- ¡Te lo advierto, Otonashi, de mi puedes decir lo que quieras, pero nunca te atrevas a manchar el nombre de mi familia!- Temari-chan me agarro de la cintura, ya que iba de nuevo por ella.

- ¡Yo digo lo que me dé la gana!- dijo ella, seguía tosiendo- ¡Total, toda tu familia es así, unos ladrones!- dijo y Temari-chan me soltó, yo fui contra ella.

- ¡Ups, se me escapo!- dijo Tema-chan, cuando Itachi-sensei la llamo- ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Hyuga-san! ¡Basta!- pero no escuchaba, las dos nos dábamos con todo, sus uñas se clavaron en mi cara y mis patadas asestaron en sus costillas, la tire a piso y me subí sobre ella, empecé a golpeare la cara, inmovilice sus manos y seguí golpeando- ¡Hyuga, basta ya!

- ¡Hinata!- me agarraron de la cintura y esta vez eran unos brazos más fuertes que los de Temari-chan- ¡Ya paso!- me susurro al oído, lloraba de rabia, mi padre era un hombre honorable, el no le robaría a nadie, fueron los otros quienes le robaron a él.

- Llévenla a la enfermería- dijo Itachi-sensei y yo deje que Sasuke-kun me abrazara- ¿Estás bien Hyuga?- me pregunto.

- Si- me dolía un poco la cara pero ella había quedado peor- nadie se mete con un Hyuga- el sonrió y asintió-

- No te castigare a ti `porque se que ella empezó, lo escuche todo- asentí y baje la vista, me aferre a los brazos de Sasuke-kun, por primera vez me permitía estar con él y podía sentir como los lazos de nuestros corazones se unían, no debia permitirlo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

- Lo siento Itachi-sensei- el sonrió- Temari-chan. Gracias.

- Yo solo hice mi trabajo- Itachi-sensei la miro de mala manera- ¿Qué? Aun seguía mojada, como era que mis frágiles y delgadas manos la iban a sostener teniendo la piel mojada ¿Eh?- el bufo y yo sonreí.

- Haruhi-san ira de regreso a la ciudad- asentimos- y tu- me dijo a mi- estarás castigada- hice un puchero- solo ayudaras en la cocina la primera semana- asentí. Bueno para haberme peleado (la primera vez aclaro) creo que no me fue tan mal.

**Hasta aquí, quedo un poco corto, pero lo demás viene el siguiente, jejeje ¿A qué se refería Haruhi-san? ¿Qué tanto esconden los Hyuga? ¿Sera cierto lo que dijeron? No tengo idea jejeje, pero bueno. ¡Respondiendo comentarios!**

**Paz.- jajaja gracias por seguir aquí y pues así como actualizo comentas ¡Que gusto! Jajaja enserio me hace feliz, y pues espero que te guste el cap. Te deseo mucha suerte en la escuela, pórtate muy mal XD y pues pásatela chido, pero eso si estudia jajaja. Pues este cap. Va para ti y para otra personita jejeje :p.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja si seis meses ¡Que rápido! Pero ya ves, jajaja gracias por tu comentario y pues espero que te guste este cap.**

**Meilyng-LoveU.H.- jajaja…. Gracias por tu comentario, por el MP y por estar aquí, este cap. También va para ti y pues aclaro, ya lo tenía escrito cuando me llego tu comentario, por eso así como que salió algo más raro jejeje, pero no importa espero que te guste y nos leemos después. Jejeje**

**Agradecemos a toda y cada una de las personitas (hombres, mujeres o demás XD) que leen esta historia y pues espero que siga siendo de su agrado, nos veremos después… Kasai shinju **


	22. Chapter 19

**Bienvenidas, bienvenidas, bienvenidas. Jajaja ya regrese, aquí estoy jejeje, que rápido ¿verdad? Hasta yo me sorprendo, cuando pienso que descansare y leeré un buen Fanfic, regresa la lluvia de ideas la inspiración y si no lo plasmo valió queso jejeje. Gracias de nuevo y pues continuamos.**

"_En medio del océano_

_Se me perdió un alfiler_

_El día que lo encuentre_

_Te dejare de querer."_

******Pov de Hinata*****

Estábamos en el segundo día de campamento, era divertido, pero no cuando en un rato tenía que cumplir mi castigo, mire la cocina, tenía que pelar papas y cocinar un poco, suspire. Mi teléfono vibro y lo saque "Te amo, no lo olvides" sonreí y conteste el mensaje de inmediato "yo también te amo, ¿Sabías que me pelee?" suponía que ya lo sabía, el era algo extraño, siempre se enteraba de las cosas, espere su respuesta pero suponía que debia estar muy ocupado en sus clases.

- ¡Hey pillina!- mire y en la entrada estaba Konan-chan- bien abrazadita a Sasuke-chan ¿verdad?- sonreí ante el chan, nadie lo llamaba así, pero Konan lo hacía por molestarlo- ¡Casi no te reconocí cuando golpeaste a esa tipa!- me sonroje.

- Ella se metió con mi familia- dije sin más, saque la pócima y la vi, últimamente no la tomaba muy seguido, mas sin embargo, Kakashi y muchos chicos seguían tras de mí.

- ¿Qué es eso?- negué y lo guarde- Espero que no te drogues.

- ¡No! Claro que no- dije y ella suspiro tranquila- ¿Seguimos con las tareas?- asintió y fue cuando mi teléfono vibro de nuevo- es Kakashi- ella sonrió y yo leí su mensaje "si estaba enterado, eres una pillina" sonreí "pero no importa, nadie más sabe así que Shh"

- ¿y qué tal es?- abrí los ojos confundida- ya sabes- ladee la cabeza y fruncí un poco el ceño, no sabía a qué se refería- ¿Es un tigre? ¿muerde?- abrí los ojos al entender y me sonroje, sentía cada parte de mi cara y mis orejas arder como si no hubiera tomates rojos a un lado de mi- jajaja, perdona, no sabía que aun fueras virgen- me sonroje y ella sonrió de nuevo- no tiene nada de malo, si no estás lista es bueno que él no te presione- medite, Kakashi y yo habíamos compartido situaciones nada santas, incluso en mi casa, una ocasión nos dio por estar en una situación muy acalorada en el salón de clases, después de que las clases concluyeran y solo caímos en lo que estaba pasando cuando sonó mi teléfono, era mi nisan quien preguntaba donde estaba- ¿Te trata bien?- asentí.

- Kakashi es muy amaba conmigo- dije con una sonrisa- no se propasa y cada que ocurren… esas…. Situaciones- dije bajando la voz, ella sonrió- me deja detenerme, o el mismo se detiene- asintió- manos a la obra- dije, estaba babeando por mi novio, en ocasiones lo había esperado para ir a algún lado y me quedaba en su casa y él salía apropósito en toalla para que viera su escultural y perfecto cuerpo, tenía unos abdominales de infarto, su pecho ancho bañado por las gotas de agua y su espalda recta, erguida con orgullo, fuerte. Sus piernas musculosas y sus brazos también, su hermosa cara. Me mordí el labio inferior al acordarme que ocurrió ese día.

- ¿En qué piensas?- me dijo ella y yo me sonroje- ¡Hay! Jajaja, ¿Qué le hiciste pillina?- ese día el dejo una mordida en la parte superior de mi pecho y yo rasguñe su espalda, por eso había usado playeras de cuello redondo o cuello de tortuga.

- Es secreto- sonreímos y seguimos picando las cosas- ¿Cómo sabes cuando le gustas de verdad a alguien?- ella abrió los ojos y medito.

- Pues, supongo que es por la forma en que te trata- ella suspiro- por ejemplo Yahiko y yo no sabíamos que nos gustábamos, hasta que Deidara nos lo dijo, bueno me lo dijo a mí y Nagato se lo dijo a Yahiko y desde entonces somos novios- la escuche- creo que varia el trato, a veces los hombres te molestan para llamar tu atención- me acorde de Sasuke-kun- aunque eso es infantil—sonreí- otra veces son detallistas y se desviven por decirte lo importante que eres- asentí- pero creo que cuando amas a alguien e verdad- la mire- o cuando alguien te ama- asentí- es cuando está dispuesto a verte feliz en brazos de otro- abrí los ojos, eso me sonaba a mensaje subliminal- o te respeta, como lo hace Kakashi- asentí- he visto que él te tiene una gran devoción, no es la misma mirada hambrienta que tienen algunos que te ven o ven a la zorrita esa- asentí- el transmite algo cálido- sonreímos.

- Yahiko-san te ama mucho- ella sonrió, el era muy guapo y según Konan-chan era muy detallista- Eres afortunada ¿has pensado en casarte?- ella abrió los ojos con espanto

- Bu… bueno, no es que no lo haya planteado- sonreí- Pe… pero… Es un tema- se veía adorable sonrojada- ¡Ponte a picar!- sonreí, le había ganado.

***Pov de Sakura**

Estaba sentada junto a Sasuke-kun, la verdad es que ayer después de que soltara y dejara ir a Hinata, vi que tenía nuevas fuerzas, suponía que era aun peligro, para Kakashi al menos. Ambos eran testarudos y suponía que nadie iba a ceder.

- Es la primera vez en seis meses que la abrazo- me dijo, sonreí- la extrañaba.

- Pues aprovecha ahora que no está Kakashi-sensei- el sonrió.

- ¿Qué interés tienes en que estemos juntos?- yo levante los brazos.

- Me gusta cómo se ven juntos- dije con simpleza y el sonrió- aunque ya metiste mucho la pata- el frunció el ceño- ¿y tu novia?- el medito un poco.

- Se quedo en la ciudad- abrí los ojos- no quise decirle nada del campamento- asentí- aunque terminare con ella- lo mire- quiero estar con Hinata, todo este tiempo solo he pensado en ella- asentí, en la amaba- quiero que estemos juntos, pero es tan difícil y mas al verla con Kakashi.

- Kakashi también la quiere- el suspiro-

- Pero no como yo lo hago- sonreí-

- Eres un niño- sonreímos, nos habíamos hecho muy unidor por el tema, Hinata-chan.

- ¡Hey! ¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke- Teme!- miramos y mi novio venia en camino- ¡pregunta Gay-sensei si quieren jugar voleibol de playa!- sonreí- sería divertido- iré por Hinata-chan- empuje a Sasuke-kun.

- Mejor que vaya el- le dije, Naruto frunció el ceño- es que quiero pasar tiempo contigo- le sonreí y el hizo una cara de bobo, tan adorable, que me sorprendía no haberlo pensado antes- ¡Ven!- el corrió hasta mí y me atrapo en sus brazos- ¿Te quedas conmigo?- asintió, estábamos en nuestro mar rosa y de cursilerías cuando Sasuke-kun tosió- ¿Sí?

- ¿Dónde está Hyuga?- señale la cocina y el frunció el ceño- ¿De verdad quieres que vaya yo?

- Si- abrace a Naruto y el sonrió- quiero estar con mi novio- e bufo y fue jejeje.

- Es por eso ¿o quieres emparejarlos?- abrí los ojos y negué- Sakura-chan.

- Yo solo digo que quiero estar contigo- lo abrace y puse mi mejilla contra la suya- ¿No puedo?- el sonrió y me beso.

- Claro que si- nos miramos a los ojos- pero si ese Teme le hace algo a Hinata-chan lo moleré a golpes- sonreí- ella ya sufrió mucho, seria egoísta querer emparejarla con alguien como él Teme, cuando sabemos que ella esta mas que enamorada de Kakashi- y ahí y mi nube rosa se rompió para dar paso al frio vacio por el que caía, Naruto tenia razón y Sasuke-kun, Ino-cerda y yo estábamos siendo muy egoístas al querer juntarlos- ¿Sakura-chan?- lo mire y sonreí.

- Vámonos Naruto - el asintió y tomo mi mano, a veces Naruto era muy inoportuno y mi egoísmo chocaba mucho con él- Naruto- me miro- lo siento- el abrió los ojos y luego sonrió- no era esa mi intención- lo decía por emparejarlos y por hacer infeliz a Hinata-chan-

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan- dijo él con una sonrisa- entiendo que quieras ver al Teme feliz, pero él se lo perdió, Hinata-chan ya dio el paso que faltaba para crecer, Sasuke aun quiere seguir en el pasado- mire a mi novio, cuando hablaba así se veía más guapo- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

- No, es que te ves tan maduro- el sonrió- cosa que no aparentas muy seguido.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- empecé a correr para que el me atrapara, jajaja.

***Pov de Hinata***

Estaba revisando la sal en la sopa, eso de cocinar me encantaba, pero por lo general yo cocinaba para cuatro personas, mi padre, mi hermana, mi nisan y yo. Aunque a veces también para mis amigas y Kakashi.

- ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola?- mire a Konan-chan- Yahiko me pidió que le llevara estas cajas- asentí- tratare de no tardarme – le sonreí

- no te preocupes Konan-chan- ella sonrió- ve con cuidado.

Seguía preparando la comida, estaba pensando seriamente llamar a Kakashi cuando mi teléfono sonó.

- ¿Diga?- escuche un susurro y luego un beso, fruncí el ceño.

- Un beso para la mujer más hermosa que adorna mis días con una sonrisa- sonreí, era Kakashi.

- Me asustaste- el empezó a sonreír- y gracias por el beso- ese tipo de conversaciones me abochornaban mucho, ahora estaba tan roja como un tomate.

- Jajaja, me encantaría ver ese sonrojo en tus mejillas- sonreí.

- ¿Me estas vigilando?- fingí estar indignada.

- No, lo que pasa es que te conozco demasiado bien- reímos los dos- te extraño, apenas van dos días y ya te quiero ver- hice un puchero, yo también quiero verlo.

- Yo también te extraño- sonreí.

- Aunque siendo sinceros como no te iba a extrañar después de la despedida que me diste- me sonroje y aleje el teléfono de mi, un acto infantil debido a que no era mi novio- jajaja, lo siento es que lo recuerdo- sonreí- ¿Qué tal el campamento?

- Pues bien- le dije, puse él manos libres y seguí cocinando- aunque ahora estoy en la cocina.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por buena conducta- comenzamos a reír- por pelearme con Haruhi-san- el afirmo- pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ella insultaba a mi familia.

- Supongo que el castigo te lo puso Itachi ¿no?- afirme- es muy blando- sonreí.

- ¿Querías que me pusieran algo peor?- el afirmo- ¡Oye! Jajaja- estaba tan concentrada en oír a risa de mi novio que no oí cuando alguien entro- te extraño- el me dijo que también- quisiera que estuvieras aquí, al menos hubiera sido preferible soportar tus ejercicios a los de Gay-sensei- el empezó a reír.

- ¡Hyuga!- voltee y vi a Sasuke-kun, tenía el ceño fruncido- dice Gay-sensei que te apresures con la comida- baje la vista y afirme, creí que me dejarían jugar un poco.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- escuche a Kakashi.

- Es Sasuke-kun- el gruño, bueno ambos- te dejo, tengo que terminar la comida- afirmo y antes de colgar- te amo- el me mando otro beso y colgó- Gracias por el mensaje Uchiha-san- me di la vuelta y empecé a picar de nuevo, no es que no nos alcanzara con lo que picamos, pero si no me calmaba un poco, la comida se estropearía o el cuchillo que tenía en la mano iría a parar a la cabeza de Sasuke-kun- ¿Es todo? Te puedes ir- le dije de manera cortante. Me había puesto triste el hecho de que Gay-sensei me dijera que terminara la comida, casi no lo conocía, pero suponía que era muy estricto con los castigos.

- Nos vemos Hyuga- antes de irse paso las manos por mi cintura- me lo llevo- abrí los ojos al ver que se llevaba mi teléfono.

- ¡Oye devuélvemelo!- me di la vuelta y el hecho a correr- Uchiha Sasuke- apreté el cuchillo.

- ¿Qué hacia Sasuke-chan aquí?- llego Konan, le tendí el mandil y el cuchillo, bueno pensándolo bien me serviría.

- En seguida regreso- corrí para alcanzarlo, no es que lo quisiera ver ni nada, es que mi padre me iba a llamar, recibí su mensaje en la noche aparte de que mi novio me podía llamar en cualquier momento- ¡Uchiha!- él se detuvo frente al lago- devuélvemelo- el frunció el ceño.

- ¿No tenias que hacer la comida Hyuga?- fruncí el ceño, no estaba de humor, y en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar, esto de ser el centro de diversión de otros había terminado con la pócima, pero ahora me volvían a molestar- Anda, que esperas- el guardo mi teléfono en su bolsillo y camino hacia los demás.

- Devuélvelo- el me miro y frunció a un mas el ceño, me acerque, estire mi mano y el se movió intente alcanzar su bolsillo pero el detuvo mi mano, lance mi otra mano y también la detuvo, forcejee un poco, y después recordé lo que nisan me había dicho, cuando te inmovilizan las manos, rompe su centro de equilibrio, le patee las piernas y el cayo, pero me llevo con él, me senté sobre su estomago y empecé a buscar mi teléfono- ¡Dámelo!

- ¡Tienes trabajo que hacer!- me dijo intentando detener mis manos- Así que vuelve al trabajo- me dio la vuelta y quedo sobre mí, pero mis piernas a cada lado- apresúrate Hyuga- se acerco a mi oído- o quieres estar conmigo- susurro, me puse tensa, forcejee para quitármelo de encima y de paso quitarle mi teléfono, le di la vuelta y esta vez metí mis manos en sus bolsillos.

- Devuélveme mi teléfono-busque en su otro bolsillo.

- ¡Suéltame Hyuga!- me dio la vuelta y se puso de nuevo sobre mi- te lo devolveré solo si me gusta la comida- abrí la boca indignada- ¿Entiendes?- le di una bofetada y el volteo el rostro.

- Eres de lo peor- las lagrimas bañaron mi rostro, ya no podía impedirlo, donde estaba Sasuke-kun, el chico que había sido amable conmigo desde el primer momento que nos conocimos, donde estaban sus sonrisas y sus abrazos, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un niño de cuatro años?- ¡Suéltame!- me cubrí los ojos con las manos y seguí llorando- Eres de lo peor, te detesto- el me levanto y me apretó contra su pecho, sus labios y su nariz descansaban en mi coronilla y acariciaba mi espalda de forma pausada.

- Lo siento- susurro, me separo un poco de él, limpio las lagrimas de mi rostro- lo siento mucho- no estaba consciente de lo que él hacía, lo único que sabía era que estaba volviendo, apreté mis ojos y el beso mis parpados, mi frente, mis mejillas por donde había corrido las lagrimas- Hinata- lo mire, estábamos tan cerca, puse mis manos sobre las suyas, que sujetaban mi cara- lo siento- unió sus labios a los míos y yo abrí los ojos, me estaba besando y lo peor de todo es que no me sentía capaz de alejarlo, una parte de mi me gritaba que lo golpeara que lo mordiera o que lo alejara, pero la otra solo me susurraba bajito que siguiera, pero opte por los gritos, lo empuje y ambos nos miramos asustados- yo…

- yo…- no podíamos hablar y en eso mi teléfono sonó y lo vi, estaba en la tierra, por eso no lo encontraba- ¿Diga?

- Princesita- era mi novio- ¿Estás bien?

- Si- me sorbí la nariz y me limpie las lagrimas- es que estaba picando cebolla- el rio un poco y yo me levante para ir de nuevo a la cocina- lo siento si te preocupe.

- No te aflijas- me dijo- es natural que te haga llorar una cebolla- sonreí- lamento molestarte- negué- pero quería saber si tu padre salió- medite y le dije que si- con razón, estoy afuera de la mansión Hyuga, pero nadie parece querer abrirme- sonreí, nana era muy especial- bueno no importa, te llamare luego o mañana- afirme- te amo.

- Yo también te amo- solloce y el no colgó- Ya… ya tienes que irte ¿no?

- ¿Qué sucede?- lo dijo en un tono que dejaba en claro que si le mentía, vendría corriendo hasta aquí y me preguntaría directamente- Hinata-

- Es que…- no podía decirle que Sasuke-kun me había besado, pero tenía que tener confianza en el- Sasuke-kun…

- ¿Qué te hizo?- me atragante con mis lagrimas y el suspiro- ¿te molesta?- afirme un poco, no le podía decir "es que Sasuke Uchiha me armo una escena extraña, me quito mi teléfono, batallamos y al final me beso ¿Sabías que dude en si apartarlo o serte fiel?" no le podía decir eso- ¿Hinata?

- ¿Prometes no enojarte?- el suspiro y afirmo-Sasuke-kun… el… me… beso…- Kakashi solo suspiro, pero era algo como un aborrecimiento y yo baje la vista- lo siento.

- No te preocupes- abrí los ojos- ese niño sabe que eres mi novia, lo mejor es que el solo se dé cuenta de que tiene que calmarse- asentí y el volvió con un tono más alegre- además ¿Qué es un beso? Después de los que yo te he dado, ahora tienes comparación- empezamos a reír y mi malestar se fue, daba gracias por tenerlo a mi lado, era tan bueno y comprensivo conmigo- recuerda que te amo y te extraño y te tengo tanta confianza que nada, absolutamente nada nos va a separar.

- Gracias Kakashi- me Salí de mi escondite improvisado, que era un hueco entre el refrigerador y la puerta- te amo y también te extraño- sonreí y el rio un poco y al final colgó.- es hora de trabajar.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- mire y en la puerta estaba Naruto-kun- ¿Estás bien?- ahora si lo estaba, asentí y el sonrió- es que tardabas en llegar a la cancha, fruncí el ceño- ¿Qué? Sasuke-teme no te lo dijo ¿Verdad?—negué- Gay –sesea pregunto si queríamos jugar – asentí y Salí detrás de él, Sasuke-kun estaba a un lado de Sakura-chan, fruncí el ceño, ahora sí que lo aborrecía, me decía que no podía jugar, me quitaba mi teléfono, me molestaba y ahora me besaba ¿Qué le pasa?

***Pov de Sakura***

Lo había visto todo y como Hinata aventó a Sasuke para después contestar, corrí hacia mi amigo y antes de ayudarle a levantarse, le di un coscorrón.

- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!- me miro con el ceño fruncido y yo le jale la oreja- ¡Ay!

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Niño de preescolar?- el hizo un puchero- ¿Estás demente?- bufo- el que llamo era Kakashi estoy segura ¿y si Hinata le dice que la besaste?- él se encogió de hombros y yo le di otro tirón a su oreja- ¡No puedes estar actuando como niño de kínder!

- Kakashi no me va a hacer nada- dijo confiado.

- ¿Quién dice que no?- el bajo la vista y yo suspire- esta es la primera vez que están tan cerca en seis meses ¿Verdad?- asintió- Naruto fue por ella, creo que deberías alejarte de ella estas dos semanas.

- No lo hare- abrí los ojos y el miro decidido hacia las cabañas- no luche por ella, deje que Haruhi hiciera algo extraño y…- miro el suelo y yo también, ahí estaba la pócima- ¿El perfume de Hinata?- abrí los ojos- ¿Qué olor tendrá?

- ¡no!- el me miro con una ceja alzada- Es que… a ella no le gusta que agarren sus cosas- se lo quite y lo guarde- ahora mueve tenemos que jugar, ahí vienen- Hinata frunció el ceño y paso de Sasuke-kun- Hinata-chan ¡Tu perfume!- ella se detuvo.

- ¿Quién lo tenía?- señale a Sasuke- de seguro se me cayó cuñado forcejeamos- vimos y seguía intacto, suspiramos- creo que debo dejarlo en la cabaña- ambas asentimos y fuimos a la cancha.

- ¿Por qué tardaron?- cuestiono el eterno rival de Kakashi-sensei.

- Porque alguien no me aviso- dijo ella mirando a Sasuke-kun el solo bufo.

- Bien, chicas contra chicos- asentí.

- No te tendré piedad cariñito- dije a Naruto y el sonrió.

- No me golpees si te gano- sonreímos.

- Prepárate Uchiha- dijo Neji- si perdemos te mato.

- No vamos a perder- miro a Hinata y ella le rehuyó la mirada- no dejare que gane- mire a Sasuke el no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hinata y sabia que sus palabras tenían un doble sentido- que empiecen las señoritas- me lanzo el balón

- Hinata-chan- la mire y ella asintió, una de sus pasiones era el voleibol- saca.

El partido estuvo reñido, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Karin y yo contra Sasuke, Gaara, Taylor, Neji, Naruto y Lee. Algo curioso es que ninguno de los dos bandos estuvo dispuesto a perder, tire con todas mis fuerzas y ellos respondían con la misma intensidad, mis manos y las de las chicas estaban rojas, pero no importaba, al final terminamos ganando, pero por uno, e marcador quedo veintiuno –veinte en tres partidos.

Todos estábamos listos para ir a comer y Gay-sensei tendría que comprarse un balón nuevo, jajaja, al menos Hinata lucia menos tensa que en la mañana, eso era bueno. Konan-chan nos dijo que pasáramos a comer y yo fui a ver a Hinata, ella no quiso comer, supongo que aun seguía noqueada después de que el balón le pegara directamente en la cara.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- ella estaba sentada junto al lago, ya empezaba a atardecer.

- Aun me duele la nariz- me dijo ella con una sonrisa, tenía dos tapones en la nariz y hablaba gracioso- lo siento- negué- Kakashi no lo tomo tan mal.

- ¿se lo dijiste?- asintió- guau, pues si que es comprensivo el hombre- ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa- ¿Aun quieres a Sasuke-kun?- ella medito un poco y al final negó- ¿No?

- No- ella bajo la vista- Sasuke… Uchiha-san ya me ha hecho sufrir bastante- me dijo, sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas- tuve suerte de que Kakashi no se enojara, pero si lo hubiera perdido todo se hubiera ido por la borda- me sentí mal, de verdad que estábamos siendo egoístas y mas Sasuke-kun- amo a Kakashi- abrí los ojos- creo que lo amo más de lo que creí amar a Uchiha-san- me sentí derrotada.

- Entiendo- baje la vista y justo detrás de nostras estaba Sasuke-kun, el también bajo la vista, aunque Hinata no lo viera yo si lo hacía- am, ¿Qué te parece si mañana hacemos una prueba de valor?- ella me miro- si ya sabes, se cuentan algunas leyendas sobre las cuevas y los lagos o incluso el mismo bosque- ella asintió- que te parece si mañana nos organizamos y buscamos un tesoro- asintió, ok esta sería mi última oportunidad de emparejarlos, si fracasaba tendría que decirle adiós al desenlace Sasuke y Hinata- bien, se lo planteare a los demás- ella asintió y me dejo marchar, mire a Sasuke-kun y el asintió- no te le acerque ahora, aun está un poco alterada- el asintió y se dio la vuelta- Ah, alguien ayúdeme, no sé qué hacer- baje la vista- si tan solo ellos hubieran estado juntos, nada de esto habría pasado.

***Pov de Ino***

Sakura me había contado lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y Hinata, mas aparte de que Hinata-chan me conto lo que le hizo Sasuke, es que era el colmo, ellos dos debían estar juntos, Hinata era novia de Sasuke desde que se conocieron y solo porque soy la admirable y entrañable diosa del amor, moveré mis hilos y los juntare, como que me llamo Ino Yamanaka. Aunque ahora después de lo que hablamos Sakura y yo, no me siento tan convencida, tenía que encontrarle fallas al hombre perfecto, pero dudaba que él estuviera durante este campamento. Aww qué difícil es hacer las cosas, en serio ¿Por qué no simplemente se confiesan y ya? A sí, porque Hinata no quiere saber de Sasuke, ¡Rayos!

- Tengo que encontrarle defectos a Kakashi-sensei- suspire- bueno es aburridísimo, ese es uno, lo malo es que solo yo pienso eso- medite- no sé como cocina, ¿Qué tal si tiene una novia?- elucubre- tengo gente trabajando para mí en la escuela, lo vigilaran por mi- sonreí de manera maligna jejeje- nadie puede contra Ino- saque mi teléfono y empecé a buscar señal, una vez que la encontré marque el numero de esta persona. Sonó una vez, dos veces y a la tercera contesto.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tayuya-san?- ella afirmo- ¿te quieres ganar un poco de dinero?

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Yamanaka?- sabía que estábamos en la misma frecuencia.

- Es un simple trabajo, no tendrás que hacer mucho- ella afirmo- necesito que vigiles a Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿A un sensei? ¿Por qué?- no le podía decir que era novio de una alumna, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Es que me interesa- me mataría por esto después- ¿Puedes hacer?- ella afirmo- y también necesito que busques otra cosa- afirmo- todo sobre Haruhi Otonashi, y su relación con los Hyuga.

- Entiendo- sonreí- para cuando quieres la información.

- Si puedes mandarla a mi correo genial- la oí suspirar- o si puedes esperar hasta que regrese del campamento, por mi perfecto- gruño- si sabes algo que sea relativamente importante no dudes en llamarme.

- ¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?- gruñí- tiene que ser una buena cantidad.

- si esta información me ayuda en algo, entonces te pagare lo que quieras- estaba despidiéndome mentalmente de todos mis ahorros.

- Quiero dos grandes- abrí los ojos- y te investigare hasta de qué color son los calzones de Hiashi- Hyuga- sonreí, eso seria simpático.

- Esta bien tu ganas.

**Hasta aquí. Waa ¿Qué planea Ino? ¿De qué se va a enterar Tayuya? ¿Qué harán los demás? ¿Cómo sidra la prueba de valor? ¿Alguien notara la pócima extraña? No lo sé jeje, pero aun así pregunto.**

**Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y pues nos veremos pronto, en el siguiente cap. Jejeje.**

**EyesGray-sama.- no, no va a aparecer en su cama, al menos no por ahora jejeje. Pero bueno y Kakashi-sensei pues ese nos tiene una sorpresita jejeje.**

**Paz.- jajaja no, no lo ha perdonado, es mas después de este cap., supongo que tu tampoco lo vas a perdonar y siendo sinceras yo tampoco dejaría ir a un hombre como Kakashi jejeje, *¬* ese sí que es un pecado, dejarlo sin probarlo o sea por dios jajaja.**

**Meilyng-LoveU.H.- ****jajaja que bueno que te gusto el cap. Y pues espero que este también te guste jajaja, la verdad es que disfruto mucho el cap. Actual a ver que más sorpresas nos aguardan y pues gracias por comentar y saber que aquí seguimos. **

**Gracias a todas las demás y pues un abrazotote por ser e día internacional de la mujer, bravo, aplausos abrazos, besos serpentinas espanta suegras etc., etc. Muchas felicidades a todas las mujeres que leen y hacen posible esta historia y pues gracias por leer.**


	23. Chapter 20

**¡Hello! Ya estoy aquí jejeje, ok, ok esta vez hubieron muchas preguntitas y eso me agrado, bueno primero que nada, ya saben siempre respondemos al final. Pero por ahora eso no es lo importante, estaba pensando que a lo mejor pronto termina esta saga tan curiosa jejeje. Aun no sé, así que no se entristezcan jejeje.**

_**Dejamos las indicaciones, porque esta vez va a ser un capitulo algo largo, así que, primero que nada Naruto no es de mi propiedad, ni sus personajes, solo los colados más odiados son míos jajaja.**_

_**Segundo.- (estoy demente) pensamientos**_

_*****Estoy demente*** Pov de cada personaje (femenino claro)**_

_**+++estoy demente+++ Flashback. Narrados por su servilleta en este caso uno, jejeje salgo de colada, **_

_**- **_** estoy demente- Diálogos. Aclarado el asunto ahora si comenzamos.**

"_Te deseo, te lo repetí mas de una vez  
¿Sabes que encierran esas dos palabras?  
mis sueños, fantasías, ilusiones…  
Y mi amor"_

_*****Pov de Ino****_

Mire hacia la salida, había terminado por fin el campamento, dos semanas enteras de descanso y juegos extraños, habían llegado a su fin, mentiría si dijera que no me divertí, pero para que engañarnos, me estaba esperando en mi casa un buen informe detallado sobre las infidelidades de Hatake Kakashi-sensei, jajaja. Ya sé que soy mala y sé que si Hinata se entera de que pague mis adorados ahorros por esta investigación, me mataría de plano.

Subimos al autobús y ocupe mi lugar junto a Sai, siendo sinceras me encantaba ese chico, callado, con un humor tan negro como el mío, sus ojos negros son tan lindos, pero últimamente me he sentido atraída por unos ojos perla. No es Hinata así que no piense mal, ni tampoco Hanabi ni Hiashi. Nada más ni nada menos que, el genio Hyuga, voltee en mi asiento y mire hacia afuera, donde estaba él, se encontraba mirando a Tenten-chan. Suspire, a lo mejor el amor no era para mí, saque mi pócima y la vi.

- ¿Qué es eso?- voltee a ver a Sai.

- ¿Esto?- mire la botellita- es un jarabito- le sonreí y el abrió los ojos.

- ¿Estás enferma?- tosí un poco y el sonrió- leí en un libro que las sopas calientes son muy buenas para la tos- le sonreí, me asome por la ventana y vi a Neji viendo hacia nosotros, me puse roja, pero después repare en que el miraba hacia Hinata, quien estaba sentándose.

- Gracias Sai, eres muy amable- le sonreí y le puse la mano en la mejilla, algo extraño.

Me senté completamente en la silla, me recargue contra el respaldo y me puse a meditar todo lo que había pasado este tiempo, la prueba de valor que hicimos, el hecho de perdernos todos. Sonreí, si tan solo no me hubiera quedado atrapada con Neji, creo que mi corazón no latiría tan rápido de solo verlo.

_**+++Flashback+++**_

Se encontraban todos los jóvenes parados frente a la cueva, todos a excepción de dos varones sumamente orgullosos, miraban con miedo el lugar. Neji Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha se miraban desafiantes, en la mirada de cada uno se podía leer el claro odio profesado entre ellos-

- ¡Bien, haremos parejas!- dijo el raro profesor de deportes Maito Gay, con su traje verde rana y su corte de cabello con forma de jícara negra- les diré las reglas, Itachi-san y yo hemos entrado a esta cueva embrujada, para ponerle un tesoro al final del recorrido, tendrán que poner a prueba todo su valor y su potencial, debido a que hay pruebas físicas y mentales- todos asintieron y Neji bufo- bien, irán entrando dos minutos después de la primera pareja y así, hay tres caminos ustedes deben saber cual tomar, de ahí se abrirá paso hacia un hueco, el que haya escogido bien lo verá, el que no se encontrara con la entrada a un rio rápido. El otro camino te conduce a una pared sin salida- todos asintieron- bien Hyuga y Uchiha- los dos varones se pusieron tensos- perdón, la otra Hyuga- Hinata empalideció y miro a su amigas- ustedes serán la primera pareja- asintió y camino hasta su sensei- les atare este listón rojo a sus muñecas, si se rompe pierden- asintieron- Hyuga y Yamanaka- Neji bufo y camino hasta pararse detrás de Sasuke.

Hinata y Sasuke, Neji e Ino, Tenten y Taylor, Temari y Shikamaru, Gaara y Matsuri, Hatsune y Minako, Sakura y Naruto, Karin y kiba, Suigetsu y Melody, Shino y Cho. Todos ellos eran las parejas que iban a participar, Gay ato a cada uno el listón rojo.

***Pov de Hinata**

Entre a la cueva, no era posible que me eligieran a mi primero y encima con Sasuke-kun, mire atrás y Neji-nisan me devolvió la mirada, al menos no estaría sola. Entramos y recorrimos un tramo largo, cada vez se iba haciendo más oscuro y me costaba ver, aparte de que detestaba la oscuridad, llegamos a los tres pasadizos que dijo Gay-sensei.

- ¿Cuál cree que deberíamos tomar?- le pregunte a Sasuke y el medito.

- ¿Tienes un encendedor?- lo mire y el bufo- espera, yo tengo uno- lo saco y la oscuridad que nos invadía se disipo un poco, lo puso frente a las tres entradas y en la de en medio se agito- es aquí, vamos- caminamos a la par por otro tramo largo, pronto llegamos a un claro en el cual habían antorchas, tomamos una y continuamos- ¿Tienes miedo?- negué y el sonrió, odiaba que se riera de mi.

- ¿Está muy contento?- le pregunte y el sonrió- según Gay-sensei aquí viene la primera prueba- miramos y delante de nosotros había una pintura- ¿Qué es esto?

- No lo sé- se acerco y la miro- tiene algo raro- mire yo también y parecía que era una perdona, pero la veías de otro Angulo parecía una ensalada- o yo tengo hambre o es una ensalada- sonreímos ante el comentario- bien, la pregunta es ¿Cuántas caras ves?- ambos fruncimos el ceño, miramos la pintura y solo había una, pero después la descolgué y empecé a voltear el cuadro, apareció la cara de una mujer, luego lo voltee otra vez y era otra cara, en el centro había a cara de un niño y a los lados las caras de dos señores-

- 5- le dije y el negó, lo mire-

- No son cinco- seguí viendo el cuadro- porque el cuadro es solo un apantalle- fruncí el ceño- mira el espejo- voltee y detrás de nosotros había un espejo, en ningún momento lo vi- hay dos caras.

- No- volteamos y ahí estaba mi nisan, tomando la mano de Ino-chan y en la otra llevaba la antorcha- hacemos cuatro, gracias por darme la respuesta Uchiha- oí a Sasuke-kun gruñir y mi nisan paso- nos vemos Hinata-sama- le sonreí y pasamos también, llegamos a una parte con mas antorchas, pero de ahí se bifurcaba.

- Pasa tu primero Hyuga- le dijo a mi nisan y él lo fulmino con la mirada- Hinata, cual crees que sea el camino- mire a ambos lados, no sabía exactamente cuál era, pero prefería arriesgarme, le señale el de la derecha y el asintió,- tranquila no pasara nada, miramos y llegamos al rio- ¿No se supone que este estaba atrás?- llegamos y vimos una canoa- ok, ¿Sabes remar?- asentí y subimos- tu ve adelante- asentí y me senté, Sasuke impulso la canoa y empezamos a remar para salir de los rápidos, pero en el último momento la misma corriente nos arrastro- No dejes de remar.

- ¡Hinata-sama!- voltee y Neji-nisan estaba del otro lado de los rápidos

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Hinata-chan!-Ino chan nos llamo y yo intente remar hacia ellos pero Sasuke-kun me detuvo.

- ¡Confía en mí!- lo mire y asentí, dejamos que la corriente nos arrastrara y llegamos a la cascada- ¡sujétate fuerte!- asentí y apreté las manos contra la canoa, pero el agua era demasiado rápida. Aparte de que la caída me impulsaba hacia afuera.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- intente agarrarme de algo, pero no pude, Sasuke-kun estiro sus manos hacia mí y alcanzamos a rozar nuestros dedos, pero en el último momento s eme resbalaron, empecé a caer al agua y Sasuke salto d ella canoa por mí, me abrazo contra su pecho y ambos entramos al agua- Sasuke-kun- Salí y lo busque, pero él no estaba- ¡Sasuke-kun!- seguí buscando hasta que apareció Itachi-sensei.

- Hyuga-san- me dijo con una sonrisa- me temo que están descalificados- abrí la boca y justo en ese momento apareció Sasuke-kun- Sasuke- el frunció el ceño, me tomo de la mano y salimos- jajaja, lo siento Sasuke, pero tenían que seguir derecho- suspiramos. Creo que prefería esto a pensar que nos ahogaríamos, nos paso unas mantas y nos quedamos en la fogata.

***Pov de Ino***

Después de que vimos a Hinata-chan ser arrastrada por la corriente, ambos nos planteamos el hecho de ir por ellos, pero después Neji negó y continuamos.

- Rema hacia haya- asentí y así lo hicimos, llegamos a otra parte sin tanta agua- ven dame la mano- asentí y estire mi mano, pero el agua movió la canoa haciendo que quedara cara a cara con él, ¿había mencionado que era guapísimo? No creo que no-Es… ¿Estás bien?- asentí y él me soltó.

- Bien sigamos por acá- no sabía a dónde iba, solo quería evitarme la mirada de él- ¿Qué hay aquí?- camine hasta un hueco y lo mire, tantee un poco- oye, aquí hay una corriente de aire- él se acerco y empezamos a tantear, era una puerta falsa ¿De dónde sacaban los profesores para hacer esto?- supongo que podremos…. ¡Aaaaaaah!- me fui derechito, no había nada que me detuviera y yo iba cayendo en una especie de res baladilla- ¡Neji, sálvame!- sentí sus manos agarrar mi cintura y después abrazarme para quedar colgando por encima de un rio y adivinen que había abajo ¡Cocodrilos!- ¡Matare a Gay-sensei!- Neji bufo y yo me aferre a él, su perfume era muy bonito.

- Yamanaka- lo mire- me voy a soltar- abrí los ojos y el suspiro- esos no son cocodrilos de verdad- asentí y deje que se soltara, me aferro con sus brazos y yo enterré la cara en su cuello, no podía ver, sentí el agua helada como mil agujas incrustándose en mi piel- ¿Estás bien?- asentí y nadamos hacia la orilla, mire y los supuestos cocodrilos eran Yahiko-san y Deidara-san.

- Pero que bonita pareja- dijo Deidara- Estaban para foto jajaja- gruñí y empecé a correr detrás de él.

- Hyuga- hablo Yahiko- están descalificados- el asintió y me tomo de la mano otra vez- la salida es por la derecha- asentimos y salimos, llegamos a las cabañas y vimos a Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun y Karin-chan.

- ¿Tantos?-´dije y Karin-chan bufo- jajaja lo siento- ella negó y se acerco a mí, yo aun no soltaba la mano de Neji- mira ahí viene Matsuri-san- ella venia con una sonrisita de pena y Gaara solo se exprimía la playera- Gaara-kun eres un play boy- el me miro, se sonrojo y dejo su playera en su lugar- jajaja, lo siento- corrí a abrazarlo y el correspondió.

- ¿También te descalificaron Hinata?- pregunto él y mi amiga asintió- lastima, creí que ganarías.

- Con Uchiha de su lado, no podría ganar ni un resfriado- hablo Neji y Sasuke-kun lo fulmino con la mirada- doy gracias que Hinata-sama está bien- se acerco a ella y se quedaron así, yo me sentí extrañamente celosa, quería que me siguiera abrazando ¡Por dios! ¿Qué estoy pensando?

+++Fin de flashback+++

***pov de Ino***

Suspire, en realidad que Neji se había portado tan diferente, pero otra vez me estaba haciendo ilusiones que no iban al caso, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir un poco.

***Pov de Sakura***

Por fin habían terminado dos semanas y pensar que todo se fue en ejercicio, comido, dormir, más ejercicio, pruebas extrañas y más ejercicio. Si Kakashi-sensei estaba loco por el ejercicio, Gay-sensei lo supera. Me dolía el cuerpo, tanto porque había pescado un resfriado, como por los extremos ejercicios y castigos que nos puso. En fin, Naruto yacía acostado a un lado mío, en el camión claro, lo mire, era tan tierno cuando dormía, ahora solo tenía que hablar con él sobre la pócima, pero ¿Cómo abordar el tema? De seguro no me querrá hablar.

Faltaba mucho para llegar, así que me acomode contra su pecho, suspire y me dormí casi al instante. Cuando desperté Naruto me estaba moviendo. Me acorde de la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones y las cuales habían ido en aumento, ok soy una perversa pero su desempeño no se ponía en duda.

- Ya llegamos Sakura-chan- sonreí y asentí, empecé a estirarme y bajamos del camión, ahí estaban todos reunidos, bueno al menos los familiares de muchos, los míos y los de Naruto no estaban.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa?- el sonrió y asintió, últimamente era así, salíamos de la escuela íbamos al cine, a comer en Ichiraku ramen, o íbamos al museo, y de ahí volvíamos o a mi casa o a la suya- no hay nadie- sonreí coqueta y el paso sus manos por mi cintura.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- volteamos y vimos como este golpeaba a Kakashi-sensei- ¡Detente!- Naruto me soltó y corrió hacia nuestro amigo, pero Kakashi se volteo y le propino un buen golpe en el estomago, el morocho se doblo y después lo jalo del cuello de la camisa hasta que lo metió en el auto bus, todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y vimos como Itachi-sensei también entraba, los oímos gritar, pero no sabíamos que decían y Hinata-chan se agarraba las manos, corrí hacia ella y la abrace, después llego Tema-chan y Neji-kun.

- ¡Te lo advierto Uchiha, no me busques porque me encuentras!- dijo esto bajando del vehículo, se acerco a nosotros – lo siento- sabia que lo decía para ella, pero tenían que aparentar que no eran nada- Sasuke está bien- asentimos y los vimos bajar, Sasuke-kun tenía el ceño fruncido e Itachi-sensei intentaba calmarlo.

- Voy por mi auto- dijo- Neji, Hinata- ellos lo miraron- Hiashi-sama me encargo que los llevara a casa- asintieron y lo siguieron.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- corrí hasta él y le revise el labio, al parecer solo era eso- ¿Estás bien?

- No me la va a quitar- dijo por ultimo y fue hacia la escuela, ahí había dejado su auto estacionado- vamos Itachi- este asintió y lo siguió.

- No te preocupes- lo mire y asentí- ya pasara- mire hacia Naruto, quien apretaba los puños, baje la vista y me acerque.

- Por eso te dije que no interfirieras Sakura-chan- estire mi mano hacia él y me rechazo- yo… me voy a casa- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

- Lo siento- apreté mi mochila y llego Ino-cerda- Ino-

- Ya paso- me abrazo y nos quedamos así- creo que hicimos mal- asentí y caminamos hacia mi casa.

***Pov de Hinata***

Estaba un poco alterada, no quería que se pelearan pero ya no tenía forma de evitarlo, Sasuke-kun me había dicho antes de subir al camión que no me dejaría ir, negué y esta vez me senté con Hatsune-san, quien venía solo, me quede a su lado incluso dormí sobre su brazo y había olvidado todo, pero lo ocurrido en el campamento me atormentaba, el hecho de sentir miedo por perderlo, bueno ese miedo lo sentía cualquiera ¿no? Cuando no encontrabas a alguien importante para ti y temías que se hubiera ahogado o el beso que me dio, no habíamos tenido contacto otra vez, pero mi inconsciente añoraba su cercanía, quería estar a su lado, pero mi corazón era quien me decía que mi felicidad me estaba esperando en la escuela.

Llegamos y lo primero que vi fueron unos cabellos plateados, sonreí. Quería correr y refugiarme en sus brazos, besarlo hasta que me quedara sin aire o que me dolieran los labios. Me plante frente a él y ambos nos mirábamos con mucho anhelo, pero entonces Sasuke-kun me hizo a un lado y golpeo a mi novio, intente quitarlo, pero lo volvió a golpear.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Kakashi se quedo quito un momento- ¡Detente!- pero cuando él se iba a dar la vuelta, Kakashi le respondió el golpe, me lleve las manos a la cara y me cubrí los ojos, odiaba ver a los hombres pelear, después vi como lo subía la camión e Itachi-sensei detrás de ellos.

- ¡Te lo advierto Uchiha, no me busques porque me encuentras!- dicho esto camino hacia nosotros, después fuimos por su carro y yo aun iba un poco cabizbaja, de haber sabido que pasaría esto, no le hubiera dicho nada, pero sería ocultarle algo, pero al menos ahora ni él ni Sasuke-kun estarían heridos- Hinata- lo mire y baje la vista- iremos a la mansión Hyuga, dejaremos a Neji e iremos a mi casa- asentí

- ¡Olvídalo!- dijo mi nisan y yo sonreí- Yo voy a donde Hinata-sama vaya.

- Lo siento, esta vez no puedes- dijo mi novio, llegamos a la mansión y prácticamente aventó a Neji-nisan- dile a Hiashi-sama que la devolveré antes de la cena- el bufo y asintió- gracias- me quede callada, tenía miedo, nunc al había visto así de alterado y eso que solo le había dado un golpe.- Hinata-chan ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?- me dijo, no me había fijado que ya habíamos llegado.

- B… Bien- el suspiro, bajo del auto y abrió mi puerta- ka… Kakashi- me temblaba la voz, el sonrió y me abrazo- lo… lo siento… no… no debí- el me silencio.

- Yo no tuve la culpa- lo mire- e fue quien me golpeo a mi- baje su máscara y vi su labio roto y con algo de sangre- si por mi hubiera sido, lo hubiera evitado- asentí- ven, vamos arriba- asentí, lo malo es que estaba lloviendo, y de el carro a la puerta era un tramo y de la entrada a las escaleras era otro tramo y llovía a cantaros- jajaja- entramos corriendo y de ahí subimos el ascensor, íbamos riendo- lo malo es que tus cosas se quedaron en el auto- suspire y sonreí.

- No importa- el levanto una ceja- tus camisas me quedan bien- sonrió, se acerco a mi- Kakashi- mire sus labios y luego sus ojos.

- Te amo- sello sus labios con los míos en un beso tranquilo y lleno de sentimientos, pase mis manos por su cuello y el apretó mi cintura, la tela estaba mojada y fría, por lo cual su contacto me hizo estremecer y entre abrir la boca, el aprovecho e invadió mi cavidad.

- Mn- sus labios tomaban los míos con delicadeza, haciendo una caricia intima, llena de pasión, sus besos se hicieron más profundos, más necesitados y yo quería corresponder a esa misma necesidad, apreté mis brazos contra su cuello y el aprovecho para levantarme del suelo haciendo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura, sonó el timbre de que habíamos llegado al piso, pero ni así nos separamos, camino conmigo hasta la puerta y mientras él me besaba con pasión yo intentaba abrir la puerta del departamento.

Logre abrir la puerta y entramos, la cerro de una patada y me llevo hasta el sillón en donde se dejo caer sobre mí, beso mi cuello, y dio pequeñas mordidas sobre él, yo apretaba su camisa y clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Nos miramos y el hacia la muda plegaria de que nos detuviéramos, pero esta vez no quería parar, me acerque y lo bese de nuevo. Hundí mis manos en su cabello y no deje que se separara de mi, el paseaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, acariciaba mi espalda y luego iba hacia mi cadera y mis piernas, tenía una falda puesta por lo cual era más fácil el contacto, sentía que ahí donde tocaba ardía mi piel.

Se levanto y se sentó a un lado de mi, ambos estábamos agitados y sabia lo que él pensaba, si mi padre se enteraba nos iría mal o bueno lo mataría a él, pero estaba segura de lo que quería.

- Kakashi- el volteo a verme, su rostro tan lindo ahora estaba sonrojado y agitado- yo…

- No podemos- baje la vista y el acaricio mi rostro- si Hiashi-sama se entera de que te puse un dedo encima- lo mire y vi su sonrisa tensa- me matara.

- ¿No me deseas?- el abrió los ojos y yo me levante del sillón- me… me voy a casa- camine a un lado suyo y me dirigí a la puerta, no sé porque había pensado que él me desearía como mujer.- lamento el mal entendido- Salí de ahí y antes de llegar al ascensor sus manos me rodearon por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo.

- Nunca dije eso- susurro en mi oído, tan pegado a mi oreja que no pude reprimir un gemido- te deseo- sus manos apresaron mi estomago- te amo, quiero que seas mía, completamente mía- me voltee hacia él y unió sus labios con los míos, el beso se torno desesperado bajo sus manos hasta mis piernas y me volvió a cargar, entramos a su casa y esta vez me recargo contra la puerta, quedando en medio de mis piernas- Hinata- nos miramos un poco, para continuar en donde lo habíamos dejado, sus manos acariciaron mis piernas y las mías intentaban quitarle la camisa, bese sus labios, pero después de un rato el tomo el control, introduciendo su lengua en mi cavidad, acariciando la mía e incitándome a contestar con la misma pasión, pero no podía, el era un experto, sus manos apresaron mis pechos y yo gemí un poco.

En medio de mi nube de valor arranque los botones de su camisa y la abrí de tajo, deleitándome con su cuerpo, sus músculos duros y su piel debajo de mis manos, enterré las uñas en su espalda y bese su cuello, el profirió un gruñido y esta vez fue su turno de besarme a mí, beso mis labios de ahí llego hasta mi oído, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y bajo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula, abrió mi camisa y siguió con lo suyo, llego al inicio de mis pechos y los beso a ambos, me bajo para después hincarse y seguir besando mis senos por encima de la tela, bajo hasta mi ombligo y yo aprese su cabeza, enterré mis manos en sus cabellos y el levanto la vista hacia mí. Nos miramos, se levanto de nuevo y me cargo en sus brazos, me llevo hasta la habitación y ahí me deposito con cuidado, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero sabía que lo quería y lo quería ya.

- Hinata- lo mire- dime que pare- susurro, mordí mi labio inferior- dime que pare- susurro contra mis labios y acorte la distancia entre nosotros, sus brazos a cada lado de mi para evitar aplastarme y él en medio de mis piernas.

- Kakashi- me miro- por favor- el abrió los ojos y yo asentí. Enterró la cara en el valle de mis senos y los beso- ah- me arquee contra él, tomo uno con su mano derecha y el otro se lo llevo a la boca, - ah, ah… Mn- movió su lengua encima del erecto pezón y yo sentí que veía estrellas, dejo ese y repitió el procedimiento con el otro. Tome sus cabellos y lo presione contra mi pecho, no quería que parara- Ah- se separo y siguió masajeándolos con ambas manos, me sonrió de lado y volvimos a besarnos, sentía algo rozar contra mi centro y solo mandaba escalofríos de placer por mi medula ósea, bajo hasta mi ombligo y lo lamio- jajaja- me había hecho cosquillas y siguió bajando, llego hasta el inicio de mi falda, pero lo salto, tomo una de mis piernas y beso desde el pie hasta la pantorrilla y de ahí por todo mi muslo, tomo la otra pierna y repitió el proceso, cuando vi hacia donde se dirigía su cara me sonroje- ka…. Kakashi-

- ¿Quieres que pare?- me sonroje, no podría ni quería decirle eso.

- Es… es que- el sonrió de lado- no… no se puede.

- Déjalo en mis manos- fue lo último que dijo antes de enterrar la cara en mi centro, a pesar de que aun tenía la ropa interior puesta, podía sentir la humedad de su lengua y como el calor de su boca golpeaba de lleno contra ese punto sensible.

- Ah… ah- quise detenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo me negaba a que lo hiciera- Kakashi- apreté sus cabellos y lo hundí mas en mi- más… por favor… sigue…- no había traspasado nada, pero yo sentía que así era.

Se separo de mí y me miro, estaba agitada y sentía las gotas de sudor correr por mi rostro, se acerco a mí, y volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, pero sus manos no subieron, siguieron en mi intimidad, una de sus manos se coló por la ropa interior y toco de lleno, me arquee y el profundizo el contacto entre nuestros labios. Acaricio ese pequeño punto otra vez e introdujo su dedo índice. Levante una de mis piernas y la aferre a su cadera mientras mis manos apretaban su espalda y mis labios intentaban corresponder a sus arrasadores besos, sin embargo las ganas de gemir me lo impedían.

- Ah… ka… ah- me besaba y yo intentaba no gemir, un segundo dedo ayudo al otro- Ah… mas…- sus besos y sus intimas caricias me estaban llevando al cielo, un tercer dedo entro y yo sentí que flotaba- Ah…- aferre mis brazos a su cuello y el siguió con el vaivén de sus dedos, estaba por llegar a mi segundo orgasmo y no podía desear otra cosa, sus movimientos aumentaron y yo me tuve que separar a tomar aire- ah…. Ah… ah… Mnm, ah- llegue al orgasmo y sus dedos se quedaron quietos, inspire profundamente y sentí el cansancio sobre mí.

- Hinata- nos miramos, iba a besarme de nuevo cuando el teléfono sonó- diablos- se separo de mí y yo aun seguía agitada, me mire y vi que tenía las piernas abiertas, la blusa igual y mis pechos al aire. Me gano la vergüenza y comencé a arreglar mi ropa, busque mi sujetador pero ese se había quedado en la sala, me sonroje de nuevo- Hinata- lo mire y me cubrí con la almohada, algo ilógico debido a que ya había visto todo, lo que hay ahí- jajaja, tu padre dice que no llegara a casa hoy- suspire- así que tenemos toda la noche- me sonroje y todo se volvió negro- ¡Hinata!

**Hasta aquí, Qué dijeron, ya se hizo pues no, aun no jejeje, si soy mala y que ;) el caso es que, ahora si vienen las dificultades, el siguiente cap. Es especial, para enterarnos de que hablaron Sasuke-chan y Kakashi, jejeje a parte de algunas curiosidades, no sé cuantos me lleve el especial, pero eso si déjenme les aviso y les confino que el de las chicas con cuatro más y terminamos esta historia tan rara. ¡Como lo oyeron, Pócima de amor, llega a su fin! **

**O sea que en realidad serian siete u ocho capítulos más. Y eso que no sé exactamente cuántos especiales me tomen esta vez jejeje, gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, ya saben dónde estoy jejeje.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Magic ann love.- benditos los ojos que te leen, ya no te había tenido por aquí y sinceramente se me hacia extraño, pero al menos regresaste y te doy la más cordial bienvenida a esta historia tan extraña y pues. Am, eso de que Kakashi tenga una novia, pues Mm, aun está en duda jejeje ¿Qué descubrirá Tayuya? No lo sé.**

**0otakug4me3r.- jajaja si, ya van saliendo más cosas a la luz, se aclaran en los especiales jejeje por eso aquí casi no digo nada, pero espero que sigas por aquí y gracias por tu comentario.**

**EyesGray-sama.- ¡No lo complico! Es que ya sabes hay que ponerle así el tono agridulce tirándole a amargo, además créeme que lo vale. Jejeje no te enojes conmigo XD, te prometo que pronto se aclaran las cosas además de que como ya decía, viene el final jajaja.**

**Meilyng-LoveU.H.- no importa que haya sido corto tu comentario, el hecho es que contestaste y créeme que me alegras el día jeje, espero que te guste el cap. Y no me vayas a matar si quedo algo raro, es que hoy tuve examen y pues me quede así como que medio rara jeje.**

**Aya-sensei. —es la primera vez que te veo por aquí y pues te agradezco tu opinión jejeje, aunque siendo sinceros la historia ya la tengo de una forma y si te digo que onda, seria revelar el final y eso no me conviene al menos no por ahora, jajaja espero tener noticias tuyas otra vez y espero que te guste el cap.**

**Paz.- mi estimada y muy querida Paz, es bueno tenerte por aquí y pues si la relación entre Naruto y Hinata, amistosamente hablando esta mas que puesta jejeje. Aunque también coincido contigo pero ya sabes, cuando se quiere algo se lucha por él, cuando se ama se renuncia para que ese algo sea feliz y cuando se encapricha es cuando lo quieres ver a fuerzas con él o contigo, jejeje espero que te guste el cap. Y de verdad que agradezco tus comentarios, me alegras mucho al saber que aun me lees jejeje.**

**A las demás, pues como siempre y de ante mano muchas gracias, espero que pueda quedar el final con los capítulos que les dije, para no alargarla más y no les diré ni les adelantare nada jejeje, si quieren aportar ideas por mi encantada y pues como siempre, aunque no dejen comentarios con que lean me basta y me sobra, gracias y hasta la próxima. **

**Kasai shinju.**


	24. especial 4

**¡Aquí estoy! Jejeje, ahora si lo prometido es deuda y pues este es el especial, sería el numero cuatro así que, ¿Qué nos tendrán nuestros queridos y sexis protagonistas? Pues quédense a verlo, los pensamientos que empecé a poner debajo de la presentación son solo cosas que he encontrado y que siento van con la historia, no sé qué tal les parezca a ustedes.**

"_Mi mayor miedo  
es conocerme  
a mi mismo"_

**Ok, aclarando de manera rápida, Naruto no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, lo hago por entretenimiento. No sé qué tan largo sean los especiales ni cuantos me lleven, pero espero que podamos terminar la historia con los capítulos que les dije. **

**Sin más, no las entretengo y seguimos con esta historia. Aclaro, es desde hace seis meses, antes de que Hinata y Kakashi estuvieran juntos, no me maten por lo que vaya a salir de mi cabecita ni nada parecido ¿Sale? Jejeje. Aun no se me ocurre nada pero la situación se da sola.**

*****Pov de Kakashi*****

Estaba nervioso, nunca me había tocado pedir la mano de alguien y menos cuando era para un noviazgo pero suponía que tendría que actuar normal, no podía irme mejor. Aunque créanme que era demasiado difícil contenerme. No me lo tomen a mal, digo contenerme en el sentido de gritar a los cuatro vientos que esa linda joven de cabello negro azulado me traia de un ala.

- ¿Y qué harás?- voltee a ver a Itachi- supongo que se la quitaras a mi hermano.

- Supones bien- dije, estábamos en el salón de maestros, había regresado para recoger unas cosas- tu hermano es demasiado infantil e incluso llego a pensar que ella lo esperaría para siempre- el frunció el ceño y yo sonreí.

- Es mi hermano de quien hablas- vi sus ojos brillar con algo extraño y suspire.

- Escucha- seguía con el seño fruncido- sabes que le tengo cariño a Sasuke ¡Por dios! Si lo conozco desde que tenía seis años- el asintió- Sasuke, Obito y tu son lo único que tenia- el siguió sin relajarse- pero yo no soy como tú, cuando yo quiero algo, lo tengo y yo quiero a esa chica.

- ¿Por qué ella?- me encogí de hombros- está la señorita Yamanaka- lo medite y después negué- Sakura- me daba miedo, negué- Tenten- negué- Temari-san- negué de nuevo- ¿Por qué de todas, te tenias que fijar en la misma que Sasuke y yo?- lo mire, así que él también.

- Pues solo te puedo decir- medite mis palabras- que no lo sé- el frunció el ceño- solo te pido esto y hazlo por la amistad que tenemos y la amistad que tenia con Obito- el asintió- mantén a Sasuke a raya, no quiero hacerle daño, pero si me sigue buscando me encontrara- frunció el ceño- sabes que soy paciente.

- Lo sé- gruño y yo sonreí.

- ¡Ese es mi Tachi!- le puse la mano en la cabeza y sacudí sus cabellos- ya quisiera ver a Shisui- el sonrió.

- Te manda saludos- asentí- ¡Deja mi cabello!- hizo un puchero y yo Salí de ahí. Hinata seria mía a partir de esta noche y estoy seguro que no desperdiciare la oportunidad.

***pov de Sasuke**

Haruhi me había llamado a su departamento, ya lo que piensan que soy un reverendo estúpido al aceptar ir cuando tengo presente que conquistare a Hinata, pero solo puedo decir esto, una vez que entre, terminare con esto, no quiero saber nada de esa gata rastrera y envidiosa, mi corazón es de Hinata.

Habíamos sostenido unas palabras y al final otra vez estaba entre sus brazos ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Por qué no puedo parar? Hay algo que me tiene atado a ella y no entiendo que sea. Ya no podía hacer nada, de todos modos ya había pasado. Pero parecía que alguien me odiaba, no sé si era dios, el destino o la puñetera suerte que últimamente había tenido, afuera del departamento de Haruhi estaba Hinata, desmayada y venia en brazos de un idiota que no conocía.

- Hermano-la oí susurrar, genial ahora tenía ahí al hermanito querido, mire a Hinata e intente acercarme, pero ino no me lo permitió ¡Maldición!

Al final tuve que volver a casa, abrí la pesada reja e introduje el auto hasta la cochera, suspire y me recargue en el asiento ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo mal? Quiero a Hinata, la quiero a mi lado y ser una pareja de aquí hasta que tenga que usar un maldito bastón, pero parece que alguien me odia o yo me estoy acostumbrando a meter la pata donde sea.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y la única que podía aconsejarme ahora era Sakura, me subí de nuevo al auto y maneje hasta su casa, lo malo es que estaba con el dobe y el muy tonto se estaba haciendo ideas que no eran.

Estaba llorando, lloraba como hacía años que no lo hacía, desde que habían muerto mis padres nunca derrame una lagrima, las mujeres no eran mi problema, total ellas llegaban solas, pero el día que vi a ese hermoso ratoncito en la avenida, no pude parar, amaba a Hinata, no era solo encaprichamiento, la amaba y ella tenía que ser mía. Pero después de esto, nunca lo seria ¡maldición! Me quede con ellos viendo la película y al final decidí irme, me había calmado un poco, pero quería hacer oídos sordos al mensaje de la película que decía, si amas algo déjalo ir. El que diga eso, es porque realmente no ama a alguien, solo justifica su estupidez eso es.

Maneje de nuevo y llegue a la mansión Hyuga, había comprado un ramo de flores y estaba dispuesto a dárselo, pero entonces vi el auto de Kakashi que venía llegando, era raro que ese maldito fuera puntual ¡Dios! Si hasta en su graduación de la universidad llego tarde. Camine hasta la puerta y toque, la nana me abrió y yo solo le tendí el ramo, ella abrió los ojos.

- Son para Hinata- ella asintió- ¿Está ella? ¿Podría pasar?-

- Espere aquí joven- asentí- ¡Hinata-sama!- la vi correr, voltee solo para ver a Kakashi arreglando su traje, no me había visto. Brinque a un lado y me escondí en los arbustos.

- ¿Si?- vi a Hinata, estaba hermosa, tenía un vestido azul con un moño amarillo, llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos azules.

- ¡Io! Hinata-chan- lo matare- ¿Por qué la frialdad?- porque estoy casi seguro que me esperaba a mi- ¿Creíste que llegaría tarde?- ella se asomo hacia afuera.

- Si algo así- lo miro, pero su vista se volvió a perder, estaba seguro de que me buscaba a mi- ¿Listo?- apreté los puños y vi como entraban, la nana abrió la puerta y me vio salir de los arbustos.

- ¿Está usted bien?

- Creo que ahora ya no- ella me miro con pena-gracias por abrirme- ella asintió- me retiro-

- ¿No quiere que le diga que vino?- negué- de acuerdo, vaya con cuidado- asentí y Salí de ahí, maldito Kakashi. Si Hiashi-sama me viera, apuesto a que me molería a palos.

Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela, quería hablar con Hinata, decirle que la quería y que no dejaría que ese tonto de Kakashi le pusiera los dedos encima, pero era muy difícil encontrar las palabras, mire a Ino, quien tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas.

- ¿Te caíste de la cama?- sonreí

- Estoy de buen humor, así que tus burlas no me afectan- acentué mi sonrisa, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que no había dormido nada.

- ¿Por qué el buen humor?- ella medito- anda dime.

-Castigaron a tu novia ayer que llego su madre- abrí los ojos, ¿habían castigado a Haruhi? Eso era nuevo, siguió hablando – así entenderá que con nosotras no se debe meter- asentí-

- Es de mi novia de quien estás hablando- medite- bueno ex – ella me miro- terminare con ella hoy.

- Debiste hacerlo hace mucho- bufe, no necesitaba que me estuviera clavando el puñal en el pecho-¿Sabes lo que dijo Hinata ayer?- abrí los ojos- ¿Cómo lo olvido?-

- ¿Ella te dijo eso?- asintió- me odia- de solo pensar que ella me odiara algo se rompía en mi pecho, pero ella negó - debería- si que soy idiota.

- No le dirás a un Hyuga que hacer- voltee solo para encontrarme con él genio Hyuga- ella no te odia, pero yo si- mira como tiemblo- ayer Hinata-sama se hizo novia oficial de Hatake-san- abrí los ojos- supongo que querrás festejar- ella salió corriendo y Neji se quedo conmigo- Hinata-sama no te odia- lo mire- pero yo te odio por borrar su sonrisa- baje la vista- ella se enamoro de ti y sé que no debería decir esto, pero ella lloro anoche, antes de dormir, la encontré en la cocina llorando.

- Le he causado mucho daño- el asintió- también la amo.

- Entonces déjala ser feliz y aléjate de ella- lo mire y él se dio la vuelta, camine hasta Hinata y de ahí me impuso el ultimátum, le haría caso al Hyuga, la dejaría ir solo porque la amo.- estaré complacido de empezar su infierno Uchiha-san- fruncí el ceño y ellos se fueron, vi como Hinata cerraba los ojos, pero no podía voltear.

- ¿Oíste lo que dijo?- la mire- está loca si cree que me dará ordenes a…- le di una bofetada y ella miro- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¡Cállate de una vez!- me miro con los ojos abiertos- estoy harto de ti, no sé que tengas que me confundes tanto, pero por tu culpa acabo de perder a la mujer que amo- vi las lagrimas de frustración en sus ojos- estoy harto, te detesto y me das asco, ahora que me he quitado la venda de los ojos solo puedo ver la suciedad que hay en ti- frunció el ceño y me volteo la cara de una bofetada, le retuve la mano y la azote contra la pared- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez!- ambos nos mirábamos con furia.

- ¡Tu eres quien no me tocara otra vez!- me pateo la entrepierna y se rio en mi cara- ¿te crees muy listo no Uchiha?- la mire- entiende esto, ni tu ni nadie en esta escuela escaparan de mi- me pateo la cara y yo sentí la furia crecer en mis venas, mujer o no, no le toleraría esto, me iba a levantar pero llegaron Karin, Temari y Sakura, las tres la agarraron y la llevaron al baño

- ¡Teme!- mire a Naruto y él me tendió la mano- límpiate la sangre- me tendió unos pañuelos y yo los acepte, ese idiota era mi hermano de alma- ya estas a salvo Tebayyo- sonreí de lado, esa maldita me las iba a pagar todas.

- Gracias dobe- mire a Sakura quien venía algo despeinada, pero las otras dos no venían con ella- ¿Y las otras?

- Se quedaron dándole un escarmiento- sonrió y nosotros también, nos abrazo a ambos- vámonos-

***Pov de Kakashi***

Llevaba seis meses saliendo con Hinata, era perfecta, siempre estaba conmigo, me atrevo incluso a decir que no tuve que hacerle nada a Sasuke. Al parecer había entendido que era mía y que no me la quitaría, estábamos en el departamento y ella caminaba de aquí para allá.

Llego el día de la excursión, estaba contento Hinata se distraería un poco, pero también me moría de coraje, ¿Cómo era posible que eme mandarían a cursos? Estaba seguro de que en algo tenía que ver Itachi-kun.

Deje a Hinata y después de que nos despidiéramos de aquella forma, ¡Dios! Sabía que si le hacía algo Hiashi-sama me mataría, pero era cada vez más difícil contenerme y más teniendo en cuenta lo inocente que es. Pero mejor me quedaría quieto, la vi mirar a Sasuke, quien sostenía una botellita rosa, la había visto en varias ocasiones e incluso su aroma me mareaba un poco, pero ella dijo que era un perfume.

- Hyuga y Uchiha- me tense y ella también, no podían mandarla con él.

- Tranquila Hyuga, no muerdo- dijo esto después de que ella protestara contra Azuma-san, me mando una mirada y yo mire a Itachi quien asintió, se acerco a ella y Sasuke me miro a mi, me sonrió de lado y yo apreté mis puños, ese niño se estaba pasando de listo.

Después de que todos subieran al camión y que ella me mandara un beso, algo arriesgado pero no me importo, le mande uno de vuelta y todos me miraron raro, se asomaron hacia el camión y vieron a Hatsune-kun mandarme besos y decirme que era muy guapo, sonreí. Deje ir a Hinata y antes de que Itachi subiera le advertí que no dejara que su hermano se acercara a mi novia, y el asintió, no confió en el, sé que es capaz de cualquier cosa por ver a Sasuke feliz.

***Pov de Neji***

Compadecía a mi Hinata-sama, ella le pasaban este tipo d acosas y la atolondrada y loca de Yamanaka no pasaba nada de esto, suponía que era complot, pero no le preste atención. Nosotros íbamos en otro camión, así que podría dormir temporalmente

- ¡Ya quiero llegar!- oí a Taylor- Tenten y yo la pasaremos genial- bufe, me molestaban sus comentarios, pero no sentía nada que apresara mi pecho como antes.

- ¡¿oye, has visto a la gatita Yamanaka?!- fruncí el ceño y mire al que hablo, otro de nuestros compañeros, apreté los puños- esta genial, tienen una piernas tan lindas.

- ¿Solo la piernas?- hablo otro- ya viste sus pechos, aunque no son comparados con los de la Hyuga- mi paciencia de agoto.

- ¡Cállate de una vez!- ambos se miraron con miedo, creo que habían reparado en que estaban hablando de mi prima y de mi, de mi qué, de la amiga de mi prima- mas te vale que no vuelvas a hablar así de Hinata-sama.

- ¿O qué?- mire a Taylor y el sonrió de lado- ¿Crees que se me ha olvidado que querías a mi novia?- fruncí el ceño – tu primita esta muy bien desarrollada- sus otros dos amigos empezaron a hacer burla.

- Si, esos dos melones que tiene enfrente, se ven deliciosos- Lee me agarro por el hombro- no me imagino como sabrá completa- estaba haciendo uso de todo mi auto control, pero no podía mas, esos bastardos hablaban de mi Hinata como si fuera un objeto- por cierto, ya sea porque paso- fruncí el ceño- se acuesta con Hatake-sensei.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué dirá el director cuando se entere?- Lee me soltó y yo caí sobre ambos- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¡Retráctate de lo que has dicho!- Taylor se zafo de mi agarre y sonrió de lado.

- ¿De qué? Que es la prostituta de Kakashi-sensei o de que esta mas buena que nada- le voltee la cara de una patada y agarre a su amigo, lee también me ayudo, todos los que habían odio la conversación sabían que no toleraba que se metieran con mi familia, aparte de que mi deber era protegerla, desde que nació.

Jale los cabellos de Taylor hasta oírlo gritar y Lee utilizo sus artes marciales mixtas, me asegure de que el camión se detuviera y lo tire, no había sensei en este camión, por eso habían dicho lo que dijeron. Y por eso yo lo había tirado del camión, a él y a su grupo de amigo.

- Bien jóvenes hemos llegado- bajamos y yo acomode mi cabello- futan alumnos ¿alguien los ha visto?- Gay-sensei miro al chofer y este negó, yo sonreí y los demás también negaron.

- Gay-sensei- hablo Lee- creo que se quedaron en casa- el asintió y sonrió como si nada, Lee me guiño un ojo y yo sonreí, conocerían la furia Hyuga si se metían con uno.

Nos asignaron las cabañas y todos fruncieron el ceño al ver que tenía un golpe en el labio. Pero no le di importancia, arroje mis cosas sobre la primera litera y Lee se acomodo en la de arriba, yo solo me acosté.

- ¿Ocurrió algo Neji?- mire a Hatsune-san, el cuidaba mucho a mi Hinata-sama, asentí- ¿Qué fue?

- Tiramos a tres de nuestros compañeros por el camino- dijo Lee con orgullo- los hubieras visto pidiendo piedad antes de ser soltados- rio de manera macabra y yo sonreí-

- ¡Vaya! No te hare enojar entonces Neji- dijo Naruto- ¿Por qué los tiraron?

- Insultaron a Hinata-sama- ellos abrieron los ojos y Uchiha frunció el ceño- dijeron que era la prostituta de Hatake-san y que no dudarían ni dos minutos en tirársela- el Uchiha apretó los baños-

- ¡Bastardos!- asentí- ¿Dónde los tiraron?

- No muy lejos, no tardaran en alcanzarnos- ellos asintieron y yo me recosté contra el colchón- lo importante es que no dirán nada de Hinata-sama otra vez.

- ¿Quiénes fueron?- mire a Uchiha.

- Taylor y dos de sus compañeros- abrieron los ojos- el muy maldito le está siendo infiel a Tenten- no me importaba, bueno al menos no como antes.

- ¡Vaya el Hyuga defensor!- mire a Uchiha y el sonrió de lado- gracias por darles un escarmiento.

- Es de mi prima de quien hablaban- conteste- si hubiera sido de otra persona no me hubiera importado, pero era de ella y Yamanaka-san.

- ¿De Ino-chan?- mire a Naruto, medito un poco y al final me miro con una sonrisa zorruna- Te gusta Ino-chan ¿Verdad?- una venita creció en mi sien y lo golpee- ¡Oye! ¡Eso duele!

- Tranquilo Neji- mire a mi mejor amigo- el estaba bromeando- bufe.

- Ya lo sé, pero sigo de mal humor- ¿Por qué demonios sentía algo en mi pecho?

Fuimos al lago a jugar y mi pequeña Hinata tenía un traje de baño azul estoy casi seguro, no mejor dicho, estoy completamente seguro de que sus amigas interfirieron en esto. Lo malo es que ella misma me lo confirmo, por eso las escuchamos gritar por toda la cabaña. Ino me agarro a mí de caballo y yo solo bufe, esa chica me sacaba de mis casillas, pero extrañamente no quería que me soltara.

La subí sobre mis hombros y me sonroje, no es que no hubiera estado antes con una mujer, desde hace seis meses que no soy virgen, pero esto era demasiado. Carraspee un poco y ella agarro mi cabello, ok me estaba poniendo nervioso. La mire y me arrepentí, tenía acceso directo a su delantera que si bien no era muy grande estaba bien desarrollada. Cerré los ojos, estoy demente, ¿Qué me pasa?

- No me ganaras frentona- mire a Naruto quien tenía una cara de idiota, sonreí.

- No nos van a ganar- asentimos los dos y empezamos a forcejear, Naruto era ciertamente muy fuerte, pero no era más listo que yo, aproveche que descubrió sus costados y baje mi mano para hacerle cosquillas, se doblo de inmediato y tiro a Sakura.

- ¡Ganamos!- asentí y Naruto me miro de manera asesina- eres genial neji- removió mis cabellos y yo bufe de nuevo- mira ahí esta Hinata-chan- voltee y la vi subirse a los hombros del otro Uchiha,- ¡Vamos Hinata-chan!- sonreí- ¡Tu puedes!

- Usted puede Hinata-sama- apreté las piernas de Ino, eran muy suaves ¡Aaaaaaah, estoy perdiendo el control! Pero no la quería bajar aun.

- Animo Hinata-san- como siempre Lee de exagerado- Neji- cuando vi sus intenciones fruncí el ceño.

- ¡Oh, demonios, no!- el bufo y yo mire a mi prima, vi que la tal Haruhi decía algo, pero no le entendí y Hinata-sama perdió el equilibrio – Hinata-sama- al parecer había dicho algo sobre nuestra familia, no sabía a qué se refería pero cuando nos llamo ladrones, yo también me enoje, baje a Ino e iba dispuesto a detenerlas, pero Hatsune-san me agarro, mire y ella seguía golpeando a Haruhi-san y al final el Uchiha la detuvo, apreté los puños.

Estaba afuera de la enfermería, le habían puesto unas cuantas vendas y de ahí iría de regreso a la ciudad, pero no se podía ir sin que me escuchara, vi que había salido la enfermera y entre, ella estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo, su cara estaba completamente hinchada, su ojo derecho cerrado y morado, su labio roto, las marcas de las uñas de Hinata-sama estaban en su cuello y sus brazos y se sostenía las costillas.

- ¡Maldita Hyuga, me las pagara!- tome un par de tijeras que había ahí y me acerque a ella, pero antes de poder ponerle un dedo encima, apareció alguien en la puerta, me oculte tras el biombo y ella volteo- ¡Vaya! ¿Vienes a ver qué tal quede?

- No seas así, estoy preocupado- esa voz la reconocía- de todos modos, todos están hablando de que eres una difamadora.

- ¡Ja! Yo solo digo la verdad- se sentó junto a ella- esos malditos Hyuga arruinaron mi vida y la de mi familia- fruncí el ceño- desde que el maldito de Hizashi Hyuga embargo a mi familia- hablaban de mi padre- lo bueno es que papá se encargo de él antes de morir- abrí los ojos y apreté las tijeras, esos malditos habían matado a mi padre- pero lo malo es que el embargo siguió y todo porque Hiashi Hyuga está vivo.

- jajaja, según Tenten es un hombre muy enérgico- el maldito de Taylor acariciaba las manos de Haruhi- si vieras lo embobada que está conmigo, jajaja, estoy seguro de que en cuando regresemos saldremos más seguido.

- ¡Yupi!- dijo ella con sarcasmo y el la beso, puaj.

- No te enojes mi querida niña- los mire- le diré que visitemos a Hinata-chan y veré la casa, te diré que tiene y que no tiene y podremos tenderle la trampa a Hiashi-sama- ella sonrió y yo apreté mis puños, por eso Tenten estaba más tiempo con Lee, este imbécil solo estaba con ella por saber algo de mi familia- ya verás que saldrá todo bien- ella asintió- mientras ocúpate de recuperarte.

- Ya verás que si, todavía de que las estúpidas de Temari y Karin me golpearon ahora viene la mustia esa- apretó sus puños- pero me vengare ya lo veras, me voy a vengar, esa maldita no puede seguir impune- apreté mis puños iba a salir y en eso entro Itachi.

- Taylor, no puedes estar aquí- el bufo y salió, pero antes golpeo el hombro de Itachi-sensei- Haruhi-san- ella lo miro- ya llego su taxi, se irá directo al hospital y de ahí durante este tiempo descansara, apenas regresemos le impondré su castigo.

- No te tengo miedo Uchiha- el solo sonrió de lado y yo aproveche para salir por la puerta de atrás- tu y los Hyuga pagaran- oí un golpe y después ella estaba llorando.

- Yo solo puedo decir una cosa- me asome otra vez- metete con Hinata-san y me las pagaras, hazle algo a mi hermano y el infierno te parecerá un lugar para vacacionar en comparación de lo que será la vida diaria, cosas como la escuela, el trabajo, tu casa, la empresa- ella abrió los ojos- solo tenlo como aviso, puedes intentar algo contra mí, pero nunca tocaras a mi hermano- sonreí, con el estábamos seguros.

De Taylor me encargaría yo, ese maldito no podía lastimar a Tenten, ella era mi amiga y yo tenía que cuidarla. Mire hacia la cabaña donde dormíamos nosotros y luego a la de Hinata-sama, tendría que cuidarla mucho.

***Pov de Sasuke***

Después de ver a Hinata tan furiosa, la verdad es que ahora no sabía que me daba más miedo, si ella enojada o Hiashi-sama, estoy seguro de que su furia se desataría apenas le mandaran la carta. Suspire Itachi intento calmarme, pero esa chica se está metiendo en serios problemas, Haruhi está cada vez más loca.

Platicar con Sakura me ayudaba mucho, descubrí en ella una hermana, aunque créanme estaba feliz de tener un hermano, las mujeres son muy complicadas e insisto a veces me dan miedo.

Me mandaron por Hinata, estaba feliz me estaba dando la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con ella, sonreí de lado, Hinata no se escaparía de mi. Pero mi sonrisa de borro al oír que hablaba con el maldito de Kakashi.

- Te extraño- me tense- quisiera que estuvieras aquí, al menos hubiera sido preferible soportar tus ejercicios a los de Gay-sensei-apreté mis puños, quería quitarle el teléfono y gritarle a Kakashi por la bocina que ella era mi y que no me la quitaría.

- ¡Hyuga!- ella volteo a verme- Dice Gay-sensei que te apures con la comida- ok, no dijo eso, pero estaba muy enojado.

- Es Sasuke-kun- al parecer Kakashi pregunto por mí, gruñí- te dejo, tengo que terminar con la comida- escucho otra vez- te amo- mi corazón se oprimió y mi ira creció- gracias por el mensaje Uchiha-san- que conveniente ahora era Uchiha y hace rato Sasuke-kun- ¿Es todo? Te puedes ir- ni ella ni yo estábamos de humor, pero yo era menos paciente.

- Nos vemos- pase las manos por su cintura y tome el teléfono- me lo llevo- ella volteo enojada y yo me eche a correr, por dios estaba actuando como un niño caprichoso y yo no soy así ¿o sí? El caso es que estaba molesto.

- Hola Sasuke-chan ¿Qué hacías…? ¡Oye!- ignore a Konan y seguí corriendo.

Me detuve frente al lago y ella me llamo, hable de manera muy cortante y vi que le había dolido, era un estúpido la estaba haciendo llorar y solo podía pensar en matarme, no podía hacerle esto. Forcejeamos hasta que se me cayó el teléfono, pero ella no lo noto, se puso sobre mi lo malo es que mientras hacia su escrutinio, me estaba poniendo algo tenso y si no la detenía podía hacer algo que lamentaríamos ambos. Me puse sobre ella y vi su perfecta figura, sus hermosos ojos me miraban con coraje, su pecho subía y bajaba y estaba en medio de sus piernas, como muchas veces dese estar, solo que en una situación diferente, al final ella termino llorando y yo me sentí como un reverendo estúpido, mi Hinata lloraba y todo porque yo estaba actuando mal, la abrace le susurre cosas al oído y al final, no me puse resistir, la bese como hacía seis meses que no lo hacía, intente borrar la distancia pero ella se arrepintió de besarme y me empujo, el teléfono sonó y yo gruñí. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

Sakura se encargo de regañarme y al final jugamos un poco, pero por los golpes que le daba Hinata a la pelota, deducía que estaba muy molesta, un tiro que remato Neji le pego sin querer a ella y la vi desmayarse, corrí a levantarla pero Naruto no me lo permitió.

- Escucha teme- estábamos en la cabaña y yo buscaba a Hinata- yo… sabes que te aprecio como un hermano y…

- ¿Es una declaración de amor?- el frunció el ceño y yo sonreí- lo siento dobe, continua-

- Me las pagaras Teme- ambos nos miramos a los ojos y el suspiro- quería hablarte sobre Hinata-chan- le preste atención- no creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que ocurre- lo mire- no soy tonto, Hinata-chan te quería, pero si sigues insistiendo ella te odiara, mejor trata de no presionarla.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Porque la he visto llorar hoy- baje la vista- ella es una buena chica, no deberías confundirla tanto.

- Ella me ama a mí- le dije.

- ¡Ella ama a Kakashi!- gruñí- ¡Basta con lo mismo! Si de verdad la amaras no serias tan egoísta, ni tu ni Sakura-chan ni Ino-chan comprenden lo que es amara a alguien- apreté los puños- la estás haciendo sufrir y Sakura-chan se está involucrando demasiado por ti- lo mire- y eso no lo pienso tolerar.

- ¡Esto es sobre Hinata no sobre tu novia!

- ¡Mi novia te quiere ayudar a ti bastardo!- ambos nos miramos con odio contenido- escucha bien lo que te voy a decir- asentí- le haces daño a Hinata-chan y me las pagaras. Ino-chan ¡, Sakura-chan y tu, hacen algo para separar a Kakashi-sensei de Hinata y dense por muertos- abrí los ojos- los tres están cegados por el egoísmo y creen que amor es solamente compartir un sentimiento lindo y todo lo demás, pero no es así, cuando amas a una persona estas dispuesto a verla feliz aunque no sea contigo, pero basta con que ella sea feliz- apreté los puños- en serio Teme, hazlo por nuestra amistad- baje los puños derrotado. Después del sermón de Naruto escuche a Hinata hablar con Sakura y ella misma le decía que no me quería, maldición.

**Hasta aquí, Uff que difícil jejeje, ahora medio se aclararon cosas que genial. Ya saben que cualquier queja, sugerencia, reclamo o aclaración saben donde encontrarme.**

**Respondiendo comentarios.**

**EyesGray-sama.- Waa. No me golpees. Jajaja si yo se que se esperaba acá mas Sasuhina, pero ya ves, es Kakashi el novio, lo malo es que ya se me ocurrió el final y pues está muy difícil jejeje, lastima, bueno gracias por leer y perdona el retraso jejeje.**

**0otakug4me3r.- See, esta Hinata es una loquilla. XD bueno el caso es que aquí está el especial Wiii, esperemos que se aclaren unas dudas y en el otro especial saldrá el pov de Hiashi-sama, nada mas aviso jeje, y pues como siempre gracias por estar aquí.**

**Paz.- mi querida y estimada paz, jejeje no lo hice con mala intención, bueno si jajaja, es que quería ver las reacciones además de que aun no quiero escribir el lemon, pronto lo escribiré no te angusties. Am pues lo de Tayuya sale el siguiente cap. Y pues solo esperemos que no sea nada malo jejeje, y pues tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos y también de abarcar varios puntos de vista, espero que te guste el cap. Y como siempre gracias por comentar. ;) **

**A y respondiendo tu pregunta, Naruto apoya a Sasuke, pero el está un poquito molesto por todas las tonterías que han hecho tanto su novia, su amiga y su amigo entonces esta así como que tratando de escarmentarlos, el quiere ser un apoyo para Hinata así como su novia ha sido un apoyo para el Teme, por eso, pero no está contra suya ni nada, ya verás.**

**Ok como siempre, gracias y nos vemos pronto.**

**Kasai shinju**

**Am, antes de despedirnos, quiero hacer una aclaración y espero no ofender a nadie, y también hago la invitación a que dejen sus comentarios con total sinceridad y confianza: am alguien me dejo un comentario apenas hace poquito y te respondo.**

**Guest.- No sé quien seas, pero nadie te obliga a leer el fic, a lo mejor si puse que era 100% sasuhina, pero no todo se va a dar de sopetón y pues, lástima que te decepcione. Pero esta historia, espero no sonar muy prepotente ni nada, pero esta historia se me ocurrió y la plasmo tal cual sale de mi cabeza, me da gusto que lean y todo el asunto y que dejen comentarios, tanto buenos como malos y he de darte las gracias, eres el primer comentario negativo que tengo y pues, solo te invito a leer hasta el final y si no lo haces pues es igual, gracias por tu comentario.**


	25. especial 5

**Estoy de vuelta, quiero agradecer a las que dejan sus comentarios y me apoyan a seguir con las locuras que salen de mi cabeza, xD y pues solo les digo, muchísimas gracias.**

**Bueno ahora si aclarado esto, y esta vez sin pensamiento, empezamos el quinto capítulo del especial y pues empezare también los últimos capítulos de la serie, gracias por su tiempo y pues continuamos. Ahora sí que venga la historia xD**

* * *

*****Pov de Kakashi*****

Hinata me había contado que Sasuke la había besado, siendo honestos ese niño comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas, pero no podía hacer nada, ahora estaba siendo vigilado por Tayuya, una de mis alumnas, esto era por demás ilógico, apenas se iba a cumplir una semana de que habían partido y yo tenía espía personal.

Me encontraba en el despacho de Hiashi-sama, desde que había comenzado a salir con Hinata-chan, el era cordial conmigo e incluso me animaba que pidiera su mano, me atrevería, pero cuando ella terminara la carrera.

- ¿En qué piensas?- mire a Hiashi-sama.

- Es que Hinata llamo ayer- el sonrió- me comento algo sobre Sasuke-kun- no era ningún secreto para Hiashi que Sasuke pretendía a Hinata.

- Ese chico aun no se da por vencido- negué y el sonrió, algo que me descoloco- es un buen chico- yo gruñí- pero en comparación tuya eres un hombre- asentí- Actualmente Shisui-san es quien se encarga de la empresa ¿no?- asentí y el suspiro.

- ¿Le ocurre algo Hiashi-sama?- el negó – bien, me retiro espero que podamos charlar otra vez.

- Ve con cuidado- asentí y Salí del despacho, algo me estaba ocultando ese hombre, pero no sabía que era, mire a ambos lados y me sorprendí de ver a Tayuya-san en el edificio, si se daba cuenta de que había hablado con Hiashi, podría sospechar algo.

***Pov de Hiashi** (primera vez. XD)

Estaba un poco confundido, conocía a los Uchiha desde que Itachi andaba en pañales, solo que nunca se lo dije a Hinata y siendo sinceros no me di cuenta de que el chico que la llevo esa vez, era Sasuke, me entere después. No puedo hablar de esto con Kakashi, puesto que es el novio de mi hija, pero preferiría que ella quedara emparejada con un Uchiha.

Ok eso es favoritismo, pero yo soy la cabeza de los Hyuga y yo mando ¿Quejas? ¿No? Qué bueno, he hecho es de que ahora Hinata parecía muy enamorada de Kakashi y espero que el maldito no la haya tocado.

- Hiashi-sama- voltee hacia la puerta y vi a mi secretaria- una joven lo busca- fruncí el ceño y asentí, ok tendría que dejar mis cavilaciones para después y centrarme en la empresa- pasa-

- Buenas tardes Hiashi-sama- era una chica peli roja, muy parecida a mi Hinata, solo que sus ojos eran de un repugnante color dorado, ya me acordaba de ella- ¿Me recuerda?

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo?- me recargue en la silla- ¿vienes a pagar la deuda de tu padre?- ella frunció el ceño, su padre le había pedido dinero a mi hermano y como él se lo cobro lo mando matar, pero no contaba que el verdadero peligro era yo, hasta que el muy cobarde se suicido.

- Se cree muy listo- no iba a perder la calma con una mocosa- vengo a decirle que se cuide las espaldas- sonreí de lado- usted y su familia arruinaron mi vida y…

- ¿Es todo?- ella me miro con el ceño fruncido- solo te daré un consejo de por vida, entérate primero de las circunstancias y después vendrás a reclamar-apretó los puños- si no vienes a pagar, entonces te pediré que salgas de mi oficina por las buenas o llamare a seguridad- se dio la vuelta y salió- jóvenes- mire la foto de mis hijas con mi esposa, cuando Hitomi aun vivía- son un caso- me levante, tendría que hablar con los Uchiha, sobre un arreglo, ellos son muy buenos guardianes además de que Shisui no ha aparecido en años- Mitsuki- llame a mi secretaria- localiza a Shisui Uchiha- ella abrió los ojos- si lo encuentras cerca die que quiero verlo, si está lejos reserva un boleto hacia el lugar donde este.

- ¿Para cuándo?- medite- ¿Le parece bien la próxima semana?- asentí y ella empezó a buscar.

- Me voy, Hanabi debe estarme esperando- asintió y me despidió. Iba en el elevador y otra chica me intercepto- y ahora qué-

- usted es Hiashi Hyuga ¿Verdad?- asentí- mi nombre es Tayuya, futura reportera, estoy haciendo una investigación sobre la familia más influyente de konoha y da la casualidad de que es usted- levante una ceja- vera, acabo de ver salir a una de mis compañeras de escuela y quiera preguntarle ¿Qué relación tiene usted con los Otonashi?- fruncí el ceño.

- Solo le diré tres palabras- asintió, una venita se ensancho en mi sien y apreté los puños- ¡VAYASE DE AQUÍ!- salió disparada y yo acomode mi traje- jóvenes.

****Pov de Sasuke***

Ya había terminado el campamento y yo no me había acercado más a Hinata, más que nada por la amenaza del dobe, estaba convencido de que ella me quería, pero ¿Cómo preguntárselo? Si le decía algo, iría corriendo con Kakashi y sinceramente me tenia harto, subimos al auto bus y antes de que ella se subiera la detuve.

- Hinata- me miro un poco asustada- yo…- asintió- yo voy a luchar por ti- abrió los ojos- tu me gustas y…

- Basta- me susurro, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- no mas por favor- baje los brazos derrotado, le daría tiempo, pero de que la tendría la tendría.

Mire al Hyuga, el también miraba en nuestra dirección, me había dejado algo perturbado la conversación al día siguiente de que Hinata golpeara a Haruhi. No me lo había dicho si no hasta el tercer día, antes de la prueba de valor. Mire a Tenten, se veía algo decaída, nadie sabía por qué, bueno solamente yo y el Hyuga. Maldita Haruhi.

Subí y me senté, pero ella iba con Hatsune-san, maldecid. Mire mi teléfono y tenia mensaje del Hyuga "¿Cómo esta ella?" bufe "Dormida y enojada conmigo" el tardo en responderme y yo aproveche para ver a todos lados, solo tenía una oportunidad, pero entonces algo cayo de la maleta de Hinata. Era el dichoso perfume ese, fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué olor tendrá?- a lo mejor de él venía su aroma a lavandas, lo destape y me maree un poco- ¿Qué es esto?- mi teléfono vibro "jajaja, pobre de ti Uchiha, pero solo te digo una cosa, te apoyare" abrí los ojos y le conteste "¿Por qué?" mire de nuevo el perfume y saque mis pastillas, hace mucho que tampoco las tomaba, mi teléfono vibro "por amor al arte" bufe "lo hago porque ya no quiero ver a Hinata-sama sufrir" se suponía que era yo quien la hacía sufrir, medite y asentí "gracias" el no contesto y yo volví a guardar mi teléfono- ¿Qué será esto?- escuche a Ino decir que un jarabito y tenía un frasco idéntico, esto no me estaba agradando "oye, ¿has visto el frasco rosa que tiene Hinata?" le mande el mensaje. Mire de nuevo en su mochila y había un papelito Dra. Tsunade. Fruncí el ceño, vibro mi teléfono y lo saque "es algo que tenemos que hablar después" asentí y me dispuse a dormir un poco.

Llegamos, mire por la ventana y ahí estaba Kakashi, fruncí el ceño, ese hombre no me la quitaría y menos si el Hyuga estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, baje del camión y vi como ella intentaba contener sus ganas de abrazarlo, maldición esos abrazos son míos, no me pude contener y golpee a Kakashi.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- le di otro golpe cuando ella grito- ¡Detente!- la mire y me suplicaba con los ojos, baje los puños, pero en ese momento Kakashi me golpeo a mí, el maldito golpeaba duro, aparte de que me había tomado por sorpresa, me jalo del cuello de mi camisa y me encerró en el camión, saco al conductor y me miro- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Cállate!- lo mire y tenía su ceño fruncido- estoy harto de ti, te dije que te calmaras y todavía besas a mi novia en el campamento- baje la vista, pero después la subí con mucha rabia.

- Es mía- le dije, en ese momento entro Itachi.

- Kakashi, cálmate- él lo ignoro y me volvió a golpear, solo que esta vez en la cara- ¡Kakashi!- le agarro la mano.

- ¡Te lo advertí Itachi! Te dije que calmaras a tu hermano y trate de ser paciente por el tiempo de conocerlos, pero esto no se lo pasare- bajo del camión y antes de irse volteo de nuevo- ¡Te lo advierto Uchiha, no me busques porque me encuentras!- apreté los puños e Itachi se acerco a mí.

- ¿Estás bien?- asentí y bajamos del camión, lo vi con Hinata, ella me mando una mirada de decepción y me dolió mas que los golpes de ese tonto.

- Sasuke-kun- mire a Sakura y detrás de ella el dobe, pero tenía el ceño fruncido- ¿Estás bien?- asentí.

- ¡no me la quitara!- apreté los puños y me dirigí hacia la escuela, ahí había dejado el auto- vamos Itachi- el asintió y camino conmigo.

- Naruto-kun está muy enojado- voltee a ver y le dijo algo a Sakura, se fue muy enojado y yo solo maldecid por lo bajo, mi "capricho" le costó su relación a mi amiga y mi amistad con Naruto- deberías intentar calmarte- lo mire y asentí, subimos al auto – yo manejo- asentí y le di las llaves.

***Pov de Kakashi

Me dolía la mandíbula, Sasuke golpeaba fuerte, pero me preocupaba mas Hinata, se veía triste, suspire a lo mejor aun estaba preocupada por él. Avente a Neji del auto y la lleve a mi departamento. Hable con ella una vez que llegamos y empezó a llover, genial.

Subimos en el elevador y ella estaba completamente empapada, su camisa blanca se ceñía como segunda piel a su cuerpo, su falda negra y sus zapatos estaban mojados, una visión tentadora. Mis camisas le quedaban bien, ella tenía razón y siendo sinceros quería verla con una de ellas, pero después de que fuera mía. Maldición este impulso era cada vez más difícil de mantener a raya.

Llegamos entre besos al departamento y yo estaba usando todo mi autocontrol para no arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor, pero tenía que calmarme, me separe de ella y la mire con suplica, no podía tocarla, Hiashi-sama me mataría y estaba teniendo buena relación con él, ya éramos amigos. Bueno algo así. Ella salió corriendo y yo me detuve solo un poco a pensar, pero no tenía nada que pensar, amaba a esa chica y nadie se enteraría si pasaba algo, digo, no es como si Hiashi mandara a hacerle un examen ¿o sí?

La deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa, deseaba que gritara mi nombre en medio del éxtasis, fundirme entre sus piernas y ser uno con ella, pertenecerle no solo en mente y corazón, también en cuerpo, la amaba y quería hacérselo saber. Intente persuadirla pero ella misma me ínsito, era hermosa, sus pechos subían y bajaban al compas de su agitada respiración, sus ojos brillaban con anhelo y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Sentía la presión de mi miembro en mis pantalones pero no podía, al menos no aun, ella grito mi nombre cuando use mi mano para penetrarla y yo estaba dichoso.

Había culminado en un orgasmo y yo quería pasar a la siguiente fase, jajaja, esta vez nada me detendría y ella estaba dispuesta, pero entonces sonó el teléfono, demonios, me separe de ella y fui a contestar.

- Kakashi.

- Hiashi-sama ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Neji me comunico que Hinata está contigo- afirme- bien, cuídala esta noche- levante una ceja- no me encuentro en konoha, tuve que salir de emergencia y estoy atendiendo un asunto, Neji se quedara en casa con Hanabi y pues solo me resta encargarte a Hinata- sonreí d amanera maligna, estaría conmigo toda la noche y ella estaría de todo menos durmiendo de eso estoy seguro- ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, vaya con cuidado Hiashi-sama- dije y el colgó, regrese al cuarto y la vi cubrirse con la almohada, era adorable- tu padre dice que no llegara a casa hoy- ella suspiro y yo sonreí- así que tenemos toda la noche- se sonrojo y se desmayo- ¡Hinata!- genial, aproveche que estaba inconsciente y saque ropa nueva, empecé a quitarle la que tenia, peor eme estaba calentando de mas- basta Kakashi, no eres un adolescente- le puse mi camisa encima y quite su falda, la arrope y me quede a su lado- iré a darme una ducha.

***Pov de Naruto**

No entendía nada, primero Sakura me había prometido que no se metería y ahora Sasuke golpeaba a Kakashi-sensei ¡Qué demonios le sucede! Iba enojado, estaba un poco dolido con Sakura-chan por todo el apoyo que le da a Sasuke y también estaba molesto con el Teme por lo mucho que hacia sufrir a Hinata-chan.

Suspire y saque mis pastillas, era curioso como esas cosas traerían a Sakura-chan ¿Qué tal si ella estaba conmigo por estas cosas? Solo por ese temor nunca había dejado de tomarlas. Aunque lo dicho a Sakura en aquella ocasión lo dije de corazón, no es bueno obligar a nadie a estar contigo y yo lo estaba haciendo por tomar unas pastillas para tenerla a mi lado. Me sentía mal, estaba siendo injusto con Sakura-chan.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! Dattebayo.- fruncí el ceño- nada mejor que ramen, si esa es la solución, ramen- camine hacia el establecimiento de mi abuelo, cuando choque con una mujer- ¡hey, fíjate anciana!- estaba de mal humor.

- ¿A quién llamas anciana?- mire y no era tan anciana, era una mujer de cabello rubio y largo atado en dos coletas, sus ojos eran cafés y muy lindos, llevaba puesto un pantalón azul oscuro y una blusa gris, con un suéter verde- maldito mocoso, date de santos que estoy de buen humor- una venita creció en mi sien.

- ¿Quién es un mocoso?- empezamos a gruñir ambos- anciana.

- Mocoso- gruñí.

- Vieja- ella apretó su puño y lo estampo contra mi cabeza-

- Más respeto estúpido mocoso.

- ¡Tsunade-sama, basta ya!- mire y ahí venia una chica de cabello negro y corto- ¿Estás bien?- asentí y fruncí el ceño- perdónala, es que no le gusta que le digan vieja.

- Ah, pero le fascina que le digan Tsunade-sama- ella asintió orgullosa- para mi eres una anciana, Tsunade- Bachan- ella apretó el puño y yo corrí- no me alcanzas anciana- cuando voltee golpee de lleno contra sus pechos, vaya que eran enormes y ella apretó mi cabeza con sus manos- Aaaaaaah- empecé a forcejear- suéltame.

- ¿A quién llamaste anciana?- ups, sentía miedo, esa mujer me daba mucho miedo.

- Tsunade, deja a ese pobre chico- me soltó y yo mire hacia atrás, ahí estaba mi abuelo- oh, Naruto

- Ero-sanin-el apretó el puño y lo estampo contra mi cabeza- ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!-

- Jiraiya ¿lo conoces?- el asintió y ella bufo.

- Es mi nieto- ella abrió los ojos y me miro- Naruto Uzumaki- se acerco a mí y yo retrocedí con miedo.

- Eres el hijo de Minato- asentí- ¡Vaya, lo hubieras dicho antes!- empezó a golpear mi espalda y yo solo sentía sus golpes- Si que ha crecido.

- Si, es idéntico a su padre- hablo la muchacha de cabello negro- mi nombre es Shizune- asentí.

- Por cierto- todos volteamos a ver a Tsunade-Bachan- necesito hablar contigo Jiraiya- el asintió- ve a jugar niño- fruncí el ceño y camine hacia el restaurante de Ichiraku.

- ¡Viejo! ¡Un tazón grande!- el asintió y yo me senté, me fije y detrás de mi estaba Shizune-nechan- También otro, pero más pequeño- el abrió los ojos y miro a la pelinegra,

- ¿Cambiaste a Sakura?

- ¡No digas tonterías, Sakura es la única para mí!- el empezó a reír y yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Sakura Haruno?- mire a Shizune y asentí- vaya que coincidencia, ella es amiga mía- sonreí.

- Pues todos los amigos de Sakura-chan, son míos- sonreímos.

***Pov de Jiraiya***

- ¿De qué querías hablar?- Tsunade y yo entramos a un bar y pedimos una botella de sake.

- ¿De verdad es tu nieto?- la mire y asentí, aunque no estaba muy dispuesto a hablar del tema, yo había adoptado a Minato como mi hijo y Naruto era mi nieto- ¿Cuándo te casaste?

- No lo hice- ella me miro- Minato era mi alumno- vi que un aura negra la cubría- oye, puedo ser extraño, pero soy muy buen químico fármaco biólogo- ella me dio por mi lado- Tsunade- se sirvió su primera copa- ¿Sigues siendo pecina en los juegos?- gruño.

- Eso no te incumbe- sonreí y seguimos en silencio- ¿Por qué hiciste esas pastillas?- la mire y ella jugaba con su vaso.

- Por la misma razón que tú hiciste esa pócima- abrió los ojos y yo sonreí- Neji me conto- ella asintió.

- A mi me conto Temari y las chicas- asentimos- ¿Hicimos mal?

- No, solo lo hicimos por aquellos infortunados en el amor- como yo, que a pesar de quererla tanto, renuncie por verla feliz con Dan, para que al final el muriera.

- Tienes razón- bebió de su vaso y yo igual- solo que hemos desatado algunos problemas- el sonrió.

- Lo dices por Sasuke ¿Verdad?- asintió y yo suspire- hay otra chica que también lo complico- volteo a verme- Haruhi Otonashi y Kai Otonashi, ambos fueron a verme y me pidieron las pastillas y ella fue a verte a ti- asintió- mezclaron las dos- abrió los ojos- pero Kai no volvió a comprar nada, fue ella quien siguió

- ¿Y tu se lo permitiste?- me miro indignada.

- Dinero es dinero- frunció el ceño y me golpeo- ¡Auch!- me sobe la zona herida y ella bufo.

- Tenemos que detener esto-asentí- ya nadie sabe identificar de sus verdaderos sentimientos a los que fueron creados por la pócima- asentí, en eso tenía razón.

***Pov de Kakashi***

Mire y Hinata estaba recobrando el sentido, me había quedado a su lado, sin hacer nada, solo observarla. Se levanto y se tallo los ojos, volteo a verme y me sonrió, aun adormilada, volteo de nuevo y entonces abrió los ojos, se empezó a poner colorada hasta los pies y estaba por desmayarse.

- No, aun no amor mío- se despertó y empezó a reír un poco- ¿Cómo te sientes?- ella asintió y se recargo en mi.

- ¿Qué hora es?- mire el reloj

- Son las seis- abrió los ojos- no te preocupes, tu padre me dijo que te quedaras aquí- ella asintió y yo pase mis manos por su cintura- además tenemos un asunto pendiente- subí mis manos hasta sus pechos y ella gimió- ¿Recuerdas?- puso sus manos sobre las mías e intento quitarlas.

- Yo… yo- la acalle con un beso y ella subió sus manos hasta mi cabello, apreté de nuevo sus pechos y entre abrió los labios, yo aproveche para introducir mi lengua y explorar esa dulce boca que había sido mía tantas veces, baje mi mano hasta su intimidad y apreté- Ah- bese su cuello removiendo su cabello para tener más acceso a él- Kakashi- introduje mis dedos y ella se arqueo- ah… ah- la recosté y me puse sobre ella, quería verla en todo su esplendor, empecé a abrir la camisa y ella pasaba sus manos por mi pecho.

- Te amo- asintió y me beso, acaricie sus pechos sin la molesta tela y me entretuve entre sus pezones, los volví a introducir en mi boca y entonces…- maldición- el teléfono estaba sonando.

- El… el teléfono- bufe y me levante, estaba así de hacerla mía.

- ¿Qué?- conteste mal humorado.

- vaya, que genio- abrí los ojos, esa voz yo la conocía- ¿Qué, no me vas a saludar?

- Shisui.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, ahora sí, jajaja gracias por sus comentarios, me pusieron de buen humor y subí este capítulo lo más rápido que pude, ¿Esperaban lemon? Pues hasta le siguiente y ya saben jajaja-**

**Respondiendo comentarios.**

**EyesGray-sama.- gracias por tu comentario me puso muy feliz y pues espero que te guste el cap. Jajaja pronto habrá sasuhina no te angusties.**

**Paz, muchas gracias de verdad y pues espero que te guste el cap., no te preocupes por el lemon, te prometo que lo pondré en la perspectiva de Hinata-chan solo para deleitarnos con el escultural cuerpo del sensei mas sexi de konoha jejeje, sin más me despido hasta lueguito. **


	26. Especial 6

**Bueno, ya regrese. ¿Me extrañaron? En fin, el caso es que este es el ultimo del especial, jejeje y pues nos apuraremos con esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios y continuamos. Que venga la historia. Jajaja **

*****pov de Kakashi*****

- Shisui- dije sorprendido,

- El mismo que viste y calza mi amigo- rio enérgico y yo fruncí el ceño, no tenía nada que ver con los Uchiha, mas sin embargo llevaba la sangre por sus venas- ¿Te interrumpí en algo?- gruñí- lo siento, no te llamaría si no fuera importante.

- Con eso de que no llamas muy seguido- dije con fastidio, me senté en el sillón - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Tienes problemas con Sasuke-kun?- fruncí el ceño, cómo lo sabia- escucha, no te diré la fuente de esta información- afirme- pero ten en cuenta una cosa- asentí- aquí alguien te extraña todavía- me tense, todo eso estaba enterrado- ya despertó- me tense- y quiere saber de ti, no puedo engañarla más tiempo. Ya he mentido hacia ella por ti- no quería hablar de eso- estoy con ella ahora ¿Quieres oír su voz?- me iba negar pero él no me hizo caso.

- ¿Kakashi?- cerré los ojos con dolor, no podía verla, no aun- ¿Estás ahí?- no quería hablar- Shisui-san, no contesta- escuche a Shisui gruñir- Kakashi, solo quiero que sepas que te extraño y quiero que vuelvas, yo… ya estoy bien… lograron salvarme- mi ceño se contrajo, sentía un hueco en mi pecho- te estaré esperando.

- Gracias linda- oí a Shisui hablar- yo me encargo del resto- oí que caminaba- eres una sabandija, mira que tenerla en ascuas,- apreté el teléfono- escucha lo que te diré, somos amigos, eres tan solo cuatro años mayor que yo y aun así te portas como un colegial- bufe- ella te quiere ver, no te guarda rencor

- ¿Cómo no lo va a hacer?- dije en un susurro- ella… ella termino así por mi culpa- las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de mis ojos- si no hubiera sido tan obstinado, Obito seguiría vivo y ella no estaría en esa cama- ya no podía, estaba llorando, sabía que si no me calmaba Hinata se iba a preocupar, en eso la recordé Hinata, mi nueva luz. Me aferraría a ella, así tuviera que hacerle daño a Sasuke, no la podía perder, ya había perdido mucho y yo la necesitaba- no puedo- el gruño- dile a Rin que no volveré.

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito y después me hablo en un susurro frustrado- ¿Estás demente? Todavía después de lo que hiciste ¿Vas a abandonarla?- afirme- no tienes corazón.

- Si tengo y es precisamente por ese corazón que me pienso quedar aquí en konoha- el suspiro.

- Es Hinata ¿tal vez?- me puse tenso- lo sé todo, no por nada soy el dueño de las industrias Uchiha ¿o sí? – Apreté los puños- sería lindo conocerla- gruñí- solo te digo una cosa Kakashi, hazte cargo de tus demonios y no la involucres a ella.

- Shisui- se despidió - ¡Espera! ¿Dónde estás? …. Shisui… ¡Shisui!- pero había colgado- ¡Maldición!

- ¿Kakashi?- levante la vista y ahí estaba mi ángel- ¿Estás bien?- no respondí camine hasta ella y la abrace, quería sentirla, saber que no me la quitarían, no podía perderla no a ella, me hinque y seguí aferrado a su cintura y ella paso sus manos por mi cabello. Era mía, solo mía.

***Pov de Shisui***

Atolondrado, eso era un atolondrado. Me lleve la mano a la sien, estaba algo cansado, parecía que tenía que ir a ver a mis queridos Tachi y Sasu-chan. Voltee hacia la puerta que había cerrado, Rin estaba muy deprimida, y estoy seguro que intentaría algo.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- ella afirmo y yo entre- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me odia- suspire- no quiso ni hablarme… ¿Soy tan mala?- medite, Rin era de cabello castaño claro y corto, sus ojos color marrón, ahora era más grande, pero su cara reflejaba que había sido muy guapa, bueno no es que no lo fuera, es que estaba algo pálida y decaída- ¿Por qué Kakashi me evita?- me encogí de hombros- ¿Qué paso después del accidente? Kakashi no tuvo la culpa.

- Él dice que si- bajo la vista- creo que es momento de hacerle una visita- levanto la vista- ¿Crees poder recuperarte de aquí a dos semanas?- sus ojos se iluminaron como hacía años no lo hacían.

- ¡Si!- sonreí- ¿Ya te vas?- asentí – ve con cuidado- le sonreí y Salí de ahí. Se preguntaran como se de Hinata, pues Tachi me llamo diciéndome algo sobre ella y Sasu-chan, pero después lo cambio a Kakashi y ahora Sasu-chan está deprimido. Genial estoy rodeado de llorones, no es que Rin haga mal, total es mujer, pero Kakashi y Sasuke son un caso.

Llegue a mi oficina, estaba algo cansado, necesito unas vacaciones y urgentes, mire a mi secretaria, últimamente tenía que cambiar de secretaria tan seguido como cambiaba de ropa ¿Por qué? Porque todas quieren que me case, ya sé que soy muy atractivo e incluso más que Tachi, pero yo soy un espíritu libre que merece seguir así. ¿Ustedes me encarcelarían a una vida así? Claro teniendo en cuenta de que soltero soy mucho más feliz, pero eso no quita que me guste merodear por los rumbos y conocer lindas chicas.

- Shisui-sama- la mire- lo buscan, el señor está en su oficina- levante una ceja.

- ¿Dejaste entrar a alguien a mi oficina?- ella asintió sonrojada y yo suspire- bien.

- Es que… el señor no quiso esperar afuera- suspire.

- ¿Quién podrá ser?- me encamine hacia mi oficina y grande fue sorpresa al ver a un hombre sentado, en mi silla por cierto, y leyendo mis reportes.

- Con que espiando las medidas de las empleadas- abrí los ojos y el siguió- Madoka Morino, noventa y ocho, cincuenta y ciento tres- paso la hoja- Tachibana- me acerque hasta él e intente quitarle mis hojas- vaya, vaya con que información de Hinata Hyuga- me tense y él se levanto- subrayaste su apellido- me dijo, miro la foto -y te aseguraste que la tomaran en una piscina- se quito los lentes negros dejando ver unos ojos perlados- vaya que eres pervertido Shisui- abrí la boca- y lo peor de todo es que te atreviste a investigar a mi hija.

- ¡Hiashi-sama! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlo?!- le extendí la mano y él seguía con el ceño fruncido- no me lo tome a mal Hiashi-sama, pero quería saber qué tipo de chica estaba causándole tantos problemas a Sasu-chan- el suspiro.

- Estás enterado- asentí- Kakashi me ha pedido salir con mi hija- asentí, también sabia eso- pero debido a la amistad que tenía mi esposa con tu tía, ella quería que Hinata perteneciera a la familia Uchiha- levante una ceja- pero Kakashi no ha sido honesto conmigo y Sasuke ha sido todo menos un merecedor de Hinata- me senté en la silla delante de mí y él se volvió a sentar en MI silla, encantador el consuegro ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué quiere saber en concreto?- le pregunte, ahora si actuábamos como dos adultos responsables y no como un joven y un magnate presumido.

- ¿Por qué Kakashi no habla mucho de su pasado?- medite- no mejor dicho ¿Por qué esta tan empeñado en mi hija?

- Vera… no es un tema que me corresponda tratar- le dije- pero debido a las circunstancias y al hecho de que Kakashi no le haya mencionado esto- suspire- hace algunos años, nueve para ser exactos, Kakashi era amigo de mi primo Obito Uchiha, ellos dos se llevaban muy bien e iban más adelantados que Itachi y yo- asintió- pero entonces un cuatrimestre antes de su graduación, Rin, Obito y Kakashi decidieron salir. Pero antes de volver Kakashi tomo demasiado, al igual que Obito y Rin quería manejar, pero él le dijo que no, que podía hacerlo.

- ¿Chocaron?- pregunto y yo medite.

- No tanto como chocar- dije en un suspiro- alguien de la fiesta los venía siguiendo, no se cual era su problema, pero odiaba a Kakashi, Obito evito que se pelearan y por eso salieron de ahí, pero el tipo no lo dejo pasar- asintió- intentaron desbarrancarlos, pero no pudieron. Así que Kakashi estaba decidido a darles su merecido, salió, los enfrento y ellos venían armados- abrió los ojos sorprendido- tomaron a Rin de rehén y la subieron al auto, Kakashi y Obito estuvieron desesperados, pero aun en estado de ebriedad, no planearon nada de lo que hicieron y arrancaron el auto, lo malo es que era una carretera muy angosta y no cabían dos autos a la par- el asintió- se desbarranco el auto en el que iba Rin. Obito se preocupo bastante y bajaron, durante el enfrentamiento, Kakashi intento ir por la joven, pero en un descuido lo hirieron en el rostro, por eso tiene esa cicatriz en la cara. Le extirparon el ojo- el abrió los ojos y después frunció el ceño- ¿quiere saber porque tiene dos ojos?- el asintió y yo sonreí- el otro es de Obito- le extirparon el ojo y quedo distraído por un momento, cosa que aprovecho otro de los agresores e intento matarlo, mi primo de lo impidió y a cambio murió él- asintió- unas personas que venían atrás de ellos llamaron a la policía, llegaron inmediatamente, a Kakashi le pusieron cargos como conducir en estado de ebriedad y comenzar una pelea en donde hubieron dos muertos, uno era mi primo y el otro era perteneciente a los agresores- el frunció el ceño- Rin perdió la pierna izquierda y la memoria, al menos temporalmente, Kakashi iba a verla seguido, mas por el remordimiento de conciencia que por otra cosa- el asintió- en una ocasión, cuando Rin pregunto por lo ocurrido él se lo conto todo y ella tuvo una reacción común entre alguien que lo olvida todo, agredió a Kakashi y le lastimo su recién implantado ojo, a lo cual. Era un chico sin control de la ira y en ese entonces estaba con mucha presión, la llamada de la policía tres veces a la semana, el acoso de los medios de prensa, la furia de los padres de Obito ante la pérdida de su hijo, la escuela y ahora ella le reclamaba el haberla salvado.

- ¿La golpeo?- negué- ¿Qué le hizo?

- pues- suspire- intento suicidarse- el abrió los ojos y yo recordé como Tachi y yo lo vimos en el baño de la casa con sus muñecas sangrando y sus piernas igual- le creyó a Rin, el hecho de que era culpa suya que Obito hubiera muerto- asintió- el padre de Kakashi se había suicidado con anterioridad y su mentor y mejor amigo, Minato Namikaze-san había muerto recién nació su hijo, ambas situaciones lo dejaron- medite- débil para un circunstancia de este tipo y pues enfrento cargos salió bajo fianza, debido a que mi tío Fugaku-san la pago y lo demás es como triunfo al ser el profesor de historia más joven de mundo- asintió.

- Ella… Rin- lo mire- ¿Está viva?- asentí.

- Solo que desde ese entonces hasta ahora, ella se ha culpado por los intentos de Kakashi, aunque si yo fuera usted- asintió- aojaría a un hombre como él de mi hija- el frunció el ceño- si la tuviera claro, haría lo posible por mantenerla lejos de alguien con un pasado tan malo.

- No me dirás que hacer- levante las manos- gracias por la información- asentí- me llevare esto- señalo mis reportes.

- O… oye, no… no puedes llevártelos- el levanto una ceja.

- Cierto, no puedo- afirme enérgico- pero puedo conseguir citas con las mujeres aquí mencionadas- abrí los ojos y el salió de mi oficina- nos vemos.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Hiashi-sama!- grite y corrí por él.

***Pov de Sasuke***

Estaba en mi casa, sin hacer nada. Meditaba la furia en el rostro de Kakashi, nunca lo había visto así de enojado, al parecer tenía miedo a perder a Hinata, pero desgraciadamente para el yo la quería en mi vida, de todos modos llego a mi primero.

- Sasuke-sama- mire al mayor domo- vino alguien a buscarlo- levante una ceja y asentí- lo deje esperando en la sala.

- Gracias- Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, entre a la sala – Vaya, vaya ¿Qué hace aquí mi querida cuñada?- ella bufo.

- No soy tu cuñada- sonreí y me senté enfrente de ella- al menos aun no-levante una ceja- hay algo que quiero preguntarte- asentí- ¿Sabes qué es esto?- levanto unas pastillas y yo abrí los ojos- las encontré en el cajón de Neji-nisan- asentí- y después encontré esto- mire y tenía la tarjeta de Jiraiya.

- Son unas pastillas- ella asintió- si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Le di una a mi perro esta mañana- abrí los ojos- y regreso con un sequito de hembras- asentí- no solo de su especie- ok esto era serio- ¿Qué significa esto? Y se sincero conmigo.

- ¿Por qué crees que yo tengo las respuestas?- contraataque y ella sonrió, se parecía mucho a Hiashi-sama.

- Porque eres a quien más le hablo de los amigos de Neji-nisan- asentí- además porque mi cuñado también tenía unas- fruncí el ceño- las vi un día que fue a buscar a mi hermana- asentí- después de eso…- se coloreo de rosa y yo apreté los puños- tuve que sacar a Kakashi a patadas.

- Entiendo- a lo mejor Hinata estaba con él por las pastillas, pero nada quitaba el hecho de que también su enamoramiento por mí, fuera obra de las pastillas- Esas pastillas las creo el abuelo de Naruto, para "infortunados en el amor" como él los llamas- asintió- nos convenció de comprarlas…

- ¿Las tomas?

- Mas o menos- ella levanto una ceja- solo las he usado pocas veces- asintió- Naruto me dijo que no las tomara y así lo hice.

- ¿Y sabes qué es esto?- levanto un frasco rosa yo abrí los ojos- vi a Neji-nisan hablar con mi hermana sobre esta "pócima"

- ¿Qué? ¿Se la diste a tu gata y regreso llena de perros?- ella sonrió y yo igual.

- Algo así- levante una ceja- se la di a Hotaru-san- asentí- es el ama de llaves, tiene cincuenta años- asentí- y el jardinero se le confesó- abrí los ojos y ella hizo una mueca de asco- ¿Te imaginas que puedan hacer dos viejos?- un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal y me dio asco de solo pensarlo.

- ¡Cállate!- ambos empezamos a reír- estas demente.

- Gracias, un poco de encanto Hyuga- sonreímos- el caso es que, no tengo idea de que sea esta cosa, pero al parecer tiene la misma función que tus pastillitas- asentí- y si ese es el caso ¿No crees que por eso estas tan encaprichado con mi hermana?- medite, la conocía desde antes de tomar las pastillas, pero no sabía desde cuando tenía esa pócima.

- No lo sé- ella asintió- la conocí en la avenida el primer día de clases hace ya seis meses- me miro- pero… y si ya tomaba la pócima y…

- Si la conoces desde hace seis meses, probablemente te darás cuenta de su apariencia- la mire- era un ratón, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que mis sentimientos son genuinos?- ella se encogió de hombros.

- Yo te estoy diciendo, que Tu- me señalo- eres de la edad de mi hermana- asentí- y que no quiero ver a un viejo pervertido como Kakashi a su lado- abrí los ojos.

- Creí que te agradaba.

- Me agradan sus regalos- señalo su collar- el no tanto- sonreí- pero bueno, ese no es el caso- asentí- saque información importante- me paso unas hojas y yo las hojee.

- ¿De quién?- mire le nombre y era Kakashi- ¿Quién te dio esto?

- Tayuya-sempai- abrí los ojos- tenía un trato con Yamanaka, pero mi padre me comento ayer en la cena que ella le pregunto algo- asentí- en los negocios hay que encontrar e precio de las personas- volví mi vista a la investigación- lo encontré, le dije que me diera toda su información y yo hablaría con Yamanaka- la mire- todo a cambio de cuatro grandes- abrí los ojos.

- Eres una despilfarradora- sonreí- se supone que Kakashi estuvo en una situación extraña- asintió- lo recuerdo, yo iba en la secundaria, fue un mes antes de que mis padres murieran.

- Salve el pellejo de tu amigo- la mire- esa información iría a manos de Yamanaka, la más chismosa de toda la escuela- sonreí- si quieres dársela, no me importa, si la quemas, tampoco me importa- asentí- solo lo hice como… un favor- mi sonrisa aun no se borraba- así que nos vemos Uchiha.

-Hasta luego mini Hyuga- ella frunció el ceño y yo la despedí, salió de la casa y mire el archivo, a Hinata le convendría leer esto, pero… ¿Qué tanto más voy a arriesgar? Sakura quedo mal con Naruto, Naruto está molesto conmigo e Itachi está algo enfadado con Kakashi, ¿Podría arriesgar más?- ¿Soy de verdad tan malo?- medite, vi la chimenea, y luego vi una foto de Hinata, que Sakura me había dado. "si la amas la dejaras ir y ser feliz" maldita conciencia- no me sirve de nada- arroje los papeles a la chimenea, uno por uno, hasta que vi el nombre de Hiashi Hyuga y Hizashi Hyuga- ¿Qué es esto?- lo saque y empecé a leer.

"empresa embargada por los Hyuga, los Otonashi al borde de la quiebra, suicidio por parte de la cabeza de los Otonashi, dejando esposa e hijos en el abandono. La esposa mantenía una relación con el hermano del jefe. Venganza por parte de Haruhi Otonashi"

Mire esto, a lo mejor me podría servir, subí corriendo a mi habitación y los deje debajo de mi almohada, algún día podre saber para que me servirán. Medite, Hinata tomaba una pócima, y probablemente era por eso que me había enamorado de ella, pero siendo honestos, no lo veía lógico, desde el primer día que la vi, me gusto y eso que solo la vi en una avenida, con unos enormes lentes de fondo de botella. Una falda larga y su blusa holgada, nada que denotara la mujer que era ahora. ¡Eso es! Yo lo amo, de verdad la amo, porque yo me fije en el interior, una chica dulce y tierna, algo que yo quería y era ella.

- Soy un idiota- me dije a mi mismo, volví a salir de mi habitación y fui corriendo hasta la puerta.

- Sasuke-sama- voltee a ver al mayor domo y a mi nana- vaya con cuidado- sonreí de lado y Salí, tenía que encontrarla, antes de que hiciera algo estúpido y la perdiera para siempre.

- Voy por ti Hinata.

***Pov de Kakashi***

Estábamos en la cama, ella me había llevado hasta ahí y me abrazaba como si fueran un niño pequeño. Aun no me atrevía a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero si ella sería mi esposa, lo haría, hablaría.

- Hinata- me miro- yo… - asintió- yo… tengo que contarte algo- asintió y yo me hinque en la cama- hace nueve años- lleve sus manos a mi cicatriz- tuve una pelea con unos hombres, recuerdas que te hable de Obito, mi mejor amigo- asintió- este es su ojo… y… y murió por mi culpa- ella me silencio.

- Te cuesta hablar de ello- asentí- no necesitas decírmelo- ella se acurruco en mi pecho- yo te…- la vi dudar ¿Por qué lo hacía?- yo te amo, no necesito saber tu pasado, solo quiero saber que estas a mi lado- la abrace, aunque me sentía inquieto, ¿Por qué dudo? De seguro era por Sasuke- yo…- la mire- me voy a casa- abrí los ojos- quiero estar con Hanabi-chan.

- Es… ¿Es por eso? ¿O quieres ver a Sasuke?- ella me miro con los ojos abiertos y yo me sentí tan estúpido por dudar de ella- lo siento, es que…

- Sasuke-kun…- medito su nombre- él es alguien especial para mi… y te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no estoy preocupada por él- baje la vista y apreté mi puño- pero tú eres mi novio- levanto mi rostro- y te amo- sus ojos me miraban, estaba centrada en mí, no miraba a otro lado que no fuera hacia mí, asentí y acorte las distancias entre nosotros, quería besarla- ka…- junte nuestros labios- Mn- caí sobre ella y pase mis manos por su cuerpo- ah- me separe y ella se sonrojo- to… tocan la puerta- fruncí el ceño y me Salí de la cama, abrí la puerta y grande fue mi sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije con el ceño fruncido y mis puños apretados.

- Hinata-san- no me hablo a mí y se fijo en Hinata, quien estaba detrás- Ven conmigo- ella medito y asintió, fue al cuarto y yo voltee- vengo por ella.

- ¿Por qué?- mi pregunta había sido muy osca.

- Shisui me llamo- maldito Shisui- me dijo que te diera el recado, ella quiere verte- apreté el puño- y si no vas, ella vendrá- abrí los ojos, de solo imaginarme a Rin caminando- Hinata-san- voltee y ella camino hacia Itachi.

- ¿Mi padre lo mando?- el negó y ella frunció el ceño- ¿Entonces?

- Un amigo mío, quiere hablar con Kakashi y no creo que esta conversación le interese a usted y de todos modos, son temas personales- ella asintió y yo me enoje- ¿Nos vamos?- salieron y yo me quede ahí parado, ni siquiera me había mirado, me sentí vacio y solo. El teléfono sonó.

- ¿SI?

- ¿Hinata-san sigue ahí?- gruñí- parece que ya no. Lastima- volví a gruñir- su padre le mandaba saludos.

- ¿Hiashi-sama?- el afirmo- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Solo le tuve a confianza que tu no le has tenido- apreté los puños- Hiashi-sama no es idiota, el sabe que hay detrás de ti- baje la vista- da gracias que me pregunto a mí y que pude suavizar la historia- afirme- ¿Te imaginas que hubiera dicho si se hubiera enterado por un investigador? Rin quiere verte- me tense- y la veras, quieras o no, basta de portarte como un niño.

- No soy un niño- le gruñí

- ¡Pues demuéstralo y ven a verla!- baje la vista- ¿Vendrás a verla?

- Si- el exclamo algo- pero llevare a Hinata conmigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que Rin tenga un colapso nervioso?

- Hinata es mi novia y pronto será mi esposa- el gruño- e iremos a ver a Rin, los dos juntos.

- Está bien, está bien- suspire- te estaré esperando- me dijo en tono coqueto y yo bufe- bye, bye.

**Pov de Shisui***

Maldito Kakashi, se creía muy listo, parecía que tenía que hacerle una visita a Hinata-chan. Le hablaría a Hiashi-sama y vería la forma de llevar a Rin conmigo.

- ¡Tachibana!- ella entro corriendo- ¡Reserva un vuelo a konoha para mañana! ¡Tomaremos unas vacaciones!- ella sonrió- saca el champan, la comida y dile a todos que hoy hay fiesta- anoto rápido y salió corriendo- tengo que conocer a Hinata-chan- mire la foto de ella y sonreí.

Hasta aquí. Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba entretenida viendo anime, jejeje XD, pero bueno, este es el último de los niños y pues respondiendo de manera rápida.

EyesGray-sama.- jajaja a mí también me gusta Hiashi-sama, creo que me divertí mucho escribiendo su Pov jejeje.

Sai0o0oo0oo0.- jajaja, pobre Sasu-chan y Kakashi-kun, pero tienes razón se quiere más a Tachi-chan jejeje, pero es Sasuhina así que te lo debo :p. pero puedes leer una que es itahina igual es mía, jeje.

Paz.- a mí también me da penita por Kakashi, pero ya ves, jajaja. Pues Shisui-chan será así como que un parte aguas, jajaja no te adelanto porque si no te voy a revelar el final, pero será importante en esta historia. Y Hiashi también es importante aquí jejeje ;)

Magic ann love.- si yo también quiero lemon, pero ya sabes, desde el pov de Hinata-chan para que se nos haga agua la boca por lo sexi de Kakashi jejeje *¬* ok hasta aquí, gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto, bye.


	27. Chapter 21

**Ok volví, este es un capítulo especial, ya que en este hay ¡Lemon! (aplausos xD) jajaja ok no, bueno el caso es que aquí habrá cariño en exceso.**

**Esta vez indicaciones para acompañar el lemon, pues les recomiendo que escuchen dos canciones.**

**Una se llama Sweet nothing de Calvin Harris y Florence Welch.**

**$$$%%**

**Right Round de Florida and Kesha. ****%%%**

*****Pov de Hinata*****

Iba en el auto de Itachi-sensei, la verdad es que estaba algo preocupada por Kakashi, pero últimamente algo rondaba mi cabeza con insistencia y esa era el beso de Sasuke-kun. No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Sentía que ahora le estaba siendo infiel a Kakashi, mire a Itachi-sensei quien conducía bastante concentrado.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a ver otra película de terror?- sonrió y yo asentí, ese hombre sabia de buenas películas- vamos- nos concentramos en la carretera otra vez y yo meditaba sobre la llamada de Kakashi, el parecía algo alterado y después su forma de abrazarme, no lo sentía normal.

Llegamos a su departamento y yo fui a buscar el titulo de la película, me quede analizándolas todas y me decidí por una que se llama la noche del demonio, parecía interesante, el empezó a calentar las palomitas y yo busque el control del devedé, era algo gracioso que el que iba a ser mi cuñado ahora fuera mi mejor amigo y la persona que más cariño le tenía, lo mire él se merecía ser feliz, pero con alguien que de verdad lo valorara.

- Deidara me dijo que las invitara a otro concierto- Salí de mis pensamientos al oírlo hablar- Nagato también quiere que vayan- sonreí- y Yahiko no se opone ¿Qué opinas?

- Me gustaría, son muy buenos- el asintió y se sentó a mi lado- ¿Qué le parece esta película?- la miro y asintió- ¿Cuándo tocaran?

- Pasado mañana- asentí y sonreí- también quiero que conozcas a alguien- el sonrió, pero era una sonrisa autentica y muy hermosa- a mi primo y mejor amigo- sonreí- ya están las palomitas ¿Lista para ver la película?- asentí y nos acomodamos en el sillón, yo abrazando su brazo por si me daba miedo y el con los pies sobre la mesilla.

***Pov de Sakura***

Ino intentaba calmarme y yo solo era un mar de lagrimas, no era posible que Naruto se enojara conmigo, ok yo se que debí hacerle caso y no meter mi cuchara, pero cuando mi mejor amigo me pedí ayuda que ebria hacer ¿Dejarlo?

- ¡No se que sé hacer ino-puerca!- ella me dio un zape ante lo dicho y yo contuve mi llanto.

- Naruto solo está algo enojadito- me dijo con paciencia- pero el te quiere- asentí- y estoy segura de que cuando lea la información, no le quedara más remedio que aceptar que Sasuke-kun es mejor opción para Hinata-chan- asentí, a lo mejor no era tan bueno.

- Por cierto- me sonrió- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Neji-kun?- abrió los ojos y se puso colorada y yo sonreí triunfal, si le gustaba- anda cuéntame, te prometo no decir nada.

- ¿Jurado?- levante mi mano derecha y la izquierda la puse sobre el corazón- ok- suspiro y volteo la vista- creo que me gusta- abrí los ojos y ella se sonrojo- desde hace un tiempo, un día que estuve en casa de Hinata-chan acepte que era guapo y desde entonces no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza- la abrace.

- ¡Eso es genial!- asentimos- Neji es afortunado- sonrió- ya verás que se dará cuenta de que te gusta y serán muy felices- sonreímos.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y al final decidimos que era tiempo de ver una película, a pesar de que siempre nos decíamos cosas como, frentona, cerda, frente de marquesina, puerca y más cosas, teníamos una amistad muy estrecha. Nos sentamos frente al televisor y preparamos todo para una buena noche de películas, cuando la puerta sonó. Nos miramos.

- ¿Quién?- dije desconfiada, ya no eran horas para que alguien tocara la puerta.

- ¿Siempre tienes que preguntar quién es? Soy Sasuke- no me digas, corrí a abrir la puerta y el entro como chiflido- Sakura y- miro al sillón y ahí estaba Ino- ¿Ino?- ella lo saludo y el solo suspiro- el caso es que…- lo miramos- ya sea su secreto.

- ¿Secreto? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál secreto?- saco un frasquito rosa de su chamarra y yo abrí los ojos.

- ¿Ya vieron? es Johnny Deep- dijo señalando la pantalla en donde salía efectivamente el actor en el jinete sin cabeza- jajaja, que atractivo- Sasuke frunció el ceño y ambas bajamos la vista- lo sentimos.

- Todo este tiempo han bebido una pócima extraña- asentimos- cuanto tiempo tiene que la beben- ambas meditamos.

- Todas la compramos el segundo día de clases- abrió los ojos- habíamos ido a una entrevista y la doctora nos dijo que nos llamaría- asintió- y pues termino la jornada escolar y lo cumplió, nos llamo esa misma tarde y todas nos reunimos, solo que no nos conocíamos- asintió.

- Entonces el primer día que nos conocimos no sabían nada de las intenciones de esa mujer- asentimos y el sonrió de lado- entonces no estaba equivocado- fruncí el ceño y mire a Ino- yo si amo a Hinata- sonreí ante su declaración- lo malo es que no se si lo que sienta Kakashi por ella sea igual que lo mío o creado por esta pócima- meditamos también. Podía ser una posibilidad, pero también podían ser sentimientos genuinos.

- ¿Qué haremos?- el negó- ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?- le pregunte a Ino y ella medito.

- Estaba en casa de Kakashi-sensei- Sasuke apretó el puño- déjame llamarla- la vi marcar el numero y esperar a que contestara- ¡Hinata-chan!- contesto con entusiasmo- ¿Dónde estás?- se quedo un rato- ¿Viendo películas?- asintió- ¿Con Itachi-sensei?- Sasuke abrió los ojos- oh, lo siento, jajaja- volvió a escuchar- ¿Un tal Shisui?- Sasuke-kun abrió los ojos- ¿Qué con él? ¿Llamo a Kakashi? Aja, aja. Entiendo, pues, ¿te molestaría si vamos a verte?- la vimos asentir y nos miro- dice que Itachi-sensei no tiene inconveniente-asentimos y miramos- ok, vamos para allá- asintió y colgó- ¿Sabes donde vive tu hermano?- el bufo y asintió- bien, tu conduces- salimos de la casa.

***Pov de Temari***

Me encontraba con mi amiga Tenten, después de que Neji nos contara lo que hizo Taylor y aparte lo que paso en la enfermería entre él y la zorrita esa, no me caía tan bien y lo peor de todo es que ahora ella lloraba como magdalena

- ¿En que falle?- la mire y ella enterró la cara en sus manos- ¡No es posible! ¿Por qué a mí, Temari-chan?- negué y ella siguió llorando- y lo peor de toda es que no le quise creer-

- Ya pasara Tenten- ella asintió- ¿Vamos al bar?- sonreí y ella asintió- pues vístete bien y nos vamos- asintió y empezó a correr de aquí para allá. He de mencionar que estamos en mi casa- puedes agarrar la ropa que quieras- asintió y se metió a bañar, yo me quede sentada en la cama mientras me ponía las botas, pensaba pasarla.

- Temari-sama- mire a la sirvienta- la buscan abajo- levante una ceja- no quiso dar su nombre, pero dice que es urgente- asentí.

- ¡Tenten! ¡Ahora vengo, puedes agarrar lo que quieras de armario!- ella me respondió que sí y yo baje las escaleras, llegue a la puerta- ¿Quién?- se dio la vuelta y yo me atragante- ¿Tu?- el asintió y yo baje la vista- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues vine a verte- fruncí el ceño-¿No es obvio? Chica problemática- me puso la mano en la cabeza y yo fruncí aun más el ceño- me evitar desde que hablamos esa ocasión- bufe- ya pasaron seis meses desde la primera vez que hablamos, tres desde que volvimos a hablar y dos semanas desde que te lo volví a decir- yo evite su mirada, no quería saber de él- ¿Tienes una respuesta para mí?

- Te dije que no quiero nada contigo- e levanto una ceja- escucha Shikamaru, eres mi amigo y me caes bien y todo, pero…- el me miro- pero…

- No te gusto- no es que no me gustaras, es que no podía- ¿Verdad?- evite su mirada y el sonrió- eso es mentira- abrí los ojos y él me acorralo contra la puerta- estas tan loca por mí como yo por ti- sus ojos de vago me atravesaban por completo, intente hacerme la dura, pero el pudo conmigo y al final solo nos veíamos, yo estaba sonrojada, algo extraño- ¿Verdad?- asentí un poco y él me beso, abrí los ojos a más no poder y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. El paso las suyas en mi cintura y poco a poco me fui rindiendo a él, me gustaba, pero sentía que estaba traicionando a Ino, tenía que preguntarle si aun lo quería, pero seria después de que terminara de besarme. Afloje mi agarre y me deje llevar, lo que tenia de vago lo tenia de bueno besando, sus besos eran certeros apasionados y poco a poco sentía la temperatura subir- ok fue suficiente- me quede con la boca entre abierta y el sonrió- nos veremos- no podía hablar, el empezó a alejarse y yo estire mis manos, alcance su chamarra el volteo y yo me colgué de su cuello y volví a unir nuestros labios, se sorprendió pero no me aparto.

- Temari quería saber si… ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- nos separamos y ahí estaba Kankuro- maldito ahora si te mato- soltó lo que traia en las manos y corrió tras Shikamaru mientras yo sonreía, ok eso era cruel, pero le tenía que agradar a mis hermanos- ¡Espera maldito!

- ¡Que problemático!- sonreí y entre.

***Pov de Hinata***

Estaba completamente recargada en Itachi-sensei, abrazaba su brazo y entrelazaba nuestros dedos. La película estaba interesante y yo solo me refugiaba en él, estaba tan metida en lo mío y la película que incluso brinque cuando sonó el timbre, Itachi sensei soltó mi mano y yo abrace el cojín.

- Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san- oí y yo seguí ahí sentada- Sasuke- abrí los ojos y los separe de la pantalla, mire y efectivamente ahí estaba Sasuke-kun, mire a mis amigas y ellas me mandaron disculpas y yo frunce el ceño- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- A Hinata- chan- remarco el chan- se le olvido dar la dirección y yo pase a saludar a Sakura así que les dije que yo las traia- asintió y se sentó- ¿Cual estás viendo?

- La noche del demonio- dijo acomodándose a mi lado otra vez, volví a mi posición original y apreté su mano, el sonrió y me beso la frente lo cual dejo sorprendidos a todos- ¿Qué? ¿Van a ver la película?- asintieron y se sentaron, Sasuke-kun termino en medio de Sakura-chan e Ino-chan.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras ocurrían las escenas fuertes, donde aparecían esos monstruos y como el niño estaba en coma, cosas así y yo solo apretaba mas la mano de Itachi-sensei, después de un rato él se levanto por más palomitas y yo abrace de nuevo el cojín.

- Itachi-san- mire y Sakura lo llamo- ¿Dónde está el baño?

- Al fondo a la derecha- dijo y regreso con mas palomitas, ahora estábamos Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun, yo e Itachi-sensei en ese orden- ¿Estás bien?

- No me da tanto miedo como la de fenómeno siniestro- le sonreí y el asintió. Avanzaba la película, Sasuke-kun y yo estábamos cada vez más cerca, ahora mis manos aferraban a ambos Uchihas, pero mi cabeza seguía en el pecho de Itachi-sensei- ¡No! Ahí no… ¡Está detrás de la cuna!- apreté la mano de Sasuke-kun e Itachi termino riendo- ¿Qué le va a hacer al bebe?

- Hyuga- mire a Sasuke-kun y vi su mano entre las mías, la iba a quitar, pero el mismo la apretó- no importa- me sonrió de lado y yo le respondí.

Terminamos de ver la película y yo seguía temblando un poco, Itachi-sensei se ofreció a llevarme pero yo negué, seria causarle mucha molestia, camine con Ino-chan y Sasuke-kun ¿Mencione que Sakura desapareció después de que volvió del baño? Nos dijo que tenía que irse a casa. Subimos al carro de Sasuke-kun e Ino-chan me puso adelante, yo iba en lo mío, pensando en la película y lo cálidas que eran las manos de los Uchihas. Dejamos a mi rubia amiga en su casa y el manejo hasta la mía, nos quedamos un rato en el auto, no hablamos, no nos miramos, pero no me sentía incomoda, al contrario me gustaba estar así.

- Hinata-lo mire y el sonrió- vamos- asentí y bajamos del auto, llegue al portón de mi casa y el sonrió- ¿Te dio miedo la película?

- Algo- sonreímos y el enredo sus dedos con los míos, no quería soltarlo, sentía que si lo hacía no volveríamos a estar así nunca mas- Sasuke-kun- el me miro- yo… ¿Shisui-san es muy importante para Itachi-sensei?- el asintió, acordó la distancia entre nosotros, tenía que pararlo estaba siendo infiel de vista, sentidos y mente- No- el no se movió mas, pero tampoco retrocedió, junto nuestras manos, mire su pecho, no podía pensar en mirarlo a los ojos.

- Hinata- me negué a levantar la vista- mírame- negué y el rio un poco- mírame- volví a negar y su mano atrapo mi mentón, dirigió mi mirada hacia la suya y me confundí, en sus ojos había tristeza, había anhelo y había algo mas, pero no podía descifrarlo o no quería hacerlo- Hinata, me gustas- abrí los ojos e intente separarme de él, pero afianzo mi cintura- y por lo tanto me aleje- me detuve- Neji me dijo que si te amaba te dejaría ser feliz- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- el dijo que ya habías sufrido mucho por mi culpa- asentí y contuve un sollozo- y no quería que siguieras así, ahora te he visto feliz con Kakashi, pero… me niego- nos miramos y esta vez sus manos atraparon mis mejillas- me niego a verte en sus brazos, a pensar que el te ha tocado- acorto las distancias- a que esos besos que yo te daba ahora sean suyos- jugó con nuestros alientos y yo solo podía intentar no caer, pero no podía, quería que me besara.

- Sasuke-kun- busque sus ojos, acorto las distancias entre nosotros y unió nuestros labios, pero era un beso tranquilo sin prisas, lleno de tantas cosas, paseo su lengua por mi labio inferior y yo entre abrí los míos. Invadió mi cavidad y me beso con toda la ternura que un joven como él puede poner y yo solo sentía que brincaba de gusto, deje mis manos en su cintura e intente apretarlo más a mí, su beso se fue haciendo más necesitado a medida que paseaba mis manos por su espalda y el enredaba las suyas en mi cabello.- Sasuke-kun- exhale y arremetió apasionado sobre mí, mis manos se enredaron en sus hombros y las suyas en mi cintura, me pego contra la pared y una de mis piernas se enredo en su cintura, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, pero no quería pensar, dejo mis labios y esta vez beso mi cuello, mi clavícula y yo soltaba leves gemidos, subió de nuevo y sonreí entre el beso, lo había extrañado tanto que ahora a pesar de que mi conciencia mandaba imágenes de Kakashi, no podía apartarme de Sasuke ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No lo sabía, me levanto del suelo y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura- ah… Sasuke-kun- mis manos se enredaron en sus negras obras y las suyas acariciaban mis piernas. Pero entonces mi conciencia y mi cerebro me enseñaron a Kakashi derrotado como lo vi hoy y toda mi pasión se fue- Sasuke-kun, basta- el pego sus labios a mi cuello y un estremecimiento me recorrió- por favor, basta- asintió y me bajo- buenas noches- me di la vuelta, pero me tomo de nuevo por la mano y me pego a su pecho.

- Solo te puedo decir algo que es verdadero- apretó su agarre- te amo- abrí los ojos- creí que era algo raro, pero lo hago y estaré a tu lado- beso mi mejilla y se metió a su carro. Yo me quede ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora que sabía que me amaba y que yo también lo amaba, porque lo hago, lo amo y quiero estar a su lado.

- Pero no puedo- me lleve las manos a la boca y empecé a llorar- no puedo dejar a Kakashi, no puedo… no puedo- entre a la casa y ahí estaba mi hermana, me sorbí la nariz y corrí hacia ella- lo siento… no puedo- ella parecía que me entendía, solo me abrazo y seguimos ahí en las escaleras.

***Pov de Karin***

Suigetsu y yo estábamos en el bar, la boca del diablo, habíamos decidido ir por unos tragos antes de ver que hacíamos, aunque me sorprendió mucho ver a Temari y Tenten, aunque mi novio me dijo que las llamáramos yo me negué, Tenten no se veía bien y eso solo significaba una cosa, había terminado con Taylor.

- Así que el chico perfecto fue un patán- dijo Suigetsu en forma de broma- que bueno que no te enrollaste con el-

- Si- mire a Tenten- pero ella si- el asintió- tú conoces a Neji, ¿Sabes si aun le gusta?- el negó y yo bufe- ¿y Lee?- medito y se encogió de hombros- pobre Tenten.

- No le tengas lastima- lo mire- mejor agradece que abrió los ojos y que esta vez aprenderá- asentí y lo bese.

- Por eso te quiero- sonreímos y llego el mesero, lo cual hizo que yo arrojara a Suigetsu- otro Gin tonic, el mesero sonrió y yo lo vi marcharse, mire a mi novio y el estaba en el suelo- lo siento- le resto importancia, no me gustaban las demostraciones de afecto en público y el era muy meloso a veces.

- ¡Karin-chan!- voltee a ver y ahí venían mis amigas, sonreí y ellas se sentaron con nosotros- no sabíamos que iban a venir.

- Fue de último momento- dijo Suigetsu y yo sonreí- vengan a tomar que la noche se va a acabar- sonreímos- brindemos- las tres nos quedamos así de ¿Por qué?- porque esta noche solo seremos, una pareja y dos solteras- sonreí.

- Mejor tres solteras- Suigetsu frunció el ceño y yo empecé a reír- es broma jajaja- el sonrió y me abrazo.

***Pov de Sakura***

Estaba llegando a la escuela e iba con la clara intención de hablar con Naruto, aparte de que ayer mis esfuerzos por juntar a hina-chan y Sasuke-kun dieron frutos, ahora solo me restaba aclarar que no me iba a rendir y si le tenía que decir adiós al amor de mi vida, lo haría, pero vería a mi amiga feliz.

- Sakura-chan- mire y ahí estaba, aunque no parecía muy feliz, es mas estaba serio- tenemos que hablar- asentí- quiero que sepas….

- Quiero que sepas- lo mire- que no dejare de ayudar a Sasuke-kun, así me cause problemas contigo no pienso dejarlo- el abrió los ojos- el es mi amigo y Hinata-chan también y a los dos los quiero y pues tu- el asintió- te amo pero si tengo que renunciar a ti por hacer lo correcto, lo hare, no me importa que sea- las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos- además…- saque el frasquito de la pócima- he estado bebiendo esto. Es una pócima que sirve para atraer al sexo opuesto y gracias a ella, te tengo a ti- el abrió los ojos- por eso, ahora que sabes la verdad yo quiero que sepas que te amo y que has sido lo mejor para mi, pero como tu dijiste, no te puedo obligar a estar a mi lado- el abrió los ojos y yo me di la vuelta.

- Sakura-chan- negué y camine,- Sakura-chan- empecé a caminar más rápido y el tomo mi mano, me giro y me pego contra su pecho- yo también te amo- su sonrisa era inmensa- yo también he estado tomando algo- saco las pastillas y yo abrí los ojos- creí que te enamorarías de mi si las tomaba, estoy loco por ti desde el primer día en la avenida- nos miramos- te amo Sakura-chan- me lance contra su cuello y lo abrace, estaba feliz- lo siento, fui muy duro contigo- negué- y no debí portarme así, pero yo no quiero que Hina-chan sufra, ya la he visto llorar mares por ese teme y no quiero que le haga más daño- yo negué y el sonrió.

- Vamos a clases- asentimos y caminamos de la mano, estaba feliz, era mío completa y absolutamente mío, y no se debia a una pócima ni pastillas, solo que ahora el problema sería Hinata-chan y las demás.

***Pov de Hinata***

Había pasado el día y ni siquiera lo sentí, estaba un poco triste, pero después reaccione, Kakashi era mi novio y lo, yo lo. Yo lo quería, estaba segura de que solo era una confusión lo que dije ayer no podía ser verdad.

- Hinata-chan- levante la vista y mire, todo el salón estaba vacío- ¿Te sientes bien?- mire a Kakashi y asentí- te vi muy distraída, ya vienen los exámenes- asentí y el se sentó en mi escritorio- ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

- Si- me levante y lo abrace- solo que me quede preocupada por ti ayer- en parte si y en parte no- te veías algo deprimido ayer- el sonrió y negó.

- Shisui llamo para decirme que alguien quería verme- lo mire- una amiga de la infancia, es una historia larga- asentí y el agarro mis manos, las beso y yo sonreí- iremos a verla- abrí los ojos- te presentare ante ella como mi novia- sonreí – y mi futura esposa- mi sonrisa se tenso, esposa de Kakashi- ¿no estás feliz?- asentí y lo abrace, pero la felicidad estaba muy lejos de mis sentires.

- Gracias Kakashi- el negó y beso mi cuello, yo me estremecí, el aprovecho e hizo a un lado mi cabello, ahora no me sentía tan segura, pero quería continuar.- ¿Aquí?- el sonrió de lado, sabía lo que estaba pensando, era un pervertido de primera y sonreí también, se levanto y cerró la puerta del salón- pervertido- el hizo cara de indignado y me abrazo por la cintura.

- Solo un poco- sonreímos y empezó a besar mi cuello.

***inicia la canción Sweet nothing***

Pase mis manos por su espalda y deje que sus manos recorrieran mis piernas, nos miramos solo una vez mas y el ataco mis labios con pasión, sus manos se perdieron en mi falda y yo apretaba mis uñas en su espalda, comencé a jadear al sentir su mano rozar mi intimidad, pero me tenía que contener, enterró la cara en mis pechos y me recostó contra el escritorio, al igual que ayer en la tarde, beso mis piernas, hasta mis muslos, mi cintura, acaricio mis pechos y yo apretaba los ojos. Me arme de valor y desabroche su camisa dejando ver su marcado y bien definido torso, me mordí el labio al ver sus pectorales subir y bajar y su abdomen con una ligera capa de vello en el ombligo que se perdía en el inicio de su pantalón, el cinturón del pantalón se me hacia estorboso, lleve mis manos hasta él y lo desabroche, el sonrió y me beso mientras mis manos desabrochaban el cinturón, el agarro mis manos y las llevo hacia atrás del poniéndolas sobre su firme trasero, una risita escapo de mis labios ante su acción y beso mi cuello.

Pasee mis manos por su espalda deleitándome con la textura de sus músculos bajo mis manos, enterré mi nariz en su cuello y aspire su aroma, el llevo sus, manos hasta mi blusa, la desabrocho y empezó a hacer círculos con mis pechos y yo lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba experimentando muchas cosas y todas ellas solo se aglomeraban en mi centro. Me volvió a recostar contra el escritorio y se puso sobre mí, alcance a ver algo sobre salir por su pantalón y me sonroje. Estire mis manos e intente tocar su abdomen, pero la vergüenza me gano, el tomo mi mano y la paso por su pecho, su abdomen y al final me hizo ponerla sobre su "paquete" me sonroje.

- No tengas miedo- me susurro y yo asentí, apreté un poco y el gruño, seguí paseando mi mano por esa zona, desabroche su pantalón y deje ver su ropa interior un bóxer negro que se ajustaba en la parte de atrás y dejaba espacio para lo de enfrente- Shh, no te pasara nada- asentí y seguí con mi labor, sentía algo duro contra mis manos, lejos de ser pequeño o algo parecido, se sentía grande, soy una pervertida igual que él. Pase mis manos por aquella extensión y lo oí gruñir, y yo seguí con mis caricias, el ahora estaba de pie y en medio de mis piernas, pero su cabeza reposaba en mi hombro y daba ligeras mordidas, con mucha vergüenza metí mi mano derecha y lo sentí por primera vez, grande, palpitante y venoso, me sonroje y el sonrió en mi hombro- no te detengas- asentí y pase mis manos por toda la extensión, no me atrevía a verlo por miedo a caer desmayada, empecé a subir y bajar mis manos por todo su miembro y el daba ligeras embestidas lo cual me ponía aun mas deseosa, mis nervios y mi vergüenza comenzaban a evaporarse.

Separo mis manos de su miembro y arranco literalmente mi ropa de su sitio, me tumbo contra el escritorio y me beso con desesperación, intentaba corresponder a su besos pero era cada vez más difícil, su lengua invadía mi cavidad y sus manos abrían mis piernas, bajo su cara por mi cuello, paso por mis pechos los cuales beso y acarició, bajo hasta mi ombligo y una vez allí empezó a jugar con él, yo me arquee un poco y después su cara se dirigió a mi intimidad. Intente detenerlo pero no me dejo, enterró por completo la cara en ella y yo exhale un gemido sonoro.

Su lengua jugaba con el pequeño botón que estaba ahí y sus dedos entraban en mi húmeda cavidad, apreté sus cabellos mientras él seguía degustando mi zona, su lengua paso por mi entrada y beso todo el lugar, sus movimientos se iban haciendo mas rápidos y yo poco a poco alcanzaba el cielo. Me arquee cuando sentí el primero orgasmo y él se levanto de donde estaba ara mirarme, se relamía los labios y yo intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se subió al escritorio y se acomodo en medio de mis piernas, acerco su rostro al mío y me beso haciendo que probara mi propia esencia, pero eso solo me éxito más. Acomodo su miembro y yo sentí la punta, levante un poco la cara para verlo y como había supuesto, era grande y me asustaba que eso no fuera a entrar en mí, pero el mismo me calmo con sus besos, los cuales volvían a ser arrasadores, de nuevo presiono su pene contra mi intimidad y empezó a introducirlo, sentía como todo se iba abriendo hacia él, llego un momento en que se detuvo, hizo más fuerza y algo dentro se rompió, lance un gemido de dolor y el empezó a susurrarme cosas dulces, sus manos acariciaban mis pechos y sus labios besaban mi cuello.

Me calme un poco y fue cuando le dije que podía continuar, estaba lejos de querer detenerme, sus embestidas empezaron lentas, circulares, haciendo que entrara por completo, y saliera de la misma forma, entraba y salía. Fue tomando más intensidad a medida que sus envestidas se iban haciendo mas rápidas y más adentro. Apreté mis piernas contra su cintura y el puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, nos veíamos a los ojos aunque me daba pena, mire la unión de nuestros sexos y más calor me daba, empecé a sentir mis paredes contraerse y el aumento más la velocidad volviéndome loca por completo, apreté sus manos y su cintura mientras gemía sonoramente, se acerco para silenciar mis gemidos y sus lengua jugaba con la mía, pase mis manos por su cuello hasta que el orgasmo nos ataco a los dos, sentí su esencia liberarse en mi.

***Pov de Ino*** %%%%. Kesha%%%

Me encontraba aun en la escuela, estaba buscando a Hinata-chan, pero ella paso a segundo plano cuando vi a Haruhi caminar de manera silenciosa, se dirigía al salón en donde había dejado a mi mejor amiga, ella sabía perfectamente de la relación de ambos y eso no me podía traer nada bueno, corrí detrás de ella y justo antes de que abriera la puerta la taclee, rodamos juntas un poco y ella intento rasguñar mi cara. Agarre sus manos y las puse por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- ella sonrió de lado y yo le di una bofetada- ¿Qué significa esa sonrisa?- le volví a dar otra bofetada y ella me dio la vuelta.

- Eso es algo que no te importa- me dijo en tono meloso- pero no impedirás que se sepa ese amorío- me abofeteo- ya lo veras- di la vuelta y ahora era ella la que estaba abajo otra vez, la puse al borde de las escaleras.

- ¿Qué más quieres?- ella frunció el ceño- ¿No te basto quitarle el novio a Tenten? Ahora también quieres destruir a Hinata-chan- ella sonrió de lado.

- Ella y su maldita familia arruinaron mi vida- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado- le voy a devolver el favor- empezó a reír- además que su querido príncipe azul, es solamente un irresponsable, dejo a Rin- abrí los ojos- en el hospital de la niebla hace nueve años, un pleito que comenzó por él, causo la muerte de un Uchiha y por si fuera poco del bebe que ella esperaba- abrí los ojos y aprovecho para golpearme- el cual era de Kakashi- me quede ahí y ella bajo corriendo las escaleras. Un bebe, de Kakashi.

***Pov de Rin*** (por primera vez xD, ya me raye jejeje)

Estaba sentada en el avión, iba junto con Shisui a hablar con Kakashi, tenía que pedirle disculpas por lo que había dicho y sobre todo decirle lo que le iba a decir en esa fiesta, estaba embarazada y el hijo era suyo.

- ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?- le pregunte a Shisui y el medito un poco.

- Supongo que no lo querrá creer- asentí- ¿Cómo sabes que es de él?

- Porque el mismo me pidió que tuviéramos relaciones, el fue mi primer y único hombre- dije con pesar- espero que me crea.

- Si sabe contar, supongo que si vera que es suyo- el puso su mano sobre la mía, éramos amigos después de todo y fue mi único apoyo después de lo ocurrido.

- Gracias Shisui- el asintió y volvió a relajarse, lo imite, pronto llegaríamos.

**Hasta aquí. Jejeje perdonen el retraso pero es que ahora si me agarraron con corta inspiración, no me atrevía a escribir el lemon jejeje, me dio penita y la verdad no me atrevo a leerlo me da cosita, pero ustedes díganme que tal quedo.**

**Respondiendo comentarios.**

**Paz.- no es que quieran elegir por ella, aunque así parece, es que ahora ya viste que siempre si lo quiere todavía jejeje, ok me vas a matar por la indecisión de Hinata, pero te prometo que Kakashi no sufre jejeje, Hinata sí.**

**EyesGray-sama, espero que este también sea de tu agrado y mucha suerte en la escuela, pásatela genial.**

**Ahora sí, me despido jejeje bye, bye.**


	28. Chapter 22

**¡Volví! Ya estoy de vuelta y pues continuamos con esta rara historia. Jejeje. Espero que les guste el capitulo y pues no las entretengo mas.**

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad y solo los personajes inventados (obvio. si que soy sope a veces jejeje)**

*****Pov de Hinata *****

Me sentía algo abochornada por lo que había pasado y mas porque apenas estábamos terminando de vestirnos cuando oímos ruidos afuera, nos asustamos y después miramos, pero no había nada, suspire.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Kakashi una vez que se acerco a mí, le sonreí, no me atrevía a hablar, aunque me dolía caminar y parecía que había ido a montar a caballo, pero estaba feliz.

- B… bien- me sonroje y él me beso, tanto tiempo esperando esto para que al final me quedara con ganas de mas, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, acomode su corbata y él me dio otro beso- vámonos- asintió y salimos, solo para encontrarnos con Ino-chan, la mire y ella parecía estar como ida- ino-chan- me miro y al final bajo la vista, me acerque a ella.

- Vámonos Hinata- abrí los ojos y asentí- Kakashi-sensei- el asintió- le pido que… le pido que hablemos mañana- e frunció el ceño pero asintió- gracias- me tomo de la mano y yo me despedí de mi novio, llegamos a la parada de autobuses y aun me dolía- Hinata-chan- la mire- estoy muy molesta con Kakashi-sensei- abrí los ojos- y nunca lo perdonare- me estaba asustando, tomo mis manos entre las suyas- pero no te perdonare a ti- me asuste mas y temblé- si no me cuentas como es Kakashi en ese aspecto- me guiño un ojo picara- ¿Es grande?- abrí la boca indignada- ¿Te dolió mucho?- todos en el auto bus nos miraban y yo me ponía cada vez mas roja- oh, debe ser buenísimo si la piensas tanto- todo se volvió negro- ¡Hinata-chan!

***Pov de Sakura**

Estaba sentada en el sillón con Naruto, resuelto el problema de la pócima y las pastillas ahora teníamos un noviazgo normal, ya no había que tomarlas, el tarareaba un canción mientras yo intentaba ver la película de "10 cosas que odio de ti" cuando el timbre sonó, ambos nos miramos.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- el entro, miro a Naruto y abrió los ojos- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué hace el dobe aquí?- levanto una ceja

- la pregunta seria ¿Qué hace el Teme aquí?- suspire, parecían perros y gatos- ¡Sakura-chan!-

- Tranquilo, tranquilo- me acerque a Sasuke-kun- ¿Todo bien?- el asintió con una sonrisa

- Hinata- asentí- ella me quiere, solo tengo que quitársela a Kakashi- abrí los ojos y Naruto apretó los puños- oye dobe no te enojes- dijo mirándolo-

- Te dije que te alejaras de Hinata-chan- me interpuse entre ambos- Sakura-chan- suspire y nos sentamos los tres.

- Ayer fuimos a ver películas en casa de Itachi-san- asintió- y entonces deje a los muchachos solo, se quedaron Ino y Sasuke-kun- el asintió otra vez- entonces no se qué paso.

- Lleve a Hinata a su casa- asentimos- platicamos, no hice nada estúpido- le advirtió a Naruto quien ya empezaba a protestar- y entonces la bese- Naruto le lanzo el cojín y Sasuke lo esquivo, le mando uno de regreso y dio de lleno en la cara de mi novio- ella no me rechazo- abrimos los ojos- estoy seguro de que ella me quiere a mí y ahora que se lo de la pócima…

- ¿Pócima?- Naruto nos miro- ¿él lo sabe?-asentí- ¿Cuándo se entero?

- Ayer- le dije- el vino a interrogarnos y descubrió que lo que siente por hina-chan es igual que lo que sentimos nosotros- afirmo y después sonrió- ¿Naruto?

- Entonces te ayudare Dattebayo- lo miramos- creí que estabas obsesionado- ambos abrimos los ojos- pero si es por la causa correcta, ten por seguro que yo te ayudare- asentimos y sonreímos- ¡El equipo 7 en camino!- lo miramos- es que lo vi en una película- sonreímos y fuimos hacia la salida.

***Pov de Tenten ***

No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido ayer, me dolía la cabeza y me daba vueltas, me levante poco a poco y me dije que estaba en un cuarto, no recuero haber conducido ni nada, puse mis codos para apoyarme y mire unas pastillas, ¿Qué eran? Pasee mi vista por el cuarto y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con imágenes de físico culturistas, una cama con un cobertor verde rana y varias cosas para hacer ejercicio. Me revise, estaba vestida menos mal, mire a todos lados y ahí había una fotografía de Gay-sensei con Lee, hay no, que no sea la casa de Gay-sensei.

- Ya despertaste Tenten- mire y ahí estaba Lee suspire aliviada- ¿Estás bien?- asentí rápido- que bueno, me preocupe ayer que los vi a Temari-san, Karin-san, Suigetsu y tu tambaleándose por la calle mientras cantaban a viva voz rata de dos patas, sonreí ante lo dicho- todos están desayunando abajo- asentí y me levante, aun me daba vueltas la cabeza.

- Gracias Lee- sonreímos, he de admitir que no lo tome en cuenta, pero este tiempo que pasamos juntos antes de que Taylor me hiciera una escena de celos frente a él, le había tomado mucho aprecio- siento las molestias- el negó y sonrió, apenas me fijaba que estaba en pijama y que iba hacia el ropero- ¿Es tu cuarto?- el asintió y me levante presurosa- lo siento, no debí.

- Tranquila Tenten- lo mire y asentí- de todos modos, tu, Karin y Temari-san durmieron bien- asentí- vamos a desayunar.

- ¿No te molesta que tome un baño?- sonrió y negó, era muy dulce cuando quería y no se apasionaba por el deporte- gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla y entre al baño- ¿Qué me pasa? Acabo de terminar con mi novio y en realidad me dolió la traición no la ruptura- medite mis pensamientos ¿Alguien sabia que me pasaba? ¿Alguien había pasado por esto? Porque para mí era nuevo- ¿Qué hare?- me queje y mire mi reflejo, esta no era yo, yo no usaba estas cosas, zapatos de tacón que sinceramente me lastimaban, vestidos cortos y demasiado maquillaje, arranque con coraje la ropa que tenia puesta, ni siquiera era de Temari-che, Tsunade-sama nos lo había mandado y yo estaba harta, me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente y enjabone mi cabello, talle mi cara con demasiada fuerza, mi cuello mi cuerpo todo, quería borrar todo, las caricias de Taylor, el maquillaje, el perfume y todas esas cosas que no eran mías- ¡Lee!- grite un poco, pero él no contesto- a lo mejor ya no está en su cuarto- me asome, me había envuelto en una toalla que había ahí- creo que tomare prestado algo- mire y había un traje de nylon verde muy ajustado- definitivamente no- tome mi ropa interior y la ropa de Temari la guarde en una bolsa, busque en el ropero de Lee y no encontré nada que me quedara.

- ¡Tenten, mi madre dijo que te…! – nos miramos, yo aun tenia la toalla puesta, pero nada más, mi ropa interior estaba en mi mano- yo…- balbuceo, soltó la ropa y salió corriendo- ¡Lo siento!- sonreí y tome la ropa, era un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una sudadera, me la supuse y aunque no eran de mi talla, porque me quedaban grandes, me sentía a gusto- gracias por la ropa señora- mire a la mama de Lee e increíblemente ella no tenía una cejitas, ¿entonces de quien las había sacado? Mire a mis amigas y al novio de Karin-chan, tenían una cara de cruda que no se la aguantaban- jajaja, se ver graciosos.

- ¡Cállate!- gruño Karin y yo reí aun mas- me duele la cabeza- miro su tasa- señora ¿La molesto con otro café?- ella negó y le sirvió otro, era extremadamente dulce y me agradaba.

- Cuando terminen de desayunar, Gay los llevara a sus casas- todos abrimos los ojos ¿Gay?- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo extraño?-

- ¡Los llevare a hacer ejercicio!- apareció mi raro profesor en leotardo verde y con un chaleco café- para que se les baje la cruda y sientan la llama de la juventud ardiendo- mire a mi amigo, pero él había desaparecido.

- ¡Claro que sí!- volvió a aparecer y vestido igual- verán lo que es el entrenamiento, Rock Lee y Gay- asintieron- mamá- la señora volteo- creo que deberíamos contarles que Gay-sensei- un tic de formo en mi ojo, a eso venia tanto parecido- es mi padre.

***Pov de Ino***

No me atrevía a contarle lo ocurrido a Hinata-chan, preferí ocultar mi enojo por mi curiosidad, sinceramente quería saber que había pasado entre ellos, y por su fona de caminar deduzco que… ya lo hicieron.

Me enojaba bastante, pero ella parecía un poquito distraída, recordé las palabras de Haruhi y me pregunte ¿Quién era la tal Rin? Mire a mi amiga y de verdad parecía ida, me senté junto a ella y la mire.

- ¿Qué sucede?- ella medito- puedes contarme, estaré dispuesta a oír todos los detalles sucios- se sonrojo y me pego con el cojín yo sonreí- es broma-

- Ayer que te dejamos… Sasuke-kun y yo fuimos a mi casa- asentí- y… y él me dijo que me amaba- abrí los ojos- y yo también lo amo- me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- pero no puedo hacer nada- fruncí el ceño-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu papa quiere que te cases con Kakashi?- negó y yo medite- ¿El te amenazo? Si es así lo matare, juro que lo hare- me estaba poniendo de pie cuando ella me detuvo.

- No le puedo hacer eso- la mire y sus lagrimas corrían por su cara- Kakashi ha sido tan bueno conmigo… ayer en la tarde un tal Shisui lo llamo, es primo de Itachi-sensei y Sasuke-kun- asentí- le dijo algo que lo dejo muy alterado y hoy me dijo que iríamos a ver a una amiga de la infancia- asentí- peor que el me presentaría ante ella como su novia y… y- asentí y la tome por los hombros-

- ¿y?- ella estaba sollozando- ¿Y? ¿Cómo que más Hinata?

- Su futura esposa- abrí los ojos, Kakashi quería atar de por vida a Hinata- lo quiero, no lo negare y hasta cierto punto creí que lo amaba, pero… pero mi corazón es de Sasuke-kun. Inconscientemente espere siempre que le viniera por mí. Pero cuando me descubría pensando aquello, me regañaba a mi misma y visualizaba a Kakashi- asentí- no puedo hacerle esto…

- Pero tampoco puedes estar con él sin amarlo- me miro- es duro que estén contigo por lastima- asintió y yo suspire- ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

- Tengo miedo- asentí- lo intentare- me dijo en tono suave y yo limpie sus lagrimas.

- Yo estaré ahí para apoyarte- sonreímos y me abrazo- por cierto- me miro- aun no me has dicho que tal es Kakashi-sensei- abrió los ojos- solo asiente o niega a lo que pregunte, no necesitas decirme todo- ella asintió- ¿Es grande?- ok me hacia una idea con solo ver su perfecto trasero enfundado en aquellos pantalones, hay que ser sinceras todas nos morimos por una sesión con Kakashi-sensei a que si- anda dime- ella asintió y yo abrí los ojos- ¿Cómo es su rostro?- ella medito.

- Tiene la nariz recta, sus labios son delgados y la cicatriz que tiene en el ojo le corre hasta la mejilla- asentí, según los reportes de Tayuya había tenido un accidente- es muy guapo- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¡No se qué hacer!- se dejo caer en mi cama y se puso la mano en la cara- amo a Sasuke-kun, pero también a Kakashi- suspire, ese era un problema, bien era momento de sincerarme

- Me gusta tu primo- me levante y ella me miro, camine hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué?- la vi asomarse y yo volví a caminar.

- Me gusta tu primo- dije con la boca llena y camine hacia el baño.

- Es broma ¿Cierto?- me detuvo y me miro- ¿Es verdad?- asentí y ella sonrió-¡Eso es genial!- me abrazo y yo acepte su abrazo- Neji-nisan estará feliz- la detuve y ella medito- bueno, no tanto- sonreímos.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas?- sonrió- ¿Soy tan poca cosa?- le dije en fingida indignación.

***Pov de Rin***

Arribamos al aeropuerto y tal como esperaba, la ciudad no había cambiado nada, mire a todos lados y me sorprendí mucho con el ambiente, Shisui me paso mis muletas y yo me apoye un poco, salimos del aeropuerto y delante de nosotros estaba un flamante mercedes negro de lujo, y a un lado Itachi Uchiha.

- ¡Tachi!- corrió mi mejor amigo a abrazar a su primo- ¡Mira que grande estas! ¡Qué guapo te has puesto muchacho!- del carro salió otro muchacho, parecido pero más chico- ¡Sasuke-chan!- parecía una madre que recién veía a sus hijos tras un largo viaje- ¡Están tan grandes! ¡Tachi! ¿Ya tienes novia? ¡Quiero sobrinos!- Itachi se puso rojo y Shisui sonrió- Sasuke-chan, ¿te estás poniendo gordo? ¿Qué es esto, una lonja?- pellizco al tal Sasuke, conocía a Itachi, pero no a su hermano.

- ¡Ya déjame!- gruño y Shisui pellizco sus mejillas- ¡Itachi!- se lo quito de encima y volvieron a abrazarse- maldito, hasta que apareces- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Te echaba de menos Shisui- hablo Itachi y el abrazo a ambos jóvenes, esta vez de verdad no con su apantalle de madre ardiente y preocupada.

- Yo también los extrañe- me sentía una intrusa al verlos tan felices, no parecían primos, parecían hermanos- bien, basta de lagrimas- se paso la mano por los ojos- ella es Rin- me miraron y yo asentí.

- Es bueno verla recuperada- me dijo Itachi y yo sonreí.

- viene a quitarme a Kakashi de encima ¿Verdad?- abrí los ojos ante las palabras del menor-

- Sasuke, no seas grosero- lo regaño Shisui y el volteo la vista.

- Yo solo voy al grano- me miro y podía ver algo en sus ojos que no comprendía- ayer hable con mis amigos y sabemos toda su historia- abrí los ojos y mire a Shisui, el también se puso tenso- toda y siendo sinceros, solo lo saben ellos, Naruto y Sakura. La información no se filtro a nadie más y si llegase a ser el caso, ella no hablara- parecía muy seguro- suba- asentí y subí en el asiento del copiloto- iremos a casa de Kakashi, asentí.

***pov de Hinata***

Iba rumbo a casa de Kakashi, tenía que aclarar mis sentimientos y si ino iba conmigo, nunca lo haría. Mire la puerta e introducir la llave, me asome y se oía la ducha, sonreí, me lo imagine otra vez y apreté mis piernas ante la oleada de calor que me inundo, una cosa era estar a punto de, y otra muy diferente era haberlo hecho.

Amaba a Kakashi, pero también a Sasuke-kun y eso me confundía bastante. Camine hasta su habitación y me recosté en la cama, mire el techo ¿Qué haría Kakashi cuando le dijera aquello? ¿Se derrumbaría? ¿Lo vería igual que esa vez con la llamada de Shisui-san? Medite, ayer había hablado con Ino-chan y hoy en la mañana Salí dispuesta a hablar con él, pero acabo de llegar y eso porque apenas me di valor para venir, no podía verlo sin imaginarme todo lo que había pasado ayer. Cerré los ojos y me perdí en mis pensamientos, la dureza de su pecho, su respira con en mi hombro y sus besos, suspire.

Parecía que estaba pasándome con mi imaginación, porque sentía como algo subía por mi pierna, abrí los ojos y me encontré con el cuerpo de mi novio, enfundado solo en una toalla blanca con gotas de agua por su pecho, su cabello y parte de su cara, me sonroje y mordí mi labio inferior, era una pervertida.

- Me sorprendiste- me dijo en tono dulce, subió por completo a la cama y se puso sobre mí- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace un momento- le dije, el acorto las distancias entre nosotros y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío así como sus labios tocaron los míos, me estremecí- ah… - sus manos pasearon por mi curvas marcándolas como suyas y sus labios bajaban por mi cuello hasta mi escote- a… aquí no…

- ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez en la escuela?- me sonroje y el sonrió- déjate llevar- asentí comenzó a desvestirme, genial iba con la intención de aclararle que amaba a Sasuke kun y también lo amaba a él y me perdía en sus caricias, llevo las manos al broche de mi sujetador dejándolos al aire, me sonroje y el aprovecho para masajearlos, sus labios atacaron los míos y yo enrede mis manos en su cabello mientras sentía su lengua jugar con la mía- te amo- me beso con más pasión y se puso en medio de mis piernas, aun no me quitaba las bragas pero podía sentir su dureza, me mordí el labio, quería sentirlo en mis manos otra vez, verlo hacer gestos.

Lleve mi mano de manera tímida a su miembro erecto que sobresalía por encima de la toalla y lo acaricie, el gruño y me envistió haciendo que lanzara un gemido, siguió envistiendo por encima de la ropa pegando de lleno con mi centro, sus manos tomaron mis pechos y jugaron con ellos, los llevo a su boca y yo me arquee, las cosas se estaban hiendo muy rápido. Pero no podía parar, intentaba recordar el motivo por el cual había venido pero Salí de mis pensamientos al sentirlo envestirme de nuevo, apreté mis manos contra su espalda y mordí su hombro, me estaba volviendo loca y por muy pervertida que sonara y por poco que no se parecieran a mí los pensamientos que tenia, quería tenerlo adentro ya, a la voz de ya, le quite la toalla con urgencia y el bajo mis bragas, se posición en medio de mis piernas. Estaba por entrar cuando el timbre toco, el bufo molesto y yo intente recuperar la pasión, pero me daba pena pensar que si el entraba en mi yo gemiría como loca.

Se acomodo en medio de mis piernas otra vez y empujo su miembro, yo apreté las piernas en su cintura y sentí como mis paredes lo recibían otra vez.

***Pov de Rin****

Habíamos tocado a puerta, pero no parecía haber nadie, Sasuke-kun volvió a tocar y nadie contesto, Shisui bufo al parecer no lo encontraríamos hoy, estábamos por irnos cuando un gemido nos saco de nuestra retirada, abrí los ojos y mire a todos, Itachi y Sasuke se miraban con miedo, como deduciendo a la persona que estaba ahí y Shisui se pego por completo a la puerta.

- Que no sea ella, que no sea ella- rogaba Sasuke-kun- que si sea ella- lo mire contrariada y el bufo- tengo que entrar- aporreo la puerta- ¡Kakashi, abre! ¡Sé que estas ahí!- mire como intentaba tirar la puerta.

- Calla no me dejas oír- dijo Shisui y todos caímos- se nota que están muy METIDOS en lo suyo- me sonroje ante su comentario e Itachi-san se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

***Pov de Hinata***

Intentaba ya no gemir, pero era imposible y ahora que oía a Sasuke-kun aporrear la puerta deseaba callarme, pero no podía. A mi mente acudieron imágenes de é y yo en una situación similar. ¡Estaba siendo una pervertida y eso no iba conmigo! sentí el orgasmo y Kakashi cayo rendido sobre mí, mi respiración era agitada, pero ya no sabía porque era, si por el placer o por la adrenalina que aun corría por mis venas. Me Salí de la cama y corrí a encerrarme en el baño, llevándome mi ropa conmigo y dejando a Kakashi con una sonrisa en la cama.

***Pov de rin**

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kakashi vestido solo con el pantalón del traje, se acomodaba la camisa y nos decía que pasáramos, a lo mejor aun no reparaba en mí o no se le hacía muy extraño verme.

- ¡Dios que intenso!- dijo Shisui y Kakashi sonrió- es bueno verte infeliz.

- Lo mismo digo desgraciado- se abrazaron y yo busque con la mirada a la mujer que había hecho esos ruidos, Sasuke-kun también parecía buscar a alguien- ella está en el baño- lo dijo para el pequeño peli negro quien gruño- no debe tardar- mire la puerta y vi que estaba cerrada- Rin, es bueno verte de nuevo- lucia tranquilo, bueno quien no luciría así después de una sesión de sexo.

- Hola Kakashi- hable y el asintió- crei que no me habías reconocido- el bufo- no hiciste ningún comentario.

- ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? – lo mire y seguía siendo el mismo que conocí en aquel entonces- ¿querías que te pidiera perdón como aquella vez?- lo mire y recordé, el había entrado a mi habitación y me había contado todo lo que había ocurrido, sentí odio y desprecio había perdido a mi bebe y a mi mejor amigo, le grite cosas horribles- ¿Querías algo similar?

- No- admití, vi a Sasuke perderse entre la vista de los varones e ir hacia la habitación en donde estaba el baño, así que era eso- ¿Quién es tu novia?

- Hinata Hyuga y pronto será mi esposa- todos abrimos los ojos- pensaba ir a verte y presentártela, pero veo que llegaron antes- miro a Shisui y él lo reprendió con la mirada- siento las molestias, no sabía que vendrían y ella había venido a saludar.

- Que efusivo saludo- dijo Shisui y otra vez me sonroje.

***Pov de Hinata***

Estaba que no lo podía creer, había tenido relaciones con Kakashi con ese pervertido afuera y ahora no paraba de hacer comentarios, me sonroje y lo peor de todo es que Sasuke-kun estaba ahí y…

- Hinata- me asuste- ¿Estás ahí?- el intento abrir y yo cerré la puerta- no importa, me quedare aquí afuera- no podía ser peor mi mala suerte, ahora entiendo que fue lo que padeció Sasuke-kun- Shisui es un pervertido- dijo con una carcajada y yo sonreí-

- él… él es Shisui ¿Verdad?- el afirmo- no me atrevo a salir-Sasuke-kun rio un poco y yo me sentí peor, me había besado antier, tuve relaciones con Kakashi ayer, las volvía a tener hoy y por si fuera poco con Sasuke-kun de espectador, si que era genial.

- No te preocupes- abrí los ojos- es como el desquite por lo que hice yo ¿Recuerdas?- medite y me acorde de cuando Haruhi-san había gritado como loca y después lo vi a él salir de ese departamento, sentí mi corazón estrujarse- todo está bien, ven quiero que conozcas a Shisui-san- negué-

- Me da pena- el rio- ve tu.

- hablare con ellos- afirme y deje de oír su voz, si que soy toda una Hyuga, capaz de amenazar a las personas pero no puedo enfrentarme a nada que me cause vergüenza.

***pov de Rin***

Sasuke-kun regreso y nos miro a todos, le lanzo una mirada muy Uchiha a Kakashi y se fue junto con Itachi-kun.

- Hinata está un poco apenada- dijo con una sonrisa- dice que no quiere Salir hasta que ese pervertido que tanto habla se vaya- Shisui los miro indignado y sonrió.

- Iré a verla- Sasuke-kun abrió los ojos pero después asintió- Kakashi tú te quedas, tienes asuntos que tratar- el asintió a regañadientes- Sasuke, Itachi vamos- sonrieron y se encerraron en la habitación.

- ¿De qué quería s hablar?- pregunto Kakashi con un tono tan frio que me helo la sangre.

- Quería… pedirte una disculpa- el abrió los ojos- te dije cosas terribles ese día, estaba asustada e histérica- el asintió- había perdido más que mi mejor amigo- el asintió- había perdido un bebe- el levanto una ceja- estaba embarazada- abrió los ojos- y el bebe era… era… tuyo.

***Pov de Hinata**+

Me tronaba los dedos, ya ni siquiera me recargue en la puerta para escuchar, solo sabía que Sasuke-kun no estaba enojado, que Kakashi podría estar diciendo perversiones y que el otro pervertido se estaría riendo de mi.

- ¿Hinata-san?- Itachi-san- ¿Estás bien?- me acerque a la puerta y la entre abrí, vi los ojos tan conocidos de Itachi y detrás de él había otro hombre, de cabello negro y rizado, sus ojos eran igual negros y era d ella estatura de Itachi-san, tenía unas leves ojeras y por ultimo una sonrisa extraña- El es Shisui y…- cerré la puerta y escuche la carcajada del tipo, ese era el pervertido y culpable de la actitud de Kakashi.

- Que se vaya- dije y lo oí reír otra vez- no lo quiero ver.

- Discúlpeme señorita, pero yo si tengo deseos de conocerla- intento abrir la puerta y yo la cerré- ¡Auch!- me asunte- ¡Me lastimo!-

- ¿De verdad?- pregunte asustada y lo oí reírse- a la próxima le arrojare algo-

- Si se asoma podrá ver cuánto tiemblo- tome el pato de hule y lo arroje- ¡Oh por dios me ha sacado un ojo!- era bastante cómico, pero eso no evitaba la pena que me daba, tome uno de los zapatos de Kakashi y se lo arroje, también encontré el jabón, arroje todo cuanto encontré a mi paso- ok, esto ya fue suficiente- abrió la puerta y le arroje las toallas, pase a un lado de él y me escondí en los brazos de Sasuke-kun- señorita he de decirle que…

- ¡Es mentira! ¡Eso no es posible, estas mintiendo!- Kakashi entro a la habitación y vio que tenía mis manos con las de Sasuke-kun- ¡Lo planeaste todo!- miro a Shisui- querías que fue a verla y ahora me salen con esta absurda excusa- mire a Sasuke-kun y él me jalo hacia la puerta- ¿Qué haces Uchiha?- se miraron a los ojos- Hinata-chan, ven- iba a ir, pero Sasuke-kun no me soltó- ven- forcejee un poco y entonces Shisui-san le pego a Kakashi con la lámpara.

- ¡Kakashi!- me acerque a él y la tal Rin también estaba al lado mío- ¡¿Está demente?!- mire de nuevo a Kakashi.

- Sasuke, llévatela- el asintió y me cargo como cuando me saco del departamento de Itachi-kun- Rin, Itachi y yo nos quedaremos y charlaremos con el señor cabeza hueca.

- Sasuke-kun bájame- golpee su espalda y el no desistió- por favor. Kakashi, Kakashi- pero mi novio no reaccionaba, me llevo por el elevador- suéltame-

- No hasta que te calmes- bufe y el accedió a bajarme- vamos a tu casa- asentí y bajamos del ascensor- tenemos mucho de qué hablar y te tengo que contar algo- lo mire y asentí.

**Hasta aquí, jejeje gracias a las que leen esta historia y pues espero que les guste el capitulo, nos vemos la próxima y como dije llevaremos esta historia hasta el final, gracias adiosito. ^.^**


	29. Chapter 23

**Regrese, gracias a las que leen la historia tan rara y sus enredos amorosos, jejeje estamos a nada del final así que, las invito a seguir leyendo y muchas gracias. Jajaja, este es el ultimo capitulo y pues espero que les guste. Disfrute escribiéndolo, aunque sinceramente espero que no me asesinen.**

*****Pov de Ino*****

Leía las investigaciones de Tayuya-san, me había comentado que Hanabi le había pedido la misma información, pero ella lealmente me la cedió a mí, aunque eso lo consideraba mentira. Me sorprendió el hecho de que Rin hubiera sido algo así como la chica en turno de Kakashi, el siempre ha sido perseguido por mujeres y nunca tomo a ninguna en serio.

- ¡Bastardo!- gruñí, decía que Rin estaba embarazada en aquella fiesta y que llevaba tres meses, por eso no se notaba- Mm ¿Cuándo pensaba decírselo?- mire de nuevo el reporte, lo termine y cuando vi estaba el de Hiashi Hyuga- es meterme en la boca del lobo, pero ya ni modo- leí, todo lo relacionado con el embargo de la familia Otonashi hecho por Hizashi Hyuga- siendo sinceras esto parece serie de televisión ¿Verdad? Jajaja- mire de nuevo y lo deje- habrá que hablar con Hinata-chan.

***Pov de Hinata***

Habíamos llegado mi casa, mi padre estaba trabajando, Hanabi-chan estaba en casa de una amiga suya y Neji-nisan estaba en la biblioteca y de ahí no salía. Mire a todos lados e hice pasar a Sasuke-kun. Entramos corriendo hasta mi habitación y de ahí suspire.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- lo mire y sonreí.

- Es que a papá no le gusta que este con un hombre en mi habitación- el sonrió de lado.

- Yo tampoco estaría de acuerdo con eso- nos miramos con complicidad y sonreímos- bien, tengo algo muy importante que contarte- asentí- y prométeme que no me interrumpirás por nada del mundo, oigas lo que oigas y- saco unos documentos de su mochila- leas lo que leas- abrí los ojos, me tendió el folder- esto es muy serio y puede definir tu futuro y el mío- lo mire- o tu futuro con Kakashi- mire el sobre.

***pov de Rin***

Kakashi estaba reaccionando, entre Shisui e Itachi-san lo habían subido a la cama, yo le había puesto un poco de hielo y lo habíamos dejado por un momento, hasta ahora que empezaba a despertar.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- miro a todos lados y después abrió los ojos- ¡Hinata!- volteo y no la encontró- ¿Dónde está?- miro a ambos jóvenes- ¿Está con Sasuke?- ellos asintieron y el gruño, se iba a bajar de la cama.

- ¡Cuidado, romeo!-lo detuvo Shisui- será mejor que te quedes ahí sentado y que por una vez en tu vida, escuches- se miraron desafiantes- te lo advertí por teléfono- Kakashi bufo y yo baje la vista- escucharas el relato de Rin, te quedaras quietecito o te juro que tu preciosa Hyuga se entera de todo- abrió los ojos- y cuando digo todo es todo- frunció el ceño- Sasuke está con ella y en cuanto Itachi lo llame él le contara la verdad- medite, se notaba que estaba muy enamorado de Hinata.

****Pov de Hinata***

Leía la información, decía que Kakashi había sido un joven prodigio en la escuela, huérfano de madre solo contaba con su padre, Sahumó Hatake. Un chico serio en amistad con Obito Uchiha y al lado decía (fallecido) esa parte si me la sabía. Una pelea fue lo que ocasiono aquella tragedia, según declaraciones a la policía, cuando los interrogaron. Kakashi afirmo haber ingerido alcohol y drogas, por lo cual cayó en provocación del otro detenido, por decisión de Obito decidieron salir de ahí.

- Esto lo sabia- mire a Sasuke-kun y el asintió- ¿Por qué tanta importancia?

- Lee lo demás- mire y ahí habían pruebas de laboratorio, encontré una prueba de embarazo- él había embarazado a Rin- abrí los ojos y leí, forzada a tener relaciones con el acusado, según declaración de la joven, el se defiende diciendo que ella estaba completamente de acuerdo.

***Pov de Rin***

Aun recordaba las declaraciones que si, por eso no me sorprende que Kakashi me odie, lo acuse de violación y asesinato. Estaba furiosa, frustrada, pero durante todo ese tiempo me di cuenta de que lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas.

- Entonces estabas embarazada ¿Cierto?- me cuestiono él una vez que se calmo, asentí- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Te lo iba a decir el día de la fiesta, cuando regresáramos a casa- el asintió- Kakashi, tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti y que para mí era una gran ilusión ser madre y…

- Y por eso enviaste al padre de tu hijo dos años a prisión y los otros seis bajo libertad condicional e ir a firmar documentos ¿verdad?- baje la vista- comencé de nuevo, Salí adelante incluso estoy pensando en casarme ¿Y vienes aquí?- apreté los puños, no se podía casar, no podía.

- Vine para que intentáramos ser felices- el abrió los ojos- quiero que me perdones y veas que estoy arrepentida por todo el daño que te hice, pero tienes que entender que estaba asustada, Obito me había dicho que o aceptarías pero cuando vi tus actuares me asuste mas.

- ¿Obito lo sabía?- asentí- ¿Y nunca me lo dijeron?- exploto y Shisui lo agarro del hombro- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que el tonto de Obito sabía que esperabas un hijo mío y yo no me entere?!- golpeo a Shisui- en serio ¿A qué viniste?- su voz era tan baja, de verdad que no había cambiado, cuando lo conocí en la escuela era igual, serio y reservado pero muy irascible.

- Vine… vine a- el apretó los puños- vine a que me des otra oportunidad a que seamos felices tu y yo, que olvidemos lo que paso y que me perdones, eso es todo lo que quiero. Kakashi yo te amo, y te amo más de lo que esa niña podrá hacerlo- el me miro furioso- piénsalo ¿De verdad crees que ella quiera casarse? Sasuke-kun la quiere y por lo que veo ella a él- apretó la mandíbula y yo baje la vista- no es buena para ti, te hará daño.

- ¿Igual que tú?- un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí con sus palabras- me lastimara, me gritara asesino y violador ¿Cómo lo hiciste tu?- lo mire a los ojos- ella es diferente y yo la quiero, así ella no se quiera casar conmigo, no volveré contigo- volteo- si ella aun quiere a Sasuke con decírmelo bastara- Shisui también abrió los ojos sorprendido- pero lo que a ti respecta, no quiero saber nada de ti, ni de tu vida- mis ojos se inundaron en lagrimas- hubiera preferido que el muerto hubieras sido tu y no mi mejor amigo- mi corazón se rompió y Shisui lo golpeo a él.

_- ¡No digas estupideces!- Kakashi ni siquiera se inmuto- debes de entenderla.

- Si en un accidente hubiera muerto Itachi y la amiga de cualquiera te echara la culpa, que harías- él lo medito- creerías que fue tu culpa ¿No?- asintió a regañadientes- y si durante ese duelo de la orfandad, hubiera llegado la amiga y te hubiera gritado mil y un cosas, te hubiera encerrado dos años en prisión y ahora regresa para ser la "esposa" que querías ¿Qué harías?

- Creo que lo pensaría mejor- dijo y yo baje la vista.

- Es lo mismo conmigo- se sentó en su sillón- ya hablamos todo lo que querías hablar, ya escuche lo que tenias que decir, ya te puedes ir Rin- asentí y empecé a caminar con las muletas- y una cosa más- lo mire- iras a pedirle perdón a Obito en su tumba, todo este desastre no fue culpa de nadie más que tuya- abrí los ojos, ¿Mía?- Obito te quería, más de lo que yo algún momento llegue a sentir y tu nunca lo viste, en la fiesta Obito se metió en problemas con un tipo por defenderte, pero Salí yo a dar la cara por los tres, por ti, por mi amigo y por mí, pero entonces tenias cuando nos fuimos, tenias que estar buscando una oportunidad para hacer una estupidez- recordé, me había parado en medio de la carretera porque estaba algo mareada, debido a las nauseas- y si no mal recuerdo, tomaste ese día, sabiendo que estabas embarazada- abrí los ojos, yo había tomado mucho, mi bebe no se perdió por el accidente si no por el alcohol, las drogas y el susto- la culpa fue tuya, siempre fue tuya y me hiciste sentir la peor persona del mundo al hacerme creer que yo había matado a mi mejor amigo- Shisui me miraba con los ojos abiertos y yo ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerme- eres una basura. Llévatela- el asintió y me saco de ahí.

***Pov de Hinata***

Rin estaba embarazada y habían restos de tóxicos en su sangre, las autoridades había proclamado que esas sustancias las había introducido el detenido en un intento por deshacerse del producto.

- ¡No es cierto, Kakashi no lo hizo!- Sasuke-kun asintió- Kakashi no es así y… y- conocía tan poco a mi novio que no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era cierto y que no lo era.

- Kakashi está hablando con Rin ahora- levante la vista, debia estar destrozado, lo volví a recordar así y se estrujo mi corazón- ¿Quieres que vayamos?- asentí y salimos de la mansión.

Llegamos justo cuando Kakashi le gritaba todo a Rin, ella había sido la causante de todo y yo no podía mas que sentir tantas cosas, corrí hacia mi novio y lo abrace, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a todos incluida la mujer, pero no me importaba. Ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente, sanar el corazón de Kakashi, renunciando a mi amor por Sasuke-kun.

- Hinata-chan- me separe de él y mire a Rin- Creí que…

- Sasuke-kun me trajo- asintió y yo seguía mirando a esa mujer- lamento lo que voy a decir, pero usted es lo peor que he conocido en el mundo, la peor clase de ser humano que me he topado y ya no quiero verla más aquí, váyase- enterré la cara en el pecho de Kakashi y todo quedo ahí.

***Pov de Karin***

Todos nos habíamos sincerado con nuestras parejas, raro ¿no? Pero cierto. Hinata le dijo a Kakashi que tomaba una pócima extraña por la cual suponía que él la quisiera, pero quedaron en que ambos se amaban, Naruto y Sakura nos dijeron sus planes de boda una vez que terminaran la universidad. Suigetsu y yo solo nos sinceramos y al final lo resolvimos todo en la cama, jejeje. Tenten comenzó una relación con Lee, Taylor y Haruhi están momentáneamente desaparecidos, lo raro de todo es que Neji e Ino ahora son novios, todos nos quedamos con cara de qué demonios pasa aquí, pero ellos solo sonrieron. Temari y Shikamaru al ver a la rubia platina ser feliz, decidieron darse una oportunidad. Gaara termino con su compañera de curso Matsuri, y Hatsune-san con Minako todos están felices.

Lo que si es que pues todos dirán se soluciono todo entre Hinata y Sasuke, pues no. Todas hemos intentado razonar con ella y decirle que Kakashi lo entenderá pero ella se aferra a que es lo menos que puede hacer por él. ¿Alguien entiende a aquella chica? No, al parecer nadie y aunque no nos vemos tan seguido debido a la escuela y al cambio de curso, pues si nos hemos dado nuestras escapaditas.

- ¿Estás segura?- ella asintió por tercera vez en lo que lleva de cinco minutos- p-pero no puedes hacerlo.

- Ya lo decidí y ya hablamos sobre esto- no parecía feliz.

- No estás feliz con nada de esto- comente yo- si fueras feliz estarías radiante y solo te veo con una soga al cuello, Hinata no tienes que hacer esto.

- ¿Y dejas que se quede con el corazón roto para siempre?- sus palabras eran ciertas, pero su intención no lo era- Sasuke-kun y yo desde el principio no podíamos estar juntos, mejor que él encuentre a otra chica.

- Hinata ¿Ya te escuchaste?- hablo temari- pareciera que quieres que todo mundo sea feliz menos tu ¿Qué te sucede?- ella bajo la vista- oye, no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero esto no es normal.

- Rin saboteo a Kakashi hace nueve años- abrimos los ojos- estaba embarazada de él y después lo culpo por asesinato y violación- medite- si lo hubieran visto, entenderían que es lo que quiero…

- Lo único que quieres es tenerle lastima- dijo Sakura- Hinata, estas atándote a alguien que no amas.

- Lo amo- dijo ella- ¡Lo amo, por eso lo hago!- lo dijo mas para ella que para nosotras, se estaba auto convenciendo.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que eso es mentira?- le pregunto Ino- todos queríamos verte con Sasuke-kun.

- Todos no son yo- abrimos los ojos- dejen de ser egoístas, es lo que quiero y…

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?- dijo Temari en tono lúgubre- las egoístas somos nosotras, pero la inconsciente y estúpida eres tu- abrimos los ojos y ella se quedo ahí- no sé quién te creas, pero me estas hartando. Tuviste la oportunidad de ser feliz con Sasuke y lo dejaste ir por miedo, te alentamos a ser feliz con Kakashi y solo estas con él por lastima ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Quién demonios te crees tú para tenerle lastima a alguien?- abrió mas los ojos y todas intentábamos calmar a Temari- no sé que tengo que hacer contigo, pero sabes una cosa- se levanto- arréglatelas sin mí, yo te di todos los consejos que necesitabas, pero ante una niña rica y patética que solo sabe hacerse la mártir, no puedo ni quiero hacer nada, hasta nunca Hyuga- se dio la vuelta y yo me quede junto a las chicas, Hinata empezó a llorar, pero Temari tenía razón, me levante y todas me miraron.

- Coincido con ella, el miedo no te va a dejar abrir los ojos- ella me miro- lo mejor es que te aclares ya- me di la vuelta y camine hacia Temari- ¿Dejaras de hablarle?

- Solo quiero meterle presión- dijo y las dos seguimos nuestro camino.

****Pov de Hinata**

Las palabras de Temari me había calado hondo, pero que podía hacer, yo sabía lo que era sufrir en silencio y cosas parecidas, pero ahora estaba confundida.

- ¿Sabes Hyuga?- voltee a ver a Ino, nunca me había llamado Hyuga- ellas tienen razón y el que no arriesga no gana, pero el que tiene lastima por otros demuestra lo patético que es- ella se levanto- nunca creí decirlo, pero estoy harta de ti, creí que nuestro esfuerzo acabaría bien y tu solo te auto compadeces- iba a protestar pero ella siguió- lo haces, dices que es por Kakashi, pero en realidad tu motivo eres tú, quieres cuidarlo como nadie cuido de ti y eso es sinceramente patético.

- Ella tiene razón- hablo Sakura- ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que pasamos por ti?- abrí los ojos- creíamos que ibas a reaccionar y lo estabas logrando, pero ahora eres diferente, ni el apellido Hyuga mereces- todo se derrumbo y las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas- hasta luego Hinata-san- se marcharon y solo quedo Tenten, ella bajo la vista y se levanto, no me hablo ni me dijo nada y yo solo me quede ahí, sentada sin nada que decir o hacer.

Llegue a mi casa y me encontré con Hanabi-chan y Neji-nisan, ambos también me dieron la espalda ¿Estaba mal mi pensamiento? ¿Era malo querer cuidar de alguien a quien le tengo cariño? ¿Por qué me juzgaban? Me senté en mi habitación, esa noche no baje a cenar, y en la mañana no encontré a ninguna de mis amigas o ex amigas, mire el asiento de Sasuke-kun y tampoco estaba, mire a Kakashi y el estaba ausente. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos?

- Hinata-san- mire y ahí estaba Itachi-sensei- ven- asentí y Salí hasta él, lo abrace y empecé a llorar- supe lo que paso- asentí- no te enojes con ellas.

- Pero es que todo lo que me dijeron… no es justo- lo abrace aun más fuerte- y ahora no están.

- Están en el aeropuerto- lo mire- Sasuke-kun regresa con Shisui a la niebla- mi corazón se detuvo- ¿Iras por él?- mire a Kakashi y el seguía dando clases, negué- entiendo- asintió y me soltó- yo también me iré, Shisui vendrá a recogerme en veinte minutos- asentí.

- Que tenga buen viaje Itachi-sensei- el asintió y se dio la vuelta, yo me quede ahí, parada como idiota, Sasuke-kun se iba a ir y ya nada podía hacer.

Estaba en la entrada de la escuela, esperaba poder ver a Itachi-sensei una vez más y despedirme de él pero no lo vi, de seguro no quiere hablar conmigo.

- oh, pero si es la pequeña Hyuga- mire y ahí estaba Shisui- ay el amor, cosa difícil de encontrar y que muchos idiotas pierden- asentí- escucha- lo mire- yo no te pienso decir que vayas por Sasuke-chan- lo mire- sinceramente niña a mi no me convences- abrí los ojos- Sasuke-chan merece a alguien que lo quiera y lo valore- asentí- y tampoco me convences para Kakashi- lo mire- así que te lo diré por las buenas, aléjate de el- abrí los ojos y en los suyos solo había una muda amenaza- Kakashi es como mi hermano, al igual que Tachi y Sasuke-chan, y cuando alguien hace sufrir a mi familia se enfrenta a la ira Uchiha- asentí- que bueno que lo entiendas- él se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla- créeme, si fueras lo suficientemente buena para Sasuke. Yo mismo lo ato aquí a konoha, pero eres poca cosa y eso no se lo merece él, todos hemos sufrido en esta vida, todos tenemos dolencias que no queremos mostrar o que cuando mostramos la gente nos compadece- lo mire- todos hacemos algo por una razón y ninguna razón es mala- asentí- pero hacer las cosas por lastima eso si es repugnante, piénsalo así, Kakashi tenía una razón para ser como era, una incriminación no es cualquier cosa. Sasuke-chan, Tachi y yo. Somos huérfanos- lo mire con espanto- mataron a nuestra familia, y estamos juntos, yo me hice cargo de la empresa para que Tachi pudiera cuidar de Sasuke-chan y este a su vez pudiera estudiar- me sentía sucia- tu primo Neji, no lo conozco mucho, pero te puedo decir que es buen chico y que él también sufrió- asentí- y tú te quejas por solo atención de las personas, eres increíble, haces una tormenta en un vaso con agua, te tropiezas con la misma piedra una y otra y otra vez, vaya hay que darte conmemoración-.

- Basta Shisui-san- el no me escucho y siguió despotricando contra mi- ¡Cállese!- el me miro- no sabe, no sabe lo que dice, cállese ya.

- oblígame- se acerco a mí y yo le di una bofetada- guau, la gatita tiene garras-

- ¡Cállese!- le di otra bofetada y fue cuando todos se acercaron a ver- yo también tengo mis razones.

- ¡¿La lástima es una razón?!- me detuve- veo que no- volví a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que el detuvo mis puños- eres patética- me soltó y se dio la vuelta- bien, no hay nada que ver Tachi, apúrate- no me había golpeado, pero me sentía como si lo hubiera hecho- no te acercaras a la familia Uchiha a menos que seas digna de pertenecer a uno- lo mire- el vuelo sale a la 1:30- miro su reloj- son las 12:00- me miro de nuevo- hasta nunca Hyuga- se fueron y me dejaron ahí, a la vista de todos.

**Hasta aquí, ya sé que esta así como que muy fumada, pero en serio yo solo lo escribo como sale de mi cabeza, jajaja no veo cosas raras, no leo novelas dramáticas, no me drogo ni nada parecido xD, jejeje ok no. El chiste es que el que sigue es epilogo, gracias a todas por apoyarme en esta historia por demás extraña y enredada. Este fue el final de la historia, como dije lo demás es epilogo, gracias y hasta la próxima historia (que nada) jejeje digo, hasta las siguientes historias que aun no termino jejeje :p. ahora si**

**Paz. Perdona pero ya ves no vi ningún comentario y me entristecí y cuando lo subí, fue cuando me llego tu comentario jejeje, lo siento. Pero de todos modos gracias por tu apoyo y pues este es el fin, la que sigue veremos que sucedió, gracias y hasta luego. **


	30. Chapter 24 epilogo

**Hola. Ok como había mencionado en el capitulo pasado, este es el epilogo (aplausos xD) a no. Perdón (lagrimas) Buu, se termino esta extraña historia y estoy segura de que muchas se quedaron con cara de what, cuando puse que Hinata se queda ahí parada sin hacer nada ¿Verdad? Pues que creen que como dije este es el epilogo y por consiguiente puede pasar algo extraño ¿NO? El chiste es que, les agradezco a todas sus reviews, me apoyaron bastante con la historia y es la más larga de todas las que he escrito.**

**Así que con mucho cariño les dedico este epilogo a todas y cada una de las que han leído, comentado y agregado a favoritos esta historia. Aviso, también me gustaría mucho que pusieran una canción que se llama "**_**Nuevo futuro de Full moon Sagashite" **_**para acompañarla, solo que pondré la letra en español jejeje.**

**Gracias y un enorme abrazo y una reverencia. ¡Se cierra el telón! Tercera llamada, ¡Comenzamos!**

_Es una cosa que nunca cambiara._

_Es el sueño que yo misma pinte._

_Yo aparezco como soy ahora._

***Pov de Hinata***

Me había quedado ahí sin mover un solo musculo ¿Estaba mal mi decisión? Sasuke-kun me había dicho que el también tomaba unas pastillas y yo atribuí mi atracción hacia él por ese hecho, pero ¿De verdad lo amo? No podía hacer mas, no tenía fuerzas, Temari-chan tenía razón e igual que Ino-chan, quería proteger a aquel ser abandonado, porque nadie me había protegido a mi ¿Por qué de todos nosotras era yo quien mas sufría?

- ¿Estás bien?- mire a Kakashi y asentí- no te veo bien- baje la vista- ¿Es por Sasuke?- asentí- escucha Hinata- lo mire- yo soy feliz si tu eres feliz- abrí los ojos- y tu felicidad no está conmigo, eres lo que más amo en el mundo y precisamente por eso me di cuenta de que… que mi temor no era perderte- lo mire- era verte triste como ahora.

- So… solo es un… un… no es nada- el me miro- es que me pone triste la partida de Sasuke-kun.- el me miro y me acerco a su pecho- ¿Kakashi?

- Yo te amo- sonreí, eso bastaba para mí- pero tú a mi no- lo mire asustada- y Shisui tiene razón, lo haces por lastima- medite- Hinata, aun eres joven Rin tenía razón en ese sentido, no has vivido gran cosa, yo soy alguien mayor. Por eso se que a veces el primer amor es difícil- nos miramos- pero tú no lo pierdas, todo lo que yo quiero es que seas feliz- asentí- ve- lo mire- ve por él.

- ¿Pero y tú?- el sonrió.

- Yo estaré bien, siempre y cuando tú seas feliz, yo encontrare mi felicidad después- camine por los pasillos un poco para despejarme, cuando encontré a Gaara-kun.

- Odio a Uchiha- Sasuke- lo mire- pero odio que tu tengas tan poca luz en tus ojos- se acerco a mi- date la oportunidad Hinata, Kakashi ya te dio permiso de ser feliz, dátelo tu misma ahora- me solté de él y seguí caminando,cada vez con más resolución en mi pecho.

- ¡Hermanita!- mire Hatsune-san- ¿Qué esperas?- me pellizco los cachetes- yo cuidare de Kakashi- sonreí y asentí.

_En mis ojos ya no soy como antes__  
__Eh, lo busque a él en un inmenso cielo nocturno__  
__Y todo esto es para que tú entiendas_

- vaya por ese infeliz Hinata-sama- mire a mi nisan y él me sonrió, contuve mis lagrimas, no me había dejado, solo quería que aprendiera- antes de que salga el avión, faltan- miro su reloj- falta una hora más- mire y eran las 12:30, asentí y Salí corriendo de la escuela, iría por Sasuke-kun, ahora era mi turno de luchar por nuestro futuro.

***Pov de Sakura**

Estábamos todas reunidas al lado de Sasuke-kun, incluida Temari-chan y ella había venido para comprobar sus sospechas, pero yo sinceramente perdía la esperanza a cada rato, Shisui-san e Itachi-sensei habían llegado y cuando les preguntamos por ella, negaron y dijeron que no le interesaba.

- Jo, Hinata es tan… tan tonta- gruño Tenten y todas sonreímos- ¿No sabe lo que perderá?

- Déjenlo así- miramos a Sasuke-kun- es su decisión no podemos hacer mas, asentimos- ¿Cuánto falta?

- una hora- dijo Shisui- quisiera regresar por Kakashi- lo miramos- pero él se quedara y se casara con Hinata torpe Hyuga- Sasuke sonrió de lado- no importa, hay muchas chicas lindas en la niebla- se desabrocho la camisa- Ah, me encantan las mujeres- nos miro- por cierto ¿no quieren pasar un buen rato?- Tema-chan lo golpeo- auch.

_Que siempre eres el mejor__  
__Mira fijamente a la LUNA LLENA__  
__Canta una canción.__  
__Siempre juntos_

_Contigo yo haré todo lo que quisiera hacer__  
__Día a día__  
__En la ventana del destino__  
__Llena tu corazón con esperanzas del mañana__  
__Canta una canción__  
__Siempre juntos_

- Que linda canción ¿No creen?- asintieron y la escuchamos un poco mas- es muy cierta la letra.

****Pov de Haruhi**

Mi venganza se consumaría por fin (¿Creyeron que no saldría? Pues se equivocaron jajaja, me vengare) entre al aeropuerto y mientras veía a todos lados buscando a esa idiota Hyuga, era la partida de Sasuke-kun y esa idiota no venia, vaya cuanto le importa.

Camine por los pasillos y mire la reunión, todos me debían una, pero más los Hyuga, con vengarme de ellos bastaría, mire a Sasuke-kun y el parecía todo menos feliz, jajaja si pudiera tomarle una foto para el recuerdo, estaría feliz, pero con ver su rostro destrozado por la tristeza me basta jajaja.

***Pov de Hinata***

El aeropuerto aun estaba muy lejos y yo sinceramente no creía poder llegar, había tráfico ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí? A ya se, por tonta por eso, quería ver a Sasuke-kun, decirle que lo quería y pedirle que se quedara conmigo, mire al taxista, ¿Y si corría?

- ¿Cuánto falta para el aeropuerto?- el taxista medito.

- Estamos a la mitad señorita, faltan como 3 kilómetros- me atragante, podría correrlos- no espere. Se me olvido que había una desviación- abrí los ojos- y por obras esta aun mas lejos- suspire- a como 7 kilómetros- medite, diario corría cuatro ¿Qué serian 3 mas? ¿No?- ¿Por qué?

- Correré- el me miro asustado- tenga, gracias- me baje del taxi y mire mis pies, genial solo a mí se me ocurría ponerme botas con tacón, lo bueno era que el tacón era grueso, suspire y me prepare, correría el línea recta hasta allá.

Con tal que esté contigo yo puedo superar cualquier cosa  
_Más y más__  
__Yo quiero acercarme, más a ti,__  
__Ahora mismo tú vuelves allí_

_Muchas gracias a ti__  
__Reuniones misteriosas__  
__Con tal de que ellos guarden el secreto de los dos__  
__Nosotros tenemos las cosas más preciosas en la vida_

Empecé a correr, mientras lo hacía recordaba todos los momentos con Sasuke-kun, sus miradas tiernas, su acoso constante en la biblioteca, su forma de caminar, su perfume. Sus palabras sus lágrimas, sus besos, sus abrazos, todo lo recordaba todo y lo amaba, ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Muchas me lo advirtieron cuidado con lo que deseas.

_Se llaman los trucos cotidianos las coincidencias__  
__Ahora yo puedo reírme y puedo amarlos__  
__Yo siempre admirare esta frase__  
__Yo ya nunca estaré sola__  
__Canta una canción_

Pase a un lado de una cafetería en donde vi a una mujer rubia y un hombre de cabello blanco, choque con una mujer de cabello corto y negro, con un cerdo en los brazos, pero aun así seguí.

_En lugar de esta noche a la luz de la luna yo estoy brillando__  
__ahora mismo__  
__Día a día__  
__Esas miradas apasionadas y el brillo de mi amor verdadero__  
__Canta una canción_

Pase junto al bar "la boca del diablo" choque con Deidara-kun y lo escuche hablarme, pero no le hice caso, tenía que llegar mire mi reloj, faltaba media hora, no lo lograría, acelere el paso e intente jalar lo mas de aire que pudiera. Konan-chan me saludo y yo seguí corriendo.

_Esta noche yo quiero creer por siempre en los pensamientos__  
__dulces de la gente__  
__Más y más__  
__Yo quiero gritar más__  
__Y que esta canción y estos sueños nunca acaben.__  
__Canta una canción_

***Pov de Temari**

Tenía que llegar, estoy segura de que ella venia en camino, a pesar de que tenía el semblante serio, estaba que me moría de nervios por dentro, ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto? Mire por las ventanas y estaba con mucho tráfico, genial. A alguien se le ocurrió hacer una película de romance imposible.

Mire a Sasuke, lo odiaba y me odiaba por haberle gritado tan feo a Hinata, peor estoy segura de que lo valía, medite la canción, aun no terminaba pero faltaba poco, el avión despegaría en veinticinco minutos. ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estás?

_Oh, cantemos una canción__  
__Repite y repite__  
__Canta una canción__  
__Repite y repite__  
__Una canción por ti._

Como si la hubiera invocado ella apareció en la parte de abajo del aeropuerto, le faltaba el elevador o las escaleras, la mire, estaba muy agitada. Voltee a ver a los demás y empezaban a caminar hacia la entrada para abordar el avión.

- ¡Oigan!- voltearon a verme y yo vi algo detrás de ellos- ¡Cuidado!- nos lanzamos al suelo y apareció una loca con metralleta- ¿Qué demonios?- mire y era Haruhi Otonashi, lo cual lo resumo a loca con metralleta reitero mis palabras- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Me canse de esperar, así que los voy a matar- ok esto parecía muy retorcido ¿Dónde estaba el maldito guion? ¿Esto iba así?- todos al suelo, rápido- Sasuke fue cubierto por su hermano y Shisui aprovecho para cubrir a las chicas- Aww, que lindo, tan valientes los Uchiha.

***Pov de Hinata***

Necesitaba un respiro, siete kilómetros corriendo en linera recta con tacones no era nada fácil, de verdad ¿Quién escribió esta historia? En fin, camine hasta el elevador, pero estaba lleno, empiezo a creer que alguien me odia, camine hasta las escaleras y empecé a subirlas de poco en poco, y fue cuando vi a una loca con metralleta. O por dios ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un pulpo gigante?

Mire y ahí estaba Temari-chan. Sasuke-kun miraba desafiante a Haruhi-san y las chicas estaban detrás de Shisui-san. Apreté los puños, estaba muy pero muy cansada, pero igual que Shisui nadie tocaba a mis amigas.

- Creí que vendría la princesita Hyuga, pero veo que es una tonta- empezó a reírse- ¿De verdad creíste que le importabas Sasuke-kun?- abrimos los ojos- ella al igual que yo tomaba una pócima, lástima que nunca le saco provecho, maldita mustia- apreté aun mas los puños- creyéndose superior a todos es patética- si soy patética, pero no necesitaba que una idiota como ella me lo recordara siempre ¿o sí?

- ¡Haruhi-san!- todos voltearon a verme- déjelos ir- Shisui-san sonrió al verme y todos abrieron los ojos.

- Oh, pero si es la mustia Hyuga- ella me señalo con el arma- ¿Estás lista para pagar por tu familia?- fruncí el ceño, si había leído toda la información una semana atrás, cuando ocurrió lo de Rin- jajaja, ustedes son unos malditos y me las pagaran ahora- disparo y alcance a moverme, mire y en el suelo había un agujero- ups, falle- empezó a disparar como loca y yo solo pude esconderme detrás de un pilar- anda, sal a jugar Hyuga Hinata-san- no es divertido así- me asome y tomo a Temari-chan de rehén- ahora sí, que esperas.

- ¡Suéltala!- detrás de nosotros estaba Gaara-kun y todos mis amigos, el grupo Akatsuki, Hatsune-san, Matsuri-san, Kakashi- Atrévete a tocar a mi hermana y veremos que es mas lindos- se trono los dedos- si la cárcel o el infierno- ella titubeo pero aun así sonrió.

- ¿creyeron que vendría sola?- miramos y detrás de ella aparecieron veinte hombres vestidos de negro- emancipada y con dinero, creo que puedo hacer muchas cosas aun- sonrió de lado y esos hombres de dejaron caer sobre mis amigos, aproveche el ajetreo y golpee a Haruhi-san- maldita- rodamos por el piso y ella estaba por golpearme con el arma, pero entonces Sasuke-kun se puso de pie y le pego una patada en la cabeza.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- me tendió la mano y me levanto, nos miramos a los ojos- yo… te amo- el abrió los ojos y me abrazo- te amo, Sasuke-kun quédate en konoha conmigo- el me beso las mejillas y al final en los labios.

- Siempre estaré contigo- nos dimos la vuelta y Haruhi ya no estaba en el suelo- ¿Dónde se metió?- me puso detrás de su espalda, miramos y todos estaban en los suyo, Hidan-san gritaba que Jashin-sama descargaba su ira sobre ellos, mientras que Kakuzu-san solo se golpeaba la cabeza. Kisame-san y Nagato-san golpeaban a los que venían por atrás, increíblemente el número de hombres había aumentado.

- Muere ahora maldita Hyuga- disparo y tanto Sasuke-kun como yo nos cubrimos el uno al otro, pero la bala nunca llego a tocarnos- ¡No!- volteamos y frente a mi estaba Kakashi, con un agujero rojo en su camisa blanca y empezó a caer- esto es tu culpa- me miro a mi y yo corrí a arrebatarle la pistola.

- Suéltala- se disparo y dio hacia el pilas, seguimos así hasta que ella me dio un rodillazo en el estomago, caí y me volvió a apuntar,

- Despídete- mire el cañón de la pistola que tenia- estas muerta, igual que mi padre y después me vengare de Hiashi Hyuga- me arme de valor y volví a agarrar la pistola, se disparo de nuevo dándome en la pierna.- tonta- apretamos juntas la pistola y entonces un disparo mas se escucho. Abrí los ojos, la pistola entre nosotros no había sido, voltee a ver y había un policía al lado de mi padre, me deje caer junto con el cuerpo de Haruhi-san- Argh- mire y su espalda se llenaba rápidamente de sangre, sentía la adrenalina a mil por hora y después todo fue negro.

***Pov de Sakura**

No podía creerlo, habían disparado en contra de Haruhi-san, me asuste cuando Hinata-chan también cayo y corrí hasta ella, solo que Shisui-san me gano, la reviso y me confirmo que solo estaba inconsciente, revise su pierna y empecé a hacer un torniquete, corrí hasta Kakashi-sensei y el respiraba agitado

- Sakura- lo mire- cuida de todos- Sasuke-kun apretaba su mano y yo intentaba presionar la herida- no importa ya.

- ¡Cállate por una vez Kakashi!- dijo Sasuke-kun y siguió sosteniendo su mano- tienes que ponerte bien- el solo sonrió y yo seguí haciendo lo posible, pero había sido un disparo certero, de no ser porque Kakashi era más alto que Hinata, este disparo le habría dado ne la cabeza a mi amiga- maldición, no para- me miro- detén la sangre- intente hacerlo- la ambulancia.

****Pov de Hinata***

Miraba a tumba a mis pies, aun no entendía como había ocurrido todo, o no quería entenderlo, más bien era eso, después de ese disturbio en el que habíamos salido en la portada del periódico como las víctimas de una loca, todos estábamos algo confundidos, deje una flor, aun lo extrañaba, bueno teniendo en cuenta de que había pasado un mes desde aquello.

- ¿Lista?- mire a Sasuke-kun y asentí, nos abrazamos, por fin estábamos juntos, sin pócima, sin locas, sin tercera persona- Nos están esperando- asentí y camine- Creo que a Kakashi le habría gustado que siguiéramos adelante- asentí y medite, Kakashi, mi primer hombre, pero Sasuke-kun era el definitivo.

- Lo extraño- el asintió y me beso la frente- a veces me pregunto, que habría pasado si Haruhi no nos hubiera atacado- mire de nuevo la tumba- esto es tan… irreal.

- Ya no pienses en eso- asentí y caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada del panteón- Kakashi no le gustaba pensar en el pasado, así que déjalo ir- asentí, aun extrañaba a Kakashi.

- Hinata-chan- mire a mi amiga Sakura- ¿Estás lista?- asentí y caminamos- en serio que eres valiente- sonreí y ella me guiño el ojo- mira que poner en marcha el plan de Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-san, es que eres muy buena persona- subimos a la limosina, muchas cosas habían pasado este mes.

Después de que yo me desmayara, cuando desperté estaba en el hospital y mi padre junto con mi familia estaban ahí, les pregunte sobre lo ocurrido y solo me dijeron que Neji-nisan los había llamado desde la escuela y que había dicho que llevaran a la policía, por una corazonada. Todos cayeron ahí justo cuando habían herido a Kakashi-sensei, estaba tan preocupada por Sasuke-kun que me olvide de él y cuando me dieron la noticia, no lo podía creer.

Kakashi Hatake, tuvo que ser transferido al hospital de la niebla, en un caso especial para ser atendido, lograron salvarlo de milagro, arrestaron a la familia de Haruhi-san y al cadáver de ella lo enterraron al día siguiente, todo por ordenes d Emi padre. El mismo me había contado que George Otonashi, el padre de Haruhi-san, había pedido dinero prestado a mi tío Hizashi, para salvar sus negocios turbios. Mi tío había accedido, pero cuando se entero del motivo de aquellos negocios, decidió que le cobraría, no quería poner en peligro a Neji-nisan ni a papá. Por eso había accedido a cobrar, pero la misma gente con la que trabajaba George-san, asesino a mi tío y después mataron al hombre en cuestión por incumplimiento, cortaron todos los nexos al saber que aun quedaba un Hyuga y más poderoso económicamente hablando, por eso desampararon a la familia de Haruhi-san. Su madre testifico que ella era diferente a como era antes e incluso en la demanda había ido a parar la pócima de Tsunade-sama como una especie de droga. Los Hyuga abogamos por todos y ahora se lanzaría la pócima en perfume, con la esencia de la mujer, según el comercial. Ahora Kakashi residía en la niebla y yo salía oficialmente con Sasuke-kun, no podía ser más feliz.

Lo que si es que esta dichosa pócima me enseño algo muy importante, Sasuke-kun y yo nos habíamos enamorado el día que nos vimos en la avenida y no necesitamos nada de eso. Cuando confías tu suerte a artefactos, sustancias o cosas extrañas es más fácil que pierdas el sentido y trunques las cosas, Sasuke-kun y yo entendimos por las malas que no hay que dejar que otro decida nuestra felicidad, que solo nosotros podemos hacer las cosas y que. Es el corazón lo que importa, no la apariencia física ni nada parecido, Sasuke-kun es ciertamente muy guapo, pero fue su corazón lo que me acabo de atar a él.

¿Por qué nos aferramos a la atención de la gente? No lo sé, tal vez sea porque de una u otra forma toda queremos ser populares o seguidos alguna vez, pero ¿Saben qué? Yo aprendí que solo importa ser famoso y popular para tus amigos y tu familia, ellos son el mundo, mire a Sasuke-kun, ahora lo sabía, el era mi mundo y era el hombre que yo amaba.

- Te amo- me dijo en un susurro- Hinata Hyuga- sonreí.

- Yo también te amo- susurre contra sus labios- Sasuke Uchiha- nos besamos, por fin mi mundo estaba completo- ¿Crees que haya problemas con la pócima?

- ¿Qué puede pasar?- me miro- recuerda solo es un perfume- me sonrió y yo asentí, me recargue en su hombro- el perfume "la pócima de amor"- sonreímos.

- Si, no pasara nada- sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar.

**Hasta aquí, jejeje este fue el final y pues, espero que les guste.**

**...**

…

…

…

…

…

**¿Creyeron que me iría sin Lemon? Pues no, este es ahora si como que la "luna de miel después de la tragedia" jejeje este si es el final, una vez que termine nos despedimos.**

*****Pov de Sasuke*****

Estaba sentado en el hospital, aun no me dejaban ver a Hinata, según solo había sido la conmoción y algunos golpes, mas aparte el balazo, casi nada ¿o sí? Mire y mi hermano estaba con una sonrisa, al final yo era feliz.

Me asome en la habitación de Hinata y la vi junto a su hermana, le estaba ayudando a vestirse y Hinata me daba la espalda, sonreí malicioso, me acerque y Hanabi me vio, sonrió conmigo y siguió moviendo sus manos hasta que yo uní las mías y ella se alejo, me guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta, detuve mis manos en el cierre del vestido y me acerque a ella.

- Hanabi-chan ¿Qué ha…? – Su cuestionamiento quedo al aire cuando sintió mis labios sobre su piel, besando de manera suave aquel níveo cuello- Ah- se volteo hacia mí y me miro- Sasuke-kun- sonreí y ella me abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido.

- Estaba esperando noticias de Kakashi- la vi entristecerse- todo estará bien- ella asintió y me beso, por fin era mía, bueno no aun- ¿quieres pervertir a las enfermeras?- abrió los ojos y yo sonreí de lado- es una broma…- era increíble que la misma Hinata fuera quien me silenciara, me estaba besando y siendo sinceros no sabía que tenía talento, pero un Uchiha no se queda atrás. Profundice el beso y mis manos se detuvieron en su estrecha cintura mientras las suyas se perdían en mi cabello- ¿eso es un sí?- sonreímos y la deje caer en la cama del hospital.

Nos separamos un momento y nos miramos, se notaba que habíamos pasado por mucho, ya no era el mismo ratoncito que conocí en la avenida, ahora era diferente, me senté en el cama y la puse sobre mi regazo, ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzó a hacer círculos en mi pecho, mis manos acariciaban su muslo lastimado, sinceramente estaba pensando en contener mis impulsos de arrancarle la ropa a tirones y hacerla mía, pero con ese muslo, lo mejor era quedarme quieto.

Beso mi cuello, cosa que me descoloco, sus manos se metieron en mi camisa y yo sonreí, hice que se sentara conmigo en medio de sus piernas, pasee mis manos por el cierre y empecé a abrirlo mientras mis labios devoraban su boca, profundice el contacto y la sentí temblar. Ella paso sus manos por mi cabello y le dio ligeros tirones conforme mis manos paseaban por su espalda, se froto contra mí y yo ahogue un gruñido en su boca, le di la vuelta y la recosté contra el colchón, empecé a besar su cuello y a bajar hasta llegar a sus pechos, quite el vestido y me tope con su sujetador, bufe. Ella sonrió y me atrajo hacia ella, enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y yo apreté sus pechos entre mis manos.

Quite el vestido dejándola solo en ropa interior y con una venda en la pierna, tendría que ver cómo demonios la tocaría sin lastimarla, pero decidí no pensar, delante de mi tenia la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello esparcido por todo el colchón, sus pechos enfundados en ese sujetador de encaje negro, sus piernas apretadas contra mi cintura y también con aquella braga negra, era una pillina, se cubrió con sus brazos y yo sonreí de lado

- Pillina- ella sonrió y yo volví a besarla, metí mis manos en el brasear y acaricie sus pechos, pellizque sus pezones y la sentí gemir, su lengua intentaba batallar con la mía, pero era lógico que yo ganaría, abrió mas la boca y yo seguí con besos profundos, necesitados, envestí de manera inconsciente y ella se arqueo.

- Sasuke-kun- la mire y quite la molesta prenda, sus pezones rosados se erguían orgullosos y yo me lleve uno a la boca- ah- apreté el otro con mis dedos, ella se arqueaba contra mi boca y apretaba mi cabeza para que no me separara, sople un poco sobre el pezón y ella gimió. Me fui con el otro e hice lo mismo, baje con besos húmedos por su vientre hasta su ropa interior, ella me miraba de una manera suplicante y yo solo pude desear complacerla, pero quería torturarla un poco mas, metí mi mano y ella se arqueo- Ah- mire a la puerta, la idea de que entrara una enfermera y nos viera parecía muy intensa y siendo sinceros, creo que quería que pasara eso, peor mejor me concentraba. Metí un dedo en su centro y me encontré con que ya estaba húmeda, ahogue un gemido, introducir un segundo dedo y me recargue en mi otro brazo para poder besarla,

Ella recibió ansiada el beso e incluso estaba tomando el control, metí otro dedo y gimió dentro de mi boca, devore de manera hambrienta sus labios, succionando y mordiendo ligeramente mientras mis dedos hacían un vaivén y ella intentaba agarrarse de algo, pero solo araño mi espalda y eso me prendió aun mas. Dejando de lado mi auto control empecé a quitarme la ropa de manera rápida, la arroje lejos de mí y solo quede en bóxer. Hinata respiraba agitada y yo solo podía desear estar adentro, me deshice de sus bragas y tire mi ropa por otro lado, me posicione sobre ella y empuje, solo para encontrarla estrecha, era la gloria, introducir mas mi miembro hasta que estuve por completo adentro, di la vuelta y me senté con ella encima, tome su cintura y empecé un vaivén para incitarla a que se penetrara a su antojo y así lo hizo, sus caderas se movían sobre mí de manera lenta y circular, pero después empezaron a chocar con más fuerza mientras veía sus perfectos pechos brincar conforme ella se penetraba, volví a darle la vuelta y esta vez me toco a mí.

La envestí fuerte, duro, entrando hasta el fondo y saliendo de la misma manera, apretaba sus piernas contra mi mientras mis envestidas iban tomando velocidad e intensidad, sus paredes me recibían por completo y estaba consciente de que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, pero no podía llegar sin mí, aumente la velocidad hasta que sentí como me presionaba y liberaba la esencia dentro de ella. Me separe un poco, solo para quitarle los cabellos de la cara, estaba toda sudada y yo también, mire su muslo y estaba sangrando, ambos sonreímos, Salí de ella y empecé a recoger mi ropa, me vestí y le ayude a ella con su vestido otra vez, me beso. Juntos para siempre.

**Ahora sí, hasta aquí jejeje, gracias por su apoyo a.**

**EyesGray****-sama**

**Paz.**

**Magic ann love.**

**Saio0o0o**

**Aya-sensei**

**0otakug4me3r.**

**Meilyng-LoveU.H**

**Guest. Jejeje**

**Sasuhinalovesam****.**

**Akari Misaki Sparda.**

**Maria 0909**

**Hinatacris**

**Sasuhinafan por siempre **

**Nanii98.**

**Mafe.**

**Crystalheart2403.**

**Amaya Okami**

**Agyrlthaloveanime****.**

**Chikyuukuma13.**

**Rikudo****' no**** asuna****.**

**Kariiz113**

**Y a todas las que leyeron esta historia, este es por fin el final y de todo corazón les agradezco sus comentarios, (reverencia) un escritor es bueno, pero sin sus seguidores no es nada y gracias, es la primera vez que tengo tantos reviews jejeje, por fin la historia llego a su fin y su humilde servidora se despide de ustedes, gracias hasta la próxima y pues esperemos poder seguir con mas historias y si no de mínimo terminar las que ya tengo ahí xD. Hasta la próxima.**

**Kasai shinju **


End file.
